By the sea, Mr Todd? No, Bellatrix
by BellatrixLacedInBlack
Summary: Two women. Together. It's wrong in all rights, but nothing can make Bellatrix Lestrange pull away from Nellie Lovett. Not even that Mr. Todd, or the precious Dark Lord. Their lust never dies, nor does their love.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Chapters 1-64 was written by my friend Charlie and I. A decision was made for me to continue writing alone after Chapter 64.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange was slowly making her way across the streets of London. It was about midday and the air was slightly foggy, giving her a mysterious look by the way she hid herself from the sun by hiding in the shadows of the streets. She shot death glares at any muggles who dared to even glance at her. She turned the corner to find herself on a loud and busy street. She found the street to be the name of 'Fleet Street'. She had never been on this street before, and oh how she was delighted to be there. The poorly dressed muggles were quickly scrambling across the street like little plague infested rats. She let out a loud giggle at the sight, but none was heard over the loud roaring of the jumbled crowd. Everyone seemed to mind their own business, even though the streets were filled with chaotic mischief. Someone shoved her into a wall that stood behind her. She gasped, slightly startled and insanely furious. "Those damned muggles!" She muttered under her breath. She looked to see where she was pushed into. A shop of some sort with hardly any customers inside. She glanced up at the sign and saw 'Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies' written in big, bold letters.

"Toby! Oh bloody hell! Toby get ya arse out here now lad!" Shaking her head a pale woman by the name of Nellie Lovett walked quickly from behind her little counter to grab a plate of freshly baked pies, pies with a little sick twist that she herself came up with. Smirking she looked around the room watching people push the pies into their sunken mouths that were filled with rotting teeth, how it oddly delighted her to watch them feast like rats on such a meat. "Toby - Oh, there ya are love," she smiled watching a small, brown haired boy come up to her, his face a little pale "ah, Mista T been having a go at ya again?" slowly he nodded causing her to sigh and kiss the top of his head. He was her little boy, like a child she'd taken under her arm to care and fend for "Well, jus' hand these pies out like a good little boy will ya, and get all tha money ya can dear."

Bellatrix turned her body around to look inside the pie shop once more. She glanced further in the window to see more customers than she had before. "Oh." She felt stupid, seeing as she greatly underestimated the quality of the place. She shook her feelings off, reminding herself that these were still bloody little muggles. She watched the foolish people devour the pies, how sick it made her feel. She guessed the meat tasted wonderful, in a macabre, sickening way. She wanted to get a closer look, this was one of the most entertaining things she had ever seen. Slowly she pushed herself towards the door, a smirk touched her lips, curling them lightly. Grabbing the knob tightly, she threw open the door, walking inside, seductively swaying her hips as she did so, making all the men in the shop whistle and make fools of themselves. "Oh, shut up!" She glared at the men and giggled, resting her eyes on the woman that stood in front of her. "You're Mrs. Lovett, I assume?" She glanced around the shop, it looked more dark and damp than from outside. She loved it here, the air was so heavy, and half the customers were already afraid of her.

"Toby! Don't bloody pick up that dog! God knows what the bloody hell it's be round." Rolling her eyes Nellie turned to see a woman in from of her, asking her name. Quickly her eyes drank in the woman's looks. Dark, dangerous no doubt, soft pale skin rather like her own, sunken eyes that seemed to gleam. Slowly her eyes wondered up before she blushed as she realized her she'd be staring a little too long. Coughing to break the silent area around them Nellie looked up and nodded "Yes. Tha' is me. How may I help ya love?" Smiling lightly she moved round Bellatrix and went behind her counter as she pulled a fresh pie from the oven "How 'bout a pie? It's nice an' hot."

Bellatrix licked her lips as she saw the woman looking over her body. She too was letting her eyes dance around the woman's body. Luscious auburn curls that draped over her milky white skin. Dark eyes, that seemed to be cheery as well. Bellatrix saw this woman as naive and perfectly vulnerable for the kind of games she liked to play. She let her mind wander, and could vaguely hear Mrs. Lovett's words through her thoughts. Bellatrix licked her lips again as her thoughts trailed off, and she began to drift back to reality. "A pie?" She almost giggled at the thought. Bellatrix had been admiring the macabre pie eating from afar, but to actually consume one? Ah, it was way too much to handle! She had to go for it. "Surely I'd love one!" She giggled as she stepped closer to the counter where Mrs. Lovett stood. Bellatrix rest her elbow down on the counter, looking up at the woman as a smirk curled her lips.

Smiling Nellie gave the pie slowly over to Bellatrix and made sure that their fingers brushed as she did so causing a shiver to run down her back. This dark woman's hands were so cold, just like her ice white skin, but Nellie took a little liking to it, she craved to touch her again. "Eat it will it's hot, love." she muttered unable to keep her eyes falling on Bellatrix too visible chest. It was pale, just like the rest of her but there was something about it that made Nellie a little too mesmerized. Tilting her head she looked a little more, like it was pulling her in before her eyes met Bellatrix's causing her to gasp and look away "Need ta get some more pies." she mumbled as she started to make up some fresh dough.

Bellatrix smirked wider as she noticed everything Nellie was doing. She knew Nellie loved her touch, she knew where her eyes had been, and she knew that she, herself, also liked Nellie's touch. And when their eyes had met, Lord knows she wanted to look into Nellie's eyes for hours. Bellatrix practically grew onto this woman, and she didn't know why. It's not like she could fall in love or anything. She thought of giving the poor woman what she wants, then leaving. Of course it would be evil, but this was her style. Bellatrix smirked as she thought about it some more, while she began to chew on the pie that sat in front of her. She licked her lips after the first bite was gone. It was delicious. Simply delectable. Bellatrix let her eyes wander over Nellie's body as she took more bites from the pie. "This pie is insanely delicious!" She teasingly licked her lips again, looking up at her.

Pounding her hands into the dough Nellie looked up and smiled lightly "Why, thank ya love. I do try, with what I have." winking she pushed her hands deeper into the dough before she sighed lightly "So, what brings ya here Miss? Ya don't look like the sort of person ta come round these parts of London." Once again her eyes wondered over the body, damn this woman, what did she want? Why was she really here, teasing Nellie with such beauty? Biting her lip she shuffled on her feet lightly before she picked up her rolling pin. Her fingers danced over the handle making her snigger lightly before she noticed how her fingers were now weaving into the dough in such a disturbing way. Quickly she came up with conversation her eyes flicking over Bellatrix's body once more from under her red locks "And, ya can call me Nellie.. Miss.. em.."

Bellatrix's eyes widened as she watched Nellie's breasts slightly bounce as Nellie did her work. Good Lord! This woman was far beyond sexy! Bellatrix licked her lips again before answering Nellie. "What brings me here?" She thought about it at first. She didn't really know why she was here. "Boredom, I suppose you could say." She finished as she took more bites from the pie. "And Bellatrix is my name." She said slowly, with a haunting smirk on her face. Bellatrix finished her pie and stood up from the counter. "Nellie, hm?" Bellatrix giggled as she repeated what the woman had said her name was. She tilted her head, taking in all of Nellie's gorgeous features. She slowly licked her lips again, making sure Nellie saw it as sexy.

"Yeah," muttered Nellie her eyes catching the flick of Bellatrix's tongue, God this woman knew how to tease, how to catch ones eye "Nellie. That's me. Nice to," she slowly trailed off as she leant a little closer to the dark woman before she shook her head and straightened out "meet you.. Bellatrix, that's a pretty name." Quickly she gave Bellatrix a smile before Toby came bounding over and passed her some money "Ah, thank ya love. Take a break if ya want, everyone's heading back now." Lightly she kissed his head "Just, stay off the gin." She watched him walk away, her heart beating a little faster as she watched him before her attention went back to Bellatrix "Em, would ya like a drink love?"

Bellatrix smirked widely and giggled as she watched Nellie fall right into her trap. She took a hand and wiped the front of her dress off of flour from when she was leaned over the counter. Bellatrix smiled as she brushed against her breasts in doing so, looking at Nellie to make sure she saw her actions. "A drink?" Bellatrix licked her lips more. "Mm, yes, I'd like a drink." She giggled lightly. "But first, I think we must address this." Bellatrix smirked as she walked over to Nellie and rest the fingernail of her pointer finger on Nellie's chin. "I think you like me. Yes?" She whispered into her ear teasingly, giggling madly after doing so.


	2. Chapter 2

Nellie wished this woman was stopping getting the attention of her eyes. She couldn't help it! A spell was put over her and she couldn't stop it. Slowly she licked her lips before she turned to grab a bottle of gin when suddenly Bellatrix moved towards her. Gasping Nellie looked down at the finger on her chin before she lightly started to shake, though she was a woman Bellatrix seemed to have a evil glint in her eyes that scared Nellie. "I.. em.." she bit her lip and stepped back lightly "You..I need to shut up tha shop."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes slightly at Nellie's actions. Damn her, why wouldn't she admit that she liked her so we can get on with it? Bellatrix wasn't in the mood for Nellie to stall herself. Nellie would have to admit it sometime. "Nellie, I asked you a question, did I not?" Bellatrix raised her eyebrow as she sternly said her words. She thought of more ways to tease the girl, a smirk played her lips as she did so. "Wouldn't want to upset and offend me, now would you?" Bellatrix pouted lightly, crossing her arms, and staring somewhat coldly into Nellie's eyes. As she crossed her arms, her breasts became more visible. Just what she wanted. To tease Nellie.

"Need to shut up tha shop." she muttered again before she made sure the last few costumers go before she locked the doors behind her. Breathing out she shut her eyes and leant against the wooden door before her eyes caught Bellatrix. Course she liked her, quite a lot, but she wasn't going to admit that. It was wrong in all rights. "You're a pretty kind woman." she stated looking away before she started to collect odd plates and cups that had been left on the tables. She caught glances of Bellatrix upper breasts as she moved around, her words caught in her throat, a mixture of desire and lust pounding through her body. "So why wouldn't I take a liking to a nice person?"

"I see." Bellatrix giggled lightly, watching Nellie break down before her eyes. Nellie was going to crack soon, she could see it. She wanted Nellie to admit she liked her so badly. Bellatrix honestly thought this woman was drop dead sexy. She wanted Nellie. And she knew Nellie wanted her. The tension inside the damp and dark room was almost too much to handle. Bellatrix watched Nellie's every move as she cleaned up her shop. Clearing her throat, Bellatrix broke the tense silence that took over the shop. "If you like me, Nellie, do you like me in a.." She had to think of a way to put it without being too straight forward. "..Loving way?" Finishing her words slowly, Bellatrix tilted her head and stepped forward to watch Nellie closer.

Nellie dropped the plates onto the floor and shuddered lightly "I.." she bit her lip and bent down to collect the broken dishes "..Loving? No. More," she took tilted her head and bit her lip a little bit harder "in a lusty way." Standing back up she brushed off her dress, chucked the broken and chipped dishes away before she sighed and looked to Bella "Isn't my fault. I haven'.." she raised her eyebrows a little "..not since ma old husband. And he," she pointed to the room above her "don't want nothing ta do with me."

Bellatrix's eyes widened at this. She didn't think she'd admit herself so soon. "Oh really, Nellie?" She giggled and stepped closer to Nellie. "You, lust for me?" Giggling more, Bellatrix stepped closer and closer to Nellie before she was inches away from touching her pale, cold, milky skin. "And it's not your fault, hm?" Bellatrix stepped even more close to Nellie, their breasts lightly touched. She looked down quickly, brushing her eyes over Nellie's breasts against hers. She snapped her eyes up to Nellie's face. "I think it's your fault, completely!" She giggled, pushing Nellie into the wall behind them.

"It's not my -" Gasping Nellie's back was pushed into the wall. Looking up she whimpered lightly, Bellatrix was a lot stronger then herself and Nellie wouldn't dare fight back remembering that evil glint in Bellatrix's eyes. Her breathing lightly increased "Get... I... Mistah T... we'd.." Course she was blabbing but she wanted this just as much as Bellatrix. Looking away Bellatrix's last words hit her, right in the heart, and she pushed her lightly away, or attempted to "Tis not my fault. It aint. So shut up."

Bellatrix growled at Nellie because of her words and actions. How dare she? Bellatrix decided to use her madness to tease her more. "So.. What you're saying is, that if you could prevent it, you wouldn't lust for me?" She sighed and pouted deeply as she stepped back from Nellie and crossed her arms, looking down at the floor, to look as if she were hurt. Bellatrix began to wonder if she was hurt by Nellie's words. But, Bellatrix shook these thoughts out of her mind. She'd have to wait until Nellie's response to determine if she was hurt or not.

Nellie looked down to the floor feeling a little colder without Bellatrix pressed against her "M'sorry. I didn't mean ta hurt ya. It's just I don' know why people hate me so, what have I done ta people? Like him upstairs, all I've done fer him is wash his clothes, clean up his shop and do everythin'.. how does he repay me? Put's them bloody razors ta my neck." Looking back up to Bellatrix she smiled weakly "Course I would still like ya. Ya a very stunning woman, Bellatrix."

"Well that man, upstairs, he doesn't matter." Bellatrix said softly, looking up to Nellie, a small tear escaping from her eye. She didn't mean to cry. Bellatrix never cried. But she seemed to care for Nellie, and the words Nellie said to her were somewhat hurtful. Still as Nellie apologized, it hurt. But Bellatrix shook it off to the best of her ability. "He doesn't matter." She repeated herself. Bellatrix looked deeply into Nellie's eyes. "And I.." she stopped to keep herself from shedding another tear. "I believe.. That I.. I don't hate you.. And those other people.. They don't matter.." Bellatrix said between deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She didn't know why she was acting this way. She never did, Bellatrix hardly ever showed her emotions, let alone shed tears.

Quickly looking up Nellie moved to Bellatrix and wiped the tear from her cheek "Oh bloody hell love, I didn' mean ta make ya cry. M'sorry." sighing she stroked Bellatrix's cheek feeling herself shuffle nearer to the dark woman's body, getting as close as she dared herself. Smiling she tilted her head to one side and looked into Bellatrix's eyes "Good. I'm glad ya don' hate me. I..I.. rather like ya too love." Slowly her fingers trailed over the woman's lips before she suddenly found herself trying to hold back a moan! Bellatrix's lips were so soft, so welcoming and Nellie couldn't help but lean her own lips nearer them. What was this woman doing to her?

Bellatrix shivered at Nellie's touch. Her eyes widened slightly, she couldn't believe Nellie could do such a thing. Her nimble, cold, and porcelain shaded fingers trailing over Bellatrix's lips made her shudder. She too found herself holding back a moan, biting her tongue behind her lips. She didn't moan, but she gasped softly. Bellatrix grabbed Nellie closer, still staring into her eyes. She hesitated before softly pressing her lips to Nellie's. Good Lord, what the hell was she thinking? She indeed felt ashamed of herself, but oh, how she couldn't help herself.

She couldn't help it, she didn't mean to but a light moan fell from Nellie's mouth as she kissed Bellatrix's back a little too much. Panting she pulled back, her fingers trailing over her lips that were still hot from Bellatrix's touch before she leant back in a kissed her again and again. She knew that this was wrong, it could earn her a one way ticket to the madhouse, Bedlam, but she'd been needing some attention like this for a long time and here Bellatrix was, kissing her back, making her blood pump and her body squirm in pleasure.

Bellatrix knew her Dark Lord would be insanely furious with her if he ever found out about this infatuation. She didn't care though. Let him torture her until her bones break, she didn't care! She just wanted to be with Nellie. She didn't care if this lust would last or if it turned into a deep feeling of affection. Bellatrix kissed Nellie deeper and deeper, gaining much more passion from the kiss than she thought she could. Nellie's soft little moan ringed in her ear still, and she couldn't help but to like it. She pushed Nellie to the wall again and forcefully began shoving her tongue inside Nellie's mouth.

"Oh God." Moaned Nellie before Bellatrix's tongue wrapped around her own. Panting lightly her back ever so slightly arched off the wall and pushed against Bellatrix's before it collapsed back against the wall. Her eyes caught the other woman's and saw the same amount of lust in them that Nellie herself was feeling. If Sweeney ever found out he'd kill her! Rip her throat open and push her to one side, the thought alone made her whimper but for now she was more than happy to kiss Bellatrix, let her hands wrap around Bellatrix's back to pull her close. Yes, she was kissing another woman and oddly Nellie loved it.

Bellatrix let a soft moan escape her lips as she played with Nellie's tongue. The feeling she was getting made her shake and shiver. This truly felt odd, and she'd never felt anything like this before. She'd never even done this type of thing before. She never kissed a woman, but, oh, how she loved it. Their tongues were perfectly intertwining for a few good seconds before she slipped her tongue out of Nellie's mouth. She looked deeply into Nellie's eyes before she bit down softly onto Nellie's lower lip. Bellatrix smirked at this action, and wanted to see how Nellie would react.

Nellie's hands felt up the small of Bellatrix's back before the woman suddenly pulled away making the air a little colder before suddenly her bottom lip was being bit on, like a toy. Looking down her eyes widened before she smirked lightly and tilted her head back making sure that her lip was pulled downwards before she giggled and pulled Bellatrix's face back up to hers "Looks like ya done this before love," slowly and a little nervously she reached out and wrapped a little of Bellatrix's hair around her finger "not tha' I'm complain', mind you."

"No, um." Bellatrix giggled slightly. "Actually, I've never done this before." She finished her words and trailed her fingers down Nellie's side. Bellatrix tilted her head to the side slightly, still mirroring the lust in Nellie's eyes. "Maybe I do know what women like.." She smirked as she scratched down Nellie's side. "But done this before?" Bellatrix said her words softly, breathing onto Nellie's ever so delicate skin. She leaned to Nellie's ear. "No.." She whispered into her ear before she bit and tugged at the ear softly, a smirk on her lips as she did so.


	3. Chapter 3

Shutting her eyes Nellie shuddered lightly, Bellatrix's nails making her whole body tingle with delight and a little fear. "Well.." she whispered, shutting her eyes tighter still "..ya very good at it love." Slowly she let her hand fall from the curls of hair as Bellatrix tugged and played with her ear before she let it fall onto the woman's hip slowly till it trailed lightly towards her breasts.

"Yes, am I?" Bellatrix breathed in Nellie's ear as she stopped biting for a few seconds. She leaned her lips deep into her ear and moaned softly, knowing it would drive Nellie completely wild. She smirked wider before grabbing her ear between teeth again, tugging at it softly. Bellatrix continued trailing her hand along her side, scratching down it, teasing her. The fingers reached her hip, and she trailed a finger across it.

Nodding in agreement Nellie felt a gasp leave her mouth as Bellatrix's moan rang deep into her ear. Biting her lip harder she felt a little blood trickle down her chin, but she was used to a lot of blood in her frame of work. Whimpering she gripped tighter and Bellatrix's sides before her thumb lightly brushed at the bottom of the woman's breasts. Her hips pushed forward as if to greet Bellatrix's fingers that wove around her skin.

Smirking widely, Bellatrix moaned softly again as she moved her lips to Nellie's neck. She kissed at her neck, soon she kissed deeper. Before long Bellatrix bit down softly on Nellie's neck. She moved her other hand to Nellie's other hip, and scratched playfully at both of her hips. She scratched deeper as she felt more passion and lust build up inside of her.

Whimpering lightly Nellie opened her eyes and watched Bellatrix toy with her body. Her nails didn't bloody half hurt but Nellie was too lapped up in pleasure to give too much of a damn. Suddenly she yelped and pushed Bellatrix away, her hands holding over were Bellatrix's had bit. She didn't trust anything or anyone near such a place. Mr. Todd aimed for that spot all the time and Nellie had come in contact with his blades a lot more than once. She backed away once more before she turned her head and let tears well in her eyes "M'sorry. Once more." she croaked letting her hair fall over her face.

Bellatrix looked over Nellie worryingly. She felt tears in her eyes once again as Nellie pushed her away. She didn't mean to hurt her, she'd never hurt her. She didn't know what the problem was, and it terribly confused her. Nellie's actions made her grow slightly furious; she clenched her fists and breathed in deep trying not to act on her mad feelings, also trying not to cry. "I.. What's wrong?" Bellatrix asked Nellie, still worried, and keeping her distance from her, just to be safe. She didn't know what more to say to Nellie. It wasn't in her nature to comfort anyone at all.

"I-I just don' like my neck bein' touched." she whispered looking up to Bellatrix, her hands still wrapped around her neck "M'really sorry. I am. I'm actin' all childish, I know ya wouldn' hurt me." She moved closer to Bellatrix and kissed her lightly before she smiled and raised an eyebrow "Ya know, I'm stuck in this pie shop all day an' it bores me." she turned and began to walk backwards, down the corridor which would lead to her bedroom "It's better in ere love."

"I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't know..." She whispered and lightly sighed. It was all Bellatrix could say to Nellie at this point. She did smirk, shaking her sad thoughts out of her head as they walked to her bedroom. She would much rather be a naughty girl and pleasure Nellie in a public shop, but she didn't mind the bedroom either. As long as she got to touch this woman, which she longed to do very much, she would be fine. Her eyes glanced around the place as they continued walking.

Smiling Nellie opened her bedroom door before she stopped inside and looked back at Bellatrix "If I do this wrong," she stepped a little closer to Bellatrix once more she smiled lightly "then I am sorry love." Slowly she licked her lips before her eyes fell back onto the other woman's chest "Ya have got nice skin.." she mumbled before blushing at her own words "..I-I meant... it draws me in..I want ta... Ta... Touch it."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, love." Bellatrix smiled at Nellie. She longed for Nellie's touch; she didn't care what happened, or how she did it. Bellatrix slightly smirked at Nellie's fumbled words. She tilted her head and looked confused, pretending she didn't know a thing Nellie was saying. In her head she knew exactly what she meant, but Bellatrix wanted to play with Nellie a little. "What's that you said, dear? What is it you want?" She said slowly, trying not to give in and break out giggling.

Blushing Nellie looked to Bellatrix and giggled lightly "I said that," she moved closer and closer "I wanted t' touch ya." Licking around the inside of her mouth as she breathed out lightly. Slowly she moved round Bellatrix and sat on the edge of her bed, her fingers pulling lightly at her sheets before she looked up and smiled.

She turned around to look at Nellie. Smirking she stepped close to the bed. "Do you?" The smirk that played on Bellatrix's lips grew wider. "Well.." She tilted her head further, getting closer to Nellie. "Who am I to stop you?" Bellatrix giggled and sat on top of Nellie, straddling Nellie's lap, she rest her hands on Nellie's shoulders and arched her back lightly. The top of her breasts then brushed over the bottom of Nellie's chin, teasing both of them greatly.

Giggling Nellie wrapped her arms over Bellatrix, a little taken back my the woman's sudden actions though she wasn't one to complain before she leant her chin down and lightly let her lips brush over Bellatrix's pale chest. "God." she moaned before she pushed her hips up into Bella's.

Bellatrix gasped softly at Nellie's sweet touch. She moved her hips down onto Nellie's harshly, holding back a small moan. Bellatrix lightly dug her fingernails into Nellie's shoulder, wanting Nellie to touch her more. Secretly she longed for her touch, more than she let Nellie know.

"I.." she didn't really know what to do but she knew she longed to touch Bellatrix. Leaning back slightly she let her hands slowly wonder up the warming body in front of her before they landed on the dress line which she slowly began to tug down, revealing a little more breast with each time.

Bellatrix shivered at Nellie's actions. Her breasts felt a cold rush of air on them, causing her to gasp and shiver more violently. It wasn't long before Nellie got the dress down far enough that her full breasts were exposed to the cold air and Nellie's eyes. She blushed lightly, looking at Nellie to see her reaction.

Nellie had never seen another woman's breasts before, not that it didn't stop her looking at some of the women that walked around Fleet Street but she still couldn't hold back the gasp that left her mouth as her eyes wondered over the chest in front of her. The breasts, just like the rest of Bellatrix, were perfect, pert with little pink nipples. She looked up to Bellatrix quickly, her breathing rising before she moved in and lightly brushed her lips down the cleavage before her eyes.

Bellatrix lightly moaned. She hadn't been touched for quite some time now; it felt insanely good, even though it was just a light tease. She couldn't wait for Nellie to touch her more. She wanted it, she needed it, and it's just what she craved. Bellatrix let one of her hands crawl over to Nellie's shoulder blades, scratching gently.

The moans from Bellatrix's mouth sent shivers down Nellie's own back. She breathed against the skin in front of her mouth before she leant down and sucked lightly on one breast before she an rush of delight swept over her making her suck harder and harder, a whimper leaving her mouth.

Moaning softly, Bellatrix arched her back, causing her breast to be shoved harder into Nellie's mouth. It was so little pleasure, but it felt so good. She brought both her hands to both of Nellie's shoulder blades, and scratched harder as pleasure and adrenaline surged through her body.

Nellie pulled back, meaning to tell Bellatrix to stop with the pissing clawing but her mouth was drawn back to the breasts, her tongue flicking over the nipples on them. Suddenly her hands fell from the dress line before she grabbed Bellatrix and flipped her onto the bed. Panting softly she looked down at the woman underneath her. What was happening to the calm and collective Nellie Lovett? She was becoming an animal for the woman, but she couldn't help it! Her hands slowly wove under Bellatrix's dress before she pulled back "Am I doin' it righ'?"

Bellatrix looked up at Nellie, her eyes slightly widened at the actions Nellie just made. She just met the woman and already she knew that Nellie never acted this way. Her chest rose up and fell at each breath she made. "You're doing fine!" She slightly gasped as she breathed heavily. "Keep going.. Please, Nellie" Bellatrix whimpered softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Nellie frowned seeing the woman beg, she was to guess that Bellatrix wasn't usually like this. Grinning she leant down, kissing Bellatrix before her hand wove back under the dress and pulled lightly at the soft skin underneath it.

Bellatrix kissed Nellie back, as she moaned into the kiss. She opened her legs further as if to welcome Nellie's arm. A sensation filled her body, she now lust more for the woman she had just met earlier in the day. Bellatrix made the kiss deeper and more passionate.

She done it again, she moaned! Her hand wove further up the legs underneath her before she lightly brushed her fingers over the warm place between Bellatrix thighs. She sucked air into her lungs before she looked up and kissed Bellatrix back with more force, more lust, and more desire.

Bellatrix's body slightly twitched from Nellie's teasing motions. Normally she hated teasing, but now, with Nellie, she seemed to just love the feeling. She moaned again, deep in her throat. As she kissed Nellie, she parted her lips, wanting more from the lust-filled kiss.

Slowly Nellie let her tongue trail over Bellatrix's open lips before her hand suddenly snatched at the underwear that her fingers trailed over. Gasping she let herself tug them slowly down before she pulled back and went straight for Bellatrix dress, she wanted it off, now.

She pulled from the kiss smirked at Nellie's sudden nympho actions. "Anxious, are we?" Bellatrix giggled lightly. She breathed deeply, wanting Nellie almost so much to the point of begging her again. She never begged, it was a thing she didn't do. Nellie had completely thrown her mind off. Right now she didn't want anything but Nellie's sweet touch. It's all she thought about.

"Don' blame me, I aint been touched like this is years." She panted lightly before she began to open the dress up, her hands shaking lightly as she done so. Quickly she kissed Bellatrix before she went back to opening the dress. As it fell open she gasped, her eyes wondering over the soft, pale, cold body that lay on the bed. She looked up to Bellatrix and smiled before she kissed along the jaw line of the stunning woman.

"I don't blame you.. I haven't been touched either." She whispered softly. Bellatrix shivered and blushed lightly as almost all of her body was exposed to Nellie's eyes. She gently squeezed her legs together, embarrassed for Nellie to see the soft flesh and underwear that lay between her legs. Bellatrix shivered more and more, longing to be touched.

Slowly her hands took up Bellatrix's breasts, a moan leaving her mouth as she done so before she panted. She wanted this woman more than her own Mr. Todd! Biting her lip she crept down Bellatrix's body before she gently started to suck on a warm, flat stomach.

She bit her lip gently, holding back her moans. Some soft moans escaped her mouth as she shivered violently. She thought once more about begging Nellie, but her mind was too off thinking about what Nellie would do to her. Would she completely devour her body? She moaned slightly at the thoughts, combined with the sheer thrill of Nellie's touch.

Her kisses got lower and lower as she felt herself growing more confident with each time their bodies pressed together. Smiling to herself Nellie found her lips just above the spot that she craved the most. Slowly she kissed over Bellatrix's black, lacy knickers before her hands gripped tighter on her pert breasts.

Bellatrix moaned and shivered even more. She loved the teasing, but she couldn't take much more of it. She was about to burst. She had to have full pleasure soon. She needed Nellie, which made her whimper softly as she bit down on her lip, holding back more whimpers that wanted to escape her lips.

Her hands moved down her body to between her thighs which slowly began to rub up and down the soft sides of Bellatrix's flesh. Once again she pulled back before she couldn't help her tongue to flick over the underwear that seemed to slowly be getting soaked. Nellie looked up as she watched Bellatrix squirm before she ripped the top of her underwear again "C-can I take em off?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Please." She whimpered and moaned softly. She was doing it again. She was begging her. She felt ashamed of herself for doing so. A Lestrange never begged; nor a Black. It was in her blood to take and not beg. But Nellie brought out strange sides in her she'd never seen herself. She did like the feeling of begging. It intensified her pleasure somehow.

Her hands shook as slowly she began to roll the underwear down. Nellie closed her eyes till they were fully off and thrown to the floor with the discarded dress. Biting her lip she slowly opened Bellatrix's legs and felt her stomach churn seeing Bellatrix like this but she couldn't help but have a feeling to touch the place between her thighs. Her hand gently ran over it before one finger slowly pushed against Bellatrix's clit. God, why did this feel so right?

Bellatrix shivered and shook at the tension of her underwear being slid off. Once Nellie saw her whole body naked, her pale skin blushed once again. When Nellie touched her, she gasped loudly and bit down hard on her lip to prevent from gasping louder. She was wet and dripping against Nellie's finger, she could feel it, and she was embarrassed.


	5. Chapter 5

Nellie had touched herself before a few times but it didn't make her an expert so she felt Bellatrix like she felt herself. Breathing heavily she slowly began to rub against Bellatrix's flesh with two fingers feeling them get increasingly wet, not that she minded of course it just showed Bellatrix was more than happy with what she was doing.

Bellatrix gasped louder and moaned, biting down on her lip hard, feeling blood on her teeth. She wanted to cry out more, but she feared Nellie would think she was desperate. But she wasn't desperate at all. Truthfully, she had been longing for this woman to touch her ever since she laid eyes on her. And now that it was reality, it felt all too pleasing. She couldn't help but moan louder at Nellie's actions, as Bellatrix felt herself getting wetter by the second.

Nellie couldn't believe that a woman, like Bellatrix, would so easily let her have control of all this! She'd half expected to be thrown in a wall and been torn to bits like a toy but she could see the real side to Bellatrix, and the real side only wanted to be cared for a touched. Leaning forward, she let her tongue flick over the blood from Bellatrix's lips before she pulled back. Letting her two fingers come together she slowly pushed them into Bellatrix's soaked flesh wanting nothing more than to hear her scream and cry out in delight.

Bellatrix bit even harder on her lip as she moaned loudly. God she enjoyed Nellie's touch so very much. She had to admit, she did want to push Nellie into the bed and fuck her until she started bleeding, and then some. But she held those feelings back because unlike most, she cared for Nellie and didn't want to hurt her in the least bit. Instead she closed her eyes and fantasized about those thoughts. She did begin to wonder what Nellie had turned her into. Bellatrix used to be a sick monster and now she was letting Nellie pleasure her as Nellie wanted. She guessed it was because she needed this, that she needed to be touched by Nellie, that she didn't have the will power to control her.

Slowly her fingers began to pump in and out of the warm, sticky flesh. Nellie couldn't help but look to Bellatrix to watch her moan and move about on the bed, how it turned her deeply on. Her eyes flicked lower till she watched her own hand work its magic of Bellatrix's soaked folds and thighs, a moan leaving her mouth as she done so. This woman was just too magic.

Bellatrix finally let go of her lip and opened her mouth wide, moaning. Her thoughts still danced around in her head, she couldn't control them. Even though Nellie was pleasuring her right now, she couldn't help but fantasize about Nellie. She did think it was rather odd that she was doing this, but she was too caught up in the pleasure to ponder why she was doing so. Her chest began to rise and fall as she breathed and arched her back slightly. Her breasts moved along with her, something she thought Nellie would like the sight of.

Nellie was so close to touching herself it was unbelievable. Gasping she watched Bellatrix's body move with her hand before she shut her eyes and let her ears fill with Bellatrix's moans and the wet sounds that were coming from between the soft thighs her fingers were now plodding deeper and faster into.

Bellatrix moaned loudly, and then closed her mouth to lick her lips. She twitched and moved as the pleasure grew more intense. She began to thrust her hips along with Nellie's movements, causing Nellie's fingers to slide deeper inside her. She couldn't believe that Nellie's cold, bony fingers were moving inside her flesh. The thought just drove her wild.

Leaning over this stunning, intoxicating woman that was moaning out in delight Nellie picked up the pace till in the end her fingers were slamming in and out of Bellatrix. She couldn't believe it, here she was, fucking a woman like there was no tomorrow and for one in her life Nellie didn't give a shit, all she wanted in return was for Bellatrix to touch her back, to feel her back.

Bellatrix moaned louder. She could feel all this pleasure building up inside her. She thrust her hips deeper onto Nellie's fingers, feeling the pleasure pulsate and rise as she grew closer to climaxing. She swallowed hard before she moaned Nellie's name. "Mm.. Nellie! More! Nellie!" She gasped, moaning louder as she heard Nellie's name being screamed also intensified her pleasure level.

Whimpering Nellie went to throw her free hand over Bellatrix's mouth to get her to shut up, Mr. Todd was only upstairs but to hear Bellatrix urge her on was heaven to Nellie's ears. She pulled her fingers out fully before she drove them back into the pulsing flesh as she moved them as fast as she could. Bellatrix was so close and it was making Nellie's inside's scream.

Bellatrix didn't care if anyone heard, but she thought Nellie did. She muffled her moans, but they were still as loud. Her body trembled and quivered as pleasure surged through her body like a bolt of lightning. She felt herself tighten and contract several times before she reached her climax came all over Nellie's hand, dripping down and lightly soaking the bed. She screamed out Nellie's name as she did so. "Nellie!"

Nellie's whole body shivered as she watched Bellatrix thrash around in delight. Hers were pulled in as Bellatrix hit the point of no return and came everywhere. Nellie stilted her fingers into Bellatrix's soaked flesh before she pulled it out watching her shiny fingers for a moment before she put them to her mouth, like she'd once done to herself and let her tongue do all the work. Bellatrix tasted so sweet, it was heaven to her lips.

Bellatrix opened her eyes to the sight of Nellie licking off her come. She whimpered loudly, her chest and breasts rising and falling to her deep breaths. As her body managed to calm down, after the great spaz orgasm had brought her, she managed to whisper out a few words. "Do.. Do I taste good, Nellie?" She smiled slightly, breathing and sighing deeply.

Giggling Nellie licked her lips and moaned in agreement "Taste wonderful, love." she bit her lip and let her eyes wonder over Bellatrix's heaving body. Did she really just do that to a woman? Blushing she asked "D-did I do i' all righ'?" She hoped she hadn't hurt or done anything to Bellatrix, she'd hate herself if she did.

Bellatrix nodded quickly before she leaned in and look Nellie's face in her hands and kissed her harshly, also getting a small taste of herself in the process. She pinned Nellie down onto the bed and pulled from the kiss. "I believe it's now my turn!" She giggled lightly, staring straight into Nellie's dark, but welcoming eyes.

Nellie couldn't help but let out a little giggle as Bellatrix leant over her. Quickly she wiped the last of the fluids on her fingers over Bellatrix's lips before lay back and watched the woman about her intently. She was worried and a little scared, yes, but by God was her body already bursting for Bellatrix's touch.


	6. Chapter 6

Bellatrix took the front of Nellie's dress and corset in her hands, ripping them down, not caring that she tore them as she tugged them harshly. She licked her lips as Nellie's full breasts came into view, her skin still perfectly milky white as was the rest of her body. Nellie's nipples were hard, and the pink shade of them glinting a spot on the white body, was breathtaking. She couldn't help but rest her eyes upon the big breasts that lay in front of her.

She whimpered a little as Bellatrix's tore up her clothing and pushed her chest out of its wrapper of corset and dress. Blushing she looked away, not wanting to see Bellatrix's face. Nellie has always hated her body and couldn't see why anyone would take such an interest it in. Raising her chest she bit her lip before she started to pant under the pressure in the air.

Bellatrix licked her lips again before running her hot tongue down in the middle of Nellie's breasts. The feeling of Nellie's skin against her tongue made her excited in a way. She longed to touch this woman's breasts for a while now, and she could finally do it! Before she began to do any pleasure at all, she pulled from her chest and rubbed Nellie on the cheek. "You're beautiful Nellie..." She whispered as she leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Nellie bit her lip and shut her eyes the whole time Bellatrix was touching her, teasing her. Course she wanted Bellatrix to do this but it didn't make her feel any less comfortable letting her body be so close to Bellatrix's. Her whole body shook with fear and lust as the warm tongue flicked over cold flesh, it was enough to make a small moan fall from Nellie's mouth before she took in Bellatrix's words. Gasping her eyes snapped open and she looked to Bella, did she just say she was... beautiful? Shaking her head Nellie blushed more before she bit her lip. No, she never thought herself anywhere near as stunning as Bellatrix; she was ugly compared to that woman.

She pulled back from Nellie, looking at her, taking in all her curves and features. This body was as sexy as she thought it would be. Though she could only see half of the sexy body that lay beneath her, she seemed completely drawn to it. Like it was her drug of some sort. She never touched a woman, and oh how she longed to do so. She slowly leaned in and flicked her tongue over one of Nellie's nipples. The taste was sweet. She loved it, and with this being Nellie's body, she wanted it more. She put her mouth over the nipple and licked at it happily, like it was a piece of candy. She licked more before she began to suck on it slowly, tugging the nipple between her teeth, just wanting to devour Nellie.

Moan after moan left Nellie's mouth. Her husband had never once done this to her, never pleasured or teased her like this. Hands wrapped into bed sheets as her chest arched up to the hot, soft tongue that was ringing round her hardening nipples. Pants and mews of delight left her mouth as Bellatrix tugged on her hard bud sending shivers down her whole body.

Bellatrix continued to suck and bite on Nellie's nipples. She switched from one to the other and back, wanting to taste as much as Nellie's body as possible. The moans that came from Nellie's mouth were like heaven. Bellatrix never heard a sound as sweet as this. It made her bones tingle. She sucked hard on Nellie's nipples, hoping to drive her wild. It's all Bellatrix wanted; to please Nellie. To leave her begging for more.

"I-I...Oh God..bloody hell love." Nellie was soon thrashing about wanting more and more of Bellatrix's touch. She moaned louder and the mews from the back of her mouth were leaking from her lips thick and fast. Fluttering her eyes Nellie let one of her legs slid down Bellatrix's as if to encourage her, push her on more.

Smiling, Bellatrix pulled from Nellie's chest. She wanted to see the rest of Nellie's body. She wanted to touch Nellie so bad she couldn't stand it. She didn't bother being careful when she was removing Nellie's clothes. She almost tore them to pieces until every last scrap of clothing was on the floor. Bellatrix sat there, staring at Nellie's beauteous body. Nellie was a very beautiful woman. She wanted to touch her, but couldn't peel her eyes away from her body.

Snapping her eyes open Nellie looked up to Bellatrix watching the dark eyes flick over her naked body before she blushed and looked to one side. Her thighs closed together as she tried to hide a little - she'd said it once and she'll say it again, she hated her body, a lot. No matter how much sickness she felt towards herself she wanted Bellatrix so badly. Slowly her head turned back and her eyes focused on Bellatrix's heaving chest, her stomach and then they swept to her white legs, how beautiful, how stunning, this woman really was and for the moment she was Nellie's, all Nellie's.

Bellatrix leaned in and let her naked body fall onto Nellie's. When their full naked bodies touch, she almost gasped. Nellie's skin felt amazing pressed against her. She just wanted to lay there with Nellie for hours, but also wanted to get right to her. Bellatrix let her hand slip between them and brush over Nellie's thighs, wanting Nellie to stop being tense and scared; for her to open her legs. Bellatrix wanted to touch Nellie so much now that she almost tore them open, but she didn't want to hurt Nellie in any way.

Nellie's whole stomach knotted as Bellatrix's cold body was pressed against her own. A long gasp of fear and screaming pleasure left her mouth as she felt Bellatrix's hand trying to sooth her, open up her legs but oddly Nellie couldn't move, she was scared. Whimpering a bit she thought of Mr. Todd, how upset he would be with her if he found out what she was doing with a woman like Bellatrix, they'd both be dead, ripped open by their throats. Gulping she pushed all bad thoughts to the back of her head with a sigh before she let Bellatrix's hand lead her legs open. Licking her lip Nellie quickly kissed Bellatrix's on the lips before she lay down in wait, her hands up by her head ready to grab a few fistfuls of bedding, just in case.

Bellatrix smiled slightly before she gently pushed Nellie's legs apart with her one hand. She looked down at the new piece of flesh that was exposed, and licked her lips. It looked warm and wet and she longed to touch it. Bellatrix ran her hand along Nellie's thighs before she rest a couple fingers on top of the pink folds that were stunningly warm against her ice cold fingers. She pushed her fingers deeper onto the flesh, resting gently on Nellie's clit.

She almost went to push back. Nellie Lovett was scared of a woman! Whimpering she looked up to Bellatrix before she suddenly felt something that she hadn't in a long time, pleasure, delight. Her Albert could never do something like this "I-I..jus' go easy." she muttered knowing that Albert had also not treated her well in certain areas. Relaxing once more she breathed lightly for a few moments before her fingers ran down Bellatrix's pale arms before she nodded for more.

"I'll be gentle, don't worry." Bellatrix smiled in hopes to comfort Nellie. She teased her with two fingers before she slid them to Nellie's entrance. She winced slightly as she pushed them inside of her, worrying like mad that she might be hurting her. If she was, she was sorry, she didn't mean to at all. She never meant to, she'd never hurt Nellie. Bellatrix could see how delicate Nellie was and she wouldn't do a thing to harm her.

Nellie whimpered a little and gripped the bed sheets. Yes, it did hurt but she couldn't say anything knowing that Bellatrix would stop and pull out her fingers but Nellie didn't want that, she wanted the fingers to be sliding in and out of her like mad, making her groan and thrash around like there was no tomorrow. Slowly she pushed down onto the fingers, a small moan leaving her mouth as she felt them move around. Bellatrix's fingers were inside of her! Feeling her insides! Looking up to Bellatrix's she gave a small smirk before she nodded and shut her eyes waiting for the bliss.

Bellatrix breathed in deeply before she slowly moved her fingers inside Nellie. She thought she'd hurt her if she went faster, especially with her long fingernails, it was bound to hurt. She didn't want to hurt Nellie at all but kept her fingers moving in case it did bring pleasure to her, and not pain. She was dying to ask Nellie. She had to know if it was hurting her or not. Before she could even think Bellatrix asked, "I-I.. I'm not hurting you, am I, Nellie?" She closed her eyes shut waiting for a response from Nellie.

Quickly her inners tightened around Bellatrix's fingers, nails, it hurt a lot more then she'd first thought but she didn't want to care, she'd bleed for all she gave a toss about. Her eyes opened at Bellatrix's words, she was a little shocked they'd left the woman's mouth in the first place. She shook her head lightly, with a small smile on her face "No. Not tha' much love." she muttered as she pushed her hips down onto Bellatrix's fingers wanting them a little too much.

Bellatrix nodded and continued to move her fingers, moving them at a quickened pace, going slightly deeper with every thrust her hand made. She was still cautious about hurting Nellie. She wanted her to scream though, to bleed, and to cry out in pain with a trickle of pleasure. Bellatrix just couldn't bring herself to cause this. She didn't know why, she never brought mercy upon anyone. She felt slight wetness flood her fingers, allowing her to move with more swiftness.

Nellie herself was a little disappointed that she wasn't moving around like Bellatrix had but slowly that changed when her body seemed to calm and respond to the fingers inside of her. She gasped feeling the pain seep away and the pleasure take out, it was beyond words and it was lapping her up like no tomorrow. Gently a moan left her mouth, half from pleasure and the other half to make Bellatrix worry less, it wasn't her fault.

Bellatrix smiled lightly at the moan that hit her ears. She never thought another woman moaning would turn her on at all. But Nellie's sweet moan drove her wild; she wanted to make Nellie do it again and again. And she, herself, wanted to moan just by the feel of Nellie's insides wrapped around her fingers. Bellatrix moved her fingers faster and she added another finger, but trying her hardest not to hurt Nellie in doing so. She wanted to be a little rougher with Nellie, but she still feared doing this would hurt her.

God this pleasure was a lot more than Nellie asked for. Biting her bottom lip Nellie moaned once more before her hips rose and shoved deeper against Bellatrix's fingers. Pants left her mouth as she felt another finger being added into her own soaked flesh before her inners started to pull at the fingers in delight. Titling her head back a long gasp of pure bliss left her mouth "More." she squealed wanting her body to end up like Bellatrix's.

Bellatrix moved her fingers harder, hoping to satisfy Nellie's request. The squishing and gushing noises that her fingers made as Nellie began to soak made Bellatrix want to moan softly. She bit her tongue to prevent from doing so. She continued to thrust her fingers deeply as she brought her thumb up and brushed it against Nellie's clit. She dug her thumb deep, rubbing Nellie harshly, wanting to give Nellie all that she had to offer.

By now Nellie was screaming in delight and her body was shaking. Pants, moans and the odd gasp left her mouth as she closed her eyes as she too listened to the sounds of Bellatrix's fingers as they slid deeper and quicker into her "You...I...oh fuck...I-I.." throwing back her head Nellie began to slam her hips against Bellatrix's fingers and thumb trying to get all she could from the movements and feelings.

Bellatrix smirked seeing Nellie shake in pleasure. She made sure that Nellie's hip thrusts and her hand met with great force as she dug her thumb deeper and moved her hand harder. Bellatrix slightly raised an eyebrow. She was sure that Nellie's words could have been a way to go through the pleasure, but she had to ask. "You..What, Nellie?" She smirked wider down at Nellie.

Biting her lip Nellie screamed out once more before she started to whimper as the pleasure built and built between her legs. The bed sheets were starting to slowly tear with each tug she put on them "I-I.." she couldn't speak of how much pleasure she was in because it was lapping her up totally.

"You what?" Bellatrix tilted her head and giggled at how much pleasure Nellie was getting. She continued her swift and hard finger movements, feeling her hand and Nellie's flesh get soaked in the process. Bellatrix seemed satisfied hearing Nellie scream and moan and shake, it was all too unbelievable that it was herself that was the cause of the pleasure.

"I want it harder!" she suddenly screamed, gripping Bellatrix's wrist making sure that her fingers were slamming deep into her soaked flesh. Her inners were pulsing and she was so close to bursting it was all too amazing. Gasping her whole body shook and she found she couldn't keep still anymore.

Her eyes widened slightly at Nellie acting like this. Bellatrix smirked and began laughing. "Harder? You should have asked earlier!" She giggled and took her whole fist and jammed it inside Nellie, moving it as hard and fast as she could. The fear of her hurting Nellie suddenly disappeared. She did slightly hope that this wasn't too much for Nellie.

Nellie threw back her head and screamed out, no doubt Mr. Todd could hear them but she didn't give a fuck. Her whole body thrashed as Bellatrix's flesh rubbed against her own. Suddenly a long moan left her mouth as her inners contracted extremely hard and fast before she fell back onto the bed and let her fluids flood her legs and Bellatrix's hand.

Nellie's screams were ringing through Bellatrix's ears. She blinked in surprise at all this. Did they really just do that? Bellatrix blinked a few more times before taking her hand out and saw the glossy content that covered her hand. There was some blood that threaded through the liquid. She blushed slightly at the sight and licked her lips and began to clean off her hand with her tongue.


	7. Chapter 7

Biting her shaky lip Nellie looked up and watched Bellatrix lap up her fluids. She whimpered lightly seeing dotted blood, she knew it would happen and if anything it kind of made her feel sick, and weak. Panting she couldn't help but smile at Bellatrix, at what they'd done and slowly, after she could move again, she tugged Bellatrix's down with her and wrapped her arms around the dark woman "T-Thank ya love." she whispered taking into account that Bellatrix was gentle.

Bellatrix had just finished licking off her hand when Nellie pulled her down. "You're welcome, Nellie." She smiled and kissed Nellie on the cheek and nuzzled Nellie with her nose. She blinked after she did so. Did she just do that? Why? Bellatrix never did anything like that. What had Nellie done to her?

"I hope ya will stick round fer a bit." Nellie muttered, her whole body still tingling with joy. She lightly stroked Bellatrix's hair, such course hair that Nellie took a liking to. "It'll be nice ta know ya nearby."

"About that, Nellie..." Bellatrix whispered, looking into Nellie's eyes. She was afraid to say what she had to say. She was nervous just thinking about it. But Bellatrix just had to tell Nellie. She couldn't stand it any longer. She took such a liking to this woman, she couldn't help herself.

Frowning Nellie looked down at Bellatrix, her hands pausing in her hair before she sighed and looked away "I see. Ya got ta move on." she pulled away a little, her hands wrapping round her own chest. "Tha' is fine..I guess."

"N-no... It's not that it's.." Bellatrix hesitated and sighed. "Well.." She sighed again and just shoved the words out of her mouth. "I'm a witch and I probably can't stay, though if I go back, I'll be wanted in Azkaban for this and I... I don't even want to go back... I love you, Nellie Lovett..." Bellatrix shook as she said her words.

Nellie's frown got deeper "A-A witch?" she tugged backwards and looked to Bellatrix, her eyes wide. She'd never really believe in all that magic rubbish but Bellatrix was that sort of person that seemed dangerous and a little mad. "Wha' the hell is Azkaban?" she muttered moving back a little more before she gasped at Bellatrix's last word "Love-love me? B-but ya barely know me.. How the hell.. Oh this is too much."

Bellatrix threw herself off the bed and grabbed at her clothes, with tears in her eyes. She didn't bother answering Nellie's questions; she just began to dress in her torn clothing and looked at Nellie as tears rolled down her cheeks. Bellatrix had the most fun over the last few hours and now it seemed all ruined. Her heart sunk from telling Nellie she loved her. Silly her, to think Nellie would return the feeling. She sighed and straightened the folds on her dress as she wiped tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"Where are ya going?" Gasped Nellie as she jumped up, not caring that she wore nothing, and grabbed Bellatrix's hand. She didn't want Bellatrix to go, not one bit; she was in just such shocked that someone wanted more than her body. Biting her lip she looked up to catch Bellatrix's eyes before she brushed away her tears and lightly kissed her lip "Don' go. Please love. I beg ya. Stay wit' me."

Bellatrix shook and shivered as more tears spilled from her eyes. She sniffled a couple of times and looked at Nellie. "I... I-I don't think you much want me here, Nellie..." She sighed. It pained her to leave and she begged in her mind that Nellie wouldn't let her. She loved Nellie and she meant it. She didn't want to leave, but she thought she'd be unwelcomed if she stayed. Plus there was no denying the fact that she'd have to go back sometime and face the charges for what she had just done to Nellie. This whole thing was a bad idea, yet she couldn't pull herself away from Nellie.

Shaking her head, Nellie pulled Bellatrix into a hug and kissed her head "Where tha hell did cha get that from?" muttered Nellie as she sighed and tugged Bellatrix back to the bed "I-I didn' know wha' ta say, m'sorry, I'm just not used ta people sayin' they love me.. Not even my husband.." she sighed and trailed off before she lifted Bellatrix's chin so their eyes meant "I wan' ya so much dear."

Bellatrix looked up at Nellie's eyes, tears still spilling from her own. "Y-you do?" She sniffled some more. Her heart was racing at the moment, and it was beating all for Nellie. Yes, she had just met the woman earlier that day, but she loved her so much that she couldn't explain it. Bellatrix kept her eyes on Nellie's as she cried even more.

"Yes. Course I do love." Whispered Nellie as she hushed and rocked Bellatrix in her arms. It was odd, they'd just met but Nellie seemed to of taken a huge liking to this woman and she couldn't help that little flutter in her heart as she watched Bellatrix. She wasn't falling in love, was she?

Bellatrix's tears died down as she was held in Nellie's arms. She wrapped her arms around Nellie and hugged her close. Her heart was beating like mad, even more than it did when she was around Rodolphus and her precious Dark Lord combined. Bellatrix turned calm and accepted the fact that she might be falling in love with Nellie.

"Please stay wit' me Bella..Bellatrix," whined Nellie as she kissed the witches head "please." Sighing she pulled back and crept into her bed, pulling Bellatrix in with her before she curled up and placed her head onto Bellatrix's chest listening to her racing heart.

"I will, Nellie. I will stay with you.." Sighed Bellatrix, blushing lightly when Nellie could hear her heart race. It beat faster, making her pale skin blush even more. She wiped the rest of her tears away before she rest her hand on Nellie's shoulder, rubbing it softly, moving to rub her arm as well. Bellatrix felt she could do this for hours. She loved the feeling she was getting right now as Nellie was in her arms.

Smiling widely Nellie shut her eyes tightly before she sat back up "You'll get holes in them love." she muttered before she took off Bellatrix's torn clothing with a sigh "Ya can borrow one of mine tomorrow." smiling she lay back down onto Bellatrix's bare chest, listening to amazing heart once more before her fingers ringed round Bellatrix's beautiful flat belly.

Bellatrix blushed lightly when she was stripped naked again, but she didn't mind if she was naked in front of the woman she loved. She did love Nellie and she was almost sure of it. She just wasn't sure if Nellie loved her back. She begged herself that Nellie would, how happy it would make her if she did. She smiled down at Nellie and rubbed her back with one arm as she held onto Nellie with the other.

Gently Nellie nipped at one of the tops of Bellatrix's breasts before she sighed lightly "I'd sta' in ya arms ferever if I could." Yawning lightly she held Bellatrix tighter feeling her heart race faster as she done so. God, she was falling for this woman! Smiling at herself Nellie looked up to Bellatrix and kissed her jaw line quickly.

Bellatrix shivered at Nellie's touch. God she loved Nellie so much. There was just something about her. "And I'd hold you forever.." She sighed as she softly kissed Nellie on the forehead. Nellie's skin was so very cold and soft; it felt amazing against her hot lips. Bellatrix gripped Nellie tighter and had no intention of ever letting go.

"Then..do i'." Whispered Nellie as she shut her eyes and rubbed the palms of her hands over Bellatrix's cool stomach. Shivering, she nuzzled nearer to Bellatrix, her head buried into the warm chest in front of her before she sighed lightly and blew gently over the soft skin she lay upon.

"I will, Nellie. Don't worry." Bellatrix whispered and shivered as cold air rushed over her chest. It made her nipples harder and her pale white skin turned bright red. Bellatrix bit her lower lip softly, as the blush grew deeper. She rubbed Nellie's shoulder and arm before she brought her hand to Nellie's and locked fingers with her.

Looking down at their hands, Nellie lightly kissed Bellatrix's fingers before she leant up on all fours and kissed her once more, she just couldn't get enough of this woman now. "You are a stunnin' woman love," she whispered as she put her forehead against Bellatrix's and looked down at her steamy body, watching her breasts with such delight.

Bellatrix blushed a deeper red. "Thank you.. I-I love you, Nellie." She swallowed hard wondering if Nellie would say she loved her back. Her actions showed she did, but Bellatrix didn't know if it was mixed signals. Bellatrix kissed Nellie on the cheek several times, and then stopped before she reacted on the urge to devour the woman.

Licking her lips gently, Nellie sat back onto her knees to watch Bellatrix for a few moments. Yes, she had fallen for the woman in front of her eyes and there was nothing she could do about it. Smiling, she leant back in, letting the covers fall loosely off her back before she kissed Bellatrix's cheek "I love ya too Ms. Bella." she whispered with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Bellatrix blinked slightly in surprise. Nellie said it, Nellie said she loved her. She couldn't help but smile as she grabbed Nellie's waist and pulled her closer to her. Their naked bodies pressed against each other, which made Bellatrix smirk. Nellie's skin still felt amazing to her. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Nellie's ear. "Do you?" Bellatrix whispered teasingly.

Bellatrix's words made Nellie shiver, the way they leaked so easily from the woman's mouth it reminded her of a snake. Their bodies were once more back together, just how she liked it and it made her skin dance against Bella's. Biting her lip, she tilted her head to let Bellatrix's breath run down her neck before she squealed lightly. Pulling back, she looked at Bellatrix, kissing gently with a nod "Yeah, I-I do.."

Bellatrix looked deep into Nellie's eyes as she smirked. There was dancing fire in Bella's eyes, a deep raging lust. She suddenly crashed her lips onto Nellie's, and parted her lips to teasingly lick Nellie's lower lip. Bellatrix quickly pulled out of the kiss and bit at Nellie's lip. "That's good, because I'd be completely devastated if you were to not love me back." She said her words slowly, attempting to pierce Nellie's ears with a tone as cold as ice as she said her words ever so seductively.

Gently Nellie's tongue flicked over Bellatrix's top lip before she whimpered as she backed away. She looked to Bellatrix, her words making her shiver, making her squirm, they were so cold yet so welcoming, just like the rest of her body. Lightly she gulped and leant her head back a little "Well...I...Ya wonderful, Bellatrix."

"Am I?" whispered Bellatrix in words still cold as ice, but as hot as lava. Bellatrix ran a fingernail from Nellie's chin all the way down to the bottom of Nellie's stomach. She smirked watching Nellie's twitchy reaction. How she loved to tease and play with Nellie, she was such a fun toy to have. As fun as it was to toy with her, she knew deep inside that she really loved Nellie, and it was more than just lust.

Nodding Nellie pulled back feeling a little heavy under Bellatrix's heavy words. She didn't feel that much comfortable when Bellatrix was like this, not that she was really complaining, she did love that woman but it didn't make her any less scared of her. She pulled herself from the bed and smiled at Bellatrix lightly "Jus' checkin' on Toby." she muttered before pulling on her robe and going out to see the young lad passed out on the sofa, a bottle of gin in his hands. Shaking her head she threw a blanket over him before she sat next to him and stroked his head lightly, he was the closest thing to a son for her.

The way Bellatrix frightened Nellie was not her intention. The evil just crept over her, like the pale black darkness of the night. It comes and goes; sometimes more severe, less severe, she didn't even have control over it. Bellatrix sighed slightly, her body now even colder as she lay naked on the bed, alone. She waited for Nellie to come back, and even though it didn't take her long to do so, she drifted off to sleep, curling her body into a ball to keep as warm as possible.

"Bloody boy." sighed Nellie as she picked herself up from the sofa, kissing his head quickly before she crept back into her room. She paused in the doorway watching Bellatrix sleep, how beautiful she did look. Smiling she got nearer still till she was sat on the bed leaning over Bellatrix, her hand gently running through her black hair. Kissing her cheek lightly Nellie scooted into bed with her, pushing their bodies together as she watched Bellatrix with her chocolate eyes.

Bellatrix's state of sleep was light, and she could feel Nellie against her own body. She smiled slightly as her state of sleep grew deeper, and she began to dream. Her dream was horrid, a nightmare really. The Dark Lord was torturing her for what she did to Nellie, and then forced her to bring Nellie to him, where they were both locked in a dungeon and tortured. Bellatrix grabbed the sheets of the bed as the pain felt real, her breathing deepened as the heart inside her chest beat rapidly out of fear and agony.

Frowning Nellie watched Bellatrix, she didn't sleep she wanted to watch her, before she gasped and gripped onto the woman. "Bella?" she squealed tears building her eyes as she tried to calm her down "Wake up! It's jus' a dream love!" she whimpered lightly shaking her more, her hands cupping her cheek and before she knew it tears were flooding her face seeing this was more than a dream, Bellatrix, her Bellatrix was in deep pain and Nellie Lovett didn't know what to do.

Gasping, Bellatrix jolted awake just as The Dark Lord was about to cast the killing spell on her. Her heart beat so fast and hard that it began to hurt as it pounded away in her chest. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing deeply, whimpering slightly in pain. She looked down at the sheets cupped in her hand, and saw blood. Quickly she let the sheets go, looking at her hand. When Bellatrix had grasped the sheets, she had dug her fingernails deep into the flesh of her hand, causing blood to drip from underneath her fingers.

"Oh bloody hell!" gasped Nellie as she jumped off the bed before scrambling into her bathroom, crashing about a little before she came back with a damp cloth. She looked up to Bellatrix, tears and worries in her eyes before she snatched up her hand and gently dabbed against the wounds. Her breathing was just as harsh as Bellatrix's, she was scared stiff "W-wha' the hell happened!" whimpered Nellie as she watched Bellatrix.

Bellatrix gasped slightly as the cloth tended to her wounds. She dug her fingernails deep inside her flesh, and they throbbed badly. Bellatrix started to shake as the memory of the dream came into her mind. It had seemed so real, the pain was still fresh in her heart. Her whole body throbbed as her blood pumped deeply through her, and her blood was thick in her veins. "I..I...that that...dream...I.." was all Bellatrix managed to shove out her mouth as she was clearly traumatized from the nightmarish dream.

Frowning Nellie took up the other hand and began to clean it. "Well I could see tha'." she shook her head and kissed Bellatrix's sweaty cheek "Wh-Wha' happened?" she all but whispered trying to catch Bellatrix's eyes with her own. "Ya shaking!" quickly Nellie slid off her robe and hung it over Bellatrix's shoulders.

Bellatrix just shook more when the robe touched her shoulders. She wasn't cold, she was just damned frightened. "T-the Dark L-lord... H-he.. He.." Bellatrix shook more violently as she gulped and snapped her eyes shut, reliving the terrible scene, but not trying to. She squealed and threw herself down hard on the bed, pulling from Nellie, reliving the pain the dream had caused her. She was shaking so violently that the whole bed slightly shook.

Nellie's eyes widened in fright and horror, she didn't know how to comfort Bellatrix if any way was possible. She let the cloth fall from her hand as Bellatrix blurted out things she didn't understand. Biting her lip she moved forward and put her hand onto Bellatrix's shoulder "Come here love." she whispered pulling her into a hug as she tried to sooth Bellatrix's shaking body.

Bellatrix desperately clinged to Nellie, shaking more. She threw her arms around Nellie, sobbing softly as she did so. The dream had been so real; she couldn't get the visions of pain and torture out of her mind. They lived there now, in her mind forever. Bellatrix knew The Dark Lord would do exactly what her dream consisted of if he found out. "Nellie... H-he was.. He was torturing me.. Us.. He was torturing us..." Bellatrix sobbed onto Nellie, clinging to her like her life depended on it.

"Hush love, it's alrigh'." Whispered Nellie as she tried to calm Bellatrix down. She didn't really know what Bellatrix was on about but from the way she was acting it wasn't pleasant. Nellie kissed her sweaty head lightly before she pulled back "I'll get ya some gin, looks like ya could use it." Going out of the room she opened a cupboard in her living room, grabbed a bottle and a small glass before she went back to Bellatrix, pouring a drink as she went before she handed it to the shaking woman "There, get tha' down ya."

As Nellie left, Bellatrix sat in the bed in fetal position, bringing her knees to her chest. When Nellie came back, she quickly snatched the glass from her hands and drank it down in one gulp. Bellatrix handed the glass back to Nellie as she let her body relax by lying back onto the bed, her legs now straight. She sighed as she breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down, it seemed to work, but every now and then there came a spasm as the pain lingered inside her body.

Nellie poured Bellatrix another drink and watched her drink it before she took the bottle and cup back, putting them on the floor by the bed "Ya alrigh' now?" she whispered scooting closer to Bellatrix once more "Ya scared tha life out'a me!" Sighing Nellie stroked the woman's legs lightly, scooting near and near.

"I'm sorry Nellie.." Bellatrix said softly, pulling Nellie closer, just wanting their bodies to be pressed against each other again. She continued to pull her closer until Nellie was on top of her. "I think I'm fine now.. That dream just gave me such an awful fright." Bellatrix whispered as she held Nellie close to her, smiling softly.

Sighing Nellie straddled Bellatrix's legs and sighed "Do ya get 'em often?" she muttered kissing Bellatrix's forehead lightly "They don' seem nice, ya hands are all cut!" Gently she placed her head on top of Bellatrix's and gently rubbed the back of her neck "Wha' ever shall I do with ya?" Leaning back she smiled lightly, tucking a strand of hair behind Bellatrix's ear "Eh?"

"I do get those quite often, but they're never this severe." Bellatrix sighed, wrapping her arms around Nellie, rubbing her back. "What shall you do with me, you ask?" She giggled slightly as she pressed her lips to Nellie's ear. "I suppose you could love me." Bellatrix whispered into her ear, smiling against Nellie's soft flesh while doing so.


	9. Chapter 9

Smiling Nellie pulled back a little, Bellatrix's breath causing a shiver down her back before she leant in again and kissed her lightly. "I guess I could." she whispered against her lips before she moved down and sucked lightly at her neck. This woman's skin, the softness of it, the coldness of it, even the thought of it was enough to drive Nellie wild.

Bellatrix smiled as Nellie's lips were against her neck, sucking softly. She couldn't help a small moan as she shivered. Bellatrix loved Nellie's touch more every time their skin touched. She continued to rub Nellie's back, moving to the small of her back, rubbing firmly.

Nellie's nose was filled with the intoxicating icy smell of the witch's skin, how amazing it was. Gently she moved her lips, brushing them up Bellatrix's neck and slowly she bit, sucked and licked her way across her jaw line. That moan, god it made her shiver and squeal in delight, the fact that the noise was coming from Bellatrix's own mouth was enough to make her whole body tingle.

Bellatrix tilted her head to the side, allowing Nellie to do what she pleased with her neck area. She moaned softly again, loving Nellie's touch so much. Bellatrix continued to rub Nellie's back until she reached the top of Nellie's bottom, where she squeezed the flesh gently. Her whole body was raging with pleasure and lust, wanting more of Nellie's touch, and wanting to touch Nellie as well.

She wanted more, needed more. Her tongue flicked all the way back down Bellatrix's neck till it reached her collar bone which she gently bit at. Her ears picked up all the sounds that left Bellatrix's mouth making her more and more turned on by the minute. Her hips pushed down against Bellatrix's, a gasp leaving her mouth before she snapped them back up and started to suck hard down Bellatrix's upper chest.

Bellatrix moaned as Nellie bit and teased her. She opened her legs slightly, moving her hips up to brush Nellie's. She needed Nellie so much, she couldn't even explain. She just knew that Nellie's touch is what she craved, what she needed. Bellatrix moved her hands to Nellie's hips, pushing them down onto her own hips. She bit her lip softly as she felt sexual tension fill the room, how hot and sticky it was.

A throaty groan left Nellie's mouth as their hips brushed together. Her lips got lower till her tongue was flicking down Bellatrix's cleavage. Stopping she looked up at her quickly before she went to one side and took Bellatrix's breasts in her hands as she kneaded them. Her thumbs brushed over the hardening nipples before she rolled them between her thumbs with great joy.

Bellatrix bit her lip harder, feeling her body pulse with pleasure as her nipples were being played with. She grinded her hips more harshly against Nellie's hips, the flesh between their legs lightly brushed over each others. Bellatrix moaned as the teasing pleasure kept coming, not wanting it to stop. Her hands gripped harder on Nellie's hips as she continued rubbing their hips together.

Nellie let a small whimper leave her mouth as she felt Bellatrix's warm, wet flesh against her own. Her fingers began to tug at Bellatrix's nipples as she rocked her hips deep against the witches. A gasp of pleasure left her mouth as Bellatrix's flesh pressed into her own before she latched her lips back onto the neck, her little bit of heaven, and she couldn't get enough of it.

Bellatrix gasped and moaned as her whole body was filled with lusting pleasure. She pressed deeper onto Nellie's hips and flesh, feeling Nellie's soft pink folds brush her skin, causing her to keep the action going. She couldn't stop herself from feeling Nellie's body up and down now. She moved one hand from her hip and brushed it against Nellie's side until she softly brushed against the side of Nellie's breast.

Biting her lip, Nellie moaned, her hips crushing into Bellatrix as she leant into her warm touch. Already she was wet but Bellatrix turned her on so much that she didn't want to hold back, she wanted to cover the woman with her fluids. Her lips moved from neck, to jaw line before they smashed into Bellatrix's their teeth biting at each other's pump lips causing squeals and moans of hot pleasure.

Bellatrix gasped softly as she moved her hips harder onto Nellie's flesh. She, herself was getting soaked just by the feel of Nellie. Their wetness combined, making their motions slide and glide across each other more swiftly, causing Bellatrix to bite hard on Nellie's lip before shoving her tongue deep within Nellie's hot mouth.

"Bella.." moaned Nellie before Bellatrix pushed her tongue into her mouth causing her own flesh to flick playfully against Bellatrix's. The sensation of Bellatrix's fluids wrapping and sliding against her own was making her whole body shake. Slowly her finger tips crept down Bella's body before they lightly ended up on her clit which she lightly danced over feeling up Bellatrix's soaked flesh.

Bellatrix gasped in the kiss as Nellie's fingers pushed on her swollen clit. She bit down on Nellie's tongue to keep from moaning as Nellie's fingers searched her soaked flesh. The hand that was still by Nellie's breast moved over and began to play with Nellie's hardened nipple. Bellatrix moved her hips against Nellie's fingers, getting more pleasure from this than she thought she should.

Nellie now only aimed to please Bellatrix. Pulling her head back she freed her tongue, wanting to hear the moans from Bellatrix's mouth before her free hand quickly swept over the hardened nipple. Smirking she watched Bellatrix's face as she slowly and teasingly pushed one finger deep into the soaked, contracting flesh that greeted her. The pleasure built for her as Bellatrix's finger wound round her nipples causing mews of deep pleasure flash through her chest.

Bellatrix arched her back slightly and moaned as a finger was teasingly pushed inside her. She bit her lip and pulled her hand away from Nellie's nipple. Nellie would have to wait before she pleasured her, right now the only thing she was focused on was the amount of pleasure she was about to get. Her flesh pulsed as the finger inside her sat motionless, teasing her greatly.

Giggling Nellie wiggled her finger inside of her gently before she leant back to look at Bellatrix, watch the expression on her face. Both of their bodies were sweating, heaving, begging for more. Slowly she added a second finger, keeping both of them still for a moment before she gently started to move in and out of the sloppy flesh. Nellie had never done this before but it felt so right, her and Bellatrix, just the two of them.

Bellatrix gasped as she felt a second finger being pushed into her. She felt like begging Nellie to fuck her hard like no tomorrow. She wanted it, she needed it badly. As the fingers moved, she gripped the bed and let a moan trickle out from her lips. She was becoming even more soaked, she could feel it. Nellie's cold fingers soon turned warm by the hot wetness of her insides.

Nellie seemed to slow her fingers as if she was waiting for Bellatrix to break up, to scream for more. Spacing her fingers out a little Nellie kissed the witches hips ever so slowly. The sounds, the heavenly wet sounds filled her ears making her gasp happily.

Bellatrix needed Nellie to fuck her hard. She didn't want to give in, she didn't want to cave, and she didn't want to beg. But as she panted and whimpered, she suddenly did break down. "N-Nellie.. Please I want more.. Mm.. I want it hard! Please!" She moaned out and bit her lip hard as she begged, ashamed of herself that she had done so. She needed the pleasure badly, she just couldn't help herself.

"There tha's all ya needed ta ask." Smirked Nellie leant over Bellatrix, getting into a good position as she pulled her fingers the whole way out. Gently she licked over them, tasting Bellatrix before suddenly she slammed them deep into her. She giggled watching Bellatrix's face before she quickly started to pump in and out of Bellatrix as fast and as hard as she could.

Bellatrix bit her lip even harder, moaning loudly as Nellie's fingers forced themselves in and out of her soaking flesh. "Thank you!" She moaned loudly, beginning to rock her hips against Nellie's movements. Bellatrix got wetter and wetter by the second, causing Nellie's fingers to slip in and out more easily. She gripped the bed harder, digging her fingernails deep inside the sheets.

Nellie could feel herself becoming so wet but she pushed it all to one side, she just wanted to pleasure Bellatrix, wanted to get her mind off that horrid dream, she didn't care if she got nothing in return, she wouldn't ask for it. Licking her lips she rammed her fingers in harder still watching them slid about and rub up against the contracting soft flesh that wrapped around them.

Bellatrix pushed her hips against Nellie's hand, causing her fingers to push deeper. She moaned loudly, all her pain moving away, the pleasure quickly sinking in. She didn't bloody care what happened anymore, she didn't care if they got caught, and she didn't care about anything besides how fast Nellie's fingers were moving. Pleasure pulsated through her body, becoming more intense by the second.

"How 'bout anotha?" Giggling Nellie added a third finger into Bellatrix, slamming them in and out as hard as she could before her thumb pushed down on the witches mouth watering clit which she began to rub at as fast as she could. Now she only lived, only cared to please Bellatrix in any way possible."

Her body shook violently as another finger pushed into her, the pleasure increased at a more rapid pace, tightening in on Nellie's fingers even more. She contracted some and squirmed when her swollen, wet clit was being played with. Bellatrix moaned loudly, her chest rising and falling to her deep breathing. "Mm! More! God.. Please!" She whimpered as she bit her lip so hard that blood began to trickle down her chin and also into her own mouth.

Leaning forward Nellie's tongue flicked over Bellatrix's chin, lapping up the blood, how sweet it tasted, such pure blood. Pulling back she licked her lips before she spaced her three fingers out and rammed them in faster, harder, wanting to watch Bellatrix cry out in pleasure, delight, wanted to watch her thrash around.

The whole bed shook as she moved about, crashing her hips onto Nellie's fingers. She moaned out, louder each time. "God.." Bellatrix gasped and moaned, shaking violently as she tightened around Nellie's fingers even more. "Deeper!" She gasped, as she felt herself close to climax.

Nellie was dripping, it was crawling all down her legs as she watched Bellatrix, God she could easily turn anyone on. Panting she drove her fingers in deeper yet, the wetness drowning them as she done so. "Fuck." she hissed watching her fingers slip and slide out of the flesh before they drove themselves back in again.

Bellatrix arched her back more, moving her hips up far off the bed as her climax hit, coming all over Nellie's already soaking wet hand. "God! She screamed as the come dripped off her and Nellie's hand, soaking the bed. "I.. Nellie.. Nellie I love you!" She shoved the words out, gasping for air as her body shook in spasms from orgasm.

Panting Nellie fell back a little so she was sat on her knees. She watched Bellatrix, throwing herself about as she came and Nellie couldn't help but drip more. Looking down her hand she smirked seeing it glistening, gleaming with Bellatrix's fluids. Happily she raised it to her mouth, like before and lapped up all she could, a moan leaving her mouth as the warm feeling slipped down her throat. "I love ya too." whispered Nellie as she finished with her hand and slid down to lie next to Bellatrix who was still panting and twitching lightly.

Bellatrix's chest heaved as she breathed in deeply, looking over at Nellie. She looked into Nellie's warm eyes as she placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her body stopped twitching after a few seconds, and her breathing lightened up as she still kissed Nellie long and passionate.


	10. Chapter 10

Giggling Nellie kissed her back with just as much force before she pulled back, stroking Bellatrix's cheek lightly "Now, ya've had ya fun," she teased little trailing her thumb over Bellatrix's lips "now get ya pretty little arse in ta bed an' sleep."

"Why do I have to sleep?" She pouted her lips lightly. "I don't want to sleep." Bellatrix giggled, staring into Nellie's eyes. She wanted to please Nellie, just as Nellie just pleased her. She wasn't going to let this opportunity pass her up. She wanted to get inside Nellie.

"Because I wan' ya to love, ya need your rest." Nellie was happy as long as Bellatrix slept and had a proper good night's sleep, she didn't need any teasing, any pleasure in return. Smiling she kissed Bellatrix's forehead before she scooted under her covers, pulling them over the witch as she done so.

Bellatrix sighed, seeing as she couldn't argue with Nellie. She smiled slightly and cuddled herself up to Nellie, resting her head on Nellie's chest. "Alright fine." She still pouted lightly as she scooted closer to Nellie, wrapping one of her legs over Nellie's legs.

Rolling her eyes, a smile on her face, Nellie kissed Bellatrix's head before her fingers trailed through her black hair "Now, I thin' ya need ta tell me a little more bout yaself." she muttered, her eyes watching Bellatrix's head on her chest "Ya said somethin' bout a witch, some Lor' person and tourturin'..."

Her eyes widened slightly. Bellatrix feared if she told Nellie who she was, Nellie would no longer love her. She frowned slightly, swallowing very hard. "N-now love, I thought y-you wanted m-me to sleep.." She trembled lightly, not wanting to say anything about it.

"I wan' ta know." Said Nellie as she stroked Bellatrix's back "If ya tell me ya secret I'll tell ya mine." Course she didn't really want to tell Bellatrix how she worked, what her and Mr. Todd done but she'd do anything to help Bellatrix get the truth out.

She looked up at Nellie, slightly confused. "You have a secret?" Bellatrix asked softly, thoughts running around her mind about what it could be. Was it something about her life, or her pies? Or... was she The Dark Lord in disguise? If she was, would Bella get tortured? She winced slightly at the thought, not wanting to be kept from Nellie's secret any longer. She had to know. But she didn't want to tell Nellie about herself.

"Yes, I do." Muttered Nellie as she sat up a little "Now, I thin' ya need to go firs'." she smiled lightly, as if she was trying to reassure her, let her know everything was fine, nothing would hurt her..not while she was around.

She sighed slightly, looking down. "Okay.. I'll tell you." Bellatrix bit her lip and hesitated before saying anything, but then sighed deeper and started to tell Nellie. "I'm a witch. I have a wand if you need me to prove it.. And I'm a loyal Death Eater and I serve under my Dark Lord. A Death Eater is a term that wizards refer to as the people who service under Lord Volde-" She started to say, then corrected herself. "The Dark Lord." It wasn't much, but it was all she would say for the time being.

"Oh." It was all Nellie could say as Bellatrix finished. A Death Eater? They didn't sound very nice but this was her talking, look what she done to people! A wand? She thought it was just a stick poking out of Bellatrix's dress when they first met. After a few minutes she cleared her throat, how odd this was that she'd taken to it so easily, she was sure that someone else would've thought Bellatrix mad "So it's this Lord person who's hurtin' ya?"

"He sometimes does, yes." Bellatrix answered. "I am his most loyal servant. I have to admit, my heart has been beating for him. When he doesn't get what he wants, or I do something bad, he takes out his wand and shoots torture spells at me until I can't take it anymore." Bellatrix sighed, thinking of all the times this has happened to her. She didn't know why she loved him, and she felt the feeling was over. She now loved Nellie, and was even thinking of leaving her Dark Lord for Nellie.

There was that all too familiar sting in the back of Nellie's eyes, she felt it all the time when Mr. Todd shouted at her or blocked her out. Shaking her head she gripped Bellatrix's wrist and looked at her "I don' wan' ya anywhere near him!" she was close to yelling at Bellatrix but she couldn't help it, she was scared for her, afraid "I-I won' let him touch ya."

She looked up at Nellie, a bit frightened by her sudden actions. "I..I have to go back to him sometime..." She said with tears in her eyes. "It's either that, or he'll find me here and kill us both. He's much too powerful for my standards, and he'd more than likely bring more Death Eaters to help torture us and kill us..." She sighed, tears now spilling freely down her cheeks. "I'll have to quit... Even then, if I do quit, there's no saying he'll let me go alive..." She whispered, tears coming from her eyes like mad.

"Then..don' do this fer me." Whispered Nellie as she brushed away some of Bellatrix's tears "Don' get yaself inta all this trouble fer me." she sighed lightly and looked away. Of course she wanted Bellatrix but there was no way on earth she'd let her get into any form of danger.

"I can't leave you Nellie... I won't." Bellatrix whispered, looking up worryingly at Nellie. There's no way she'd leave Nellie. Ever. She couldn't. She was in far too deep to leave Nellie, or even think about it. Bellatrix knew Nellie was just saying this to protect her, but she couldn't help but feel slight hurt from the words.

"I don' wan' ta see ya get hur'." Nellie whispered before she leant down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Smiling weakly she pulled back up and leant back against the head board. She was frightened, for her and for Bellatrix, she didn't want any more pain in her life she got more than enough grief from Mr. Todd. Sighing, she went back to stroking Bellatrix's hair, her hands shaking lightly.

"I'll be fine Nellie, don't worry." Bellatrix sighed, kissing Nellie on the cheek. "I love you, and I won't leave you, I promise." She moved her lips over to Nellie's and kissed them softly. Bellatrix too was scared to death about what might happen to them. If they'd be forced to pull apart, or if they ended up dead, or they could be together. Bellatrix nuzzled at Nellie's neck slightly before she rest her head on Nellie's chest once more.

"I love ya too." Whispered Nellie as she kissed Bellatrix's head once more. Sighing she let her body push against Bellatrix's. So this was it. They'd either be together or dead. Nellie was always kind of waiting for death, with Mr. Todd it was only round the corner.

Bellatrix let her mind drift from the subject, or at least try to. She didn't want to think about death anymore, it was about to make her cry. She shook off her feelings of sadness. "So.. Nellie, what's your secret?" She asked, looking up at her, looking into Nellie's eyes.

"Ya anit in the right mood ta hear it love." Whispered Nellie as she kissed the witches forehead "Ya won' like it and ya will just get more upset." She could hardly talk about what she done, it wasn't that simple, what she done was horrid, it even made her feel sick at the thought of it.

"Please tell me, Nellie. I told you my secret, now I'm dying to hear your secret. I don't care how it will make me feel, I want to know." Bellatrix frowned slightly. "You said you'd tell me." She whispered and sighed lightly.

Biting her lip Nellie gulped lightly before she looked away "Well. Mista T. He anit righ' in tha head. He didn' 'ave a good life an' now he...he kills tha men he shaves." Pausing she rubbed her head, she couldn't believe she was telling a woman, whom she just met, whom she'd fallen for so easily all of this. "A-an' my pies wern' really sellin' and well...I-I put 'em, the men, in ta my pies."

Bellatrix gasped softly, hearing about the pies. She had eaten one of those earlier today. It slightly made her stomach churn, but she giggled madly at the thought of eating a poor muggle. She realized that she burst out laughing at such a terrible secret, and stopped. "Oh?" Was all she thought to say. "Well, your pies are delicious!" She giggled and licked her lips slightly, not taking the news bad at all. It's not like she didn't do her fair share of killing herself. She killed many muggles, tortured them, and then killed them.

Nellie's eyes widened. Bellatrix was laughing at her and Mr. Todd, laughing at their plan of killing people and putting them in pies before served them up to the stupid members of the public. Slowly she smiled before she pulled Bellatrix into a tight hug "Well I do try ya know." She giggled before winking "It's me own little secre' of wha' I put in it. Jus' ta spice it up a bit."

"Well, I like it." Bellatrix smiled and placed a finger on Nellie's lips, trailing it along them slowly, before she leaned in and kissed the lips softly. She wrapped her arms around Nellie after she pulled from the kiss a few seconds later. She had to admit, she was slightly surprised by the news, and she didn't think Nellie would ever do such a macabre, horrible thing. It made her grin evilly, seeing as Nellie was almost as mad in the head as she was.

"Good ta hear someone does." Muttered Nellie as she leant back into Bellatrix and kissed her softly. Smiling she trailed her fingers over Bellatrix's cheek bones before she sighed and nuzzled her head into her shoulder. She'd of never of thought she would've loved a woman like it, it was almost shocking.

"Who wouldn't think such an idea was amazing?" Bellatrix smirked, looking at Nellie as she pressed her body hard against Nellie's, wanting to feel her closer. Nellie was amazing; she couldn't get enough of her. She never thought she'd love anyone again, or be touched like Nellie had touched her. It was all too amazing, what was happening. Bellatrix never thought she'd fall in love with a woman, let alone kiss one.

"Well Mista T helps alo'." she smirked before she lay down pulling Bellatrix down with her so her body was lying on Nellie's. Gently she wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's back, pulling her closer before she shut her eyes, breathing in her smell "Jus' keep away from him. He's go' a temper."

"Don't worry, I won't go near him." Bellatrix sighed lightly, closing her eyes and breathing deep. She rests her hands on Nellie's shoulders and gently kissed Nellie's collar bone and nuzzled her neck. Bellatrix just couldn't get enough of Nellie's sweet skin. It truly was amazing to Bella.

"Good cos he isn't well, bless him." Nellie sighed and stroked Bellatrix's hair, her hands on the lower of her back which her fingertips lightly trailed over. Breathing lightly she too closed her eyes, pulling Bellatrix nearer wanting their bodies to be as close as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

Bellatrix nuzzled her head into Nellie's chest and buried her ear to Nellie's skin, to hear the heart beat. She smiled lightly when she heard it; their hearts beat in sync with each other. She took her hand and grabbed one of Nellie's hands, and intertwined her fingers with Nellie's. She sighed lightly and opened her eyes, looking at the beauteous Nellie Lovett.

Smiling lightly Nellie looked down to Bellatrix, her fingers locking around the witched lightly before she leant her head down and gently rubbed her nose against Bellatrix's. Gently she pulled back and lay her head back down onto the bed before her other hand lightly trailed up and down Bellatrix's spine. That was it, it had only been a day and she was completely fallen for a woman, a witch, a Death Eater.

Bellatrix shivered as she felt Nellie's fingers on her spine. It caused Bella's body to push closer to Nellie's. Bellatrix smiled and moved her head to lightly kiss at Nellie's jaw line. She squeezed her hand against Nellie's as her heart beat grew faster and harder. She loved Nellie Lovett, she loved her and she couldn't help it.

"Maybe we shoul' get some sleep now love," muttered Nellie before she lightly yawned "gotta ge' up ta open up tha shop la'er on." Her hand held Bellatrix's fingers tighter before she moved her back around a little, making herself comfortable. Slowly her eyes flicked over Bellatrix's body, giving her one last look of the beautiful, stunning witch before they closed and sleep slowly took her tired form.

Bellatrix lay awake for a few more minutes, looking at Nellie before she grew so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open. She was afraid to sleep though, because if the Dark Lord apparated himself here overnight, she'd surely never wake up, and neither would Nellie. They'd be dead. But sleep took over her like a warm blanket on the coldest of days, and she drifted to sleep, with thoughts of Nellie still deep in her mind.

As soon as the sunlight hit her face Nellie's eyes snapped open. Yawning she looked up to the clock and groaned lightly, it was just gone past five in the morning, time to open up the shop. Looking down she smiled widely, so it hadn't been a dream Bellatrix was really with her, lying on top of her, breathing so lightly. Leaning down Nellie kissed her head lightly before slowly and carefully she pulled out from underneath the witch and got up to dress. It took her only five minutes to shove up her hair and pull on her dress and corset before she left the room, looking at Bellatrix one last time before she awoke Toby for work then made Mr. Todd his breakfast.

Bellatrix's mind was still open to the world around her; she could feel Nellie get up from the bed and leave. She was too deep in sleep to care much, as she was having a wonderful dream. Her dream was about Nellie and such amazing things happened. After Nellie had been gone for a few minutes, Bellatrix stretched her body out on the bed, moaning softly as she did, smiling. She wasn't fully awake, and she drifted back to sleep, pulling her body into fetal position under the covers.

"Brought ya breakfast dear." Nellie said as she went into Mr. Todd's room. He was already awake and stood at window, like he always done, his eyes flicking over the filth, the scum of London. Sighing Nellie put his breakfast down onto a small table "Mista T I was wondering -"

"Get out." Snapped Sweeney, his eyes glaring at Nellie who jumped and quickly left the room. Screwing his lips he watched her before picking up the tray of breakfast and threw it onto the floor. He didn't want anything from her; she was his only because she chopped up the people he killed.

Rubbing her head Nellie went back downstairs, her skirts held up in her hands before she opened the shop doors.

Bellatrix still slept, and her dreams turned to life threatening nightmares. The Dark Lord was there again, inside her mind. "I know what you've done to that muggle!" He snapped at her. "I know I am unable to report to your location, so I thought it best to speak to you through your mind, Bellatrix. This is not a dream. And believe me, Bella, you and Nellie will not get out alive." He screamed at her sternly, causing her to jolt awake, her chest heaving as she breathed deeply, her body sweaty. It's as she feared. The Dark Lord found them out. She almost broke out crying as she lay there, alone on the bed.

"Toby, make sure ya give tha' gen'leman a drink!" Called Nellie as went back to check on Bellatrix. Opening the door she frowned seeing Bellatrix looked scared out of her mind. Walking over quickly she sat on the bed and grabbed Bellatrix's hand "Wha's the matter love?" she whispered trying to catch Bella's eyes with her own.

Bellatrix looked up at Nellie, her body shaking lightly. "The Dark Lord..." she started, then looked away from Nellie. "He knows..." she continued as tears began to spill from her eyes. She hadn't expected him to find out so soon. But he did, and she knew he'd kill them both if they didn't stop him. Bellatrix looked up at Nellie again as the tears still spilled from her eyes.

Nellie's whole body stiffened. After what Bellatrix told her, after what the Dark Lord done to her, she knew that she was done for. Whimpering lightly she gulped, her eyes wide. "H-He..." she breathed out heavily, tears filling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nellie! I'm so sorry!" Bellatrix whispered through her deep breaths and many tears. Her body felt weak and she felt that she could faint at any moment, even though she was lying on the bed. Bellatrix didn't know what to do at this point. They were going to be dead, she knew it. She had to do something to stop it, but her mind was filled with such agony, that she couldn't think straight.

"Calm dow' love!" gasped Nellie as she gripped Bellatrix tightly, stroking her hair, trying any means to try and calm her down. Her whole body shook, she tried to stop it but she couldn't help, she was so close to crying, to throwing up.

Bellatrix tried to calm herself down to the best of her ability, but The Dark Lord knew of their love. How could they continue living on when he knew? They couldn't, they'd be killed. "Nellie.." Bellatrix whispered. "We have to do something... We have to stop him or we have to end it... We'll be killed..." she finished, sobbing softly.

Biting her lip Nellie nodded lightly and pulled back "Then we stop i'." Wiping her eyes that were soon leaking with tears Nellie stroked Bellatrix's cheek lightly before she got up off the bed "I won' let ya get hur'.."

Bellatrix quickly got up and put a hand on Nellie's shoulder. "I don't want to end it..." Bellatrix sighed, looking down, and away from Nellie. "Please tell me we won't end it..." she sighed again, looking to Nellie.

Looking down Nellie's skin tingled under Bellatrix's touch "Bu' he'll hur' ya." she whispered before she looked back up to Bellatrix who was looking at her. Leaning in, she suddenly grabbed the back off the witches head and crushed her lips against her, a sigh leaving her mouth as she done so.

Bellatrix's eyes widened at this movement, slightly shocked. This is how she felt it was meant to be, Nellie's lips against her own. Bellatrix kissed Nellie deeply, not wanting to let go. She moved her arms around to Nellie's back, keeping Nellie where she was, pressed against her. She didn't want to leave; she didn't want Nellie to leave. All she wanted was this, and all she cared about was Nellie. Let her body be tortured, let The Dark Lord come here, she'll fight him. With Nellie's love in her heart, he didn't seem all too powerful to her now. She could fight him and win, and still keep Nellie in her arms.

Moaning Nellie pushed her lips harder and deeper against Bellatrix's. She wanted to get that man out of her mind, she didn't want to know what Bellatrix was dreaming, it scared her enough that this Dark Lord was after them but as long as she was touching Bellatrix, teasing her, tasting her all those thoughts went away. It was just them, just how she wanted it.

Bellatrix's ears ringed at Nellie's moan, and she parted her lips against Nellie's, still shoving her lips deeper against Nellie. At the moment, Bellatrix didn't want anything else than Nellie. Bellatrix gripped harder on Nellie's back, pulling her closer, their breasts touching softly, which made Bellatrix shiver slightly. Her mind thought of nothing other than Nellie and how much she wanted to touch her. She wanted to touch Nellie, to tease her and to pleasure her forever. She loved Nellie and she wouldn't let her damned Dark Lord get in the way of their love.

Even the sounds of them kissing was driving Nellie up the wall, soothing her ever so slightly. Her hands trailed down Bellatrix's sides till they held onto her hips. Bellatrix's naked body against Nellie's clothed one made her feel warm, aching for more. Slowly one hand pulled away from the hip and wound itself in Bellatrix's black messy hair, pushing their lips closer still till Nellie's teeth were brushing against Bellatrix's lips.

Bellatrix moaned softly as she began to slide her tongue into Nellie's mouth. Their lips pressed deeper, the kiss becoming lust-filled. They pressed their lips harder until it was impossible to go further. Bellatrix rubbed down Nellie's back firmly, feeling along Nellie's spine. Her hands reached Nellie's bottom, where she squeezed it gently between her hands, it drove Bellatrix wild and she moaned again. She now lust and loved Nellie more than before. She craved to touch Nellie, she had to. She thought she'd go mad if she didn't.


	12. Chapter 12

After a while Nellie pulled back and smiled "I need ta open tha shop love." Stroking Bellatrix's cheek she nodded to her cupboard "I anit go much bu' there's a few pretty dresses in there tha' ya might like." Licking her lips she went over to the bed, which she began to make. Smirking lightly she filled the sheet, unable to get the smell of sex from her nose, her blankets reeked of it.

Bellatrix sighed lightly, she wanted to touch Nellie so bad, she was about to cry. But she shook it off and walked over to look at the dresses Nellie said there was. She saw them, and looked through them carefully until she found a nice, pretty black one. She smiled and slipped it on, smoothing it out after she put it on. It fit perfectly, and she thought she looked nice inside the dark black laces. "This one fit me alright?" Bellatrix asked Nellie, showing her the dress she wore.

Looking over Nellie smiled brightly and nodded "Looks beau'iful love." Going her she walked round Bellatrix a few times, taking in the dress before she pouted and tapped her lips "Needs somthin' else." she muttered before turning quickly and going to her dress. Pulling out a box, which was lightly covered in dust she opened it pulling out a necklace with a little black gem stone on it before she gently placed it around Bellatrix's neck. Stepping back she tilted her head to once side before she grinned happily. "Look like an angel love."

Bellatrix blushed and shivered when Nellie touched her neck and put the necklace around it. She looked down to see the necklace on her, and blushed deeper. It looked beautiful. And Nellie had put it on her. The coldness of it against her chest area made her shiver lightly. "Thank you Nellie, the necklace is beautiful." She smiled at Nellie, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "I love it. And I love you." She smiled wider, nuzzling Nellie's cheek gently.

"Oh hush you." Teased Nellie, patting Bellatrix's bum lightly before winking and brushing down her dress "Now, I outa see ta tha people who have come in, they need their lovely pies now.." scoffing lightly she kissed Bellatrix's cheek "Ya more then welcome ta help, or ya could rest. Up ta ya."

Bellatrix blushed and smiled at Nellie's actions. "Hm, I think I'll stay here for awhile. I might help you later." She sighed lightly, sitting down on the bed, careful not to mess it up from when Nellie made the bed. "I'll come out when I feel strong enough to do so. Right now I feel weak." She sighed, but then smiled at Nellie.

Slowly Nellie nodded showing a little worry on her face "Alrigh', just rest yaself. If ya wan' a bath it's just threw there." she pointed to a door near to the bed which led into her little bathroom. Smiling once more she left the room once more to greet a few costumers that milled in her shop. It's wasn't long before men were finding their way up to Mr. Todd's shop, but none left, they all ended up dead in Mrs. Lovett's cellar.

Bellatrix nodded as Nellie left. She sighed and rest herself down onto the bed, reaching to the floor to grab her wand. She brought it up to the bed and looked over it for something to do. She hadn't used her wand in a while. And she thought she might not for a long time. She sighed as she missed the days of torturing muggles, and now that she was in love with one, she couldn't bring herself to torture anymore. The thought of torturing muggles brought her thoughts back to The Dark Lord, and she yelped slightly. Just the thought of him made slight pain jump through her body.

Picking up a butchers knife Nellie brought it down onto an arm, a humans arm. She was in her dark cellar doing what she done best, chopping up people who fell from Mr. Todd's room, landing head first in her dark, dank room. She squealed lightly as a spot of blood flew into her mouth. Spitting it out the taste ran in her mouth, it tasted bitter and weak, nothing like Bellatrix's. Sighing she threw her cleaver down getting bored with her work. Grabbing the body she put it to one side before she got out a fresh load of human pies, the smell of burning flesh filling her nose before she hurried upstairs with them and served them to customers who milled around waiting for more human flesh.

Bellatrix closed her eyes, trying to forget him, and everything he had done to her. She was calming herself slowly, and a few hours went by. She felt strong again, calm as ever. She still had her eyes closed, images of Nellie flashing through her mind, which made her smile. Her thoughts were interrupted by a noise, and she jolted awake, opened her eyes, and pointed her wand in the direction of the noise. She awoke to find The Dark Lord, standing over her. She gasped and he pulled her from the bed, putting his wand to her throat.

"Well," hissed the Dark Lord, his red eyes glaring at Bellatrix, how angry he was with her "touching a muggle and not just any muggle, a female." He smirked leaning closer to Bellatrix "How you have let yourself down Bellatrix." His hand grabbed her neck, his fingers digging into her flesh "And what is your excuse?" he tilted his head before his neck seemed to move just like a snake, his eyes becoming wider "Well?"

Bellatrix's eyes widened and she swallowed hard, shivering. She lightly whimpered at the feel of his fingernails digging deep in her flesh. "I don't know..." she whispered, turning her head to the side to look away from him. She didn't want him, and she didn't want his filthy hands touching her. She tried to pull his hand away from her neck, but he only tightened his grip on her and dug his fingernails deeper until her neck went numb and she felt blood trickle down from underneath his fingers. "I..I don't want you anymore... I wish to quit the Death Eaters... I no longer wish to serve you..." Bellatrix whispered even more quietly than before. She trembled as she said her words, knowing he might torture her and cast the killing spell at any moment. What she was really worried about was if he were to get to Nellie as well. Let him torture herself, but she couldn't let him get to Nellie.

Hissing Voldemort, threw Bellatrix to the floor. "You of all people should know that once you become a Death Eater you never leave." His hand snapped out, hitting her square across the cheek before he pulled back to watch her, smirking lightly "Anyway, you didn't answer my question...what's your excuse? Do you want to touch your Nellie? Hmm, do you like running your hands over some filthy muggle?" Screaming he lifted up his wand "Crucio!" He tortured her for a few minutes, watching her body shake, watching her scream before pulling back, and panting slightly before he waited for her to answer. How dare she do this to him. He owned her, and it was staying that way.

Bellatrix screamed out in pain, tears rolling down her eyes. "I will leave you!" She screamed, shaking in pain. "I love Nellie..." Bellatrix gasped and panted, breathing in deeply, trying to get the pain to subside. "I won't leave her and I won't let you torture her!" She screamed as loud as she could at him. She blindly reached out her arm, searching for her wand that was somewhere on the floor, her arms shaking. She couldn't find it anywhere. "Do what you want, I quit at being a Death Eater!" She cried. She didn't want to be by Voldemort's side anymore, she didn't want to please him anymore by bowing to his every wish, she was sick of getting tortured. She couldn't take him anymore.

Raising her eyebrows Nellie looked up from her counter, hearing a scream. Some other costumers heard to but took no notice. Moving quickly round the counter she ran into her room before gasping. Bellatrix lay on the floor, a man leaning over her but he didn't look real...He was a...snake. "Wha' the hell do ya thin' ya doing?"

Smirking Voldemort looked from Bellatrix before turning to Nellie. Laughing he pushed Bellatrix aside and grabbed Nellie by the neck, throwing her into a wall. The crunch of her spine against it made him laugh wildly "You, muggle," he hissed, tilting his head "touched my Bella. Mine. Not yours. You'll pay."

"Don't touch her!" Bellatrix screamed as she finally found her wand and tried to shoot a curse at him. She tried to get up to the best of her ability, but his tortures caused spasms to shoot through her body, and she was unable to seize the pain and get up. "Do what you want to me, just don't hurt Nellie!" Bellatrix screamed loudly, crying, tears spilling freely down her cheeks. She had to stop him, but she was just too weak. She didn't have the strength. She tried her hardest, and put all her last energy into standing up. She finally gained the movement, standing up straight, but her body unable to walk.

Whimpering Nellie held over the Dark Lords hands as they pushed into her throat "Please." she whispered before tears ran down her eyes. This was it, she was to die and there was nothing she could do about it. Her whole body shook as her eyes went the man who held her neck tightly to Bellatrix who was stumbling about everywhere.

"Please? You filthy muggle!" He screamed before he slapped Nellie across the face the sound of her flesh against his hand making him laugh in joy. Leaning in closer he suddenly bit at her, his fangs digging into her jaw line, making her scream, and bleed before he pulled back and licked his lips before spitting out her blood "Filth!"

Bellatrix cried harder as she saw Nellie being bit by Voldemort. She had to stop this before he killed Nellie, and herself. She shot a curse at him, praying that it would work. "Stupefy!" She said once, and then knew he wouldn't be unconscious for long, so she shot it multiple times at him. "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" She yelled, squinting her eyes, unsure if he would be stunned or if he would grab her by the throat and shoot another Crucio.

Nellie screamed seeing jets of lights begin throw around the room. Suddenly Voldemort seemed to freeze before he fell back on the ground. Panting, her eyes wide, Nellie held over her neck before she looked up to Bellatrix, tears in her eyes. "Wha'..Wha'.." she whimpered to Bellatrix before her eyes flicked down to the Dark Lord, his eyes still wide in anger.

"He.. He is The Dark Lord." Bellatrix said, panting heavily at the thrill. "Told you he found us out..." She whispered, shivering lightly. "If you let me touch your neck, I could heal it.." Bellatrix whispered again, looking at where Voldemort had bit. She had to think of a way to rid of him before he woke up from the stunning she cursed on him. Her mind was just so chaotic; she couldn't bring herself to think of a spell to do so.

"Don' worry bout it." Muttered Nellie wiping at her neck with her sleeve "Used ta a bit of blood." Slowly she walked around the Dark Lord, keeping to the walls as if she was scared he'd wake up any moment. Her eyes flicked over him, watching him just lying there before she looked up to Bellatrix "Wha' do we do wit' him?" she asked, a frown on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

"Well.." Bellatrix said as she thought about it. Suddenly she grinned uncontrollably at the idea that popped in her head. She soon was holding her sides, laughing so hard. Her idea was perfect. It meant they'd get rid of him for good. She managed to stop laughing for a bit, to explain to Nellie her idea. "So, Nellie... You make humans into pies, yes?" Bellatrix smirked.

Gasping and raising her eyebrows Nellie looked over to Bellatrix. "Ya wan' me ta put him in me pies?" she all but whispered. It was a dangerous idea, it could get her in a lot of trouble, and a lot of danger is anyone like those other Death Eater's found out. Suddenly she smirked, it was rather amusing plan. Bending down she looked Voldemort over. Slowly she picked up one of his limp arms and scoffed "There's hardly enough ta make a whole pie on him." Looking up to Bellatrix she nodded "Bu' if it gets him outta our hair then I guess I shoul'."

Bellatrix giggled and nodded. "It would get rid of him. For good." Bellatrix giggled some more. "And, I'll just tell his other Death Eaters that he'll be living with me at my new location. And that he'll be here for a long, long time." Bellatrix smirked, looking down at his body. "Think your customers will tell the difference between Wizard and human?" She tilted her head, smirking widely as she looked down at Voldemort.

"I don' thin' so, I have no idea what Wizard taste like, and personally I wouldn' wanna." Standing back up she put her hands onto her hips "Well, shove him in tha bathroom, I can' just drag him out when I have costumers." She looked up to Bellatrix before she shook her head, a smile on her face "Tha stuff ya get me inta, really.."

"I'll have to put more curses on him before we put him in the bathroom. He'll wake up if we don't." Bellatrix shouted the Stupefy curse at Voldemort several times, then smiled and looked over at Nellie. "I get you into lots of things, yes. But you love me.." Bellatrix pouted lightly. "Don't you?" Bellatrix pouted deeper, crossing her arms, like a little child.

"Can' ya just kill him?" asked Nellie before she scoffed and looked up to Bellatrix "Oh no, secretly I ha'e ya and I jus' wan'ed a free shag." She smirked before letting a giggle leave her mouth "Course I bloody love ya woman. Wouldn' change it fer the world."

"Really?" Bellatrix smiled at Nellie. No one really loved her like Nellie did. Not even her husband. Her smile turned into a smirk. "Well, I love you too. So very much, Nellie. Don't forget it." Bellatrix smiled again before frowning lightly. "And, I'd kill him, but it would take a lot more than this to do it. I'd be bloody sweaty before I got done with killing him!" Bellatrix rolled her eyes slightly. "Bastard would never die. He's quite too powerful." Bellatrix sighed, feeling like she wasn't a good witch for a moment.

"Well, when ma cleaver cuts him up he won' seem so powe'ful then." Smirking Nellie before she wiped her neck once more, tutting lightly "He's go' teeth worse then yers." Looking up to Bellatrix she giggled lightly before leaning back down to grab Voldemort's robe "Well c'mon, help me, I need ta get back ta the costumers."

Bellatrix walked over to Voldemort and leaned over, picking up his limp body and standing up with it in her arms. "I can get it myself, you just open the door." Bellatrix smiled at Nellie. She looked down at his body in her arms, how gross he looked, how gross he really was. It took everything she had not to drop the body and go clean herself off.

Pulling back Nellie quickly brushed down her skirts before she went over to her bathroom and swung the door open. She looked up Bellatrix, watching her drag the limp body into the bathroom before she dropped him on the floor. Tilting her head to one side she couldn't help but look at Voldemort before she frowned, he didn't look human at all, there wasn't anything in him that showed he was a man apart from his build. She watched for a few more moments before she looked back to Bellatrix "I should really ge' back ta the pies love."

As Bellatrix let his body go, she shivered, shaking and brushing herself off. God, he disgusted her. She looked back over at Nellie and smiled. "Alright. Go ahead, but I was wondering if I could move to the living room or something. I don't think I can stay in here with... You know, that thing lying in there." Bellatrix asked as she closed the bathroom door quickly, and shuddered softly.

Nellie nodded lightly "Course ya can love, jus' keep away from him upstairs. Come into the shop whenever ya wan' dear." Lightly she kissed Bellatrix's cheek before she smiled and left the room as quickly as she came in. It was only a few hours later when the costumers milled away and the pies ran out that she could finally shut up her shop. Wiping her flour covered forehead she sighed, letting Toby go out for a while before she slumped into her living room and fell into the nearest chair.

Bellatrix soon went out to the living room after Nellie left, and laid down on the sofa. She did nothing but lay there and think the whole time. Not a trickle of boredom crossed her mind. A few hours went by, and Nellie came in and sat down. "You alright, love?" Bellatrix asked Nellie, tilting her head lightly, looking at her.

Nodding lightly Nellie lifted her head to look at Bellatrix "Hmm, welcome ta tha world of bein' a pie ma'er." Smiling she sat up a little and yawned lightly. "I'll sor' him out later." she muttered pointing to her bedroom door before she slumped back on the sofa and yawned once more. It had been a very busy day indeed.

Bellatrix nodded. "No worries. He won't be waking up anytime soon." Bellatrix smiled and got up and snuggled herself next to Nellie. She kissed Nellie on the cheek, and then nuzzled her. She'd missed her the few hours she was gone, and she was happy that they were still together, not laying dead on Nellie's bedroom floor.

Nellie opened her up her arms, pulling Bellatrix nearer before she lightly shut her eyes and sighed happily. How she'd missed Bellatrix's touch, she wouldn't be able to get enough of this woman; she'd be in her head no matter what. Gently she opened her eyes to watch over Bellatrix's form.

Bellatrix smiled at Nellie, kissing her cheek again, and then she sighed happily. Bellatrix put her head down on Nellie's chest, feeling her breathe, feeling her heartbeat. She closed her eyes, gently nuzzling over Nellie's breasts. Bellatrix just couldn't get enough of Nellie. She had to be with her, to be laying with Nellie forever.

Watching her closely Nellie stroked Bellatrix's cheek, her neck before her hands landed on the small of her back. Sighing gently she let her head fall back onto the sofa, feeling her skin, her chest, tingle with Bellatrix's touch on them before she shut her eyes feeling more than a little tired before she breathed lightly, her heart racing with Bellatrix pressed against it.

Bellatrix looked up at Nellie before she began to kiss along the top of Nellie's breasts slowly, savoring the sweet taste and feel the breasts had. The skin was so smooth and icy; it felt like instant pleasure as her lips trailed over them. She poked her tongue out, sliding it along the top of Nellie's breasts, a smirk playing her lips as she did so.


	14. Chapter 14

"Bella," muttered Nellie pushing her back lightly "I'm no' in tha mood, been on me feet all day." As tired as she as it didn't stop her whole body to tingle under Bellatrix's touch, she'd love nothing more than to have the woman on the sofa there and then but she was so tired and she still had to take care of that snake man in her bathroom soon enough.

Bellatrix looked up at Nellie, her bottom lip against Nellie's breast. "Why not? I think it'll relax you." Bellatrix said slowly, softly biting down on the top of Nellie's breast. "Just relax.. Don't worry about a thing." Bellatrix whispered, moving her tongue along Nellie's flesh again.

"Love, I'm knackered." Nellie shook her head but she couldn't deny the fact that Bellatrix's tongue, her lips and her teeth were soothing her rather a lot. Sighing loudly she shut her eyes, letting herself get comfortable before she let Bellatrix do as she pleased.

Bellatrix smiled, tugging her teeth at Nellie's dress and corset, pulling them down a bit. She stopped when Nellie's nipples were in view, and her smile curled into a smirk. Bellatrix leaned in and crushed her lips to Nellie's softly, then a bit deeper as she bit softly on Nellie's lower lip and slid her tongue along it.

Biting her lip Nellie held back a moan before her lips slammed against Bellatrix's, their tongues winding around each other before a sigh left her mouth. Her eyes slowly opened to watch Bellatrix over her, their faces close together and their bodies even closer.

Bellatrix moved her hand down to her own dress, pulling at it and the corset, pulling them down to where her nipples were exposed as well. She pressed their breasts together, rubbing her nipples against Nellie's. This caused Bellatrix to gasp into the kiss, and push her tongue further into Nellie's mouth. 

Toby had just got back after wandering around the streets of London for a half hour or so. He walked into the living room, about to sit down. He heard a small moan coming from the sofa, and he hesitantly walked over to it. He peered down, and before his eyes were two women, kissing with their breasts pressed against each other. His eyes widened when he saw the one on the bottom was Nellie. He backed away slowly, and then ran out of the living room, shaking his head, wondering if what he'd just seen was real.

Moaning Nellie pushed her chest up to Bellatrix. A gasp of delight left her mouth as their hard buds rubbed against each other. Suddenly she wasn't tired anymore; suddenly she wanted more of Bellatrix. Gripping the back of the witches head Nellie pushed their lips closer together and flew her tongue around Bella's mouth, teasing her to play before she her hands wove down to hold Bella's hips.

Bellatrix moaned softly, slid her hands down between them, and began to lift up Nellie's skirts. She pulled them up until they reached Nellie's thighs, where she stopped and began to tug at the waist line of Nellie's undergarments.

Toby stood in the pie shop for a few minutes, thinking of what he just saw. He heard more soft moans coming from the living room, so he bit his lip softly and walked back to the sofa in there. He slowly peered over the sofa, staring at the two women who were kissing. He couldn't believe that one of them was Nellie. The woman who treated him like her own child was doing this? Still, he couldn't help himself from watching.

Nellie was panting by now, her legs opening for Bellatrix with no force at all. She moved to kiss and suck at Bella's neck, such soft cold skin that made her shiver with joy. Her lips lightly brushed against her before her tongue joined in with the game helping to suck up all the flesh it could leaving a red mark on Bellatrix's neck. Pulling back Nellie licked her lip before she watched Bellatrix as her hand lightly trailed down her collar bone to over the tops of the breasts and her nipples which she let her thumb lightly brush over.

Bellatrix moaned as she tugged off the waist of Nellie's undergarments, exposing Nellie's soft, wet flesh. She brushed her fingers over it, feeling immediate warmth and wetness. She pushed her breasts onto Nellie's hand, moaning softly. She took her free hand and brushed it against Nellie's nipples, as her other hand teased Nellie by moving slowly around Nellie's swollen, wet clit.

Toby's eyes widened at the scene, catching a small glimpse of Nellie's breasts as the two women moved their bodies. He drew back lightly, afraid one of them would see him, but how curious he was to this. He had never seen such a thing like it. Was it even proper for a woman to kiss another woman?

Biting her lip Nellie left out a throaty moan and pushed her hips down on Bellatrix's hand "Oh God." she whispered feeling her whole body shake under the woman's touch. Her hands tugged at the corset more, wanting it off before she couldn't take it any longer and began to undo the laces, ripping at them, not caring if she broke her own corset but she wanted the flesh. A gasp left her mouth as she threw the corset to one side of the room and Bellatrix's breasts freely fell from it. Biting her lip she pushed harder onto the hand that teased her before she kissed over the breasts, her tongue flicking out here and there before she took a nipple in her mouth and tugged lightly on it.

Bellatrix moaned and gasped softly, seeing her own breasts being uncovered, and played with. She moved her fingers deeper into Nellie's wet flesh, rubbing her clit harder and a bit faster before she traced her fingers down to Nellie's entrance, and slowly pushed a finger inside her. Bellatrix pushed her breast to Nellie's mouth, moaning as she began to squeezing Nellie's nipple between two fingers, as she slowly moved her one finger teasingly in and out of Nellie.

Toby backed up further, seeing this was way too much. He couldn't watch Nellie please another woman, it wasn't even right to do so! He ran into the pie shop, sitting on one of the booths, his eyes wide. How could he have stayed and watched that?

"Bella!" Moaned Nellie throwing her head back as she tightened right away round Bellatrix one finger. She was so wet it was flooding her out. Her hands tightened on Bellatrix's chest, her fingers pinching hard at her nipples. Pulling them, rolling them about with all she had. Biting her lip she arched up before pushing her lips against Bellatrix's neck, sucking and biting hard needing something to take her rowdiness on.

Bellatrix moaned softly as she heard her name being moaned. She pushed another finger into Nellie, moving them at a slow pace, but moving them deep inside her. She moved her fingers about, just feeling the wetness that allowed her to slide in and out. She slightly spread her fingers apart as she moved them, to tease Nellie. The feeling of her nipples being toyed with and her neck being bit on, made her drip uncontrollably.

"Bella." Whispered Nellie as she spread her legs more, rolling her hips up as high as she could "Please." This time she wanted to be fucked hard, so hard that she bled. Screwing her eyes she bit her lip hardly able to take the teasing, the toying, the playing around that was making her so, so wet, making her feel like she was going to explode any moment.

Bellatrix smirked. She liked begging, she loved it. And Bellatrix would be happy to give Nellie the fuck of a lifetime. She smirked wider as she slipped another finger inside Nellie and began shoving her fingers hard and deep. She pushed her fingers as deep as she could while she started to lick and bite Nellie's nipples, toying with them between her teeth.

A small scream dripped off Nellie's lips. Her head rolled back and her back slowly arched its way off of the sofa which her fingers were now dug deep into, as if she was holding on for dear life. Quickly as breathed in she pushed her chest up and soon it was tingling, as if cold ice was being poured all over her bare, pale breasts. It was close to heaven for Nellie Lovett.

Bellatrix shoved her fingers hard into Nellie, smirking as she bit on Nellie's nipples. Her hot breath swept over Nellie's chest, tackling the nipples as well with hot, sticky air. She soon picked up her movements until her fingers were ramming in and out of Nellie. "Do you want more?" She whispered to Nellie, trying to tease Nellie as much as possible.

Whimpering Nellie held tightly onto the sofa, her hips jutting against the fingers making them shove it deeper, harder, and faster into her. Slowly she nodded needing this woman more than ever, she wanted the woman to rip her open, make blood drip down her legs like it did with her cum. "P-Please." she whispered arching up more to Bella's breath, her mouth.

Bellatrix ran her hot tongue along Nellie's arched chest as she took all her fingers out for a few seconds. She hesitated slightly at what she wanted to do, but she smirked and took the chance. She not only pushed her three fingers back inside Nellie, but she shoved her whole fist inside her. Bellatrix's hand, up to her wrist, was now inside Nellie. She moved her fist deep and hard, penetrating her harshly, wanting to make her bleed.

"Oh fuck!" screamed Nellie as she flew forward and gripped Bellatrix's shoulders tightly, digging her long nails in as hard as she could. Her thighs shivered in delight, exploding pleasure and a little pain that soon seeped between her legs. Panting she screwed her eyes tight feeling Bellatrix moving in her, inside of her, feeling up her soaked flesh, feeling her walls contract tightly. "Bella.."

Bellatrix smirked and moaned at her shoulders being clawed. "More.." she whimpered, wanting deeper, harder clawing. She loved the pain, she wanted Nellie to break her skin and make her bleed. Bellatrix pushed her fist further inside Nellie, until she was pumping so fast, she couldn't go faster.

Biting her lip Nellie dug her nails in deeper, clawing at the flesh till her fingernails burnt. Looking down she panted seeing deep red cuts that had blood trickling down from them, weaving their way down Bellatrix's spine. Her spot was being pushed on nonstop and soon there was something leaking from her, something red as Bellatrix kept pounding deep into her flesh. Gasping, mewing, screaming Nellie was getting nearer and near, so near that she thought she might pass out with the pain and pleasure.

Bellatrix moaned and shivered, feeling blood trickle down her body. It caused her to shove her fist harder, wanting to Nellie to bleed more, and come all over her arm. It became her sick obsession, she just wanted to lick all the blood and come from her arm. She had to. She licked her lips just thinking about it. Bellatrix continued moving harder, causing the warm, red liquid to practically drip from Nellie.

Nellie suddenly screamed her whole body shaking as a very powerful orgasm ripped through her causing her to cry at the amount of pleasure and that little bit of pain. She could feel herself spilling with come and blood, making her thighs, Bellatrix's hand and the sofa flooded with her fluids. Falling back she shut her eyes, her whole body shaking before felt so close to throwing up and passing out.

Bellatrix giggled, watching Nellie like this. Nellie looked like she was having a very large and pleasurable orgasm, and by her actions, she was sure that's what was happening. She pulled her arm from Nellie and looked at it. It was covered in blood, with the glistening shine of Nellie's fluid. She wanted so much to taste it. To lick her arm clean, but she didn't know what Nellie would do, how Nellie would react to such a thing. She just wanted to taste Nellie's blood so much.

Tears of pleasure rolled from Nellie's eyes as she lay collapsed on her sofa. Still her whole body shook, if anything it was worse before her orgasm. Her chest heaved and her breathing was weak, limiting itself for harsh pants. Groaning she slowly opened her eyes before it was caught by the red on Bellatrix's hand, her blood. Slowly she looked to Bellatrix; she looked hungry, wanting the blood. Nodding ever so slightly to Bellatrix Nellie collapsed back again, her eyes falling shut once more.

Bellatrix smiled wide, looking at Nellie before she slowly pushed her tongue along her hand. She shivered at the taste of blood. Not just any blood; Nellie's blood. The combined taste of Nellie's come with the blood was enough to let a small moan escape her blood drenched lips. She continued licking her hand clean, slowly as she savored the taste of Nellie. She finished her hand before she moved her head to Nellie's thighs, where she licked the blood of them, moving to the flesh between Nellie's legs, licking that clean as well. She stood up from the couch when she was done, licking her lips, staring down at Nellie's body.

Still Nellie shook, the sounds of Bellatrix's tongue flicking over the bloody hand made her whimper lightly. She could move, she didn't want to. The pleasure built as Bellatrix cleaned up her thighs, her flesh between her leg but she was too stunned to care. That, hands down, had been the best fuck she'd ever had in her life and now she had no idea what to make of this all. All the come, the blood, the aftershock. It made her whimper once more.

Bellatrix still stood from the sofa, looking down at Nellie. "Are you alright, love?" she giggled, tilting her head, looking at her still. That was the most amazing thing she'd ever done in her whole life. It was one thing to fuck a woman, but that hardcore, was a complete thrill. She just hope nobody heard them or saw them. Nellie's screams and moans were quite loud. They were still ringing in Bella's ears.


	15. Chapter 15

After a while Nellie was able to sit up, the throb still burning between her legs. She wiped a shaky hand over her forehead before she felt something warm and wet. Whimpering she looked down at her hand to see blood, it was all everywhere it covered most of her thighs but oddly she liked the feel of it, the sticky fluids on her body. Panting she looked up to Bellatrix, she was a blood and come covered mess but for once in her life she didn't care, that had been the best shag ever. "Yes," she whispered smiling at Bellatrix, her Bella "'m fine love."

Bellatrix sat on the sofa beside Nellie, smiling at her. She loved the sight of Nellie like this, to see her blood covered thighs, and her sweaty body showed that she had loved everything Bellatrix had done to her. Bellatrix leaned in and nibbled lightly on Nellie's ear. "I love you, Nellie." she whispered and giggled into Nellie's ear. She closed her eyes and let herself take in the smell of Nellie as she gently nudged and nuzzled the neck that sat in front of her. How sweet Nellie smelled to her, even though what just happened, through the scent of smut, she could still smell the sweet smell that arose from Nellie's body.

Laughing weakly Nellie put her bloody forehead onto Bellatrix's chest; she was knackered and much drained, of energy, blood and come. "I love ya too." she whispered, shutting her eyes together before she bit her lip "I hope he didn' 'ear." She gasped looking at the room above her.

"I'm sure he didn't" Bellatrix whispered, though she wondered the same herself, she tried to make Nellie calm. She sighed lightly. "Suppose we should get you to bed..." she paused. "...Want me to carry you there?" She whispered, looking down to Nellie.

"Jus' help me." muttered Nellie as stood up and gripped onto Bellatrix. She smiled lightly before sighing "I still need ta do tha' man," she muttered with a scoff "so, jus' let me ge' washed and I'll do it."

Bellatrix slightly rolled her eyes and picked Nellie up in the bridal position. "He won't wake up for a long time. You can do it later. You need some rest Nellie." She said as she walked to the bedroom and gently put Nellie down on the bed. "Rest." She said, almost ordering her to do so. "Now, I can take his body down the stairs for you. In fact, I should do that now."

"Thanks love." whispered Nellie before she sat up on the bed "I need ta wash all this off." She stood back up but waiting for Bellatrix to throw the body downstairs, she didn't want to go by the bathroom whilst that thing, that snaky thing lay there.

Bellatrix nodded before she walked in the bathroom and grabbed Voldemort's limp body over her shoulder. She shivered and muttered to herself, "Damn it.." His body was so disgusting; she couldn't wait to get rid of the ghastly being. Breathing in deeply, she walked out of the bedroom with his body and looked for the door that led downstairs. She found it and opened it and she walked slowly down the steps, hearing them echo in an eerie way. She reached the bottom and grasped the latch to open the huge door. She tugged on it for a few good seconds before it gave it and moved. She pushed the door open and threw the body inside, looking around, taking in all the dark rooms content.

After Bellatrix was gone, with that thing, she slipped into the bathroom and began to clean herself up with a wet rag. She looked at herself in the mirror for a few moments before she threw the rag into her sink and went back into her bedroom. Smiling lightly she slipped across her bed feeling no need for her nightdress when she had Bellatrix's warm body close to her. She laid her head onto her new partner's pillow, inhaling the smell that was left on there from last night.

Bellatrix looked around the room still, inhaling the smell of burning and rotting flesh. It was an ugly place, a dark and sticky place, a place of blood and death. She forced herself to peel away from the room after she stood there for a few minutes. She closed the door tight behind her, locking it to make sure that if Voldemort had for whatever reason woke up, he couldn't get to her or Nellie. Her stomach felt slightly uneasy as she walked back up the stairs, her footsteps ringing in her ear gave her slight chills. She walked back to the bedroom at sat herself down on the bed. "He's down there. All locked up..." She whispered to Nellie.

"Thank ya love." Whispered Nellie as she sat up and pulled Bellatrix to her "Really." Gently she leant in and kissed Bella on the lips, tucking back some of the woman's hair before she yawned and lay back down, pulling the cover's over her naked form.

Bellatrix lightly smiled and nuzzled Nellie gently. "Should we dress for tonight, or shall we sleep bare?" She giggled as she stood from the bed. "Just going to splash some water in my face." She whispered, yawning as she walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. What had she become? She sighed lightly as she turned on the water and splashed some water on her face. Now she felt slightly refreshed, but she still stood there, looking at her filthy self in the mirror.

Nellie yawned again, waiting for Bellatrix but she didn't come back. Frowning she pushed the covers off and walked into the bathroom seeing Bellatrix staring in the mirror. "Wha' ya doin' love?" she whispered walking up behind her as she wrapped her arms around Bella's waist. Smiling she kissed her neck before she turned her around "I think we'll go bare tonight." she whispered as she started to undo her skirts as Bellatrix was already topless.

Bellatrix smiled slightly as Nellie came behind her. She sighed lightly, looking down, feeling slightly uneasy. "I don't feel too well.." Bellatrix whispered as she looked back to the mirror to see the both of them naked. It made her smirk, but inside her stomach had flipped itself inside out. She clutched her forehead with one hand. She had an earth shattering headache.

"Le's get ya inta bed then," whispered Nellie pulling Bellatrix into her room, their room "ya need ya rest no doub'." She winked lightly before she crawled back into bed, pulling Bella in with her before she nuzzled near to her "It aint nice down there, is it." she muttered knowing why Bellatrix wasn't feeling to great, she felt like it every day.

Bellatrix sighed as she fell into bed, lying next to Nellie. "No, not really. But knowing myself, I kind of liked it. Just an ickle." She smirked and giggled lightly, but couldn't hide the fact that her stomach killed. She shivered lightly, bringing her closer to Nellie's body. "I've seen a lot worse places though..." She sighed before she gently smiled and looked down at the shape their bodies made in the bed.

"I don' really like it as it is, couldn' thin' of any place worse than down there." She sighed resting her head onto Bellatrix's chest before she yawned once more "Ge' some sleep love. It is tha weekend tomorrow so ya can lie in wit' me." Smiling up at Bellatrix she kissed her lightly before letting her fingertips trail over her woman's hips and stomach, her eyes closing lightly.

She shivered a bit at Nellie's fingers along her flesh. It felt so cold yet so warm, so wrong yet so right. She sighed and yawned, moving her hand around to Nellie's back, pulling Nellie closer before she rest her head on top of Nellie's, gently kissing the forehead that was laying underneath her lips. She smiled as her eyes closed, it felt amazing - the warmth, the way sleep crept over her body, the sweet satisfaction of not having a care in the world.

Nellie muttered "I love ya Bella." quickly before she shut her eyes, gripping tightly onto Bellatrix tightly as she feel into a deep, powerful sleep that took over her whole body but yet her mind was free to go over the images of her and Bellatrix, their naked sweaty bodies moving with each other, how blissful it was.

Bellatrix could hear Nellie say she loved her, but she was too tired to say she returned the feeling. A deep sleep slowly crawled over her, and her mind started shooting out images of pleasure and love, Nellie and herself, moaning out each other's names. It was pure joy. Even in her sleep, Nellie and Bella were at it, screaming for more. Her legs twitched in her sleep, and the flesh between her legs grew slightly wet.

It had been the best night's sleep Nellie had got, till she woke around three in morning. She needed to get rid of that thing in her cellar, now. Pulling out of the bed Nellie slipped a gown on she made her way downstairs, grabbing a cleaver on the way. As she opened to door she watched Voldemort, who was moving lightly. Suddenly her killer side came out mixed with anger. This man was going to kill her and Bella! Snarling she moved over him, raising the cleaver before she squealed and brought it down onto his neck before she couldn't hold back and she stabbed and hacked at him. He didn't seem to bleed it was just slush to Nellie. Wiping her lips she pulled back and dropped her cleaver, it was done. Turning quickly she ran up the stairs, slamming the door behind before she crept back into bed with Bellatrix and watched her till she awoke.

Bellatrix moaned softly in her sleep. The images of Bella and Nellie still flashed through her brain, making her soak in the pleasure going on inside her head. It seemed to go on forever until she found her eyes suddenly snapped open. She looked around a bit, blinking sleepily for a few seconds, before she turned her head to see Nellie laying beside her. She smiled at Nellie and kissed her cheek.

"Someone seemed ta be enjoyin' their sleep." Teased Nellie as she kissed Bellatrix's lips before she stroked her witches cheek "Feelin' any be'er this mornin'?" she asked sitting up in bed, pulling her robe around her before she winked "Oh, and he's sorted, all hacked up he is."

"I'm feeling much better, yes." She smiled. Her ears perked up when she heard the news. "Is he?" She grinned and giggled. Now she was very happy. The thing who had filled her with such hatred and disgust all these years was now gone. She couldn't help a loud giggle before she cleared her throat, pulling Nellie close, kissing her cheek.

Laughing Nellie nodded and leant closer to Bellatrix "So he's gone, he won' bo'her us again, will he?" asked Nellie before she heard movement upstairs "Mista T mus' be up, won's his breakfas' no doub'." Standing up again she smiled at Bellatrix and began to dress before she went out to make Mr. Todd some food "Toby!" she called and suddenly the little boy was in front of her, looking at her in an odd way "Give this ta Mista T," she whispered frowning a little as she handed him the tray "and brin' tha tray down wit' cha."

Bellatrix sighed lightly as she watched Nellie leave. She laid herself back down onto the bed and she moved her fingers to between her legs to see if she was as wet as she thought she was. She moaned softly, seeing as she was wet, completely soaked. She moved her fingers from herself, resisting the urge to pleasure herself.

"Yes ma'am.." Toby said rather uneasy. Thoughts about Nellie with that woman still ran through his mind. It made it awkward to be around her, the woman who was like his mother. He took the tray up the stairs and opened the door. "Mrs. Lovett made ye some breakfast, sir." He said as he walked inside and set the tray down on the small table.

Shaking her head Nellie brushed down her skirts before she went slowly back into her room and looked over the Bellatrix before she smirked seeing her witches wet fingers "Been doin' naughties?" Winking she sat on the end of her bed and frowned "An' tha' boy gave me the oddes' look ever, hope he didn' 'ear anythin'."

Sweeney didn't look up from his razors, he never did for anyone let alone a little boy such as Toby. "Fine." he muttered as he pulled out a small cloth, sat down in his chair and began to clean his silver friends. After a while he looked up seeing Toby still hadn't moved "What do you want boy?" he snarled, his face twisting.

Bellatrix smirked slightly. "I wasn't doing anything." She giggled. "And I'm sure he didn't hear anything, he's a young boy, who knows what he's got on his mind. Could have been anything. Doesn't mean it was us." She smiled, moving up to Nellie, kissing her cheek.

"I.." Toby didn't really want to tell on Nellie. It was wrong to do so, even if what she was doing was wrong. "Well, I should stay up 'ere 'til ye finish yer breakfast.." He made up an excuse to stall while he thought of a simple way to approach his subject without giving Nellie's obvious secret away.

"I guess you're righ', he's proper'y jus' annoyed at me cos I hid his gin." She sighed and shook her head before she snatched Bellatrix's wrist and pulled her shiny fingers near to her mouth "And sure ya wern' doin' nothin'." she teased before she sucked on Bellatrix's fingers, tasting her all over again.

"If you have something to say boy you might as well say it." Hissed Sweeney going back to his razors, taking his time and care with them "Now, or else."

"I wasn't.." Bellatrix blushed slightly and moaned softly, knowing what Nellie was tasting. "I was just..." She paused and licked her lips. "Feeling to see how wet I was..." She admitted, blushing deeper and smirking.

"Is it proper fer two ladies to kiss? To touch eachotha?" Toby asked nervously, scared out of his body that he spoke what was on his mind to Sweeney. If he found out, he was sure Nellie wouldn't be alive to see the next day.

"Well by tha looks of it ya rather soaked love." Nellie sucked harder on Bellatrix fingers, moving nearer to her on the bed "And why migh' I ask," asked Nellie with her smirk as she finished with the fingers and licked her lips "why ya are wet t'begin with?"

"Why are you asking me this?" muttered Sweeney, this boy annoyed him like hell, he was surprised that his razor hadn't gone round the runts throat. His eye flicked up to the boy, he was too naive "They may kiss their cheeks, maybe hold hands, but not to touch like a man and woman, no." Suddenly he stood up and walked towards the boy, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck "Now," he hissed throwing him at the door "get out!"

Bellatrix's pale skin blushed a deeper red. "I was dreaming last night. I was dreaming of... Well, us..." She bit her lower lip softly and looked at Nellie. God, she wanted her. She wanted her so bad she could almost not stand it anymore. She didn't just want Nellie, she needed her.

Toby was so frightened, he thought Sweeney was going to kill him. He really didn't want to leave, he wanted to say what was on his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to tell on Nellie, even though now he knew it was wrong, what those two women were doing. "But... I... I saw two women.. I saw 'em touchin' eachotha, an' kissin'... Yesterday in tha livin' room..."

Nellie raised her eyebrows and smirked, crawling across the bed, her hips swaying as she done so "Ya know," she whispered, teased "I don' think tha' I repaid ya for last night."

"What women?" snapped Sweeney his eyes darting over the boy face as he gripped the back of his neck tighter. The only woman he knew downstairs was Nellie and she wouldn't dare touch a women, Sweeney knew that she loved him, she was his and that was it. "Tell me boy!"

Bellatrix teasingly moved her knees to her chest when Nellie crawled to her. "It's fine, love. There's no need. I was more than happy to do what I did last night and I don't ask for anything in return." Bellatrix stuttered a bit at saying her words. Of course she wanted Nellie, but she wasn't going to show it that easily.

God, Toby thought. He's done it now. He'd have to tell Sweeney if he wished to keep his life. "I...Well, I really don't know, I... One of them was Mrs. Lovett, but the other, I-I don't know..." He shivered. He did it. He was sorry, he didn't mean to tell. He just wished that Sweeney wouldn't do anything to harm Nellie.

"Oh, but I wan' ta fuck ya rather 'ard love, like ya done t'me." Nellie licked her lips letting her hands run up Bellatrix's legs pulling at them "I need ta see ya naked, movin' undernea'h me like ya did ta me."

"What?" screamed Sweeney throwing the boy into the nearest wall "Mrs. Lovett? Touching a woman, kissing a woman? You're lying to me! Do you want me to slash your neck open?" The anger was boiling up in him but he knew Toby wouldn't lie about Mrs. Lovett, ever, she was just like his mother and Toby loved her dearly "What did you see, boy?"

Bellatrix shivered at Nellie's touch. She wanted Nellie so badly, she needed her. Slowly she put her legs down, but tensed her thighs together, not wanting Nellie to see how terribly wet she was. It was rather embarrassing. "W-Well...O-okay..." Bellatrix shivered more. God, she needed Nellie.

"I'm not lyin', I saw 'em, laying there on tha sofa in tha livin' room. Mrs. Lovett was on tha bottom of some otha woman I aint ever seen before." Toby shuddered, he didn't want Sweeney to kill him for a lie he didn't tell, or kill Nellie for doing such wrongness.

"Good." Whispered Nellie as she moved and crushed her lips into Bellatrix's, her hands running over the bare flesh, legs, hips, stomach to breasts which she lightly cupped and squeezed.

"What were they doing!" Snapped Sweeney. It couldn't of been Nellie, maybe the boy was just seeing things or maybe he was still angry with the pie maker because she'd taken away the lads booze.

Bellatrix moaned softly as their lips crashed. She parted her lips and shoved her tongue inside Nellie's mouth as she moaned softly again. Slowly, she arched her back lightly off the bed, pushing her breasts further into Nellie's hand.

"They were on tha sofa, an a woman was on top of Mrs. Lovett, an' the front of their dresses were pulled down, exposin' their flesh. I-I walked in on them two an' saw it, and 'eard 'em moanin' an' wot not." Toby felt ashamed for telling this to Sweeney, more ashamed that he even saw the event.

Nellie opened her mouth against Bellatrix's, licking at her lips as her hands wove around her body, pulling at her nipples, trailing her nails over her stomach and thighs before they started to rub between Bella's pale, cold legs at the warmth soaking flesh there.

Sweeney's eyes widened. No, not Nellie, it couldnt be! Suddenly he let go of the boy, giving him a little push away before running over to his dresser as he snatched up one beloved razor from it and ran downstairs. Toby was lying, Nellie wouldnt do that, but at the end of the day she was a whore. Slamming open the shop door he flicked that razor open, looking at it as he walked before pushing into the living room and burst into Nellie's room. His eyes widened more as he saw the two woman, one was his pet the other was naked and her her body arched up. "What the hell is this!" he screamed at Nellie.


	16. Chapter 16

Bellatrix moaned softly as Nellie's hand searched her body, and she spread her legs further apart to let Nellie do as she pleased with her body. Bellatrix was so focused on the pleasure that she didn't even hear a man walk inside the room and scream at Nellie. Pleasure just surged through her body, she didn't want to focus on anything else except the way their tongues were intertwining.

Toby whimpered as Sweeney left the shop with a razor. He was sure Sweeney was going to hurt Nellie, that he was going to kill her. And it would be all his fault. If he had just kept his little mouth shut, and if his curious little mind could have been put to rest, everything would be fine now. He felt truly terrible now.

Gasping Nellie pulled back from Bellatrix. Suddenly her whole body trembled, she was dead, her neck would be slashed open with a second thought "M-Mista T!" she stammered, her hand going up to her neck as if she was trying to protect it.

"What the hell are you doing?" he screamed again before he charged at Nellie, grabbed her by the throat and threw her at the floor "You're a good for nothing whore! How dare you! With that," he turned to look at the other, naked women on the bed for a moment before he went back to Nellie, his razor held high "I'll kill you, you little filthy whore!"

Bellatrix gasped when she realized that man who Nellie was talking about was about to slash Nellie across the neck. She whimpered as she slowly moved her hand to under the pillow of the bed, where she hid her wand. She brought it out and pointed it at the man. "You touch her, I'll hurt you. It's as simple as that." She growled at him. She didn't want him touching her Nellie. She didn't want her Nellie to be dead. She wanted the filthy man dead. She wanted Nellie and herself to live in peace without everyone trying to kill them.

"B-Bellatrix, don't." Whimpered Nellie knowing that Sweeney would easily kill them without a care in the world. He was a fierce man who wouldnt let anyone get in his way. His razor guided his hands and the blade to people throats which he'd hack up and tear out. Sweeney Todd was lost in the world of murder and revenge.

Sneering Sweeney looked down at the wand "A stick? Oh please you stupid slut go and get some clothing on and get away from my pet. How dare you touch her like that, how dare you!" Lifting up his razor had he pushed Bellatrix away before spinning back to push the blade against Nellie's neck "How I've dreamed of seeing your blood spill everywhere."

Bellatrix gripped tighter on her wand, resisting the urge to throw an 'Avada Kedavra' at the man right at this second. "I will hurt you, and I love Nellie. So don't act like I'm filth." She growled at him again. She gripped her wand even tighter and shouted, "Crucio!" as she watched throbbing pain shoot through Sweeney's body.

Nellie screamed out too but this time it was out of seeing him, her Mista T in pain. Whimpering she looked up to Bellatrix "Stop it ya hurtin' him!" Her eyes darting back to Sweeney. She knew that a razor was just about to go round her throat but she needed Mr. Todd to kill people for her pies, and he was a big part of her life, she couldnt lose that.

Sweeney screamed, spazmed and jutted as pain hit his body. So this was death for him, no revenge, no Lucy or Johanna, it was death by a women with a stick, a stick that seemed to have a power of some sort.

"I'm sorry, he was about to kill you! I couldn't let him do that!" Bellatrix cried out. She didn't want this man here anymore; he was going to kill Nellie. She didn't care if Nellie needed him for anything, she couldn't let him hurt her in any way. "I'm sorry Nellie, but I can't let him live, he'll kill you if he lives..." Bellatrix crossed her arms as she let tears escape her eyes.

"Bu' I need him ta kill them blokes fer ma pies. I'll ge' nowhere withou' him." Nellie quickly said as she looked from Sweeney to Bellatrix "Jus' le' me speak ta him, he-he won' do nothin' knowin' that ya got tha' wand thing..he won'." Nellie looked back to Bellatrix and slowly stood up "Please love."

Bellatrix shook her head. "No, I don't trust him." She sighed. "I can't tust him. Who cares about your bloody pies, we could have a life somewhere far away from here. Anywhere you want, love. I'm a witch, I can give you anything you want, really. If I let him live, I won't be able to sleep at night, thinking he's going to kill you..."

"You canno' give me money! I-I need money. And..and..jus' let him be, we can go, jus' don' hur' him. Please Bella, I beg ya." Nellie whimpered lightly. Of course she wanted Sweeney to go, he was horrid to her, but she had loved him for nearly the whole of her life. When he was Benjamin Barker he and Nellie were together, they didnt care about his wife, it was just them two. When he got sent away to Australia Nellie was heartbroken, and now he was back in her life again. "He won' do anythin', promise, or I'll tell the Judge who he really is." She looked back to Sweeney who seemed to be recovering, his eyes glaring at her.

Bellatrix sighed. "I can.. I can give you money.. But, I.. I love you Nellie, and I don't want you to get hurt. You never know what he'll do to you.. I'm scared, Nellie.. I'm so scared for you.. I don't want to lose you.. And I don't want to be the person you hate because I killed the man you love..." She sighed as she pulled herself onto the bed, to the corner of it, and pulled her knees to her chest. She felt horrible. She didn't know what she wanted to do anymore, she didn't know what to say.

Gently Nellie sighed and pulled herself away from Sweeney. Slowly she walked over the Bellatrix and knelt down in front of her, pushing back a little of her black hair "Since when is Bellatrix Lestrange scared?" She was trying to lighten the mood but kept going "An' I don' love him," her head turned to look at Sweeney who was slowly sitting up rubbing at his head before she went back to Bella "I loved him, bu' tha' is tha past now. I have ya. Ya my Bellatrix, my witch." Leaning up she kissed Bella's forehead "Bu' he was a big par' of my life. He saved me, a few times, from me husband and h-he helped me when I lost.." Quickly she looked down, her hair falling over her face before she wiped at her eyes and looked back up "Jus' leave him be, he's gotta find his wife and daughter. He anit righ' in tha head, love, please."

"Shes scared when it comes to something bad happening to Nellie Lovett." Bellatrix whispered as she looked over at Sweeney. She hated him, but she'd have to spare his life, for it seemed like it was Nellie's wish. "I just want you to be happy, Nellie. So if you don't want me to get rid of him, I... I guess I won't." She sighed as she looked down, trying to resist the urge to kill Sweeney. She hated that man for trying to kill Nellie, she hated him and that wouldn't change.

"He helped me alo'." Whispered Nellie "When he was younger." Slowly she stood up and brushed down her skirts "We can go, me an' you Bella, jus' go, take Toby, he can be ours. Ferever. Me and ya."

Coughing Sweeney looked over the Nellie and scoffed "You are a whore, Nellie Lovett. I wish I didn't help you that day, I should've left you to bleed to death. Wouldnt of bothered me." Slowly he sneered, how nasty he could be "You deserved to lose that rat of a baby, no doubt it would've turnt out like its whore of a mother." 

Nellie gasped and spun around to him. Her heart felt like something or someone had to ripped it from her chest "Mista T! How..how could ya! T-tha'...ya... how could ya? After all I've done fer ya. I..I.."

Bellatrix sat in the bed, staring at Sweeney and Nellie. What the hell were they talking about? What had happened to Nellie in the past and what did Sweeney do? Her hatred for Sweeney grew inside her, wanting to be unleashed to kill Sweeney. She'd kill him with his own damn bloody razor. She breathed heavily as she tried to hold herself inside, she was like a caged animal, wanting to be unleashed to devour her new enemy.

"How could I? Oh because, my pet, even back then you had Albert wrapped around your little finger." Snapped Sweeney with a smirk, he would get Nellie back,one way are another "Albert was a lucky man. He had a good punch, got you right in that little stomach didnt he!"

"Shu' up! How dare ya! Shu' up!" Nellie covered her ears, tears streaming down her face before she went over and slapped him across the face "I hate ya."

Bellatrix sat there in the bed, her eyes wide. She still tried to contain her anger to kill Sweeney. She didn't know if she should act on her feelings or not, wondering if Nellie still wanted Sweeney alive, deep down inside of her. She thought it best not to act on her rage, because she thought if she did, Nellie would break out crying, and hate her for life. And that was the one thing Bellatrix Lestrange never wanted.

Standing up, his mind spinning he losely grabbed Nellie "Dont you dare hit me! I'll punch you in the stomach this time, see if there is anything else I can rip out of you!" Snarling he pushed his face near to hers before he spat onto her cheek "How about it Nellie? Do you want me, do you? Like all those years ago, when I had you on the counter moaning my name? Well?" He was screaming at her wanting to punch into her face so badly but with Bellatrix there he was buggered.

"Stop it!" cried Nellie as she pushed agianst him, his fingers causing her to whimper in pain as they drove into her skin "Leave me be, please, leave us all be! Mista T, ya hurtin' me, stop it!"

Bellatrix almost broke out crying, seeing this happen to her Nellie. She didn't give a fuck anymore, she wanted Sweeney gone. She gripped her wand again, pointed it at Sweeney, and shouted "Crucio!" as tears spilled from her face. She couldn't help it, she had to have him gone, or at least to the point where he wouldn't dare touch her Nellie anymore.

Sweeney screamed outloud. Damn these women and that bloody wand. His whole body shook on the floor, slamming from side to side as he felt like he was being stabbed with a thousand razors. "Stop!" he cried out trying to grab Nellie's foot.

Pulling back tears streamed harder down Nellie's face as she watched Sweeney being tourtured, rip apart from the inside. That man had hurt her alot more then she first thought, she didnt need him anymore. Slowly she looked to Bellatrix "Jus' kill him." she whispered shutting her eyes tight before she ran out the room not wanting to see anything.

Bellatrix sighed at Nellie's pain, but couldn't help a small grin when Nellie said she could kill him. She wanted the filthy Sweeney Todd dead. And now she could have her wish. She stood from the bed and stood over Sweeney, looking at his flthy face, before she called out "Avada Kedavra!" with a smirk on her face, watching him.

That was it, Sweeney Todd, the killer barber of London was gone. Dead. No more Lucy, no more Johanna and no more of his pie maker. It was all forgotten, dead and gone.

Pushing into her living room Nellie sat herself down onto her sofa, blinking at her tears trying to dry her eyes before she grabbed a tissue and dapped her eyes with it. So her Sweeney was gone, just like her baby, their baby, she never told him that. She saw as a green jet filled her bed room. "Goodbye, Mista T." she whispered looking down at the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

Bellatrix dropped her wand and slowly emerged from the bedroom. She felt good, killing Sweeney, but she knew how much hurt it caused Nellie. She indeed felt ashamed of herself. For killing Nellie's Sweeney. She looked at Nellie with a sad expression on her face. Nellie was the one that said for her to just kill him, but inside she felt that Nellie would never forgive Bellatrix for what she did.

Nellie lifted her head up to face Bellatrix. Quickly she wiped away the rest of her tears "Is he gone?" she all but whispered. Though a part of her felt sick that she could toss something aside like that she was rather happy that Bellatrix had killed him. There was no more threats, no more razors and no more mention of that baby..though Bellatrix was bound to bring it up. But now she was free, all three of them were, herself, Bellatrix and Toby, they could go.

Bellatrix nodded slowly as she moved closer to Nellie and sat down next to her, a bit cautious about it though. She felt gross for killing Sweeney, she felt like it would always be a huge scar in Nellie's poor heart. But she knew all the trouble Sweeney caused, and suddenly she felt pround for ridding of the bastard. "He's gone, and we're finally alone, to be together, forever, my Nellie." Bellatrix smiled lightly, wrapping her arms around Nellie.

Nellie buried her head into Bellatrix neck and sobbed gently. Some tears were for Sweeney but the most of it was the fact that he'd brought up something she'd tried to forget, that little piece of her that she lost thanks to a drunkard of a husband, a dead ex husband. "Thank ya." She whispered as she sat back up and wiped away yet more tears that spilled from her eyes before she laughed lightly "So, that's two dead over the space of a few days? Naughty you."

"That's what you get for messing with Bellatrix Lestrange!" She giggled as she pulled Nellie close to her. "Now, no need to cry anymore, love. The pain is all gone." She sighed gently, as she knew Nellie wouldn't forget Sweeney, and it slightly saddend her, the fact that Nellie held onto such a monster for so many years. "I love you, Nellie." Bellatrix whispered as few tears spilled from her eyes, the feel of her pain along with Nellie's pain.

Nellie lightly laughed before she patted Bellatrix's knee "He's jus' se' me right back. But thank ya, fer gettin' rid of him..I wouldn' of been able ta." Slowly she looked around the living room, a small sad look on her face before she sighed and stood up "I guess tha' ya was wonderin' wha' we were fightin' bout..not doub'."

Bellatrix stood up, next to Nellie, and put a finger to Nellie's lips. "Shh... I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear anything more about him, and the bad things he did. I want you to forget all that. Because I, Bellatrix, will always be here, and will never hurt you, and will always love you. So, I don't want to hear anything of it." She took her finger off Nellie's lips and kissed softly on Nellie's cheek.

Nellie felt her heart flutter for a moment. How kind this witch could be, when her killing side had been flushed out, but in any case Nellie did truly love her. Maybe oneday, when she felt complete, she'd tell Bellatrix about her life, she might even ask Bella's about her own but for now the both of them could just stay with each other without the risk of harm. Gently she shivered at Bellatrix's icy touch, like she always did before she kissed Bellatrix forehead then giggled "Ya know, ya still more then hal' naked.."

"Why yes, I'm completely naked." Bellatrix smiled as she stepped a little closer to Nellie. "It's not a problem, is it?" She whispered, tilting her head. It may seem odd, after all that happened, to want Nellie at this moment, but she did. She wanted Nellie so much right now, she could feel it in the air around her. Bellatrix loved Nellie, she had to have Nellie inside her again, just the thought of it made her shiver, wanting more.

"I guess no' since this is ya home now," Nellie shrugged with a small smile "do wha'ever ya like. Just don' go walking round naked in ta shop when folks are in there." Gently Nellie laughed before she stood up and went to her little mirror before she started to sort out the her wild hair and the little makeup she had on. "Is there any chance ya could sor' him out?" Nellie didnt want to put him into a pie, no that would be wrong. She'd burn him, he'd threatened to chuck her into the oven before so she'd do it right back "In tha cellar is an oven, pu' him in there love."

"I'll do it.. Later." Bellatrix paused, looking at Nellie. "I believe you still owe me for what I did to you last night, isn't that right?" She raised her eyebrows at Nellie and licked her lips. She did feel awkward asking Nellie, because she didn't know if Nellie would want to do such a thing, especially after what happened moments before.

"I-I can', m'sorry love." Whispered Nellie as turned from the mirror to look at Bellatrix. She wasnt in the mood, her Sweeney, her old lover was dead in her bedroom an nothing, not even how drop dead gorgeous Bellatrix was, could put her in the mood. "Soon. Promise."

Bellatrix sighed softly as she walked over to Nellie and softly kissed her forehead. "I understand completely." She did understand, she understood all of it, and the reasons why. But she still couldn't help a small feeling of hurt trickle down her body. She sat down in one of the chairs, pulling her knees to her chest, now feeling slightly uncomfortable with her naked body.

"Thank ya." Muttered Nellie as she flicked back some of her hair and looked to her bed room door "B-Bu' please get him out of there, I canno' have him was'ing away in ma room." Rubbing her head she started to pace the room "How the hell did he fin' out anyway? Unless he was watchin' but I know Mista T he'd of stopped there and then. I don' understand whom else could.." Stopping she gasped and turned back to Bellatrix "Toby! He must've seen. Oh god, how s'upid could I get!"

Bellatrix's eyes widened as she looked at Nellie. "It's not your fault. It's nobodys fault. It was just fate." She sighed as she got up from the chair and almost entered Nellie's room. "I'll go get rid of him." She stopped in the doorway. "Better go somewhere else, love. I doubt you want to see me carry him down to the cellar." She sighed again, looking at Nellie.

"I guess so. I'll fin' him and have words wi'h him." Nellie smiled at Bellatrix before she left the room and began to search around for Toby. A few fingers ran through her head as she searched her pie shop and the small garden outside. Huffing she put her hands onto her hips before her eyes were caught by Sweeney's shop. He had to be up there if he told Mista T. Picking up her skirts Nellie walked quickly up the stairs. Pausing at the door she breathed out heavily before she grabbed the handle and opened it. "Toby?" she called as she went inside. Her head tilted a little and she sighed agian seeing Toby sitting on Sweeney's bed. "Here ya are love. Are ya ok?" she asked sitting down next to him before she gently pulled him into a hug.

Bellatrix nodded and smiled before she walked into Nellie's room and saw Sweeney still there, lifeless on the floor. She growled, seeing the body. She hated him with a burning passion. Before she picked him up, she slipped on the dress she had on before, the one Nellie said she could put on. She didn't want that thing to be touching her naked body. She shivered at the thought. She didn't bother with a corest or anything, she just wanted this man out. She finished with the dress and sighed heavily as she picked him up. Such filth. He smelled bad, not of death, but he had evil written all over him. She made sure Nellie wasn't near before she went opened the door and threw him down the stairs. She wasn't going to carry that thing down there. She wanted to make his body suffer, even if it was dead. She walked down the stairs and picked up his filthy body as she opened the cellar door. She threw him down again and opened the oven door. She truly wanted to see him suffer, so she searched his body for one of his razors. She found one and quickly used it to slice open the bastards neck. She smirked, seeing this as she threw that bastard in the oven, watching him burn before her eyes. She quickly shut the oven and walked back upstairs. Not even taking any notice that her dead Dark Lord was laying there, in the cellar.

Toby lightly hugged Mrs. Lovett back, felling so very awkward. He didn't want to touch her now, not with what he's seen of her. With that woman. He shivered as he replayed the memories in his mind, they were going to leave a permanent scar on his brain. All the moaning, seeing his mother's exposed breasts, everything. After a few long seconds of thinking, he managed to stutter a reply. "I-I-I...I'm fine, ma'am."

Nellie gently let him out of the hug before she sighed and looked around Sweeney's room, Sweeney's old room. "Ya know," she muttered looking back to Toby "you're a big lad now, need ya own space, would ya like this as ya own room?" She was trying to lighten the mood but Toby's mind was somewhere else. Shaking her head she drove on, there was no point trying to get around this whole thing "I'm ta guess tha' ya saw? Me and Bellatrix..."

Toby's eyes slightly widened at those words. So it was true, he wasn't dreaming, and she was admitting it. He really didn't want to admit he did, but he had to. "I-I-I did see. 'M so sorry, ma'am, I didn't mean ta, I jus' walked in an' saw ye two, I-I..." It was all Toby could mangae to say. He didn't really want to discuss anything further about it, it made him feel so awkward, to think of this woman before him touch another woman. It wasn't right, and he felt so very guilty for telling Sweeney about it.

"Ya don' need ta act like this." Said Nellie in a calming voice. "There is no need love. I have nothin' ta hide from ya, you are as good as my own son, I won' hide anythin'." She nodded lightly before she stood up went over to Sweeney's table on which a few of his razors lay on. Slowly and gently she picked one up before a sigh left her lips. Carefully she flicked it open and watched the silver shine in her hands. "Jus' promise me somthin'," Nellie quickly said as she looked back to Toby "don' tell anyone lad. If this go' out both me and Bellatrix will be pu' inta Bedlam..or killed."

"I won' tell anyone, ye got me word ma'am." Toby sighed slightly, looking down. "Except... I've told Mr. Todd. Don' know if 'e 'as gone ta anyone an' told 'em, but I told 'im, an' 'm sorry. I didn't mean ta, ma'am. I really didn't." He looked up at her with fear in his eyes. He didn't want to get hurt by Sweeney again, or beaten on worse by anyone else. He felt extremely guilty now, his stomach hurt, it made him feel completely sick.

Nellie smiled more before she put the razor down and moved back to Toby. "I know tha' ya told him. He came ta sor' me out as such," she sighed and shivered at the fact that if it wasnt for Bellatrix getting involed she'd be dead now "bu' Bella helped me." Slowly she sat down and held one of Toby's hands "An' now Mista T won' be bothering us. He's gone Toby. Bella helped me. She saved me. We're free."

Toby's eyes brightened up. "Really? Ye mean it? 'e is gone?" He smiled widely. "'M really glad fer tha', ma'am. He an' I didn't get along to well, an' 'e was gonna kill me when I told 'im 'bout ye an' tha' woman.. Bellatrix ye said 'er name was?" He smiled as he pulled her into a tight hug, not caring if he felt awkward to her touch, he was glad Mr. Todd was gone, he scared him out of his mind, he thought he wouldn't live to see the next day, and now he was free from the threats.

Laughing Nellie hugged him back. She was glad he was happy, Nellie didnt like the way that Sweeney treated Toby, she was his son, as good as, and seeing that man treat her son in such a way broke her heart. "Yes love, he's gone, he won' be comin' back." Slowly she pulled back and lightly stroked his cheek "Now, like I sai', this is ya room now. All yers. Do as ya wish to it, jus' don' go overboard wit' tha gin now dear."

"Fine, I won' touch tha Gin." Toby smiled. "An', wot we be doin' with all Mr. Todd's things? Or will we keep 'em 'ere?" He asked as he laid himself on the bed, his bed now, not Mr. Todd's. He couldn't believe he had a whole room to himself. Now he could sit and think without being bothered, and he wasn't going to be told where to go anymore, he could stay where he pleased up here.

"Do wha' ya wan' with it love." Smiled Nellie as she watched over him as he lay back down. She'd never felt happier that he now had his own bed, not the floor by the fire or her little sofa. His own bed and his own room to do with as he pleased "Though I'll ge' rid of tha' chair," she said pointing to a small barbers chair by Sweeney's table, it used to be her husbands "don' wan' that thing in here. Bu' do wha' ya wan' with ya new room love. Maybe we can pain' it, make it look nicer."

Toby nodded happily, smiling. He never thought a bed could feel so nice, and it was his! He wriggled around in the bed, trying to find a comfortable position to lay. He looked over to her and smiled again. "Ma'am, if ye don't mind, I'd like ta go ta sleep. 'M ratha tired, an' I've never slept in a bed before." He yawned, he was about to fall asleep at this moment. "Thank ye again, ma'am fer givin' me this 'ere room." He smiled as he gently closed his eyes.

Nodding Nellie stood up and kissed his forehead "Night love. An' stop with callin' me Ma'am, ya my son now love." Smiling Nellie watched him rest for a while before she sighed happily and went back downstairs. Who'd of thought that one persons death could bring such happiness to another. Going back downstairs she went into her shop and began to pull out some sugar, flour and butter. Maybe a cake would cheer her up, as much as she hated working she couldnt help but feel such joy when she baked or made up a fresh pile of dough. "Bella!" she called as she grabbed a handful of flour and went into their living room in which she found her lovely woman sitting on the sofa who was now dressed. "You got a little something on your chest." Laughing she threw the handful of flour at Bellatrix before she giggled and ran back into the shop as she scooped up another handful so she could throw more at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix blinked in surprise as flour hit her chest and swam down her cleavage. She giggled and shivered as she got up and ran into Nellie's shop. "Now why would you do such a thing, love?" She laughed as she picked up some flour in her hand and ran it over Nellie's collar bone and chest area. "Oops, sorry love." She giggled happily, seeing Nellie was happier as well.

Squealing Nellie looked down at her floury dress before she laughed "I'm used to it love. Work with this stuff each and everyday." Smirking she threw her flour at Bellatrix but this time she aimed it into her black hair. Biting her lip Nellie ran behind her counter and picked up the bag of flour and threw it at Bellatrix causing her whole shop to become covered in white powder. Suddenly she'd forgotten all about Mr. Todd, these were happy times, she was free and didnt need him anyone. She could forget.

Bellatrix giggled loudly, waiting for the white powder in the air to finally fall to the floor. She was covered in flour and so was Nellie. "This is fun." giggled Bellatrix as she stepped close to Nellie, pressing her white covered lips to Nellie's cheek. She licked her lips and giggled again. It was weird, for Bellatrix Lestrange to act like this. She was never happy, she was always independent and unhappy, scary and mysterious. But now she wanted nothing more than to dance around Nellie's shop, with a smile on her face.

Nellie laughed "Oh, Bellatrix Lestrange is gettin' fun from throwin' flour aroun'. Softy!" Grabbing her bag of sugar Nellie ran behind Bellatrix, pulled her dress and poured the sugar down her back causing Nellie to squeal out in delight before she ran out of Bellatrix's reach. She knew that she was catching like some love sick child but to hell with it, she was a love sick woman, that was close enough.

Bellatrix shivered when sugar was poured over her back. "Wow.." She blinked in surprise and turned to face Nellie. "That felt weird." She giggled as she shook her body, trying to get the sugar out of odd places. She smirked and giggled. "Come here, you. You'll have to pay for this!" She said playfully as she ran around the room trying to catch Nellie, but Nellie was always just out of her reach. She had to stop for a while because she was giggling so hard. She had become soft, and delicate. It seemed rather odd, it wasn't Bellatrix's style.

Nellie stopped to look at watched Bellatrix for a moment as she bent over and panted for a moment "Hmm, now ya a bi' sugary mess." Smirking she brushed down her flour covered dress before she huffed and put her hands onto her hips "Now I've go' nothin' ta make my cake wit'!" Rolling her eyes she looked at Bellatrix before she snorted. "I thin' ya could use a bat' love." Leaving the room Nellie went into her bathroom, not stopping to see the spot Sweeney died on before she turned on the taps and let the bath fill. She waited a few moments before she smirked and began to slip her clothing off. Slowly she crept into the bath, that was still filling up before she bit her lip and pushed her body against the side of the bath so it was hidden "Bella! Ya bat' is ready love!"

Bellatrix brushed some of the flour and sugar off the dress before she was called to the bathroom by her love, Nellie Lovett. She smiled as she began walking to the bedroom. She slipped her clothes off in the bedroom and tossed them aside. She brushed some flour off her hair and bare body before she made her way into the bathroom. Nellie was nowhere to be found. She leaned over the side of the bath, seeing that Nellie was inside. "Oh, I'm supposed to bathe with you in here, am I?" She giggled.

Smirking Nellie moved back so her back was against the tub before she crossed her legs, letting one dangle in the air as she looked Bellatrix's body up and down. She had to thank her for getting rid of Sweeney and this seemed the perfect chance. "Well, unless ya have ya own idea of wha' ta do." teased Nellie as she pulled Bellatrix towards her "Now, ge' in here so I can wash that stuff out'a ya hair."

Bellatrix stood there a moment before she slowly opened her legs, letting Nellie get a view of her, and slipped inside the water. She smirked, looking at Nellie as she slowly made her way over and sat on Nellie's lap. "Well, fine. If you say so." She said slowly, her lips inches away from Nellie's.

"Good girl." Cooed Nellie as she kissed Bellatrix bare back. Reaching behind her she grabbed a bottle of shampoo poured it into her hand and began to rub it into Bellatrix's hair whilst she cupped some water and mixed it in with the shampoo. "There, gettin' better." smirked Nellie before Bellatrix's hair was free from the flour. "Now," said Nellie as she turned around in the bath, her back to Bellatrix "I thin' it's ya turn ta clean me."

Bellatrix smirked. "Hm, Nellie.. What part of your body needs to be cleaned?" She giggled, looking at the body that lay in front of her. She could use this moment to touch Nellie, but she didn't. It took every drop of her ability to not do what she wanted. She cleared her throat a bit awkwardly, waiting for Nellie to answer her playful question.

"Oh ma back, my hair." Nellie smirked at Bellatrix before she turned back round. "Thoug' ya did ge' my poor ches' covered in flour. I thin' ya shoul' ge' tha' off, don' ya agree?" Nellie was starting to take in the playful side of this. She was taking it on from Bellatrix, it was like a drug and she couldnt help but use it.

"Hm.." Bellatrix giggled and smirked, looking down to Nellie's breasts. "I don't think I should use soap, do you?" She snapped her eyes up to Nellie's before she gently ran her tongue along Nellie's collar bone and upper chest before pulling back and looking at Nellie. This was a game. And it was fun. She liked it, and she loved the thrill.

Nellie bit her lip, letting the warmth fill her heart and chest before Bellatrix pulled up. She laughed seeing Bella's lips covered with flour from her chest. "Ya go' a little somethin' love." she muttered before she leant in and crushed her lips against Bellatrix, tasting the flour on her skin before she smirked and pulled back "Ugh, i' tastes horrid!"

Bellatrix smirked. "Oh well.." She laughed lightly before crushing her lips to Nellie's once again before moving her lips down to Nellie's chest again, licking the flour off the top of Nellie's breasts before she pulled back again. She loved this game. It was as amazing as the kinds she used to play with her husband.

"Ya tease too much." Whispered Nellie as she shut her eyes at Bellatrix's touch, but it was short lived. Slowly her eyes opened again before she too leant in and took one of Bellatrix's nipples into her mouth. She sucked hard on it before she moaned and pulled back. Smirking her fingers trailed down Bellatrix's cheek, collar bones, breasts and then to her hip. "God," she whispered tilting her head "I really do love ya."

Bellatrix moaned softly at her nipple being tugged at. She gently closed her eyes and shivered as Nellie pulled away and ran fingers over her milky body. "I love you too, Nellie." She breathed in deep. "Now, I say we finish this bath and get to bed." She smirked as she took water and ran it over Nellie's breasts and stomach, giving her a light massage as she did so.

Nellie nodded slowly before a moan left her mouth as she felt Bellatrix's touch all over her pale body. After a few moments of cleaning and teasing each other Nellie got out of the bath. She didn't see the need for a towel, there was no need to dry themselves when they were just about to get wet all over again. Smirking at the thought Nellie stood up and grabbed Bellatrix out with her, kissing her fully on the lips before they back up into their room.


	18. Chapter 18

Bellatrix kissed Nellie, and slid her tongue into Nellie's mouth as they backed further into the bedroom. She grabbed Nellie's back and turned around, so her back was facing the bed as she slid her tongue over Nellie's and moaned softly. She crashed on the bed, pulling Nellie with her, so that Nellie was on top of her, their lips still pushed against each other.

A moan left Nellie's mouth as she wrapped her tongue against Bellatrix's, tasting the inside of her mouth, her warm, wet flesh. She gasped when she was pulled over Bellatrix but she couldn't complain, she loved being on top of this woman. Slowly she began to rock her hips against Bellatrix's, mews leaving her mouth hearing the wet sounds between both of their legs. There was nothing for them to blush over now, they both got each other so wet that it was just laughable. They both seemed soaked as their bodies rubbed against each other and their kiss deepened.

Bellatrix arched her back off the bed, pushing her breasts into Nellie's, her hardened nipples poking at the top of Nellie's breasts before they moved down to meet the other set of hard nipples that were in front of them. She moaned softly, spreading her legs as she thrust her hips against Nellie's, the wetness from the bath making it easier to do. She pushed up on Nellie's hips, the top of her soaked flesh brushing against Nellie. A small moan trickled out from her lips as she grabbed both of Nellie's cheeks in her hands, forcing the kiss to deepen as she slid her tongue further against her lover's tongue.

Pants were leaving Nellie's mouth and already she was dripped rather a lot. This woman turned her on so much that it was almost deadly. Their breasts rubbing together, their nipples smashing in to one another and the way their soaked flesh and wet bodies were moving together was driving Nellie crazy. They kissed and played with each other tongue for what seemed hours before Nellie pulled back, gasping for air before she leant down and took Bellatrix's nipple back into her mouth which her lips wrapped around, sucking and tugging as hard as they could.

Bellatrix gasped and snapped her eyes shut, feeling warmth take over her breast and nipple. She arched her back even more off the bed, causing her breast to fill Nellie's mouth as she ran her fingers down Nellie's body, feeling her soft stomach before she gripped Nellie's hips and slammed them down on her own, as she rocked her hips deep into Nellie's flesh. Another moan left Bella's mouth as the wet sounds filled her ears and pleasure trickled over her body, pulling her into a sweet sensation of love. She was soaked, dripping wet now. Her flesh released heat, as it told her brain that it wanted more, that it had to be touched.

Surprised gasps of pleasure repeatedly left Nellie's mouth as Bellatrix's smashed and slammed their hips together. It caused Nellie to bite down onto Bellatrix's breast before she started to suck and lick harder at them. Shivers ran down her body each time her lips met or their hips joined. Nellie's moans seemed to get louder and deeper as she let the wet, sloppy sounds enter her ears adding even more to the blinding pleasure. She was so close to exploding as she felt their wet flesh being rubbed together that it made her squeal and tremble with delight.

Bellatrix moaned at her breast and nipple still being toyed with. Her legs squirmed as she began to grind her hips against Nellie's, pleasure building inside her. She needed more, she had to have more. This pleasure was like a tease, she wanted the real thing. She couldn't bring herself to beg, it wasn't like Bellatrix at all. The flesh between her legs was practically screaming at her to tell Nellie that it wanted more. "N-Nellie..." She started to beg, but her brain told her to stop. Instead more gasps and moans escaped her lips as she squirmed under Nellie's touch.

Gasping Nellie held onto Bellatrix's shoulders and whimpered, smashing their hips harder together "I-I can'," she whispered "I'm gunna come." Her eyes screwed up, her head rolled back and the wetness between her legs was dripping down onto Bellatrix. She couldnt help it but Bella turned her on so easily, it was her one little weakness. She couldnt move, as soon as she did the pleasure increased. This was too intence for her.

Bellatrix moaned as she felt Nellie's wetness flood her. The thought of Nellie's fluids all over her was amazing. She wanted Nellie's touch so badly now, her body was begging for it. But Bellatrix knew she'd have to wait as soon as Nellie's body crashed onto her, motionless in pleasure. She began rocking her hips harder against Nellie, wanting her to get as much pleasure as she could give at this moment.

Suddenly a scream left Nellie's mouth as her hips jutted against Bellatrix's. Screwing her eyes tighter together she rode Bellatrix harder and faster as she felt her inners pulse and release heavily. Breathing heavily she let herself flood all over Bellatrix's private parts and thighs before gasped and fell ontop of her pale little witch, her whole body shaking wildly.

Bellatrix moaned as Nellie's fluids seeped into her skin, running down her folds and clit, heading to her entrance. She shivered at this feel, to know that Nellie's pleasure was rubbing against her skin. It almost drove her to climax, she was turned on so much. Her clit throbbed and her whole body pulsed as she watched Nellie's body. Nellie was sexy, the way that she moaned, the way her body twitched as pleasure blasted through her. It was a little too much for Bellatrix's eyes to see, but she couldn't peel her eyes away.

It took a while for Nellie to recover but her whole body still shook as she sat back up onto Bellatrix's hips. A small laugh left her mouth before she tutted "Ya naught' woman, makin' me go tha' quickly." Leaning down she began to kiss Bellatrix again before she couldnt take it any longer and she knew Bellatrix needed her. Suddenly she slammed two fingers deep inside her witches flesh, pushing them slowly at first before she gently started to increase, letting the sounds of moaning and wetness fill her ears.

Bellatrix moaned as fingers were suddenly jammed into her. She immediately arched her back as her insides clenched around Nellie's fingers. The pleasure was already intense, and it was getting more earth shattering. She pushed her hips into Nellie's fingers, moaning slightly louder. Her whole body was filled with powerful surges of pleasure that increased with every second. "Nellie!" She screamed after a while. "More!"

Once again Nellie dripped. She couldn't help it but when Bellatrix asked for more it sent her wild. After a while of moving her fingers slowly she upped the pace and soon her fingers were flying in and out of Bellatrix's soaked flesh. Leaning down she kissed Bella fully on the lips before she began to push her thumb against the witches clit. She watched to see her woman explode with pleasure; she wanted to see the liquids flood from her, to see her moan and scream, which would just drive her to insanity.

Bellatrix arched her back further as her pleasure increased dramatically. She moaned so loud that she was almost screaming as she laid there, panting heavily. She harshly moved her hips and pushed them down on Nellie's hand, forcing her swollen clit to be rubbed deep. It almost drove her mad, all the pleasure she was getting. She was dripping wet and she could feel her insides clench around Nellie even more, she kissed Nellie deeply, but had to pull away as she couldn't help when she had to moan loudly.

Panting even more now Nellie leant down and began to suck and kiss at Bellatrix's neck. She didnt know what it was with her and that bloody neck but to Nellie it was pure heaven. Her fingers slammed up to meet Bellatrix's hips and soon another finger was added into the flesh. Nellie couldnt help but moan as she watched over the witch, the way that she moved and trashed around made Nellie whimper and increase the pace of her fingers, she couldnt help it, not one bit.

Bellatrix couldn't moan anymore. The only thing that escaped her lips were loud, but soft gasps as the pleasure was almost too much to take. Her body squirmed as she slammed her hips onto Nellie's fingers harder. She closed her eyes tightly as the pleasure hit her like a bolt of lightning. It was strong and powerful, she never felt anything like it before in her life. There was nothing she could compare to the touch of Nellie Lovett. It was all too pleasing. Bellatrix began to moan again, feeling herself grow near.

Nellie squealed in delight watching Bellatrix. Her three fingers spaced open and shoved harder into Bellatrix. The pie maker new her witch was getting so close and she wanted to make it the best orgasm Bella had ever had. Breathing in Nellie slammed her fingers in harder, faster and made sure that they rubbed even more so at Bellatrix's walls, pushing her on, wanting to make her explode and thrash around in delight.

Bellatrix now reached the start of her orgasm. It hit her so hard that she was completely speechless. Her mouth was open wide, but nothing came out. Her body shook and spazmed as her insides clenched and tightened around Nellie, before they suddenly stopped contracting as her fluids poured out of her, flooding everywhere. Her heart was racing and she let a loud moan leave her mouth as she let her body go limp and just lay there, waiting for the aftershock.

Slowly Nellie pulled her three fingers from Bellatrix soaking flesh. She didn't even have to move her hand; the fingers just slid from the bare skin without any force. She sucked her fingers, watching Bellatrix for a few moments before she groaned and rolled off of the witch to lie beside her. Both of them were panting heavily and Nellie could see Bellatrix soaked, twitching thighs. "Ya so pretty love," muttered Nellie as she looked to Bellatrix "I hope ya know tha'."

It took moments for Bellatrix's body to calm down. The pleasure still pulsated through her body as she twitched. She panted heavily for several moments before she stopped and swallowed hard. "I... Nellie..." was all she could whisper as she rolled on her side and cuddled herself onto Nellie, resting her head on Nellie's shoulder and chest. She slowly looked up at Nellie, into her beautiful eyes.

Smiling Nellie leant down and kissed Bellatrix on the lips lightly before she nuzzled nearer to the woman. "I love ya." she whispered as she shut her eyes. Once again she knew Bellatrix would watch over her as she slept, Bellatrix didnt really seem to sleep alot. Tomorrow she'd lie in as long as possible, see how Toby was in his new room before she'd clean up the mess in the shop and bake a small cake for the three of them. Sighing happily her arms wrapped around Bellatrix as she kissed her once more before falling asleep to the sound of Bella breathing.

Bellatrix looked over Nellie a couple times before closing her eyes, just listening to Nellie breathe. She was in heaven. She was warm against Nellie's body. She snuggled closer to Nellie before she finally drifted to sleep. Her sleep was wonderful that night. She dreamt of all the things she wanted to do with Nellie, not just sexual things. It was amazing how in her dreams, her and Nellie could escape. But now, with no one there to bug them, they finally could in reality. She felt a smile creep over her face as she slept; her mind still slightly conscious of the world around her.

It seemed that Nellie had got the best night's sleep ever. It was like Mr. Todd's power over her was completely gone and she didn't need to sleep with the memory of that he could kill her at any times imbedded in her mind. The next day she didn't get out of bed, not till later that day when both Toby and Bellatrix's were up, but she didn't care, she was free to do what she pleased. Also she didn't open the shop but that didn't bother her, no money in the world could make up for what her beloved Bellatrix done.

Slowly the feeling of sleep left Bellatrix, and she slowly opened her eyes. She laid there motionless for a few seconds before she stretched and yawned quietly. She shivered lightly, surprising herself about how well she slept last night. Bellatrix Lestrange never really was one to sleep. She always stayed up and thought about things, making sure no one was attacking her at any given moment. But now, the people who hurt her and her Nellie were gone, and she didn't have to worry anymore.

Nellie Lovett didnt dream, and when she did they were usually such terrible things that scared her, made her wake up in the middle of the night crying and screaming. Tonight was different. Such happy dreams were taking over her, ones of her and Bellatrix and how they were never, ever hurt again. Nellie groaned lightly in her sleep, feeling a little colder without Bellatrix's warmth before she whined and scooted nearer to the witch, nuzzling at her neck before her body relaxed and she started to dream, the smile never leaving her lips.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed Nellie's forehead as she wrapped her arms around what she claimed as hers. She owned this body now. It was hers, and no one could touch it. If anyone tried, they would die. Nellie was Bellatrix's, and that's they way it was going to stay. As these thoughts crept of Bella, she began to fall asleep again. The warmth of Nellie's body made her sleepy, and she wanted to go back to her dreams, to dream about Nellie.

They must have slept for a good few hours. Nellie's eyes slowly opened and a yawn left her mouth, making her eyes a little watery before she turned and smiled brightly. Her Bellatrix was still there, it hadnt been one big dream, it was all real. Lightly Nellie kissed her head before she gently pulled out of Bella's grip and searched around for a night gown. Once she found one Nellie went into the pie shop and began to cook, she done most of her cooking in there. After a few moments she walked back into the room, a tray of breakfast in her hands with two cups of tea, before she put it onto the bed and kissed Bellatrix's nose "Wake up ya sleepy thin', go' breakfas' fer ya."

Bellatrix protested lightly, rolling over and groaning. She was having the most wonderful dream, she didn't want to wake up. But then her mind suddenly realized that it was her Nellie that had woke her up. She quickly opened her eyes and rolled over to look at Nellie again before she sat up. "Sorry dear, I was having a lovely dream." She smiled as she pressed her lips to Nellie's cheek. She now felt a little bit awkward that she was naked and Nellie was not. But she didn't care much anymore. Nothing on her body that Nellie hadn't seen before. She started giggling at her thoughts and kissed Nellie's lips softly.

Rolling her eyes, a smirk on her face, Nellie kissed Bellatrix back lightly before she made Bellatrix sit up before the tray we lowered onto the witches lap "Made ya breakfas' dear." she piped in before she sat on the edge of the bed and picked up one of the cups, which she began to drink out of, taking little sips "I was thinkin' tha' I coul' take ya out," Nellie said looking over to Bellatrix "ge' ya some proper dresses."

Bellatrix smiled lightly before she began to pick at the breakfast that sat in front of her. She wasn't really in need of food at the moment, but she ate it because her Nellie made it for her. She finished and pushed the tray off her lap as she grabbed the other cup of tea that she guessed was for herself. She smiled as she took a few sips and scooted her way over to Nellie, sitting right beside her. "I would really like that, Nellie." She paused to take more sips of the tea as she sighed. "But I'm not sure my face should be seen around London. You see, I've done some things.. To people around here." She sighed again, feeling a bit guilty for her muggle tortures, because now she was in love with one. She used to get so much pleasure out of torturing those muggles. She began to wonder what kind of sick, twisted person she really was.

Sighing Nellie finished her tea and sighed lightly "Can' ya hide or anythin', can' ya do somethin' with that wand of yers?" she asked as she put her empty cup down onto the tray before she went over the her draws and began to pull out underwear, stockings, a corset and a black dress with red lace around the rims. Slowly she pulled it all on, tying the laces up extra tight before she slipped into her dress.

Bellatrix finished her tea and thought a moment. She was distracted by Nellie putting her clothes on, but soon she was back to thought. "Well, I could put on my cloak." She whispered as she thought. She rolled over and reached under a pillow of the bed, grasping her wand. "Can do anything with this, I guess you could say." She smiled as she waved the wand and her cloak appeared in her lap. "There we are." She smiled as she looked up at Nellie. "But, I'm not going out without my favorite dress!" She giggled slightly as her favorite black dress and undergarments appeared in her lap as well as the cloak.

Nellie giggled as she watched Bellatrix magic up her clothing. She hadnt really been bothered that her lover was a witch and suddenly she thought this magic rather beautiful. Leaning closer she tilted her head "How lon' have ya bee' a witch fer?" she asked.

Bellatrix stood up from the bed and shrugged. "As long as I can remember actually. My whole family is filled with witches and wizards." She began to slip on her undergarments and such, doing so as slowly as she could, to give Nellie one last good look at her naked body. She slipped the dress on afterwards, and smoothed out the skirts. "There. How do I look?" She smirked, tilting her head and tapping her wand against her chin.

"Oh, so it anit just ya and tha' other bloke? There's load of ya?" Muttered Nellie as her eyes flicked over Bellatrix and her to die for body. "Bloody hell. I anit seen other's like ya.." She went to the mirror, and began to pull up her messy hair into her usual style of two lose pony tail, sort of things on the side of her hair. "Now I have go' enough money, so ge' wha' ya wan' love."

"There's tons of us." Bellatrix nodded as she slipped on her cloak and pulled the hood over her face. "Now how do I look? Mysterious enough?" She said slowly, holding her cloak tight to her body. She slipped her wand in one of the deep pockets of the cloak, making sure it didn't show. She always brought her wand, she didn't know what sort of thing could happen. Or what kind of bloody bloke would try and get Nellie or herself to 'have a good time' with them.

"Bloody hell. An' none of 'em I know.." She paused for moment before looking over to Bellatrix. A smile spread across her face as she took in her witches looks, how dark and evil she did look "Ya look ta die fer love. Very pretty." Quickly she kissed Bellatrix on the lips before she began to route around for her purse, which after a while she found underneath her bed "Now," she muttered looking into the purse to see how much money she had left "M'sure ya kno' tha rules of London, keep away fro' tha shadows an' keep yaself to yaself, usually keeps ya out'a trouble."

Bellatrix nodded. "Thank you, love. And yes, I know. I've been to London many times before." She smirked under her hood. "And that doesn't mean I've stayed out of trouble." She giggled lightly. "But don't worry, I'll try my hardest to be a good little girl for you." She giggled again before slightly licking her lips and kissing Nellie on the cheek.

"Good, cos if ya are the' I'll rewar' ya later." Nellie smirked before she lead Bellatrix out of the living, to the shop them outside into the dark, smelly streets of London. Fleet Street was already packed, with people milling around trying to sell stuff from stalls. Some children ran around the two ladies, making Nellie smile before they laughed and ran off to play with a dog. No matter who dangerous London was Nellie loved it, but there was no way it could beat a nice little house by the sea. She looked over the Bellatrix, to make sure she was fine before they moved down a smaller road that had shop's either side. It was a little more pleasent then Fleet Street and the shops were of higher class and since Nellie had to money from the pie shop she could afford nicer possesions. "Righ', 'ere we are." She said as they stopped outside a small dress shop. "Go inside love, pic' what ya wan'."


	19. Chapter 19

As Bellatrix walked through Fleet Street, she couldn't help small giggles. It was so crowded, she loved to watch the little muggles scramble around, most of them looked scared of her. They knew who she was and what she did. Which made her smirk evilly. As they turned the street, it was far less crowded. She stopped in front of the dress shop along with Nellie and smiled. "Well okay, love. Do you think they have any pretty black ones?" She giggled as she began to walk inside, grabbing Nellie along with her.

Nellie laughed as she was tugged inside the shop before she straightened herself up and walked over to some dresses which she began to look at "Thi' is London love, blac' is tha main colour." Slowly she smirked before she began to walk around the shop. Her eyes wondered over dresses made out of soft materials, most of which were black, red or grey. Tilting her head she picked up a corset on the side and sniggered lightly seeing that it was more then a little low cut. Rolling her eyes she put it back down before she went over to Bellatrix "Found anythin' ya like dear?"

Bellatrix walked around the shop, slowly, looking at all the pretty little dresses. She pulled back her hood so she could see better, until she looked over at a woman who gave her a frightened look. "Oh dear.." She muttered as she rolled her eyes and put it back up. She walked around until she found a gorgeous looking dress. It was black, with a corset-looking stomach, with black laces and a little red lace intertwining the black. She smiled and looked at Nellie, showing it to her. "I love it!" She giggled.

Nellie stood behind her and looked at the dress. It was extremely pretty and would look terribly sexy on Bellatrix, no doubt Nellie would have to rip it right back off of her. Slowly she licked her lips and nodded "Well then, ya can have it." Pulling her purse out from her dress she went over to the woman who owned the shop before passing her a few coins with a smile. Looking back to Bellatrix she tilted her head "Ya migh' wanna ge' some stronger shoes love, London aint tha bes' place fer shoes like yers," she looked down at the high heels that Bellatrix wore on her feet "and ya won' wan' ta be wearing the' round in ta shop."

Bellatrix slightly giggled. "Love, I've been wearing shoes like these for years, I think I can handle it." She smirked, looking down at the new pretty dress that owned. She wanted to put it on soon. It was gorgeous, and no doubt Nellie would completely drip at the way she'd look in it. She smirked, thinking about it, how Nellie would practically rip it off her, trying to get it off, to satisfy the lust.

"Well, if ya need new ones come ta me, alrigh'?" Nellie smiled before she took Bellatrix back outside the shop "Righ' I thin' I need ta get some meat, since I anit got anyone ta give it ta me an' some flour, cos it's all over me shop." Laughing she lead Bellatrix back down the roads, stopping here and there to look at a few stalls before they went into a small shop that sold food. Milling around Nellie hummed lightly to herself, picking items off the self before she looked over the Bellatrix and have her that small smile. It was odd, she could see wives and husbands walking around, getting thier shopping and here she was with Bellatrix, her Bellatrix, doing the exact same. They were a couple, out buying clothing and food like it was just a normal day. Smiling, and sort of blushing Nellie went back to the selves, humming once more before she went over to the counter, brought the food and handed Bellatrix one of the bags to carry. "Tha' shoul' keep me stocke' fer a good few weeks." she said as they began to walk back home.

Bellatrix carried the bag with a smile on her face. She'd never really gone shopping before. It was a bit fun to go out and do so, as a witch she never really got to do such things. It was always a wave of the wand, and things were there as they needed them. She found muggle activities fun and exciting, even though they were just normal things to them. Bellatrix was glad she found Nellie, because she had missed out on so much when she became a witch. And since she did so at such a young age, she never had the fun experience a child should have. She sighed as she thought about her life, how as children she never really played with her sister at all, even though she seemed to get them in trouble all the time. When they reached the shop, she held the door open for Nellie and then walked inside behind Nellie.

"Righ', give them ta me an' try on ya new dress." said Nellie as she took the bag from Bellatrix and handed back the one with her witches new dress in. Smiling she went into her store cupboard, putting the flour, food and meat into it before she sighed happily and brushed down her dress. Quickly she grabbed another bag and took it upstairs to Toby's room. She's brought him a nice new top, thinking the poor lad would need to get out of his work clothing sometime. As she slowly opened the door she found him still asleep on his bed. Smiling to herself she put the bag on the end of his bed, kissed his forehead lightly before going back downstairs into the living room, put on some music from gramophone in the corner before she sighed to herself and sat down onto the sofa.

Bellatrix smiled as she walked to their room and slipped off her cloak and dress before taking her new dress out and looking at it. She set her other dress on the bed before she began to slip it on. Already she could tell that she'd look dead sexy inside all its laces. Once she got it on, she went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She smiled and almost blushed when she saw herself inside the gorgeous dress. The top of the dress barely covered her breasts and she giggled at the sight. Nellie would die when she saw her in this! She slightly fixed and puffed up her hair with her fingers before she slowly emerged from the bedroom, into the living room where Nellie sat on the sofa. "Nellie dear, what do you think?" She smirked and swayed her hips as she slowly walked over to her. Bellatrix's to die for figure complimented the dress well, and she knew she looked dead sexy inside it.

A gasp left Nellie's mouth and she sat up a little more as her eyes flicked over Bellatrix "I..ya.." Her head tilted and slowly she licked her lips. God, Bellatrix loved totally gorgeous, and that dress clung to all her curves and her huge breasts which Nellie was slightly jealous of. The dress seemed to make Bellatrix look even more dangerous and the laces that pulled it together made it look deadly "Ya look beautifu' love. Tha dress sui's ya so well, I-I mean it, ya do." Her eyes watched Bellatrix as she walked, she could deny it...she wanted Bellatrix, rather a lot.

Bellatrix smirked as she tilted her head and licked her lips. "Oh really?" She stepped closer to Nellie, so close that her legs we're touching Nellie's. She bent down and brushed her hands over Nellie's breasts before she rest them on Nellie's shoulders as kissed her softly on the cheek. She pulled back and smirked again, toying with some of the dresses laces in her fingers. "It's a pretty dress, but don't you think we would be more comfortable if it were off?" She trailed a finger down her own collarbone before she rest a finger on her cleavage and giggled.

Nellie bit her lip and gasped as Bellatrix suddenly touched her. Her whole body shook as she watched Bellatrix running her hands over the dress, over the soft material and the deadly lace. "I.." Her ears focused on the soft music in the background before her eyes flicked up and down Bellatrix's body before she smirked lightly "I guess so," her head tilted "bu' ya mus' do so very slowly.."

Bellatrix leaned forward and pressed a finger to Nellie's lips. "I was planning on it, love." She smirked as she trailed her finger down Nellie's body before backing up again. "Suppose I should start with these laces?" She smirked as she turned around and untied the laces in the back before undoing them and turning back around.

Slowly Nellie gulped as she watched the laces being pulled apart from Bellatrix's back. Her breathing increased and her heart started to race as Bellatrix came back over to her. Her legs slightly trembled, like they always done before she looked up to Bellatrix "Y-Ya beautiful love," she whispered touching Bellatrix's legs before she pulled it back again "really.."

Bellatrix put a finger to Nellie's lips again. "No touching, not yet." She smirked, playfully staring into Nellie's eyes. "Naughty girl." She teased as she pulled her hand back from Nellie and put it on her shoulder, where the dress rested, and slightly slipped it a little further off her arm, knowing she was teasing Nellie greatly.

Nellie wanted to pull Bellatrix nearer onto her lap, she wanted to push her hips up and rub them against the witches but for some reason she seemed to be in a trance and she found herself unable to move. Her eyes watched Bellatrix closely and a whimper left her mouth as Bellatrix teased her with the little flesh on view. Nellie had seen Bellatrix's body, a lot more than once but she could never, ever get enough of the pale, icy skin.

She slipped it a little further down as she turned to face away from Nellie, slipping the one sleeve off her arm, exposing the top of her right breast, as it threatened to spill from her corset. She danced in synch to the music in the background before she turned back around to face Nellie.

A smirk came onto Nellie's face as she watched Bellatrix dance; it was a rather big turn on. Her stomach knotted, rather a lot as she watch the witches hips move in time to the subtle music. A longing whine left the pie makers mouth as her eyes hit Bellatrix's chest. How she needed to see more of the pale skin, the intoxicating look it gave that made Nellie moan softly to herself.

Bellatrix moved her hand to her back as she loosened the laces that were already undone. It allowed her to slip the other sleeve off more easily. She slowly slipped it off her arm, the dress now loose enough to fall to the floor; which it did. She smirked, looking down at her pale chest, the breasts begging to be exposed from the corset. She leaned in close to Nellie, letting her breasts fall to Nellie's eye level.

"Bella." Whispered Nellie as she moved her head closer into Bellatrix's breasts. She watched to touch them, tease them, play with that pale chest so much so that it was killing her, making her whine and moan. Her eyes flicked over to the dress on the floor before they went back to the breasts. Slowly her arms wrapped around Bellatrix's thighs and she pulled her onto her lap needing and wanting the closeness.

Bellatrix smirked as she sat legs open on Nellie's lap. "Naughty girl." She sniggered as she arched her back, bringing her breasts close to Nellie's chin. She brought her hips down to Nellie's thighs, grinding them along Nellie's dress. She smirked again as she let a small moan escape her blood red lips.

"Please." Nellie whispered as Bellatrix's body moved again her own. Bellatrix still moved her hips perfectly in sync with the music in the background making Nellie moan back as she tried to move nearer to the breasts before her eyes.

Bellatrix tilted her head and smiled evilly "Please? Please what?" She sniggered as she arched her back more, touching the top of her pale breasts lightly against Nellie's chin before she moved them back away from her.

"Please don' play these games." A long whine left her mouth and before long she couldn't help but lean her head down to lick along Bellatrix's breasts. She watched more of the clothing to come off, she watched Bellatrix to dance more against her, the sight was turning her on, rather too much and she knew before long that Nellie wouldn't be able to hold back for long.

"But these games are fun." She smirked, shivering and arching her back to Nellie's mouth as Nellie's hot tongue licked over her partially cold breasts. She pulled back slightly, moving her hands to slowly unlace her corset. "Is this better?" She smiled and tilted her head as she slowly began to peel the corset off her milky white skin.

"Bu' these games alone will mak' me go." Nellie whispered before a loud gasp left her mouth as Bellatrix pulled the corset off. Suddenly Nellie couldn't hold back. Her mouth lunged forward and took one of Bellatrix's mouth into it. A loud moan erupted her mouth as she began to suck, rather hard, but she couldn't wait any longer, not for Bellatrix Lestrange and her body.

Bellatrix moaned softly, arching her back so her breast flooded Nellie's mouth. "Do they? I like it when you go so easily. It's quite sexy." She whispered through soft gasps of pleasure as she rocked her hips on Nellie's thighs again.

Panting Nellie pulled back from Bellatrix's breasts before she shook her head "Ta ya it migh' be bu' I don' wan' ta go withou' ya fingers or tongue inside me." She looked pleadenly up to Bellatrix before she moved back down to suck onto her breasts, her hands crawling up the flat pale stomach before her thumb brushed over the bottoms of Bellatrix's breasts.

Bellatrix moaned and gasped. "Then you shall have me inside you, Nellie." She smirked as she began to feel up Nellie's body, lightly brushing over the breasts in which she loved so much. She did want to be inside Nellie, she so terribly wanted to do so. She moved her hand back down Nellie's body as she slowly started to rub Nellie through her dress and undergarments.


	20. Chapter 20

Nellie mentally thanked Bellatrix before she let her tongue swirl around one of the witches nipples before she took it between her teeth and gently began to tug on it. Her hands moved too, over Bellatrix underwear before she let her hand scoot underneath the material to squeeze Bella's bum. Suddenly a loud squeal left her mouth as Bellatrix's hand teased her, rubbing Nellie's already soaked underwear deeper into her flesh.

Bellatrix gasped as her nipple was being tugged on. It caused her to rub Nellie harder before she moved her hips up so she had room to reach her hand down further, to grab Nellie's skirts and lift them up. She had to get inside Nellie. She had to do it soon. She pushed them up far enough for her to reach inside and grasp Nellie's soaked underwear. The amount of wetness surprised Bellatrix greatly. She was already so wet, so completely soaked. She started to rub Nellie there for a few moments, still wanting to tease her.

Nellie moaned, and opened her legs to Bellatrix's touch. "Oh God." she whimpered, her whole body shaking before she sucked harder and longer at the breasts before her eyes. She could feel herself getting even more wet, what was wrong with her? She could never seem to stop that flow between her legs "Please, do it Bella, oh god love," her head pulled back from the breasts and rolled back "fuck me... 'ard."

Bellatrix moaned some more before Nellie pulled away and begged her. She loved begging, she loved the sound of it in her ears. Quickly she tugged on the waist line of Nellie's undergarments and pulled them down slightly, just enough for her to slip inside. As soon as her fingers touched Nellie's soaked flesh, she let out a small gasp. She rubbed it for a few seconds before she slipped her fingers down to Nellie's entrance. "Are you ready, love?" She smirked as she rubbed her fingers around her entrance.

Gripping tightly onto the sofa before she bit hard onto her bottom lip. She loved this contact between the two of them and how they had sex nearly every night since they'd met. A mew of annoyance and lust left her mouth as she felt Bellatrix rub at her, she needed so much more. She could feel her inners pulsing already and fluids were still pouring out of her into Bellatrix's hands. Quickly she nodded, opened her legs more and pushed her hips towards Bellatrix's hand "Oh god so read'," she whispered "fuc' me!"

Bellatrix smirked as she pushed two fingers inside her. Nellie was already so tight, it was unbelievable. Wetness flooded her hand as she began to move her fingers slowly, but hard. After a while she began pumping them deeper and harder, watching Nellie's body shake in pleasure under her.

"Bella!" Moaned Nellie as she wrapped her arms around the witch and kissed at her neck before she dropped back onto the sofa and arched up off it. She loved feeling Bellatrix's fingers moving into her, she loved the way that they had to fight for space in Nellie's tight area which caused pleasure to pulse through her body. Quickly her hands gripped onto the head of the sofa behind her and her hips rolled into the hidden fingers, how blissful, how powerful their love making was.

The sounds of Nellie moaning make Bellatrix drip. It was overly sexy, and when Nellie moaned her name, her insides begged to be touched as it dripped out more warm fluids. She moved her fingers harder for awhile before she added another finger to the warm, soaked flesh. Nellie was so tight now, her fingers were forced to be crushed together. Bellatrix smirked as she spread her fingers out slightly, feeling the pulse of Nellie's walls as they pushed on her, loving her every move.

"Bellatrix!" moaned Nellie before a small scream left her mouth "God, why do ya ge' me so close all tha time?" Her hips slammed down harder and faster wanting to let the fingers fill up her tight space that was pulsing like mad, pushing fluids from her, making her thrash around and whimper. Leaning up Nellie crushed her lips into Bellatrix's, panting against her lips before she pulled back and screamed. Suddenly her whole body shook, spazmed and violently moved around as Nellie's inners crushed and tightened around Bellatrix's fingers causing the start of her orgasm before the body whiped around her body making her almost near to tears at the amount of the pleasure that smashed into her before it slowly died away causing her to fall back onto the sofa and close her eyes as her heart pounded heavily at her chest.

Bellatrix continued to move her fingers for a few seconds, to get as much of Nellie's fluids onto her hand before she pulled them out and licked them happily. She almost moaned as she did so, the sweet and warm fluid against her tongue, and pushed down her throat as she swallowed. She shivered when she was done as she leaned onto Nellie, pressing her warm, wet lips to Nellie's cheek. She moved her lips over to Nellie's ear as whispered, "Maybe it's because you love me so much, and because I love you as well." She smiled as she lightly kissed Nellie's neck before pulling back and sighing happily.

"I love ya more the' ya know." muttered Nellie as she lay down, her chest heaving whilst her body still twitched from the flooding pleasure that made her whole body shiver and tremble. Bellatrix always made her so tired, she could get right into Nellie's body and energy and rip it out with those beautiful fingers that wove deep into her flesh. A small smile came onto her face as Bellatrix's lips touched her neck making her trail out a shaky, worn breath. "So much more the' ya know."

Bellatrix softly shook her head. "Well, you can't love me more than I love you, Nellie. It's not possible. Bellatrix loves her Nellie so very much, you don't know the half of it." She smiled, kissing Nellie's cheek softly before moving her lips around to Nellie's ear and pressing them to it. "I love you, Nellie. I love you so much..." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around Nellie and softly rubbed her back.

A moan left Nellie's mouth as she leant into Bellatrix and wrapped her arms around the witches neck. "Bu'," she stated as she kissed down Bellatrix's neck and collar bone "I can take a guess. An' ya don' know, ya can' possibly know, how much I love ya. I-I never though' I coul' love a woman in such a way, bu' I'm so head over heels fer ya tha' if anythin' was ta us, ta ya, I wouldn' be able ta go on." Slowly she looked up to Bellatrix with small tears in her eyes and a gentle smile on her face "I love ya to tha ends of thi' earth."

Bellatrix softly shivered as her neck was touched by Nellie. The icy, but warm touch that came from Nellie's lips made a soft moan drip from her lips before the lips pulled from her neck and she looked into Nellie's sweet eyes. "I understand that, Nellie." She smiled softly and gently took a hand and rubbed Nellie's cheek. "But I have to say that I cannot live without you. If we were pulled apart, I think my heart would hurt so much that it'd just give out. I can't say it enough, Nellie. I love you; I love you so much, so very very much." She said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Why mus' we live in such a time like this?" muttered Nellie as she leant up and kissed Bellatrix's nose "I wish tha' I coul' walk down tha road wit' ya hand in mine and no' have a worry in tha world." Her hand rubbed over Bellatrix's that made her cheeks glow in delight. Leaning up she put her lips against Bella's making them lightly touch before she sighed "If only I coul' marry ya love." she muttered before her hands trailed down Bellatrix's sides to her hips before she stood up and smirked "Now, choose a room love."

Bellatrix sighed and nodded softly, the tears still in her eyes. She did want to marry Nellie and it was not fair at all that she could not. She didn't want to hide their love; she wanted to embrace the love without a care. But she knew in times like these, this kind of love would end them up in Bedlam, it was a crime of nature's intentions. She looked up at Nellie as she stood away from Bellatrix. "Choose a room?" She asked as if she had no idea what Nellie was talking about. She smirked and giggled slightly, knowing exactly what Nellie meant.

"Yes," whispered Nellie as she looked over Bellatrix naked body whereas she was still clothed "choose one my dear." It was odd, she hadnt really know Bellatrix that long but already they had gone through so much together that it made their connection even stronger. Bellatrix had saved her and Nellie had chopped up a man that was a treat to her witch. They were both killers, covered in blood, covered in love for each other. Nellie smirked at the image, the both of them dancing around covered it red liquids that the both of them licked off of each other. "Go ahead."

Bellatrix smirked wider. She wanted to toy with Nellie. She loved games like these. "Hm... Choose a room..." She looked around, pretending she was thinking hard about the subject. She stopped for a few seconds and stood up and looked Nellie in the eye. "Why should I choose a room?" She giggled as she tilted her head slightly, licking her lips as well. She put one hand on her hip and brushed the other against her lip, giving Nellie a sexy pose as she giggled, and giggled even more madly inside her brain.

Nellie rolled her eyes and giggled "Really, ya aint hal' a tease." she muttered before she leant in and nipped lightly at Bellatrix's ear before she pulled back to watch her and the movements that Bellatrix used to tease her and play with her mind. "An' I do believe," she said as her eyes pulled away from Bellatrix's pose so they were back on her eyes "tha' ya need ta choose a room fer me ta put ya to good use in. Or woul' ya rather me pick it fer ya?"

"I think you should pick one for me." She giggled and smirked again. She loved teasing Nellie, and she knew Nellie loved it just as much as she did herself. Bellatrix just couldn't help herself, she was always one to play these games and play with her food before she ate it. She giggled slightly at her thoughts, knowing it was true by all means.

A smirk grew on Nellie's face before she bent down and picked up one of Bellatrix's stokings. Gently she placed it around Bellatrix's neck, like a tie, before she giggled and began to tug her witch into the way of the pie shop. They passed through her corridor before they both eagerly crashed their way into the pie shop. As soon as they were through the door Nellie quickly kissed Bella before she took the stocking off, pushed Bellatrix's hands behind her back before she wrapped the stocking tight around the witched wrists. Giggling she pushed Bellatrix towards a booth before she sat her down in it. It was time to tease her back. Slowly she walked backwards, the music still in their ears before Nellie let her dress roll lightly off her shoulders before she began to run her hands down her hips which swayed lightly from side to side.

Bellatrix gasped as her hands were tied behind her back and she was pushed into a booth. Her eyes widened slightly at seeing Nellie like this, how gorgeous she looked when she was teasing her. Her eyes blinked rapidly at this sight, believing it wasn't real. She now wanted to see more of Nellie's body more than ever. It was the one thing she craved, the thing she could just die for.

Another giggle left Nellie's mouth as she watched Bella's face, how wonderful it was, how stunning and rather amusing to watch her like this over a simple pie maker. Creeping forward Nellie straddled Bellatrix's waist, her hips still swayed to the music as she leant forward and pulled apart a few laces on top of her dress to show a little more of her cleavage before she licked Bellatrix's cheek and moved back again to dance lightly whilst her hands ran over her chest.

When Nellie licked her cheek, she gasped softly. Damn it, Nellie was just as good at these teasing games as she was. But Nellie was damn sexy like this, just as always. She licked her lips as more cleavage came into her view. She wanted more, she wanted so much more. She wanted to see Nellie's naked body, how naughty and sexy Nellie would be when she was naked. She felt a trickle of pleasure run through her body as the flesh between her thighs gave off tremendous heat as she was starting to get turned on by the sexy pie maker.

Smiling Nellie put her hands in the air which she held lightly together whilst her hips swung around. Biting on her lip to hold back a laugh she slowly spun around till her back faced Bellatrix. Her hands fell from the air to the back of her laces which she began to pull apart. Holding around her waist, to keep the dress on her body Nellie went back to Bellatrix scooped up the witches hand and moved it so push between Nellie's breasts. How wonderful the coldness felt to her cleavage. Leaning in she nipped Bellatrix's ear before she pulled back completely, dropped her dress to the floor before she straddled Bella's lap again and danced lightly to the music.

Bellatrix held back a moan as her hand brushed over Nellie's breasts. They always felt so amazing against her skin, how milky white they were, and the texture of them was soft and it did finally cause her to moan softly and shiver lightly, just as Nellie nipped her ear. As the dress slowly dropped from Nellie's body, she shivered more violently. Her skin was perfect, no matter what Nellie said. She wanted to touch her so much, she couldn't stand it, but she resisted her urge because she wanted Nellie to keep acting so very sexy.

"Do ya wan' me?" cooed Nellie as she moved her hips more whilst against Bellatrix as she hummed lightly to the background music. "Do ya wan' ta run ya hands all over me?" A giggle left her mouth before she started to undo the laces to her corset, though her breasts had practically spilt from them by now. Gently she rolled it down to reveal the uppers of her breasts and her nipples before she kissed down Bellatrix's body whilst her booted feet slowly crept up the witches legs.


	21. Chapter 21

Bellatrix moaned softly and shivered more. "I-I do..." She whispered, her uneven breathing making her words waver and stutter a bit. She wanted to touch Nellie so much, she needed it, she had to. Slowly she raised a hand to brush over her pie maker's side, unsure if she should touch her at this point. She wanted to be teased, but she also wanted to touch Nellie that she felt she was going to explode.

"Ohh," purred Nellie as she batted Bellatrix's hand away "no touchin'..not ye'." Smirking she pulled her corset off completely before she threw it across the room. Licking her lip she slipped down Bellatrix's body so she was between her legs. She blew lightly onto Bellatrix's clit before she leant in and licked along it before she pulled back and trailed her hands up and down Bella's thighs "How much do ya wanna touc' me?"

Bellatrix softly moaned, seeing Nellie between her legs, brushing the tongue along her swollen clit. "Mm...So much!" She gasped and shivered. God, Nellie was teasing her so much with this! She had to touch her, she had to be pressed against her, and she also wanted to be touched more by her Nellie who knew how to tease so very well.

Nellie let her thumbs roll up Bellatrix's thighs to between her legs where she brushed them over Bella's soft flesh. Biting her lip Nellie spread her legs a little, her knees brushing over the hard floor before she leant in and began to suck and lick at Bellatrix's clit. She couldn't wait anymore, she had to touch Bellatrix, had to have her fingers and tongue shoved hard into the flesh that was getting so wet.

Bellatrix spread her legs further open than they already were, letting Nellie do as she pleased. She gasped and moaned softly, her breathing turned into soft pants as Nellie's tongue searched through her wet flesh. She looked down at Nellie, how she was touching her, made Bellatrix drip even more just by the sight of Nellie.

The pie maker sucked and licked harder and deeper into Bellatrix. A mouth left her mouth as she looked up to Bellatrix before she such her eyes and let her tongue feel around. She loved it when Bellatrix watched what she was doing, what her body parts were doing, it turned her on so much and Nellie couldn't help but feel more connected with Bellatrix. This woman, hands down, was amazing.

Bellatrix moaned a little louder, her chest heaving as her breathing quickened. The feeling on Nellie's tongue, and the thought of the pie maker tasting her made her gasp as she shut her eyes briefly to allow her to focus all her attention on Nellie's tongue as it flew around her flesh, causing her body to lightly shake in delight. "God..." Bellatrix whimpered as she felt herself becoming increasingly soaked.

Pulling back Nellie licked her lips, tasting up all of Bellatrix as she could before she began to trail her tongue around Bella's thighs. After a while she pulled back again before she slammed two fingers deep into Bellatrix's soaking flesh. She needed her, now, more than ever. Just the sight of Bellatrix, tied up and moaning out loud could really get anyone excited, male or female. After a while she began to move her fingers in and out of Bellatrix, the wet sounds hitting her ears once more as she began to feel around inside of the witch.

Biting her lip, Bellatrix moaned as she felt Nellie's fingers inside her once again. The feeling she got when the pie maker's fingers were inside her was amazing. She got more pleasure from Nellie than she got from anyone over the course of her whole life. Just the connection they shared, the deep and passionate connection, made her moan louder. Bellatrix never make connections during sex, but with Nellie, she fell even more in love with the pie maker as the fingers plunged in and out of her.

Pants left Nellie mouth as she rammed her fingers in harder, deeper and faster. She could never, ever get enough of the flesh, the soaked flesh, the beautiful flesh that Nellie wanted all the time, every single day from now and forever. "I love ya." whispered Nellie as she began to kiss over Bellatrix's breasts, nipples and then her neck. "I love ya so, so much my love."

Bellatrix began rocking her hips to Nellie's movements, causing the fingers to be shoved deep within her. She moaned out loudly as her breathing grew into heavy pants. "Mm... Nellie, I love you too. I love you very much." She managed to moan her words as her pleasure increased and she tightened around Nellie's fingers.

Nellie pushed Bellatrix to lie down after a while. She pulled her fingers out and tasted them. Oh God, Bellatrix's fluids drove her wild, she loved the warmth they gave off as they crept down her cold throat. Gasping in joy she licked her lips before this time she pushed three of her small, pale fingers back into Bellatrix. She rammed them in, slammed and smashed them in, she wanted to watch Bellatrix's body shake, and she wanted to watch the fluids rush from her, she wanted Bellatrix to scream.

Bellatrix panted and she whimpered softly as she felt the fingers being pulled out of her. She wanted more, she needed more, and before she knew it, fingers were shoved back inside her, moving vigorously. It caused her to arch her back far off the booth and moan loudly. "Oh fuck..." She breathed as she rocked her hips against Nellie. God, this felt amazing. The pleasure pumped through her like mad as she tightened around Nellie's fingers.

"Come on Bella," whispered Nellie as she kissed at her lovers neck before she began to suck hard at it, making sure she left her mark "flood me hand." Pants were too leaving Nellie's mouth, not only from ramming her fingers in nonstop but watching Bellatrix moan and speak in such a way made Nellie breathless, this woman was so pure, so true and beautiful that it made Nellie's heart beat like mad. Still the fingers moved just as mad as before, feeling up all the flesh around them as they went.

Bellatrix's mouth let out loud, but short moans as the pleasure built up inside of her until her body couldn't take it anymore. She tightened around Nellie's fingers more until her walls released their grip on them as her fluids flooded the pie maker's small, pale hand. She couldn't believe it as her body started to shake. Every time Nellie's fingers were inside her, she felt more and more pleasure. She was just so very connected to this woman. "God, Nellie I love you..." She whimpered though her heavy pants.

"Oh my!" squealed Nellie as Bellatrix's inners pulled her fingers in. A smirk crept onto her mouth, she knew Bellatrix was near to the end. Her fingers went faster intill Bellatrix's flesh tightened around her. It was time. A moan left her mouth as Bellatrix began to shake about, thrash and turn. The fluids that poured from her were just magical, Nellie loved it so much, it was her drug. After a while her fingers slipped from Bellatrix, with no force at all before she leant over and kissed her "I love ya too."

Bellatrix lay there, panting. Jesus, what had this woman done to Bellatrix? She felt so amazingly good when she was around Nellie, all the times they made each other come like there was no tomorrow. This time she fell so hard for Nellie, she couldn't help herself. She took the pie maker's face in her hands and kissed her deep and passionately as a small moan and still more pants escaped her body, drenching her lips with pleasure.

Nellie's hands held tightly on Bellatrix's hips as she crushed her lip back into the witches. A moan left her mouth as their bodies touched. She loved this woman, with all her black heart and one day she'd cut it out and give it to her. Slowly the hands wove up to Bellatrix's side and then to the bottom of her breasts which Nellie lightly touched. She wanted this woman forever, she wanted them to be married, have children along with Toby but it wouldn't happen...But at least, for now, they had each other.

Bellatrix let out a soft moan as her hands felt up Nellie's body, what she wanted to do ever since the teasing began. She gently brushed her fingers over Nellie's breast, the nipple as well. She took the nipple in her fingers and pulled lightly, tugging at it. She loved the sweet sounds of Nellie's moans, how innocent they did seem, yet sexy as ever. She slid her other hand down Nellie's side and gently rubbed at her hip.

Though Nellie knew she wouldn't be able to go again for Bellatrix the touching and feeling up of each other was all good enough for her. A gasp, followed by moans left her mouth as Bellatrix tugged and played with her nipples, which soon hardened under the witches touch. Her thighs shook as Bellatrix's hands rubbed her hips, making her whimper. Slowly her lips moved down to kiss passionately at Bella's neck whilst her hands moved over her lover's stomach, teasing the skin lightly.

Bellatrix smirked as she heard more of Nellie's moans. The sweet sounds made her skin tremble. Gently she moved her hand from Nellie's hip to her other breast, where she gripped the other nipple between fingers, toying with both the nipples now that were hardening for her. She thought it was so cute, how Nellie moaned, how Nellie teased her; it was all just cute coming from a woman such as the shy pie maker that Bellatrix fell in love with.

Mews of delight left Nellie's mouth as she nuzzled against Bellatrix's neck. God this woman knew how to touch, not even Albert or Mr. Todd had ever touched her in such a way. Her body was near to collapsing on top of Bellatrix's as they touched each other, felt each other. Nellie went back to kissing Bellatrix's neck whilst her thumbs brushed over Bella's nipples then moved down to rub her thighs.

A soft moan escaped Bellatrix's lips as her nipples were brushed over. Any small touch from this woman was enough to drive her wild with passion. She shivered as her neck was kissed; it was one of the things Bellatrix loved the most. Her fingers tugged harder at the soft pink nipples under her grip. Bellatrix just loved to toy with Nellie, to cause pleasure to the woman; she didn't care whether or not it was enough to make her go again, she just wanted to make her sexy little pie maker feel good.

Even Nellie couldn't push back the burn that was growing back between her legs, nor could she push back that tingle in her breasts that Bellatrix gave her. After a while her whole body shook and she found herself having to grip to the booth for support. Slowly one hand began to knead Bellatrix's round, pale breasts that Nellie was extremely jealous of. The flesh was soft in Nellie's palm, so easy to play with that it was just so easy to get turned on again.

Bellatrix's heart beat faster as she felt the love in her heart grow bigger for Nellie. All she had to do was feel Nellie, and her heart was set in motion. She moved her lips along Nellie's collarbone as she whispered, "Nellie, do you want me inside you again?" Her bottom lip rest upon Nellie's collarbone and she looked up at Nellie. "Or will it be too much if I'm inside you again so soon?" She gently asked, letting the decision be completely up to Nellie.

A moan left Nellie's mouth. God, she loved it when Bellatrix spoke like that, about her being inside of Nellie, it made her stomach knot. Slowly her head tilted back and a long pant left her mouth as Bellatrix's lip's touched her collar bone. It was hard to hold back, it was killing her. After a moment she looked down to Bellatrix and licked her lips "Fuck me." she whispered.

Bellatrix smiled as she brought her lips up to meet Nellie's. "With pleasure." She giggled, pressing their lips together softly as she slid her hand between them, brushing against Nellie's skin along the way to the warm place between Nellie's thighs. She ran her finger over Nellie's hip before placing a few fingers onto the soft pink folds on near Nellie's inner thighs before slipping them down and pushing them inside Nellie.

Screwing her eyes tight together Nellie practically fell on top of Bellatrix. Shaking her head she pulled the witch up from the booth, their lips still together before she lay down on the warm spot Bellatrix had just been. A long moan left her mouth as her inners contracted around the fingers inside of her and before long her lips were crushing very hard into Bellatrix's.

Bellatrix took no notice to Nellie's actions, until she realized she was on top of Nellie. This was how blind to the world she could get when she and her pie maker were together. She smirked against Nellie's lips as she forcefully began moving her fingers in and out in hard motions. She wanted to make Nellie's insides dance and tingle. It was her only desire at the moment. She felt around one of Nellie's breasts as she parted her lips and shoved her tongue inside her lover's mouth.

There was so much going on, so many places of her body being touched that it was hard for Nellie to pick out which ones she wanted. After a while she focused on the fingers between her legs and the tongue in her mouth. A long moan left her throat as she let her tongue wrap around Bellatrix's as she played with the warm flesh. Slowly her back arched up at the as the pleasure started to rapidly take over her body. It was still tingling from the last time and now it was getting hard for Nellie to hold back.

Truthfully, she wanted to moan along with Nellie. Bellatrix was just so in love with the sounds of her lover's moans; the way they leaked freely from Nellie's soft lips. She gently bit down on Nellie's tongue as she continued to rub the breast her hand was over. The fingers made wet sounds that made Bellatrix's insides tingle. She stopped moving her fingers to allow herself to shove another finger deep inside Nellie. Bella felt Nellie's flesh was still tight, as she had to fight her way to move the fingers as she pleased.

Now Nellie had no idea what was happening. There was a hand on her breast, teeth that bit down onto her tongue and suddenly there were no fingers in her then the next moment, to her relief, there were three pushing into her, trying to take up all the space they could. Nellie was close, so, so close and she knew that it would be hard to drag it out from any longer. Her hands came up, one gripped the table next to her whilst the other held tightly onto Bellatrix's shoulders as she moved her hips and moaned out loud "Bellatrix! Oh god, Bella.."

Bellatrix smirked as she plunged her fingers deep inside Nellie, wanting to give her all the pleasure she could. Her fingers now squeezed and tugged at Nellie's nipple as she leant down and softly kissed along Nellie's neck and collarbone. She suddenly moved her fingers as deep as Nellie's tightness would allow; a sudden nympho side that was brought out in her that wanted to make Nellie scream out in pleasure, moaning her name as fluids poured out of Nellie and onto the booth. Bellatrix shivered at these thoughts, which made her move her fingers faster and harder against the thrusts of Nellie's hips.

A scream left Nellie's mouth and her legs flew open even more till one of them was on the table, her toes curling around the edge of it. Her hips rolled up to meet the fingers, her back arched up to Bellatrix's touch on her nipples and before she knew it her orgasm hit her without any warning. It was a little duller then before but it was still enough to make Nellie moan and scream whilst her inners clung to Bellatrix's fingers before they relaxed and pushed fluids out onto Bellatrix's hand and the booth Nellie lay in. Panting she shut her eyes and held tightly onto Bellatrix's shoulders before flopping back. She was no out of energy, so drained and yet so satisfied that it was close to unbelievable.

A smirk came to Bellatrix's lips as she pulled her fingers out of Nellie and happily put them to her mouth, sucking softly on them. God, she shivered when the sweet taste of Nellie dripped down her throat. It slid so easily across her tongue, making it tingle and wriggle around in her mouth out delight. "Twice in one sitting, Nellie? You're a naughty girl indeed!" She giggled as she finished licking the fluids from her fingers before she slowly licked her lips, feeling the last of the fluids slide down her throat.


	22. Chapter 22

Nellie smiled lightly as she closed her eyes "Can ya blame me?" she whispered as her body still lightly shook. Bellatrix was just amazing; there was no question about it. This woman knew what Nellie wanted, what she needed most in this world and she gave it to her. Nellie Lovett, all throughout her life, wanted love. She didn't really get it from Albert and Benjamin Barker soon turned to Sweeney Todd was hurt her so much but now she had Bellatrix, a woman she was head over heels in love with, a woman that changed her life so much over the past few days.

"Hm, suppose I can't." Bellatrix whispered as she pressed her lips to Nellie's cheek, like she always did. Bellatrix just couldn't believe all the love making that happened over the past few days. She'd never been so happy in her entire life until she met her little Nellie Lovett. Nellie was an angel, a sweet angel who was put into this world just for Bellatrix. She knew they were meant to find each other, and she knew that it was meant to stay that way. She sighed happily as she nuzzled Nellie's cold neck.

Giggling out of pure happiness Nellie wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's neck and kissed the top of her head "Hmm, hav' I ever said tha' I love ya?" she cooed before her fingers lightly ran up and down Bellatrix's back. Her Bellatrix, her Bellatrix Lestrange that no one would ever be able to take. It was the two of them together forever, and it would stay like that no matter what. "Jus' maybe tamorrow ya can leave the fuckin' out'a it? I'm knackered." Lightly she smirked and looked down to Bellatrix "Love makin' or fuckin'?" she asked out of pure amusement.

Bellatrix too giggled, smirking at Nellie. "Suppose we don't need to have a fuck tomorrow." She bit her lip as she thought of an answer to Nellie's question. "Hm, let's see..." She whispered as she looked around, thinking. "I think I'd go with both because it's fun to fuck, but I love you truly in my heart, therefore it would be called love making." She smiled as she leant in and kissed Nellie's lips ever so softly.

"Ohh ya've turne' inta a big softy since ya been wit' me!" teased Nellie before she leant up and kissed Bellatrix back "Bu' love makin' does soun' rather nice." A light smile came onto her face as she stroked Bellatrix's cheek. To her 'love making' sounded more then nice, it showed how much she really loved Bellatrix, how much she really wanted her. As a while she stopped "Now," she muttered before yawning lightly "shall we go ta sleep? Ya fucke' me senseless an' I'm knackere'."

Bellatrix nodded to all the things Nellie had said to her before she sat up from the booth and pulled Nellie with her. "Shall I carry you to bed?" She giggled as she stood up and stretched out her arms and yawned. Bellatrix was rather tired too, the day was rather eventful and she needed some sleep.

"Like ya coul' lift up a fa' lump like me." laughed Nellie before she wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's waist and pulled her towards their bedroom. It felt so right calling it their bedroom, felt so romantic. Smiling at the thought Nellie put her head onto Bellatrix's shoulder as they went into the room.

"I've done it before, remember?" Bellatrix giggled and smiled as she nuzzled Nellie when they walked into the room. "I'm so tired..." Bellatrix yawned, as she walked into the bathroom. "Just freshening up a bit." She smiled, splashing water into her face from the sink. She looked better than she did last time she looked in the mirror like this. She looked happier and alive.

"Oh? M'knackere' can' remember alo'." She let herself slump onto her bed before she slowly crawled under the covers. Her eyes shut whilst her ears filled with the sounds of the water splashing against Bellatrix's face. Lightly she smiled before she automatically fell asleep, she was too tired now, too drained but that didn't stop her heart beating wildly at the thought of her dear Bellatrix.

More water splashed in her face before Bellatrix grabbed a towel and dried her face off. She sighed happily, turning the water off and looking in the mirror once more. She left the bathroom and saw Nellie asleep on the bed. She couldn't help but to tilt her head and look at her dear Nellie sleep. She looked so heavenly, curled up inside the covers. She sighed as she pulled herself under the covers and gently wrapped her arms around Nellie, closing her eyes after kissing Nellie's shoulder.

Nellie quickly fell into a dream. She didn't dream, ever, so no doubt it had to be bad. Lightly she whimpered, expecting the worst before suddenly it was Sweeney Todd in her head, it made her scared, what if he was to do something to her! Then, before she knew it the face changed to the kind one of Benjamin Barker. He was smiling at her, stroking her cheek, whispering sweet nothings into her ear and before they knew it she was kissing him, hard, their hands exploring each other's bodies. This was how it used to be between the pair, they loved each other so much and Lucy and Johanna were pushed to one side. Lightly Nellie moved about in her sleep and before she knew it images of her and Benjamin making love were flashing through her head. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she gasped. Quickly she sat up and rubbed her eyes, had that just really happened?

Bellatrix fell asleep slowly, but that night she didn't dream. Every night she had a dream about Nellie, but not this night. She didn't dream of anything, there was just holes of empty black until she awoke the next day. Her eyes opened slowly and she sighed, wishing that she could've had a nice dream about her Nellie. It almost made her cry that she didn't. Was there something wrong with her? She wanted so much to try and redo the night, to make sure she dreamt of her Nellie Lovett.

Nellie was sit sat up in bed, the covers held around her body. Lighty she closed her eyes, rubbed them lightly before she slumped back into bed. Her eyes wondered over to Bellatrix, who lay awake. She smiled lightly and crept nearer to Bellatrix "Can sleep?" she asked in a quiet voice before she trailed her fingers over the hollows of Bellatrix's soft, pale cheeks.

"No, guess not." Bellatrix whispered, looking down at the fingers upon her cheeks. She smiled ever so lightly, and then sighed. She looked over to Nellie as she lightly wrapped an arm around her and rubbed along the spine that lay in front of her fingers. "Wasn't dreaming of anything, guess it wouldn't matter if I was asleep or not."

"You mus' sleep, love." Nellie whispered back. She didnt know she was whispering but it made it seem more romantic in doing so. Leaning forward she kissed Bellatrix lightly before she smiled and rolled onto her stomach, her hands playing with the pillow her head was just on "I ha' a dream. Don' usually get em, half tha time the' aint nice ones bu' thi' one was alrigh'..twas 'bout Mista T..Well Ben'amin Barker..bu' all tha same."

Bellatrix looked over at Nellie with an odd expression on her face. "What was it about him?" She asked, resisting the urge to growl. Someone else was inside her Nellie's head, and that someone was the one she didn't want. Benjamin; the early version of Sweeney was inside Nellie's dreams. She wondered why. Hadn't she forgotten all about this man and moved on?

"Hmm?" asked Nellie as she looked over to Bellatrix and tilted her head "Oh, dream' bout whe' we were toge'her." Her eyes flicked around the room seemingly unknowing to Bellatrix's anger. "He was so muc' nicer the' an' so handsome.." Lightly she sighed, a part of her wanted the old Ben to come back but now it was just her and Bellatrix "He use' ta take me to tha seaside he did," a small smile came onto Nellie's face at the memory before lightly she giggled "used ta do stuff in tha sea." A sigh left her mouth as she rolled onto her back "I dream' whe' we was togethe', his wife didn' know bu' it was special all tha same.."

"I see." Bellatrix said sternly. She was pissed. There was no getting around that. "I see that you're still infatuated with this man..." Bellatrix rolled over so that she wasn't facing Nellie, she curled her body up in a ball as she became uncomfortable being naked around this woman. She was so very angry; this situation just hit her right in the heart.

A frown swept over Nellie's face as Bellatrix turned away from her "I can' control my dreams!" she snapped. She didnt understand what she'd done, Sweeney was dead and Nellie had no feelings from him but she had good memories of better times. Anger was also building up in her and Nellie Lovett hardly ever got angry. Her whole naked body shiver as if it shutting down, hiding away. "He was a good man ta me." Nellie stated before she crossed her arms over her chest and sat up "Ya jus' didn' know him whe' he was gentle, kin' an' lovin'."

"I don't care! I don't care who he is or how fucking gentle he is!" Bellatrix snapped as she turned to look at Nellie once before turning her back on Nellie again. "You must have been thinking of him enough to have a dream about him, Nellie." She said a little quieter, her eyes filling with small tears of hurt and rage. She crossed her arms, shaking lightly. She didn't want to fight, but Bellatrix Lestrange never gave up on what she fought for. Bellatrix saw this as more than just a dream; she saw it as a sign that Nellie still loved her damn Benjamin Barker.

"It was jus' a bloody dream!" Nellie yelled as she got out from the bed and went to find her robe, she didn't want to be naked around Bellatrix anymore "He's dead anit he! Ya killed him, he don' mean anythin' ta me anymore it was jus' nice ta know tha' bac' then there was someone ta look out for me!" Nellie felt like hitting something and it scared her, rather a lot. She never, ever got this angry and it was frightening her. Finding her robe she pulled it on before glaring at Bellatrix "I though' ya were old enough ta get over some fuckin' dream...no doubt I though' wrong."

"Dreams mean a lot, Nellie. They're a lot more than just silly little visions you see in your head when you sleep. They mean something, Nellie." Bellatrix spat out her words, almost growling. "Look, I love you, but you know this little dream of yours just stabbed me right in the heart." She glared up at Nellie before she threw herself out of the bed and picked up her torn dress that still lay on the floor from the first night she spent there. She slipped it on; she didn't care if she had a bloody corset or not, or anything else on. She just wanted to wear something, and it wasn't going to be one of Nellie's dresses.

"Ya thin' I still love him, don' ya?" whispered Nellie before her face dropped and she looked down "Ge' ou'." Her heart felt heavy or as if someone had ripped it from her pale chest. Slowly she looked back up to Bellatrix as tears streamed down her face "Ge' ou'!" the scream left her mouth before she grabbed a cup, that was left on the side, and threw it across the room. The same echoed around the room before she began to cry "Please.."

Bellatrix's eyes widened a little as she bent down to pick up her wand. She was shaking nervously as she looked over at Nellie, tears spilling from her eyes. She sighed as she walked to the door, opened it, walked out, and slammed it. She stood outside the room for a moment before she stormed through the living room and the shop, walking out one of the shop doors. Bellatrix didn't have a place to go, so she looked up and saw stairs leading to another room. She walked up the stairs and walked in the room, seeing a little boy sleeping on the bed. Sighing, she crawled up in a corner of the room and cried.

Nellie fell to the floor as Bellatrix left. Tears rushed down her face. She wanted to run after Bellatrix, pull her back and kiss her like there was no tomorrow but what Bellatrix said did hurt her, rather a lot and there was no way she could forgive her that easily.

Soft sobs awoke Toby. Slowly he yawned and rolled over in his bed before he sat up and frowned. His eyes feel onto a woman with dark hair that sat in the corner of his room. Gently he crept out of his bed before he tip toed his way over to the woman. His eyes widened as he saw who it was "Bellatrix? Wha' ya doin' up 'ere? Why ya cryin'?"

Bellatrix slowly looked up at the boy; she knew his name was Toby from what Nellie said. "I'm...I...Nellie and I..." Bellatrix whispered through her sobbing pants and tears. She still wanted Nellie; she wanted her now more than ever. She felt stupid, like an idiot for starting their fight. She could've let it go, but no. She had to open her big mouth and shout at Nellie because of a dream.

Toby frowned before he went over to his bed, pulled the covers off it before he went back to Bellatrix. Slowly he wrapped them around her shoulders before he sat down in front of her "I 'eard ya yellin' bu' I though' it was nothin' so I wen' back ta sleep." He frowned a little seeing someone like Bellatrix, who had killed Mr. Todd, crying, it was very odd. "Did cha have a figh'?" he asked.

Bellatrix clutched the covers over her shoulders as she shivered and shook from the amount of pain that was going through her heart. She nodded and sniffled. "Yes... We had a fight..." She whispered before she looked down and sighed. "And I don't think I'm ever going to be with Nellie again." The tears spilled from her eyes and she laid her head back against the wall, whimpering and crying.

Toby felt ever so sorry for Bellatrix, and for Nellie, that was his mum who'd been in a fight and no doubt she was hurting too. Leaning in he patted Bellatrix's knee "Now don' say tha'," he said in a reassuring voice "mum don' ever ge' mad, no' even if I do somthin' wron'. She jus' needs some time ta cool down. Don' thin' tha' she is gunna leave ya Bellatrix, she aint like tha', I promise ya."

Bellatrix sighed and shook her head slowly. "No... She screamed at me; yelled at me. She told me to get out." She whispered as she took her face in her hands, trying to wipe her tears away, but they just kept spilling; showing no signs of stopping. Bellatrix was hurt. She hurt so very much. "I just want her back, Toby... Bellatrix cannot live without her Nellie." She couldn't believe she was opening up to the boy, if she had been her normal self, she'd shoo him away and yell at him.

"She jus' needs time." whispered Toby as he scooted nearer to Bellatrix. He wasnt scared of her now, like he was when he'd seen her in the pie shop, to him she was just a normal being who was hurt. Slowly he tilted his head "I'll talk ta mum," he said with a little nod "she listens ta me." His eyes looked at the poor, crying woman before they looked down to the wooden floors, he hated seeing people in such pain "Then," he mumbled "go bac' dow' an' tell 'er tha', she feels tha same way it's just tha' she's scared of gettin' hur' in love again. She's tol' me stuff tha' hurts her so an' wha' happened with Mista T an' that Albert fellow, it aint nice an' it scares her..jus' tell her tha' ya wan' her, tell her 'ow ya feel."

Bellatrix sighed heavily. "I don't think she'll forgive me. I yelled at her for having a silly little dream. No doubt I hurt her as bad as I hurt myself. I shouldn't have done that." She shook her head as she rubbed at her forehead with her hand. She had a tremendous headache from all her crying. "How could I have done that to her?" She thought out loud, shaking her head more. She couldn't stand feeling like this.

"It was jus' a figh' Bellatrix," whispered Toby as his big eyes looked up to her "ya bound ta do it, jus' wai' till the mornin' an' she'll be talkin' to ya, promise." Lightly he smiled before he stood up onto his feet "Now ya can 'ave my bed, I'll sleep on tha floor nex' to ya jus' incase ya need me fer anythin'." He smiled down at her before he held his hand out in order to help her to her feet.

Bellatrix slowly nodded as she took his hand and stood up. "Thank you, Toby. I can see why Nellie loves you so much." She whispered with a sniffle as she set the covers down on the bed before slowly crawling into the bed. She smiled at Toby lightly before she pulled the covers over herself and sighed.

"She is a good person Ma'am, no matte' wha' she doesnt." Toby whispered before he pulled a blanket from his chair onto the floor before he lay down on it. He was used to the hardness of it and soon he found himself asleep. In his head he hoped and prayed the two women could sort out their fight, they just had to.

Bellatrix's tears made her so tired that she fell asleep right away. Her heart still pounded for Nellie, and with what Toby said; she felt a little better. Bellatrix had a dream that she did not rather like at all. She dreamt that she was alone, no more Nellie, or anyone. Just alone. It made her whimper softly in her sleep. Soon people were crowding her, telling her how awful she was. How dark and evil and heartless she was.

Nellie hardly slept that night, she barely managed to make it to her bed out of pure heart break. She didnt want to move, she wanted to stay curled up on the floor. As the sun rose so did she. A yawn left her mouth as she looked to the clock, it was four in the morning. Rolling her heavy eyes she went into the bathroom and washed her face before she looked into the mirror. God, she looked like shit. Her pale face was drained and tired looking, her eyes were red and puffy from no sleep and tears were stained onto her face. She sighed before she began to change, this would be an awkward day no doubt. Ten mintues later she was ready, she didnt bother to make her dress look nice nor did she put on makeup, she had no energy to. Her work began right after that. Pie were baking before long and the shop was open, she needed to get her mind off of that silly little arguement.


	23. Chapter 23

Bellatrix awoke with a sudden jolt. She sat up in the bed and looked around. How did she get here, and where was Nellie? Her mind snapped back to reality and she realized the events that happened the night before. The sun was now up, but she was so very tired still. She couldn't fall back asleep though. She was afraid of what she would dream and she was too tired to fall asleep in the first place. She sighed and groaned lightly as she rolled over in the bed, and peered down at Toby.

Nellie hummed to herself as she began to make up a fresh pile of dough. She needed to get her mind off that arguement some how and baking was the only thing that could do that. Flour was soon on her dress and in her hair as she moved around the shop, pulling pies out as she went from the oven.

Toby, who was still on the floor awoke as he heard Nellie's crashing about downstairs with pots and pans. A yawn left his mouth and he sat up, mumbling to himself before slowly he got up. His eyes wondered over to Bellatrix, who he smiled at before he rubbed his head and made his way downstairs.

Bellatrix gently smiled at Toby before she crashed back on the bed. Her head was spinning, and the only thing on her mind was Nellie Lovett. The woman she loved, and would love for the rest of her life. She sighed as she rolled around the bed a few times, stretching herself out.

Toby sighed softly as he entered the shop and picked up a rag from the counter. He looked around, a small frown on his face. It looked quite lonely, a little darker than it was before. He shrugged as he headed out to clean the tables outside the shop. He scrubbed down a few of them, then looked out to Fleet Street. A few people were walking around.

Nellie looked up and smiled at Toby before he went out to clean the tables. He was such a good lad and Nellie loved him dearly. Her mind wondered to Bellatrix, to where she could be before she heard her door open. Looking up she smiled, seeing a few costumers mill into the shop before one caught her eye. He was handsome and looked a little like her Mista Todd. Slowly she sighed and went back to making her pies, it was pointless thinking about that man, he was dead and gone and she now had Bellatrix, well she thought she did.

Toby finished cleaning off the tables quickly and he went inside the shop. He made his way over to the counter to where Nellie stood. "Need me 'elp with anythin' at tha moment?" He asked her, smiling a little. He watched the few customers who took their seats, wanting to help her with them. "Oh and good mornin' by the way." He smiled again.

Nellie sighed, went around the counter and pulled Toby into a hug "I jus' need ya ta serve ou' the pies from tha little over." she muttered before she kissed the top of his head and went back to making the dough. Her eyes flicked around the shop before she slammed the dough down and sighed, she couldnt keep on going like this, not anymore.

Toby hugged Nellie back and nodded before he grabbed a few of the pies and served them up to the few customers around the shop. One of the men gave Toby an odd look. He quickly looked at the man upon serving him the pie; he had raven black hair. He looked angry at him, or angry at something. He shrugged as he finished and walked over to Nellie. "So.. I-I 'eard ye an' Bellatrix got in a figh' last nigh'.." He said quietly, not sure if Nellie would welcome the subject.

Nellie rubbed her tired face before she sighed and looked to Toby "What?" she mumbled before she whimpered and leant her back agianst the wall behind her "How did ya 'ear that?" Nellie asked before her eyes darted over to him "I'm ta suppose ya 'eard us then lad?"

Toby nodded and looked up at Nellie. "I did 'ear ye.." He sighed gently looked away from Nellie, wondering if he should tell Nellie that Bellatrix was up in his room. "Is everythin' going ta be all right with ye two?" He asked softly, hoping Nellie would say yes. He was worried for these two women, they seemed to love each other dearly, and he didn't want them to be apart.

"I don' know love," whisperd Nellie before she went back to making her dough "she aint happy wit' me..I jus' don' know." Her fingers ran over the cool dough before she looked at him and smile "Ya such a lovely boy, I hope ya know tha'." Gently she leaned in and kiss him lovely little cheeks "Don' ya go worryin' bout it now..it's alrigh'."

He smiled up at Nellie gently. "I wouldn' be worryin' bout this if Bellatrix hadn' come ta me last night.. She seemed really sad tha' ye two had a figh'.." He whispered at Nellie before he began to serve a few meat pies some other customers that came in while they were talking.

"She came up ta ya?" asked Nellie as she looked over to Toby "Goodness me." Bellatrix must of really been upset to go up to the boy. Lightly Nellie hit her head before she began to mould the dough into shapes of pies so she could put the meat into them.

He went back to Nellie and nodded. "She did.. An' I told 'er tha' everythin' was going ta be okay between ye two. I 'ope it's true..." He said softly as he sighed, cleaning up a table after a customer left and handing Nellie the money they put on the table for him to collect.

"I 'ope so too." Whispered Nellie as she took the money from him and put it into the purse which she kept between her breasts. She made pies all morning, mixing the dough, shaping them before she put the meat into them and shoved them deep into the hot oven. Her eyes wondered over the shop, stopping for a few moments on the man with the black hair. Nellie frowned, that man had been there all morning.

Toby nodded before he headed out of the shop. "'M goin' ta take me break now if ye don' mind." He said as he closed the door stood outside the door for a few moments, sighing and wondering if he should go upstairs to check on Bellatrix.

The man with black hair; his name was Vermilion. He smirked to himself before he stood from the booth he was at and walked over to the counter, where Nellie was. "My name is Vermilion." He smirked, looking down at Nellie with dark eyes, his skin just as pale as the woman's.

Nellie nodded to Toby before she watched him go with a sigh. Suddenly she jumped a little as the man spoke to her. Her eyes flicked onto his, they were rather scary, rather treating. Gently she gulped, backing up a step before lightly she smiled "Nice ta meet ya," she all but whispered as she took in his dark and pale looks "M'Nellie."

Vermilion moved closer to this woman. Such a dark, sexy woman she was. "Nellie.." He teased, tilting his head lightly as the smirk still played on his face. "I think you like me." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder, stepping closer to her. This woman named Nellie was scared of him; he knew it and he liked it.

Nellie gasped at the contact and his words. Her eyes widened and she jumped back "How dare ya." she said "I don' even kno' ya!" She stepped back more before she went back to making her dough to try to push him away. He was a little too forward to her liking but she couldnt help think of Bellatrix in the way he spoke.

"I know you like me." He spat his words before he turned and grabbed her, shoving her into a wall. "You like me." He growled lightly, pressing his body against hers, causing her body to press further into the wall. He smirked and chuckled lightly, his eyes seemed to be on fire.

"Ge' off me!" snapped Nellie before a yelp left her mouth as she was thrown into the wall. Right now she wanted Bellatrix but there was something about this man, they way he acted that sort of reminded Nellie of her own little witch. Her eyes widened before she shut her eyes and turned her head away "Jus' ge' out," she hissed as she tried to push him away "please!"

Vermilion tightened his grip on her. "I won't get out!" He growled before he slapped her across the cheek, and then he violently began kissing around her neck. "You like me!" He growled again before he grabbed at her jaw, turning her face towards him as he harshly pressed his lips to hers.

"Ge' off me!" screamed Nellie as she felt the sting on her cheek, the rough lips against her neck before tears began to sting her eyes. Suddenly her jaw clicked as Vermillion grabbed it and before she knew it his lips were smashing into hers. Tears streamed down her face as she had no choice but to kiss him back. She now wanted Bellatrix, more then ever.

Toby sighed as he tugged his way upstairs. He wanted to check of Bellatrix, wanted to make sure she was fine. Going into his room he looked over to Bellatrix who was sat up on his bed "Bellatrix," he said as he went over to her "she aint mad at ya, she really wan's ya Ma'am. Ya shoul' see her, she looks a state, her eyes are all red an' her face is uphappy. Go to 'er Bellatrix, go!"

Vermilion pulled from her lip. "Good girl." He spat his words. He dug his fingernails deep into her shoulders as he forcefully kissed her again, pressing his lips deep to hers before he shoved his tongue inside her mouth. He almost smirked in doing so. He was getting exactly what he wanted.

Bellatrix perked up when she heard this news from Toby. "Really?" She said as she stood from the bed and smoothed out her skirts. She smiled as she darted out the room, only to stop halfway down the stairs when she heard cries coming from the shop below. Someone was begging for someone to get off them. It sounded like Nellie. Quickly she searched her dress for her wand. She finally found it, and she slowly crept down the rest of the stairs.

"Please don'!" cried Nellie before a squeal left her mouth as Vermillion drove his tongue between her lips and teeth. Tears rolled down her face as she was made to kiss him back. Her tongue moved agianst his whilst her whole body shook. This was what Mr. Todd was like to her and she was suddenly scared. His nails cut into her pale flesh making her whimper before she tried to kick out at him she bit at his tongue and pushed his face back "Ge' off me, now! Ge' out, ge' away!"

Vermilion growled deep in his throat as he was pushed from Nellie. He slapped her again before he pushed her down on the ground. "Nellie doesn't like the company of Vermilion, hm?" He growled again as he stepped harshly on her chest. She would pay. She would be sorry once he was done with her.

Bellatrix looked through the door of the shop before entering. She saw a man with black hair. It looked like - no.. It couldn't be.. Vermilion? She gasped as she opened the door and stormed in the shop to find it was Vermilion. The man who she should have killed months ago when he broke her heart. "Vermilion what the hell are you doing here, get the hell off my Nellie!" She shouted as she pushed him off Nellie and into a wall as she held her wand to his throat.

Nellie screamed as she was thrown to the floor. Her heart pounded before her cheast was crushed with his foot "Stop!" she cried before suddenly she heard a crash and a voice. Bellatrix! A gasp left Nellie's mouth as suddenly Vermillion was pushed off her. A cough left her mouth as the air ran back into her lungs before she whimpered and pulled herself off of the floor. Her whole body shook as her eyes darted from the man to Bellatrix "Y-Ya know 'im?" she all but whispered.

Bellatrix kept her wand to Vermilion's neck as she turned her head and nodded at Nellie. "This bloke broke my heart a few months back." She whispered. "Isn't that right, Vermy?" She screamed at Vermilion as she pulled him from the wall, her wand never leaving his neck. "You dare touch my Nellie again, you even think about it... I'll kill you." She pressed her wand deeper to his throat. "In fact, I should kill you now!" She pulled from him and pointed her wand at him as she was about to yell the killing curse.

"B-Bellatrix, please don't...I..." Was all Vermilion could say as he was pushed to the wall, suddenly pushed away from it, and then her wand was pointing at him. Surely she was going to kill him. He deserved it and he knew it. "I didn't mean any harm." He lied, a small smirk on his face.

Nellie's eyes were wide, her chest heaved and her wrists help each other out of pure fright. She couldn't believe it, Bellatrix had been with this man, this monster? Her feet moved back a little more before more tears began to stream down her face, these killings were getting to her now. Her eyes wondered over to Vermillion, he was smirking! How dare he! But slowly some sort of happiness grew inside of her as Bellatrix protected her, she knew that she would be safe now but that didn't push the doubt out of her mind - could they truly be together?

"Fuck you." Bellatrix growled deeply. "You touched my Nellie. Can't you see the fear in her eyes? You've frightened her, and that's a thing I'll never forgive you for doing." She paused to look at Nellie, she was so frightened, but no doubt it was from Bellatrix as well as Vermilion. She sighed before turning her gaze back to Vermilion. "Therefore, I'm going to kill you." She nearly screamed as tears fell down her face.

Vermilion backed up a little, a smirk on his face. He knew Bellatrix didn't have the heart to kill him. She's done this so many times before; he was almost immune to it. But Vermilion got frightened as he saw evil in her eyes, the evil hatred for him. He backed up more, a bit frightened this time. "Bellatrix don't.." He growled.

"Save it.." Bellatrix was now smirking herself. She could finally do it, finally kill this bastard. She cleared her throat and lightly tilted her head before shouting "Avada Kedavra!" with her wand pointing in Vermilions direction. She giggled a little as he fell to the floor, a green flash filling the room as he did so. But then a trickle of sadness swept over her as she turned to face Nellie with tear filled eyes.

Nellie couldn't say anything. Once again the green light filled her eyes and once again it was another man dead. Her chest heaved more as she looked at Vermillion's limp, lifeless body. A soft sob left her mouth as she looked up to Bellatrix. She'd never been this scared before, not even with Mr. Todd. Her feet backed up more as her eyes met Bellatrix, Nellie was scared of the witch, she had to be, and Bellatrix could be unpredictable. Coldness caught her on the shoulders as she looked down and sighed. Vermillion's nails had slightly cut her causing her to bleed, just what she needed...More blood. Quickly she wiped her eyes but the tears wouldn't stop and before she knew it a cry left her mouth and she pushed past Bellatrix and ran into her room before she collapsed onto her bed. This was all getting to much for Nellie Lovett.

Bellatrix sighed as she saw Nellie run to her room. She'd done it, she'd frightened her. She wanted to lay down crying her eyes out with her body shaking, but she couldn't help herself as she began to walk to Nellie's room. She started this mess and now she had to fix it. She stood a few steps inside the room, unsure if Nellie would welcome her. "Nellie listen to me, please." She said softly but loud to make sure Nellie heard her. She stepped in the room further, still a bit cautious. "I'm so sorry, Nellie. I'm sorry for everything. And I mean it, Nellie. Please, can you forgive me?" Her words quivered as she cried and her body lightly shook.

A gasp left Nellie's mouth as she looked up from her bed to see Bellatrix, she didn't think the witch would come in after her. She sat up and started to wipe her tears away, she didn't want to seem weak compared to Bellatrix but she knew deep down that the witch would always been stronger then the pie maker. "I-I fergive ya.." she all but whispered. Nellie wanted to pull Bellatrix next to her, Nellie wanted to hug her close and cry in her arms but she was scared to. "Bella..Bellatrix...w-we can' do this...No' anymore, we can'."

Bellatrix shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks. "Don't say that... Please don't." She sighed as she sat down on the bed next to Nellie, looking at Nellie's sad eyes that were just like her own. "We can be together, Nellie. It only matters what you think. And if you think we shouldn't be together, then... S-sorry I-I wasted your t-time..." She whispered as the tears fell freely from her eyes. Bellatrix wanted more than anything to be with her Nellie. But for now her feelings didn't matter. She wanted Nellie to be happy; she didn't give a damn if she'd spend the rest of her life crying. She just wanted her Nellie to be happy.

"B-But it hur's tha' I can' truly love ya, I-I can' hold ya hand ou' there or I can' kiss ya when we're out..It's killin' me, Bella." Nellie could see that Bellatrix was wounded and deeply sorry for what she said but this was about more than some silly dream. It was tearing Nellie up from the inside out that she couldn't show the world that she was in love with this woman, she was still head over heels for her but there was so way, on Earth, that the two could truly be together "It scares me.."

Bellatrix looked down slightly as her eyes spilled more tears than she could handle. "T-then..." She paused, biting her lip as she was deep in thought. She thought of the only solution she thought possible. "Then let's run away... Let's run away, Nellie. We can forget this place and run far away from here. We can be together somewhere else, somewhere calm and where no one cares. We can do this, I believe we can..." Bellatrix sighed softly as she touched her hand to Nellie's.


	24. Chapter 24

A small gasp left Nellie's mouth before her eyes looked into Bellatrix; surely this woman was being mad? "Leave London?" she all but whispered. Of course she didn't want to leave, she had the shop which she had since she could remember but saying that it would soon go out of business and her money wouldn't last forever. Her hand wiped at her nose with her free hand before she looked down at her other on which Bella's hand was laid. A small, gentle smile came onto Nellie's face "Ya are mad." she giggled lightly before she began to cry again "H-He was gunna hur' me..A-And you..Ya saved me..I can' thank ya enough."

"Of course I'm mad." Bellatrix giggled a bit before she wrapped her arms around Nellie and held her close. "I saved you because I love you. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, Nellie. I can't stand the feeling of him hurting you. He's such an awful man; I couldn't stand there and watch him hurt you." She sighed lightly before kissing Nellie's cheek like she always did. She was so glad that she was holding Nellie in her arms once again. For a while she was thinking that she never would. She thought she'd never speak to Nellie, or feel her delicate skin upon her own. She was so very glad.

Who is he?" croaked Nellie as she shut her eyes and leant into Bellatrix. She was over the moon that those comforting arms were around her again, just like they should be. When they had that fight Nellie thought it would be the end and deep down she was trying to get over Bellatrix but to her it was impossible, she needed that woman a lot more then she first thought.

"He's Vermilion Chi. He's a wizard as well. He comes round London when he gets bored to have some fun... As you can see. I used to be with him and it was the biggest mistake of my life. I was carrying his child before I went mad and got rid of it myself. He's a true creature of pure evil." Bellatrix said and she felt rage inside of her as she thought of that scum touching her Nellie. These thoughts caused her to tighten her grip on Nellie, and she had no intention of letting her go.

"Wha'?" Nellie asked before she pulled back lightly. Her eyes widened at what Bellatrix had said. "Y-Ya killed a baby?" Nellie felt a little shocked, she'd lost her own child thanks to Albert and she dearly missed it and here was Bellatrix who was able to have a child and she killed it "How on Earth could ya do tha'?"

"I-I had to... It was that monsters baby! I had to have it out of me! He used me to get an heir, so I just had to!" Bellatrix threw herself onto the bed, sobbing quietly, her body shaking. She didn't want to think of Vermilion anymore and how he hurt her, how he used her. She couldn't stand to think of him, the baby, or anything about that damned Vermilion anymore.

"Bella.." whispered Nellie as Bellatrix spoke before a gasp left her mouth as the witch threw herself onto the bed. Now Bellatrix could share Nellie's pain in losing a child, something else they had in common. Slowly Nellie lay herself down next to Bellatrix before she lightly touched her cheek with her cold and slightly flour covered fingers "Hush love," she cooed "it's alrigh'..Nothin' ta be upse' 'bout now."

Bellatrix slowly lifted her head from the bed and looked at Nellie. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were damp from all her crying. She smiled lightly as she pulled herself closer to Nellie. Nodding her head, Bellatrix whispered, "I know..." she paused to sniffle lightly."I love you, Nellie." She smiled and giggled lightly.

"An' I love ya too." said Nellie before she sighed and buried her head into Bellatrix's hair. Her breathing began to level out as she shut her tired heavy eyes "M'tired." she muttered with a little yawn "I didn' wanna fall asleep withou' ya an' I didn' wan' ta dream on him again." They lay together for a good few moments before Nellie leant down and kissed Bellatrix lightly "M'sorry fer yellin'..I didn' mean it bu' tha' dream meant nothin', I promise ya, I don' feel fer him anymore."

Bellatrix nodded and kissed Nellie a few times. "It's okay Nellie... I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm so sorry. It just hit me hard to see that you were dreaming of someone other than me. I was just stressed; I didn't mean to get angry with you." Bellatrix gently nuzzled Nellie's neck, sighing before she yawned lightly with a deeper sigh.

"I fergive ya, an I always will." whispered Nellie before she leant over Bellatrix and began to kiss at her pale neck "Ya have me fer now till ferever. I promise ya, m'all yers." After a while she pulled back and sat up before she smiled lightly "Now, ge' out'a tha' torn dress, chuck it ou' an' put her nice new one on. Ya look beautiful in tha'."

Bellatrix smiled and giggled lightly. "And I'm all yours, my little Nellie." Whispered Bellatrix as she sat up and kissed Nellie softly on the lips. She giggled again before she asked, "Where is that new dress?" trying to remember everything. The fight had completely washed her brain of everything, not to mention she was dead tired.

Nellie sat up with Bellatrix but she kept on kissing at her neck. She could never, ever get enough of it, the soft, cold pale skin called to her and she wanted to touch it all the time. "Hmm?" she mumbled through her kisses as Bellatrix spoke "It's in tha," she kept kissing, the soft sounds of lips on skin filling her ears "livin' room.."

Bellatrix shivered with Nellie's kisses, and she giggled. "Well I'm going to have to get up if I'm to get it." She smiled, looking down to Nellie as the lips gently caressed her skin. She felt overjoyed to have these lips against her skin once more. It was almost enough to make her moan softly, but she bit her lip as it prevented her from doing so.

"So ya do." muttered Nellie as her kisses began harder and her hand wrapped into Bellatrix's wild curls. She didn't know what had come over her but she wanted to keep on kissing Bellatrix like there was no tomorrow. Quickly she pulled back, panting for breath before she moved back in and started to suck at the skin. It was beautiful, so beautiful and Nellie was now stuck to it like glue.

Bellatrix moaned softly and giggled again. "You're going to have to stop this if you want me in my dress." She shivered and twitched lightly, she really didn't want her to stop, and she loved the feel of Nellie's lips and tongue against her skin. God, she really, truly loved this woman and she couldn't believe it.

A smirk came onto Nellie's face before she pulled back "Go an' ge' it then." she said whilst she licked her lips. Lightly she giggled before she got off of the bed went into the bathroom and began to wash her face in cold water in order to wake herself up a little.

Bellatrix giggled as she hopped off the bed and danced into the living room, seeing all her clothing laying on the floor. She smiled; they were so naughty. She slipped off her torn dress and began slipping the corset and stockings on. Finally she got all her undergarments on before she slipped on the dress and tied the laces tight in the back, making sure the dress showed her every curve as she smoothed it out. She walked back in the bedroom and sat on the bed, giggling.

Nellie grabbed her cloth and began to dry her face before she looked in the mirror and tutted, she looked a state. A smile came onto her face as she heard Bellatrix in the other room. Slowly she put the cloth down before she leant in her bathroom door and looked over to the witch "Wha' is it with ya an' gigglin' like a little girl?" she teased before she licked her lip "I though' witches cackle' no' laughed."

"Oh, but my cackle is something horrid. You wouldn't want to hear that. Plus, I only use me evil cackle for.." Bellatrix paused and smirked. "Torture." She sniggered evilly. She crossed one of her legs over the other, trying to conjure up a sexy pose as she licked her lips and waited for Nellie to get out of the bathroom.

"I doub' ya are as mean as ya make ou'," teased Nellie as she moved back into her bedroom and began to sort out some clothing she'd just washed and dried "witches are big an' scary, ya anit, ya a big softie." A smile erupted Nellie face as she began to put her clothing away into her draws "We still need ta ge' ya some more clothes, I aint havin' ya walkin' around in one dress."

"I didn't used to be soft. I used to be horrid creature who tortured muggles just like yourself. But then I met you and you turned me completely. Silly little you." Bellatrix smirked before she lay down on the bed and sighed, the tight corset making breathing a difficult task as her chest rose high and fell to her light breathing. "That is true," She nodded. "we should do that soon." Bellatrix said softly as she gently closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"Hmm, I mus' be somethin' special to have calmed ya down." Nellie giggled before she looked over to Bellatrix a smiled. Lightly she walked over to the bed, the back of her hands holding over her hips before she slid across the bed before she leant over Bellatrix and sighed lightly before she giggled and kissed her cheek "Ya still look extremely beau'iful in tha' dress love, ya chose well."

Bellatrix opened her eyes to see Nellie looking over her, she smiled as she felt Nellie's lips on her cheek. "Well thank you love." Softly Bellatrix nuzzled her way into Nellie's neck and kissed at the top of her shoulder. Her skin was so cold, yet warm, and welcoming all at the same time. Her lips pressed against any part of the sweet skin made Bellatrix's lips tingle with soft sensations.

Nellie shut her eyes and sighed in pure happiness as Bellatrix's lips touched her skin. Her hands slid out in front of her, causing Nellie's body to be lowered down onto Bellatrix. A yawn left her mouth before she shut her eyes and nuzzled Bellatrix's chest in a cat like way whilst her hands trailed down Bella's stomach "Don' ya ever wanna go bac'?" she asked "Ta tha' wizard place of yers? Surely ya mus' all live somewhere.."

Bellatrix continued to kiss along Nellie's neck and shoulders, wanting to devour Nellie out of love and happiness. "No, not really." She muttered through her kisses as they got harder. "Don't really miss anyone, and I hop around from place to place." She began to lick along Nellie's collarbone and such. "And you wouldn't want to go there, and I won't leave you even if it is a short period of time." She whispered before she sucked softly on Nellie's skin.

God, Nellie loved Bellatrix's kisses, the meant something, they meant love. Her head tilted back and her hair was pushed to one side to allow Bellatrix to kiss and lick at her even more. "I dunno," Nellie whispered as she focused on Bellatrix's tongue causing her to shiver "Would be rathe' exci'ing if ya ask me." She smiled before a soft moan left her mouth as the kisses and licks turned to small soft sucks against her skin.

Bellatrix pulled her lips back a few inches from Nellie's skin so she could speak. "Exciting it would, but the people there would be disgusted with you for being a non wizard, and even more disgusted with me for bring with you. You'd more than likely get killed." Bellatrix shook her head lightly before she began pressing her lips back to Nellie's skin.

Nellie bit her lip and thought for a mintue as Bellatrix kissed her "Bu' they wouldn' know I was a muggle, an' if they saw me wit' ya then they wouldn' ask questions." Slowly she looked down to Bellatrix and smiled "It woul' be brillian' Bellatrix, I'd love ta see ya world, ya have seen mine so wha's the harm in seeing yers?"

Bellatrix pulled from Nellie's neck and looked her deeply in the eyes. "You don't understand. They would know that you're a muggle. They would most certainly ask questions. They'd imprison me for bringing a muggle to our world. Muggles are not supposed to know of our existence, you have to understand this."

A sigh left Nellie's mouth and she rolled her eyes "Fine." she mumbled "Wha'ever." She'd love nothing better than to see Bellatrix's world but if it pulled them apart again then it wasn't worth the risk. Another yawn left her mouth before she shut her eyes, she might as well shut up, she didn't want to run the chance of another argument.

"Believe me, I want to take you there. If I was allowed to, I most certainly would. But wizards have worked for years and years to keep our world secret, and I know you wouldn't tell anyone, but I'd be in so much trouble if they all found out I brought a muggle to the wizard world." Bellatrix whispered as she sighed and softly relaxed her body as she slightly closed her eyes.

"It's alrigh', Bellatrix." said Nellie as she nuzzled against the witch "I anit gunna ge' in tha way of ya world, it's fine don' worry abou' it." She looked up and kissed Bellatrix's neck before she lay her head down onto her chest. Her eyes shut automatically, she was so tired and now finally she could sleep for the rest of the day before she sat up and gasped "He's in tha shop!" she squealed before she ran out of the room, bolted up the shop door and drew the curtains around each of the windows before she sighed and rubbed her head. Going over to Vermillion she bent down next to him before she whimpered. That man had caused so much pain to Bellatrix; he even drove her to kill their baby. Her face screwed up before she grabbed a knife from the side and threw it into his chest before she pulled back, grabbed him by his hair and threw him down into the cellar. How she hated him.

Bellatrix snapped her eyes open and gasped; she didn't have any time to say anything before Nellie bolted out of the room and tended to the bastard Vermilion. She forgot he was there, she almost forgot the fact that she loved that man for a period of time. Now it all came back, he was dead and she was a little hurt. But she put those thoughts out of her mind. She had her Nellie now, and wouldn't give her up for the world. Now she felt peace as she remembered Vermilion was gone. He filled her with so much regret, she killed her child and he didn't care. He never loved her; he just used her for an heir. "Sick bastard.." She groaned as she closed her eyes and smiled at the image of a dead Vermilion.

A little laugh left Nellie as she watched Vermillion fall down the stairs. His head hit the floor at the end causing Nellie to smirk before suddenly she found herself not tired anymore. Licking her lips Nellie went back into the pie shop, pulled her cupboards open before she grabbed one of Toby's gin bottles out. Smiling she pulled the top off before she took a long sip. Licking her lips she shut her eyes as the cool liquid ran down her throat before she bounded into her room with a giggle and jumped up onto the bed as she took another long sip. Of course she was acting childish but with Bellatrix she could be and she was too happy to care.

Bellatrix opened her eyes to Nellie jumping on the bed and such. "Easy now, little Nellie." She smirked, sitting up in the bed, watching Nellie, it made her laugh. "Get down here and give me some of that gin!" Bellatrix for once was truly happy. She began to feel like a normal human being, treasuring moments like this with her Nellie. It felt so weird not to be evil, to laugh and not cackle.

Nellie laughed more as Bellatrix watched her before she took another sip of the drink. It hit her straight away, she hadnt drunk for a while but the feeling it gave her was amazing. "Make me!" giggled Nellie as she waved the gin bottle in front of Bellatrix before she grabbed a pillow at her head before she doubled over in laughter.

Bellatrix grabbed at the gin bottle until she was able to release it from Nellie's grip. She sat up and took a few long sips before she pulled it from her mouth. "God.." She giggled, she hadn't had much drink since Vermilion jacked her up on absinthe and such. She was so very happy now. She took a few more long sips before she got tired of it and tried her best to hand it back to Nellie. "Here, you can have it!"

"Ya a ligh' weigh'!" giggled Nellie as she snatched the bottle back and gulped more of the sweet alchole down her throat before she stood over Bellatrix, tipped the bottle and poured it over her. A laugh escaped her mouth before she hiccuped. Cupping her mouth she giggled before she spun round on the bed and drunk even more. She'd never felt so happy before and this would be a time to remember.

Bellatrix shivered and pouted. "Well now you've poured it all over me! Don't you think you should lick it off?" She giggled before she got as serious as she could when she was a little drunk. "And I can drink you under the table anyday, Nellie Lovett!" There was a long pause as she stared at Nellie before she laughed quite hysterically.

Looking down Nellie snorted "Righ', look at ya, can hardly stan'!" Letting the bottle drop to the floor she knealt down next to Bellatrix before she smiled lightly. Her fingers crawled over the front of Bellatrix's dress before she moved in and began to suck at her gin soaked neck.

"I can, just you watch me! I'll do it!" Bellatrix giggled before she smiled widely as Nellie was lapping up the gin from around her neck. She was nowhere near the point where she couldn't take it anymore, she hardly broke the surface. She could drink and drink until time ended. She randomly giggled some more as her neck tingled.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hmm, o'course Bellatrix." Muttered Nellie as she moved her lips to trail down her neck before she began to suck hard at Bellatrix's collarbone. Her hands trailed up the front of Bellatrix's dress before she panted and began to lick at her cleavage where most of the gin was trapped.

Bellatrix shivered more and softly moaned as Nellie's soft and hot tongue trailed over parts of her breasts and cleavage. It felt so good to have slight pleasure brought to her by Nellie again. She didn't have a care in the world right now. She just focused all her attention on Nellie and what she was doing. Nothing else mattered.

Nellie moved to staddle Bellatrix's waist before she pushed her down to lay on the bed. Her tongue moved faster, lapping up all the gin that trickled down her throat causing her to shiver at the coldness of the liquids. Slowly she pulled up and licked her lips before she smiled and kissed Bellatrix lightly "I do love ya." she whispered.

Bellatrix let out a small moan as the cold liquid moved around her cleavage as Nellie's warm tongue lapped it up. When Nellie pulled away, she shivered at not feeling the warmth anymore. She kissed Nellie's cheek before she moved her lips to Nellie's lips. "I love you too." she whispered before crashing her lips to Nellie's.

A gasp of surprise and a little delight left Nellie's mouth as Bellatrix kissed her forcefully. A light moan left her mouth before she smiled and pulled back "M'sorry ta spoil ya fun love," she started with a yawn "but m'knackered..Havent slept fer a good day an' I migh' pass out soon." Lightly she smiled and kissed Bellatrix on her cheek before she pulled back and begun to undress herself. She really was tired and the gin was making her mellow.

"I was thinking the same thing." Bellatrix yawned and sat up. "I suppose we'll sleep in the nude as always?" She giggled as she began to undo the laces on her dress. She was tired, she had such an eventful couple of days, and she needed sleep terribly. She wanted to dream of Nellie as well, and the gin she drank began to wear her out.

"I suppose we shall." muttered Nellie as she slipped out of her dress, corset and other parts of clothing before she chucked them onto a free chair. As she sat down onto her bed, their bed, she pulled the pins from her wild hair letting her reddish curls shall down her back. Yawning her body wove under the covers before she looked up to Bellatrix and smiled lightly. There was nothing to say, Bellatrix knew that Nellie loved her so there was no need to tell and this peaceful, relaxed silence was too special to break.

Bellatrix finished undressing and she the her clothes to the floor before crawling under the covers along with Nellie. She slowly cuddled herself up to Nellie as she let her eyes close freely as her mind was put to ease and rest. There was nothing more to worry about, there was nothing more to say about anything. She just let sleep slowly take over her tired and happy form.

"Nigh', Bella." whispered Nellie as she pushed her naked form as close as she could to Bellatrix's before she automatically fell asleep. Like always she didnt dream, she didnt want to anymore incase her mind went back to that man. Slowly a smile came onto her face as she slept, moving a little in her sleep before her head moved onto Bellatrix's chest. She would move away with Bellatrix and somehow she wouldn find a way to make Bellatrix her wife.

Bellatrix smiled and sighed happily as sleep crept over her quickly. "Night.." was all Bellatrix could whisper as she fell into a deep sleep. She didn't have a dream, and that slightly upset her. She wanted to dream of her little Nellie Lovett. But sadly, she did not. She twitched lightly in her sleep; it was something she always did. Her mind felt so mellow, she thought she'd finally have a good dream of her Nellie. It seemed possible since Nellie was the only thing on her mind.

Nellie seemed to move about that night, her body wouldnt keep still unlike her mind. A whimper left her mouth and before she knew it she woke up, the sun on her face, with half of her body on the floor and the top half near Bellatrix's feet. Moaning she rubbed her eyes before she pulled herself back onto the bed and curled up at the foot of the bed. She looked it at the clock, it was near to 3 in the evening, they must have slept for nearly a whole day! Smiling Nellie looked down to Bellatrix, who lay asleep before she began to blow on the witched feet with a giggle.

Bellatrix twitched with a small snort as she woke up to Nellie messing with her. She didn't open her eyes, but she groaned a little and rolled over onto her back as she stretched her body out. She took over almost the whole bed as she spread out her legs and arms, still groaning as she tried to get back to sleep. She wasn't that tired, but she was happy and she wanted to lay there forever and think about her Nellie.

Nellie giggled as she was pushed a little by Bellatrix's body but still she kept blowing onto the witches foot. Slowly her hand come up and she trailed two finger tips over the soft skin before she sat up and crawled between Bellatrix's legs. With a smirk she began to roll the covers down before she blew over Bella's bare stomach.

Bellatrix lightly moaned, feeling her skin being touched and rushed with air. She wanted to sleep, she wanted to keep thinking of Nellie, a couple fantasies were running through her head and she didn't want them to stop. Her heart beat a little faster as the images of Nellie rushed through her brain, it caused her to lightly arch her back as she moaned softly, turning her head to the side.

"Oh Bella!" cooed the pie maker as she leant over Bellatrix and kissed at her neck "Wakey wakey!" A giggle left her mouth before she blew down Bellatrix's neck as she watched her hairs stand up on end. Licking her lips she kissed down her neck before she lightly trailed her fingertip around Bellatrix's belly button.

"Mm.." Bellatrix grunted. "I don't wanna." She was awake now, she just didn't open her eyes. She shivered as her neck felt a rush of air, then felt Nellie's soft lips reach her neck. "Nellie..." She giggled as she lightly squirmed underneath Nellie's soft touch. Gently, she let out a big sigh, her chest rising up as she took in a huge breath.

Nellie pulled back and smiled brightly. She loved hearing Bellatrix giggle, it was the best noise in the world, even better then her witch moaning. "You go' ta ge' up." she cooed as she kissed Bella's cheek "Can' be lazy now." Lightly she laughed before she scooted down neck to Bellatrix and stroked her cheek lightly.

Bellatrix opened her eyes and smiled at Nellie. "Well alright then. But I was having a terribly sexy fantasy." She smirked as she put her lips next to Nellie's before licking them lightly and kissing Nellie softly. Afterwards she nuzzled her dear pie maker and smiled again. She stretched out her body, yawning and letting out a light moan and sigh as she did so.

"Oh?" giggled Nellie as she kissed Bellatrix back before she kissed the top of her head "And wha' woul' this sexy fan'asy be abou' then?" Her lips moved to peck at Bellatrix's neck before she nuzzled nearer to her and smiled lightly.

"Hm," Bellatrix giggled as she trailed a finger down Nellie's side. "Maybe it was about..." She moved the finger to Nellie's hip. "Me and you passionately touching over each other, you know.. That sort of thing." Bellatrix smirked, saying her words softly and slowly as she gently scratched along Nellie's hip.

A shiver ran down Nellie's back as she looked up to Bellatrix and smirked "Hmm, no' like we aint ever done tha' before." she teased before her hand lay over the top of Bellatrix's and slowly she moved it back up her body to her breasts. Lightly she blushed before she kissed Bellatrix's cheek and sighed happily.

"Yes, but this had more passion than ever felt possible." Bellatrix bit her lip lightly as she lightly trailed a finger over Nellie's breast before pulling it back and resting her hands upon her hip. She slowly leant in and kissed Nellie softly, sighing afterwards. God her heart was beating rather fast at the moment. She loved her Nellie so much.

Nellie smiled as she nuzzled next to Bellatrix before her eyes looked down to her hip. "Hm," she mumbled "I can be passiona'e whe' I wanna be." Looking up she smirked "Ya jus' don' give me tha chance cos ya fuckin' me senceless or I'll I bleed."

Bellatrix smirked and giggled as she rubbed along Nellie's hip. "I believe it's you who has been screaming for me to fuck you rather hard." She looked around the room trying to look somewhat innocent. "And maybe I like to fuck you hard." She giggled again before she bit her lower lip. "But Bellatrix is also one for passion." Bella nuzzled her pie maker's neck before she kissed gently, trailing her kisses from Nellie's neck to her jaw line. "Bellatrix loves passion." She slowly whispered her words into Nellie's ear before pulling away slightly, smiling sweetly.

Shutting her eyes Nellie breathed it and let her sences get taken over with Bellatrix's touch. Lightly she bit her lip and arched her body nearer to the witch before Bellatrix pulled away causing Nellie to whimper a little. Damn her. Looking up slowly Nellie smirked "An' Bellatrix ain' half a bloody tease too." she stated before a yawm left her mouth and she streched out.

Bellatrix's smile curled into a small smirk. "Is that so?" Bellatrix whispered as she licked her lips before leaning in and pressing her lips to Nellie's neck once more. There was something about this neck that drove her wild. The kisses became harder, trailing all around the neck her lips were over. Bellatrix took her free hand and ran it up her pie maker's body before it pressed on the other side of Nellie's neck, allowing the kisses to become even harder.

As soon as Bellatrix's lips were pressed against Nellie's neck she was taken over. Bellatrix owned her. Nellie was hers. A finger went to Nellie's mouth which she lightly bit on as she placed her fingertip between her lips. Half of it was to look sexy and the other half was to take her rowdiness out on. Bellatrix could turn her on so easily it was criminal. A soft gasp left Nellie's mouth before her hand fell over the small of Bella's back, letting her to be pulled closer.

Bellatrix smiled as she began to kiss open mouthed around Nellie's neck. The sweet taste filled her mouth, making her tongue tingle as it swept over the flesh, searching around the jaw line, the ear, down all the way to the collarbone and back. She pressed her mouth deep into the soft flesh, sucking softly. Nellie felt amazing against her. That was all there was to it. Slowly her hand left Nellie's neck and trailed down to meet the soft breasts which Bellatrix loved so much.

Already Nellie was starting to breath heavily. She bit down harder onto her finger causing her to squeal a little but she didn't care, not now. Bellatrix's hand against her was pure heaven; pure joy. Her skin tingled as Bellatrix added more pressure; added her tongue. A soft moan left Nellie's mouth as Bellatrix's hand found her breasts. Damn this woman and her amazing ways. Slowly Nellie's head rolled back before she knew that she was done for, Bellatrix now had her in the palm of her hands.

The hand that flew over Nellie's breasts now found a pink little nipple, which Bellatrix's fingers decided to brush as her mouth sucked harder, beginning to leave her mark on Nellie's neck. She pulled her lips back, but only for a moment to see the red mark that now appeared on the pale neck. The witch smiled seeing this, now wanting to cause it again and again all over her little Nellie Lovett's neck. She brushed her lips over Nellie's ear, a soft sigh left her mouth before her lips began to work at the skin again.

Nellie wanted moan more but she was too stunned to do a lot. As Bellatrix's hand found her nipples she gasped and screwed her eyes, god that sensation was stunning. She could feel her skin tighten and her nipples harden before a moan left her mouth. Her whole neck tingled, it was heaven. She could feel the blood rushing to her skin. More, she wanted more. Her neck craved to be covered in those blessed love bites. She wanted Bellatrix to mark her, brand her, show everyone who owned the pie maker.

Soon Nellie's neck was covered in little red marks. Bellatrix let her tongue and teeth do all the work as she continued to add to the mess of marks. She cupped Nellie's breast in her hand, squeezing the nipple between two of her fingers. Her hand moved slowly, feeling along Nellie's soft flesh and breast. The cold hand felt amazing as it felt up the breast. She pulled her lips from the neck and looked at it, smirking. Nellie's neck was all red, covered in the marks, her love marks.

No longer could Nellie keep the sheets covering their bodies. A limp hand pulled them off quickly before they fell to the floor. A long moan came from Nellie's mouth as her neck burnt and tingled. She knew people would talk but for now she didn't care. It was just her and Bellatrix. Soon her breasts both had hard nipples and the skin shivered under Bella's touch. The heat was rising between her legs. Heaven. Bliss. Slowly one hand came up to lightly stroke at Bellatrix's sides before it held onto the witch's hip. Nellie was a puppet for this woman and she rather liked it.

Bellatrix smiled up at Nellie before she kissed down the skin before her, over the collarbone, on to the top of Nellie's breasts. She then kissed open mouthed down to Nellie's nipple, where she began to suck softly. Bellatrix savored the taste of her sweet pie maker. This skin tasted so very wondeful, she loved it completely. Her hand ran down to rub along Nellie's side, trailing her fingers around to tease her pie maker. For now she could do anything she wanted with the body that lay in front of her. It was hers. She owned it, and she was glad she did.

"Oh God." groaned Nellie as Bellatrix worked her way down. Those lips satisfied her so well. Her hand trailed up from Bellatrix's hip to her hair which Nellie held tightly onto. Tilting her head back Nellie moaned and pushed her chest into Bellatrix's open mouth. That burn, that tingle was growing better her legs and it was Bella's for the taking. "Bella..."

Bellatrix took her hands and put them on both of Nellie's shoulder blades, which she pushed on, causing the breast to be further pushed inside her mouth. She let her tongue do all the work on Nellie's nipple before she pulled back and trailed kisses over to the other pink nipple. She began to suck and lick as her fingers gave Nellie's shoulder blades a small massage; rubbing them and lightly scratching them.

As Nellie lay there, under Bellatrix's control, she realized something. No longer was she in love with Sweeney, no longer did she care for the pie shop. Nothing matter to her anymore. Not her built up life in London, not the love she put into her baking, all that care was gone. Her life was now Bellatrix. The witch she'd fallen for. Gently tears stung her eyes before she cupped Bellatrix's cheeks up and kissed her like it was their last. "I love ya." she all but whispered as their lips moved together.

Suddenly Bellatrix was pulled from the breast and her lips were passionately crushed to Nellie's. The action made her gasp in surprise, but she certainly wasn't objecting to kiss Nellie back. She soon wrapped her tongue around Nellie's, and it stayed that way for a while before Bellatrix pulled back. "I love you too." she whispered with a smile as she looked into her sweet pie maker's eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

Nellie felt like crying. Crying out of pure joy. Slowly her hand trailed down one of Bellatrix's cheeks before she lightly stroked it "Marry me." whispered Nellie. Of course it wasn't possible, well she thought it wasn't but all the same she wanted the witch so badly "Be mine fer ever." Smiling gently she began to kiss Bellatrix again. She didn't want a reply, she knew the answer. Quickly her kiss became for passionate and quickly her hands were running over Bellatrix's breasts.

Bellatrix softly gasped, and her body gently froze up at Nellie's sweet words; even though she knew she wanted it more than anything, it still shocked her. She let out a soft whimper as the kiss grew passionate. Her hands were still on Nellie's shoulder blades, which she gently caressed as she felt Nellie's hand on her breasts. Bellatrix couldn't help but to let out a few tears out of joy. Her Nellie said words that she thought she'd never hear from a woman, and it made her so happy.

"I love ya." muttered Nellie "I love ya, I love ya, I love ya." She would've said it over and over again but Bellatrix's lips needed seeing to. Their heads moved in time as they kissed and pressed their faces together. Nellie would never tire of this. Slowly her hands moved down to Bellatrix's waist before she pulled the witch over her fully. Their kiss continued as Nellie sat up, pushing Bellatrix up with her. Once again the hands ran over the witches pale breasts before her fingers pulled and pinched at Bella's dark, hard nipples.

Bellatrix wrapped her legs around Nellie's back, pulling her pie maker close to herself as they sat up and kissed ever so passionately. She let out a small and muffled moan inside the kiss as her breasts were touched more. The feeling she was getting right at this moment was more than love, more than pleasure, and she couldn't describe it. She ran her hands across Nellie's sides, feeling the sexy curves that made her pie maker.

Nellie was jealous of Bellatrix. Her breasts were bigger, her hips were wider and she had a scene of evil in her that made Nellie shiver. But, as she sat there with Bella on her lap that was all forgotten. No matter what, she had Bellatrix's body. She couldn't force herself to break the kiss although she wanted to taste other parts of Bellatrix, this moment was just too perfect to ruin. Slowly her tongue slid over Bellatrix bottom lip. Her hand pulled away from the breasts, wove down Bellatrix's stomach and sat daringly at the top of Bellatrix's hidden area.

Bellatrix soon found her hands to be wrapped in Nellie's hair, pushing on the back of Nellie's head as she passionately pushed her tongue over Nellie's as it wove it's way inside the hot mouth that was pressed against her own. She shivered and softly moaned in the kiss as a hand felt down her body. God, she felt so amazing at this moment. The amount of passion they had was all too amazing to be real.

Moans left Nellie's mouth as Bellatrix's tongue flicked against her own. She wished it could be like this forever. Who was she kidding? Of course it would be like this forever and it helped that both she and Bellatrix were horny fuckers who couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Holding back a giggle at the thought her hand wove down lower till it was between Bellatrix's legs. God she was so wet, so ready for the taking. Gently her fingers moved over Bellatrix's clit before she made their kiss harder.

Bellatrix moaned as her swollen clit was touched, how it screamed it be touched more. At this moment Bellatrix had never been so amazed by Nellie's touch, how it made her completely ignore the world around them, just focusing on her pie maker. She pushed her tongue further into Nellie's mouth, wrapping it around her lover's tongue as she pressed her lips deep to Nellie's, her hands weaving tightly through the auburn hair.

Gently Nellie bit down on Bellatrix's tongue. She wanted to devour every part of this beautiful woman. Her lips soon started to hurt but she wanted more of the kiss, she wanted to rip Bellatrix's lips from her face. A hearty moan left her mouth before her fingers began to rub at Bellatrix's folds. They moved together in circles, feeling at they wet flesh, feeling Bellatrix with such love.

Bellatrix moaned as she rolled her hips up against Nellie, to allow herself to feel more as the fingers were forced to push harder. She let one hand slip from Nellie's hair as it rubbed down her back, gently scratching a little as she did the movement. She gave out a few muffled moans as she bit around Nellie's tongue before once again intertwining the tongue with her own.

This kiss seemed to last forever and Nellie was loving ever second of it. Her tongue swirled around Bellatrix, feeling and tasting all she could before a small moan left her mouth. Gently she looked down to watch Bellatrix's hips, she loved the way they rocked and moved so freely. Her fingers rolled against her clit a little more before they pulled back. Gently her wet fingertips ran down Bellatrix's back before suddenly Nellie pushed two back between Bella's legs and shoved them into her flesh. A gasp of delight left her mouth, not only from the sting from her back but from how tight Bellatrix was. God this woman was brilliant.

Bellatrix gripped harder on Nellie's back before she pulled away from the kiss. She loved how deep and passionate it was, but she just couldn't stand it anymore. She had to moan fully, she had to moan loud and throw her head back in gasps of pleasure; which is what she did exactly. The feeling of Nellie inside her alone was enough to make her moan. Nellie knew all the right things to do to her, she knew all the ways to move, how to touch her and she knew exactly what this witch liked most. It was amazing, Nellie was a true wonder seen through her eyes, a fantastic woman who she wished to spend the rest of her life with.

As Bellatrix pulled back Nellie gasped for air. Her jaw moved back into place before she looked up to Bellatrix and smirked as she watched the witch. She loved seeing her head thrown back, it was brilliant, such a turn on. Leaning forward she kissed the front of Bellatrix's neck. Her fingers pushed in further whilst her tongue trailed down the front of Bellatrix's sweaty neck. After a few moments the fingers began to move. They had to fight for space inside of the witch. The feeling along was making Nellie whimper and moan. Bellatrix Lestrange was practically eating Nellie's fingers.

As soon as the fingers started to move, she moaned loudly as pleasure immediately started pulsing through her body. She closed her mouth for a second to lick along her lips before it dropped down again as another moan trickled out of her blood red lips. She lightly shivered feeling the tongue along her neck as she pushed herself down onto the fingers, forcing them as deep as they could go.

"Bella." moaned Nellie as her free hand held over Bellatrix's hip helping her to move hips against the pie maker's fingers. Her mouth opened and her teeth grazed against Bellatrix's neck. She was a vampire, she wanted to bite deep into Bellatrix's neck, taste her blood, lap it up and let it trail down her chin.

Bellatrix moaned loudly, feeling teeth against her neck. Biting harshly was one of the few things that just drove her completely wild, more than fingers or tongues, or her Nellie's moans. She needed her neck to be chewed on rather hard. She continued to push on the fingers, riding them slow and deep, savoring all the pleasure she could get from the movements.

Trailing her teeth along Bellatrix's pale neck Nellie made noises just like a vampire. Hisses left her mouth before suddenly she drove her teeth deep into Bella's neck. Nellie had always had sharp teeth, which was a plus side when she wanted to torture Mr. Todd. A moan left her mouth as her teeth pushed together more, slashing deep into Bellatrix's flesh before drops of blood fell onto her tongue.

Bellatrix could feel blood trickle from her neck, causing her to moan and squeal loudly as she pushed hard on the fingers, pleasure pulsing through her body. She began to ride Nellie's fingers vigorously, moaning more loudly as she felt her neck pulse in pain. "Nellie!" She gasped out, moaning afterwards.

"Yes!" moaned Nellie as she pulled back and licked her lips. Her fingers moved harder, faster, pushing in deeper with each thrust. Her eyes trickled over to Bellatrix's neck. Red. Blood Red. Her breathing increased at the site before she bit deep into the neck. She wanted the blood to cover her face. The more she bit, the more she ripped at the skin, the more blood that crept down Bellatrix's neck and into the pie makers chin was the more she fell in love with this witch.

"Fuck!" Bellatrix managed to whimper through all her moaning. Her tight flesh grew tighter as the climax of her pleasure was almost near, and she could tell that this time climax would hit her hard. She could already feel it. More loud moans escaped her lips as she rode against Nellie's fingers, causing the difference in friction to result in very pleasurable motions.

Bellatrix was close, so close and Nellie knew it. Her thumb moved to run against Bellatrix's clit, pushing her on, telling her body to let that amazing fluids splash all over Nellie's stomach and thighs. A moan left her mouth as she began to lap up at the blood that fell from Bellatrix's open cuts. God it tasted better then she first thought. Her fingers were now pounding into Bellatrix, slapping into the flesh, the wet sounds now filling the room along with their moans and cries of pleasure.

The pleasure continued to build inside Bellatrix, feeling her wet walls clench around Nellie's fingers even more. "Oh God.. Fuck!" She moaned as she pushed deep on the fingers as fluids rushed out of her body, causing her to lightly twitch as her chest heaved at her heavy breathing. "Nellie... Nellie, God I love you." she panted, smiling as she let her body relax on top of Nellie, the fluids pouring out of her and on to Nellie.

Nellie's body moved with Bellatrix's body as the witch came. A small moan left her mouth as Bellatrix spoke. Nellie could get off hearing Bellatrix moan and speak in such a way. Her fingers kept inside Bellatrix, they didn't want to move, they wanted to stay buried inside that flesh forever. Leaning in she kissed Bellatrix and smiled "I fuckin' love ya too." she whispered.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed Nellie passionately, getting a taste of the blood from her own neck as she did so. The heavy breathing and pants stopped after a short while before she rolled her head back and groaned, "Fuck.." Before long she was giggling and smiling, feeling amazing as their bodies were pressed to each other; the way it should be.

Lightly Nellie giggled and let her hand fall from Bellatrix's tight and now wet flesh. "Was tha' passionate fer ya love?" she purred before she hugged Bellatrix tightly. Now she didn't care if she got fucked right back, she was just happy to her her witch back into her arms. Sighing happily she shut her eyes and leant her head against Bellatrix's chest. Her heart was racing, Nellie could hear the thuds. After a while she spoke "Wanna leave London the'?" she asked.

Bellatrix nodded; that was the most passionate love she had ever made. She sighed happily, and nuzzled the top of Nellie's head, kissing it gently. She just wanted to hold her Nellie in her arms; they belonged to each other, Nellie owned her, and she owned Nellie. It was the way it would be forever. Once again Bellatrix nodded. "I do want to leave. But where shall we go? I think it should be your decision, my dear Nellie." She whispered as she let her chin rest on the top of Nellie's head.

Gently Nellie kissed Bellatrix's shoulder, her arms holding her closer "I'd go whereva ya wan'ed ta go." she whispered. She fell silent as she thought of places they could go. Of course it would have to be quiet with only a few people around and the people would have to kind and understanding if the two women were ever caught. "How about," muttered Nellie as she opened her eyes and looked around the room "we go ta the sea. I've always wan'ed ta go there, jus' never go' tha chance."

"The sea?" Bellatrix asked out loud, trying to consider the idea. She rather liked it; there were hardly any people, they could live a calm life, and they were both girls of pretty high class, so it could work. "The sea..." She whispered, her thoughts still flowing. "I think I'd like that." Bellatrix smiled, gently nudging and nuzzling the sweet pie maker in her arms.

Looking up Nellie smiled as her eyes caught Bellatrix's "We coul' 'ave a life us two." she whispered, her arms holding tighter around the witch. "An' we coul' say we are sis'er's. We kinda look alike." The sea. Her life was getting better with each new day and it was all thanks to Bellatrix. Her lovely little witch that had given up so much for Nellie.

Bellatrix looked down at Nellie and nodded slightly. "We could, but I still want to walk around and hold your hand, I want to show the world that Bellatrix Lestrange is in love with Nellie Lovett." She smiled as she pulled Nellie close to her. She wanted nothing more than to gently kiss her Nellie in public, to let people know that they were deeply in love.

"Bella." sighed Nellie as she bit on her bottom lip "Ya kno' we can', it'll ge' us throw' in tha mad house, no matter where we are in tha world." Of course she'd love to do all these things with Bellatrix. She wanted to sit down in a pub and kiss her witch to death whilst they drank but it wasnt possible, was it?

"I know.." Bellatrix sighed, looking down at Nellie. She knew they couldn't do things such as that, but she wanted to do so, it pained her to see that she couldn't. "But... What if we're not the only ones out there, Nellie? What if there are others like us; others that show their love?"

"Others?" Nellie croaked "Otha women?" Looking down she bit her lip in thought. It was true, surely it just wasnt her and Bellatrix in love. "Hmm. Migh' be possible. Bu' how woul' that change wha' we do? No matter wha' we'll have to hide. Won' we?"

"Well, if there are other women out there like us, and if they don't hide it.. Who's to say that we have to? We just have to be careful, we have to search around to see if there are other women. If they display their love, then we don't have to hide. If they don't, then I guess we do." Bellatrix whispered as her words trailed off into a sigh.

Nellie bit her lip more. She couldnt keep on hiding anymore. Her eyes flicked back up to Bellatrix's "An' if they don' then I don' care. Not anymore. If I wanna kiss ya the' I shall." Gently she nodded. Nothing would hurt them, not with Bellatrix, not with a witch around, they were protected "When we go ta the sea I'll lie on tha beach wit' ya an' kiss you to my hear's conten'." She wouldnt hide this anymore.

Bellatrix nodded slowly. Nellie was right, they shouldn't be able to hide this anymore. Plus, when anyone saw Bellatrix's raging eyes, they wouldn't mess with her. "I'd much enjoy that, Nellie." Bellatrix whispered as she leant down and kissed Nellie's cheek. Living by the sea with Nellie would be perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Smiling lightly Nellie kissed Bellatrix's nose before she lay back and pulled Bellatrix to her side. She was tired but too excited to sleep. As Bellatrix lay next to her Nellie played with her hair "When do ya wanna go, love?" she asked as her nose was filled with the smell of sex, passion, love and sweat. It made her shiver lightly.

Bellatrix snuggled herself as close as she could to Nellie. She wanted to be close to this woman forever. She thought about Nellie's question. She actually never thought about it. "I'd like to go as soon as all three of us can get packed up and into a carriage." Bellatrix smiled; they were about to start their new life in a new place. She was so very excited.

I'd like tha'." whispered Nellie "We can go whe' I've sold this place up." Her eyes looked around her room, she'd miss this old place rather alot but there was too many sad memories here for her. Gently she kissed Bellatrix's shoulder "Won' be too hard. Tha butcher wan's it, been after this place fer ages. I'll ask 'im tomorrow. Shoul' be outa here by the end of ta week."

"I'm so glad for this." Bellatrix whispered with a smile. "I really can't wait to spend my life with you in a nice house, with Toby to look after, and we can take nice and long walks, sit on the beach. My life is perfect thanks to you." Bellatrix smiled and happily sighed as she ran over these thoughts in her mind.

"Oh Bella." whispered Nellie as she pulled her witch close "Ya gunna make me cry woman!" Lightly she laughed before her mind ran off with images of her little family. They could be a family now, her, Bellatrix and Toby...And maybe one more. She smiled up to Bellatrix "Do ya wanna tell 'im tomorrow?" she asked "I think he'll like ta hear it from ya."

"I'll be glad to tell the boy." Bellatrix giggled as she nuzzled close to Nellie's neck. "He's such a nice boy, he treated me with care. I'm glad to be finally settling down somewhere with people I love." She smiled. "I never had the joy of raising a child. My old husband never cared to bless me with one, and well, you know what happened with Vermilion." Bellatrix gently sighed, happy to put all those bad memories behind her.

"Yeah. I know." whispered Nellie as she bit her lip in thought. She'd wanted a child but now she couldnt, could she? "I know how ya feel. I los' mine." Her eyes darted to Bellatrix's before she smiled "Well, he can be ya son too if ya like. Since we can 'ave our own."

"Yes, that's true." Bellatrix looked Nellie in the eye before looking away quickly. She wanted a child so much with Nellie, but that was impossible. It looked like Toby would be the closest thing to a child Bellatrix would get. Secretly it was always her dream to be a mother and happily raise a child.

"Bu' as long as I 'ave both of ya then I'm sorted." Nellie stated before she smiled and lightly kissed her witch. "Jus' imagine it. Me and ya on the beach, long walks, swimming." lightly she giggled "An' doin' all sorts of naughties in tha sands."

"Oh?" Bellatrix softly giggled. "And what kind of naughties are you thinking about?" she lightly teased before softly kissing Nellie's cheek. Thoughts such as these were now running through her mind. She wondered if people would stare. She giggled again at her thoughts, imagining how people would be so confused as to see two women kissing or holding hands.

"I was thinkin' about lots of naugh'ies!" laughed Nellie before she leant in and kissed Bellatrix before she giggled against her lips "God, we really are gunna be frea' shows ta people." The thought made her giggle slightly. It would be rather amusing to see peoples reactions.

"Oh well." Bellatrix giggled as she kissed softly on her Nellie's lips. "As long as I love you, I don't care if people stare or if there's talk going around about us." she whispered before kissing Nellie again, a bit deeper this time. She couldn't wait to show the world she was in love with a woman. So they'd stick out of the crowd, but being Bellatrix she was used to it.

"But wit' you aroun'," stated Nellie as she kissed Bellatrix back "no one would ever bo'her to se' eyes on us." A smile erupted her face as she looked at her witches, pale, glowing face "I feel so protec'ed when I'm around ya, Bellatrix. Really, I aint ever been safer."

"Is that so?" asked Bellatrix in a soft voice. She felt warmth in her heart to know that she was protecting someone, and that Nellie felt protected. Bellatrix was capable of so many things, no one would dare to mess with them. She nuzzled herself close to Nellie's skin, drawing in the scent in which she fell in love with and smiled.

Gently Nellie nodded before she fell asleep in the arms of her dear witch. She always felt safe, even when she felt, she knew that Bellatrix was watching over her, in her own little way. She nuzzled Bellatrix in her sleep and she make a soft noise, like a content baby before she lay still and happy. Tomorrow would be the start of an adventure for them both.


	27. Chapter 27

Bellatrix made her way, walking up the stairs to where Toby now lived. She had a huge smile on her face, she just couldn't wait to tell the boy and see his happy little face. She reached the top and drew in a deep breath before walking inside to see Toby sitting up on his bed. "Morning, Toby." Bellatrix said with a sweet smile. "I have some very good news to tell you." she stated, moving over to sit next to Toby.

Looking up Toby yawned and rubbed the back of his head before looking up to Bellatrix. Gently he smiled and stood up as she came into his room, he still had mannors, no matter what. "Mornin' Bellatrix." he piped happily. Sitting down next to her again he smiled "Oh?" he asked eagrly "An' wha' would tha' be?"

"Well for one thing, me and Nellie worked everything out." Bellatrix smiled, approaching the news a bit slowly. "And we got to talking..." she bit her lip and paused. She didn't really know how to explain this. "To make a long story short, all three of us are going to pack up and move to the sea!" her smile grew wider as she said her words ever so excitedly.

"I-I know ya did Ma'am," muttered Toby as he blushed a little "ya two aint the quie'est people in world." Clearing his throat he listen to her. Suddenly he gasped and his eyes grew wider "Ya mean it?" he cried out loud. This was the best news ever. He'd never really like London and he knew of Nellie's dream. Laughing he delight he hugged Bellatrix tightly "Oh Ma'am, this is all cos'a you! Really, I aint never seen me mum like this befer, ya make 'er so happy, ya do!"

Bellatrix nodded and hugged Toby back, giggling lightly. "I just live to make Nellie happy. I don't care for anything else except her happiness." She sighed gently, overjoyed that these three would soon be out of here, out of London, and by the beautiful sea. Such a thrill it is, she never thought she'd live in a beautiful place, with a more beautiful woman.

"Ya a real lady." said Toby as he looked up to her "I'm happy ya foun' 'er." After a while he pulled, the smile never leaving his face "I woul' like ta like by the sea wit' you and mum. I can see tha' she wan's her own little family." Gently he nodded through pure happiness before a gasp left his mouth and he jumped to his feet "Then I mus' star' ta pack!" Opening his draws he began to pull out some of his clothing before he pulled a brown, well worn, leather suitcase from under his bed.

"Yes, I'd like to live with you and Nellie, it'd be quite pleasant; just the three of us." Bellatrix smiled before she walked over and kissed Toby's forehead softly. "I'm going to go back down and see to Nellie, you just keep packing dear." Soon she walked out, the smile still fresh on her face before she walked into the living room, seeing Nellie was sitting on the sofa. "I told him." she stated as she walked over and smiled sweetly.

Looking up Nellie smiled lightly. Her bed sheets hung around her body. "Oh? How'd he take it?" Gently she laid back onto her sofa and rubbed her head gently and let her body fall onto Bellatrix's body, she was now dressed. "I shoul' ge' onta the bu'cher, I need ta ge' outa here as soon as possible. Which my witch and son."

"Took it well. He was very glad, and he's working on packing up his things." Bellatrix smiled, kissing her lover on the forehead. She nodded and smiled, "Indeed, love. I can't wait to move out of here and live by the sea. And with me being a witch, I can buy you whichever pretty little house your eyes lay on." She whispered with a wink.

"Bless 'im." whispered Nellie as she leant her forehead against Bellatrix's and gently kissed her nose "He don' like it 'ere, I know he don'." Breathing in lightly Nellie shut her eyes and kissed Bella's nose again. "I wan' ta go soon. I'll sell i' today an' we can go. Promise."

"Good," whispered Bellatrix as she nuzzled one of Nellie's cheeks. "I can't wait, Nellie. We'll start our lives with each other when we move, you know." she smiled and sighed softly. "I love you, Nellie. I love you so much." she whispered, softly kissing Nellie's lips. This was the moment she seemed to be waiting for her whole life.

"I love ya too." stated Nellie as she kissed Bellatrix back. This was it, no more hiding, no more spending time in this shit hole, no more lies, no more bad memories. After a while she pulled back and tutted "Damnit. Why mus' I be so damned horny?" lightly she laughed before she stood up, the bed sheets held tightly around her body "Care ta join me in tha ba'h?" she giggled.

"Depends," Bellatrix giggled. "Will there be any actual bathing?" she giggled some more, putting her hands on her hips. "Or will there just be pleasure?" she raised an eyebrow and bit her lower lip. Right at this moment it seemed that she couldn't resist Nellie Lovett any longer.

"Well," Nellie said with a giggle "tha' all depends on we'her ya will ge' be extremely hot and dir'y. No poin' havin' a bath if I'm ta come out all swea'y and flushed as I was before I got inta that water." She smiled lightly before she made her way into the bathroom. Oddly she was tired today, proberly from all the excitement of getting away.

Bellatrix followed Nellie into the bathroom, a smirk on her face. "Hm.." she giggled. She poke Nellie in the stomach, giggling. "Now, what if they bath comes after the pleasure, hm?" Her finger that was poking Nellie's stomach came up to trail along Nellie's breasts. "Or, we could skip the pleasure all together. Your decision." she smirked wider.

Looking down at her stomach Nellie whimpered a little. Damnit, this wasnt fair, she wanted a child so badly with her Bellatrix. After a while her bright up peered up to Bellatrix before she sighed and leant up to kiss her "Now, pleasurin' an' then bath sounds just perfect my love."

"Delightful." Bellatrix whispered as her finger tailed along the breasts still before it began to trail along Nellie's jaw line, her neck, her ear, then back down to the tops of the breasts. "Now, shall we stay in here or shall we move to the bedroom to accomidate this pleasure we speak of?" she bit her lip and giggled softly.

Nellie was more then turned on just from Bellatrix's light touch. Her eyes flicked around the room before she giggled and pulled Bellatrix from the bathroom to their living room where, in the corner sat a table. Pulling away from the witch Nellie smirked to herself before she naked from sat onto the wooden surface "Or, how abou' 'ere?" she purred.

"Looks perfect." Bellatrix smirked before laying on top of Nellie, the naked form under her clothed one. "Hm," She tilted her head before pulling back and looking at the sexy Nellie Lovett that sat on the table. She smirked before she leant in and breathed softly over Nellie's breasts.

Tilting her head back Nellie's fingers wove into Bellatrix's hair before she giggled and looked back to her "Now," she said "tha love makin' was performed las' nigh'." Her eyes glistened in the now growning light "An' now I wan' ya ta fuck me."

"As you wish.." Bellatrix smirked as she brought her fingers down and rubbed along Nellie's folds, biting down softly on her lower lip as she did so. She teasingly looked into Nellie's eyes as Bella played with her toy, the toy she loved so much to play with.

A moan left Nellie's mouth. God, Bellatrix knew how to fuck her right. Soon she began to pant, her mouth open whilst her gaze fixed on Bellatrix's. Their head pushed closer together while Nellie rolled her hips against Bellatrix's finger. She wanted to come, wanted to flood all over Bellatrix's hand.

Bellatrix rubbed Nellie harder and faster, the lighting of the room made Bella's eyes appear to have an evil glow. Her eyes never left Nellie's as she moved her fingers down and shoved them deep within the flesh with an amount of force she never used before. The smirk that played her face grew wider.

"Oh God!" screamed Nellie as Bella's fingers were forced into her wet flesh. Her head flew back and her legs spread wider as she kept still and let the feeling run through her body. The pulsing was so strong that it made her whimper, and that was when she knew that today she'd be moaning like a whore. One hand held her arched back whilst the other ran through her hair before it ran to her breasts. Sharply she began to roll a nipple between her fingers. It made her moan, it made her sweaty, it made her wet.

Bellatrix began to laugh to herself at Nellie's reaction. She loved playing with this toy, Nellie was her's. She was her pet, her puppet; as well as her lover. She forced the fingers deeper until they couldn't go any deeper. She then pulled them out all the way and shoved them deep again, this time thrusting them in and out in a harsh way, licking her lips as fire burned in her eyes.

Non-stop moans, pants and groans left Nellie's mouth, damn it Bellatrix knew how to fuck her. Gently she tilted her head up, to watch the fingers falling from her before they rammed back deep inside. The site made her bit on her lip, tug and pinch harder at her nipples and also it made her wet. Soaking wet. As Bellatrix pushed into her once more Nellie tightened her wall, holding her in, eating at her fingers as a little pleasure washed over her, making her closer and closer to the end before she grabbed the back on Bellatrix's neck, pulled her down and started to bite at the witches lower lip.

Bellatrix could feel Nellie's walls tighten; it made her smirk. She pushed them deep, curling her fingers a bit as she scratched Nellie's insides. She sniggered to herself as she was pulled down. Her eyes looked at the teeth upon her lip and she smirked wider. Gently she let her tongue slip out to slide over Nellie's top lip. Her fingers moved harder and harder, causing her to laugh still seeing Nellie's body move around under her touch.

Nellie's body shook and twitched under Bellatrix's power. The moans kept falling from her lips, one after the other. Her legs grew wider apart as they pruched up on the table allowing her hips to trust upwards, meeting Bellatrix's fingers "Oh god," she groaned making her hands into first "keep goin' love, m'so close!" She was. The pie maker was about to explode and she couldn't hold back.

Bellatrix let a small moan drip from her lips as she licked down Nellie's body all the way down to where she let it rest on Nellie's clit. Her fingers moved faster and harder as her tongue began to flick across Nellie's clit. Soon her mouth was pressed deep to Nellie's flesh, sucking softly at the folds and clit, licking and kissing as well. Her fingers moved deeper and harder, and another small moan came from her lips as the wet sounds coming from Nellie were only inches away from her ears.

Looking down Nellie moaned more. The sight was pushing her over the edge. Bellatrix was fucking her and eating her. Her fingers picked harder at her nipples before she cupped her breast and kneaded it roughly. Shutting her eyes she squealed outloud. She was going to come, and come hard. Moving her hands she braced herself as she thrust her hips harder and faster. Then it happened. A scream left her mouth that echoed around the room, the shop and no doubt Toby's room as she came, she squirted, she poured over Bellatrix's hand and body. Her body collasped back into the deck, casuing a few times to fall to the floor before she screamed again out of the fading pleasure and at the fact it felt like she'd just wet herself. "Holy fuck." she panted as her bum slid a little from her fluids that had fallen onto the deck.

Squealing, Bellatrix pulled back from Nellie, gasping for air as fluids flooded her mouth, face, arms, and neck which started to drip down her chest. Her eyes widened at this scene, fluids dripping everywhere. She took a deep breath before she went back to Nellie and licked over her thighs and such, licking every last drop on Nellie's body before moving to her own flesh; licking off her hand and arms. It was obvious she looked rather stupid with fluids dripping from her face and such, and it was also obvious she couldn't lick the rest of the fluids like she wanted.

And still Nellie lay there, panting and shaking. Her body felt drained, though who could blame her? Bellatrix's squeal made her groan, it would be a nice, wet surprise for her witch. She hardly felt Bellatrix's tongue on her, she was numb and shaken. Had she really just done that? Did her body really explode? Looking up to Bellatrix she licked her lips. God, that sight was such a turn on. She watched as Bellatrix cleaned herself up before Nellie pulled her forward with her leg. Leaning up, her back pulling away from the fluids underneath her she let her tongue trail up Bellatrix's cheek. It made her moan. Nellie Lovett tasted rather sweet.


	28. Chapter 28

Bellatrix chuckled to herself as Nellie licked some of the fluids from her cheek. It made her shiver at the thought of Nellie licking off some of her own release which was spread all throughout Bellatrix's cheek and chest. How the hell did all this happen? How did she make her little Nellie Lovett squirt and scream? It all seemed a blur. Even Bellatrix herself felt drained of everything; energy, thought, everything! Good Lord, the things her Nellie did that turned her on so very much.

Soon Nellie's mouth and chin were covered in her own fluids, her tasty liquids. A moan once again slipped her lips. She could still feel small amounts of her release falling from her onto the table, she was still coming. After a while she pulled back and looked to Bellatrix "Bloody hell, love." she giggled "Ya made me make a mess! Fuckin' hell, I aint never done that before. I though' I was gunna piss on ya!" Moving her head she licked down Bellatrix's neck to the tops of her breasts as she slid about on the deck.

"Oops! I didn't mean to!" Bellatrix giggled as she bit her lip slightly. She herself was surprised at this; she never thought such a thing as this were even possible! Small shivers ran down her spine as Nellie licked around her neck, then to the tops of her breasts. Just what Bellatrix needed: To be turned on even more. She let a whimper escape her mouth; she didn't want to be turned on. Not now! It just wasn't the right time, she was dead tired.

"I don' know how ya done tha' ta me, bu' i' turned me on ra'her alot." purred Nellie before she slumped back onto the table, licking her come splashed lips "Now. I thin' I'll ge' tha' bath I was supposed to be havin' till someone fucke' me on a deck, which is now soaked, or made me pour all over her!" A giggled left Nellie's mouth as she slid off the deck with ease looked at it soaked surface for a moment before she walked slowly to the bathroom, swaying her hips before she slipped into the bath. The hot water stabbed at her cold flesh making her groan lightly.

"Don't go blaming this all on me, darling. I think you're the one who told me to fuck you here." giggled Bellatrix before she followed Nellie to the bathroom, but didn't go inside. She just watched Nellie slip into the water. She bit her lower lip slightly as she saw Nellie's naked form in the bath; how easily it turned her on. "I-I'm just going to lie down." She whispered, biting her lip harder. "I'm rather tired." Smiling gently at Nellie, she stepped away from the bathroom and threw herself onto the bed; moaning softly and purring like a naughty girl in need of something.

"Ya jus' got up!" giggled Nellie as Bellatrix walked off "Did I tired ya tha' much?" Shaking her head lightly Nellie lay in the water for a few moments before grabbing a small bottle from the side. As she unscrewed the lid she poured the bath gel onto her hands before she gently rubbed it into her chest. A moan left her mouth as the coolness of the liquids touched her hot breasts causing her nipples to tingle.

Bellatrix didn't bother answering Nellie, she was too focused on the pleasure she needed so badly. Biting her lip, she slid off her undergarments and stockings, leaving her wet flesh bare underneath her dress. She felt so terribly naughty, but couldn't help it. Nellie just turned her on so much. Slowly she moved the skirts on her dress all the way up, looking down at her wet flesh. She threw her head back and whimpered at the sight of herself as she opened her legs so she could see herself in better detail.

Nellie sighed as she knelt up in the bath and cleaned the rest of her body. Her thighs were soaked and it wasn't due to the bath water. Giggling in a naughty way she rubbed the gel into her legs, mixing soap with come before she slid back down into the water and watched as it floated around on the water surface. Licking her lips she pulled up her small shaving razor from the side before lathering up her thighs before she shaved. This razor was meant for good, this razor didn't cut into her throat or skin.

The sight of herself completely soaked made her whimper more. She had to touch it, she was craving it and tremendous heat was rising from between her legs. She shivered lightly as she took her hand and nervously set it on top of the burning, wet flesh. Biting her lip and closing her eyes, she began roughly rubbing herself. Another whimper escaped her lips as she rubbed harder, making herself even more soaked. She wanted to moan, but she couldn't because she was sure Nellie would hear.

Lifting one leg into the air Nellie let the blade slid over her legs. Tilting her head gently she let the razor roll over her knee causing her legs to become smooth and hair free. A small, hollow sigh left her mouth as she moved, and looked between her legs. She'd never really shaved that area; it was kept in line but not shaved. Bellatrix shaved, her skin was smooth and when she came the fluids slid all over her hair free skin. Making up her mind she placed the razor onto her dark hair before it ran through the small curls and cut them off. Bellatrix would like this, she knew it.

Spreading her legs further, Bellatrix slid her fingers down and pushed them inside her. She gasped at the feeling. She hadn't had her own fingers inside her in a long time. "How naughty I must be.." she whispered and giggled, moving her fingers deeper, as soft pants left her mouth. She took her fingers out and stood from the bed, biting her lip. Quickly she practically ripped her dress off and the corset before lying on the bed once more. She put her fingers inside her again as she let her free hand tug at one of her nipples, causing her to moan softly.

Looking down at her now hair free body part Nellie ran her fingers over it before a giggle left her mouth. Bellatrix was changing Nellie, changing her for the good. Grabbing another bottle she put shampoo onto her head, rubbed it into her red locks and scalp before she heard a noise "Bella?" she called "Ya alrigh' love?" When she got no answer she shrugged and went back to soothing her hair.

Moaning softly again she moved her fingers harder, causing her to arch her back and thrust her hips along with the movements. She didn't want to moan too loud; she didn't want Nellie to know she was doing such naughtiness. She couldn't help it though, her fingers felt like heaven with the combined pleasure of her nipples. She moaned a bit louder as she began shoving her fingers fast and deep, biting her lip when she realized her moans might be trailing to the bathroom.

As Nellie lifted her head from the water she frowned. What on earth was Bellatrix doing. Pulling herself from the bath, the water streaming down her body she went to the bathroom door and opened it. Carefully she looked out for Toby, she'd left the towel behind. Slipping into the living room she lingered outside her bedroom door she frowned and looked in. That noise. She knew it. Bellatrix was - a small gasp left Nellie's mouth as she watched Bellatrix. Watched Bellatrix fuck herself. Bloody hell, this woman was too much for Nellie's little body to handle.

Bellatrix's eyes closed and she let her head roll around in pleasure as she moaned and panted. Her fingers were moving harshly in and out of her flesh, causing her to tighten around her fingers and moan a bit more loudly. "N-Nellie..!" she cried out. Of course she was fantasying about her Nellie. How could she not? She wanted Nellie to fuck her right at this moment, push her against the wall and let Nellie have her way with Bellatrix. These were the images running through her mind. Bella tugged harder at her nipple, pinching it and rolling it around in her fingers as she moaned more uncontrollably.

Nellie's eyes widened as her name was called. God she was turned on again. It happened so easily. She wanted a better view. She needed a better view. Slowly she opened the door and smirked lightly, the room smelt of sex and come..Naughty Bella. Giggling lightly she let her eyes fall to between Bellatrix's legs before she moved into the corner of her room, sat in her arm chair and watched Bellatrix fucking herself "Ya thinkin' bout me love?" she purred leaning forward a little "Ya thinkin' bout me fuckin' ya like a whore?"

Bellatrix gasped and snapped her eyes open. Quickly she pulled her fingers out of herself and slightly covered her body. Nellie was there, Nellie had been watching her fuck herself. She felt oddly embarrassed to have moaned Nellie's name in front of the woman herself. "I.." Bellatrix gasped, blushing like mad. How could she have been so stupid as to do this? She should've known that Nellie would find out, and watch her. Blood was flowing thick through her body as the pleasure abruptly stopped without reaching orgasm.

"You wha'?" smirked Nellie as she moved a little in the chair "Nothin' ta be afraid of love. I don' see why ya can' keep goin'." Gently she licked her lips as she watched Bellatrix's shiny fingers "I ra'her liked watchin' ya. Hear ya moanin' my name. God, ya such a turn on."

Bellatrix now smirked, and spread her legs open wide, letting Nellie get a teasing full view of her. "Should I continue? Should I really?" she whispered softly, her eyebrow raising a bit as she licked her lips a little before spreading her legs open further. She ran one of her fingers down her chest and stomach, knowing what a tease she was.

"Hm. I think ya should love." purred Nellie as her eyes fell onto Bellatrix's wet flesh. The amount of times her fingers had been smashing into that flesh was unbelievable. Damnit, Bellatrix could easily get her hot with her teasing and playing around. "Slid 'em in love and then fuck yaself. An' when ya gunna come lettme know and I'll dip ma 'ead down there fer ya and lap it all up." Gently she giggled and bit on her finger in a seductive way.

"As you wish." Bellatrix giggled and smirked, sliding on hand down her body and onto the already soaking wet flesh. She bit her lip as she slid two fingers down to her entrance. Looking up at Nellie, she smirked and shoved them deep inside herself. A small gasp left her mouth, the feeling of her own fingers inside her once again was almost too much to handle. Of course the fact that Nellie was sitting here and watching all this didn't help her situation either.

Nellie's face glowed as she watched Bellatrix. God she could feel herself becoming turned on already, this witch had a spell over her. She sat in the chair, her body still naked and wet from the bath before she crossed her legs and squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to stop with burning pleasure. A moan left her mouth as the watched the fingers move into Bellatrix's wet, tight flesh once more. It was more then lust, more then pleasure, it was an undying want to touch Bellatrix, to feel her cold skin and her warm breath. Nellie Lovett had fallen for a witch.

Bellatrix began to moan softly as she began moving her fingers at a fast pace as she brought her other hand to her breast again, tugging at the nipple. Each wet sound that occured turned her on even more, causing her to thrust her fingers deeper until it was impossible to shove them in further. She began moaning louder, arching her back off the bed and closing her eyes. She couldn't believe she was pleasuring herself in front of Nellie, but the thrill of the situation drove her wild.

Another moan slipped from Nellie's mouth. She was no finding it hard not to run up to Bellatrix and take her. Her eyes kept on Bellatrix's movements; the rough shoving of the fingers, the hand that rolled over her breasts and nipples, the jutting and thrusts of Bella's hips, it was all getting to much for the little pie maker. A whimper fell from her mouth as Bellatrix arched up and showed off her pale neck. Nellie couldnt wait, she had to have it. Quickly she stroked across the room, her naked body tingling with excitement before she leant over Bellatrix and begun to suck at her neck. Her own neck with now covered with purple marks, there wasnt any white to be shown, no doubt people would talk.

Bellatrix gasped as she suddenly felt Nellie over her, sucking at her neck. It didn't stop her from doing any of her movements though. She kept slamming her fingers harder inside her, feeling her walls tense as she moaned uncontrollably. She tugged harder at her nipple, squeezing it and letting it roll around beneath her fingers. She was almost close, almost to the point of climax now. God she was so wet, so completely soaked. The wet sounds began to grow louder as she became increasingly wet, causing her to moan even louder now. "Nellie.." she panted, knowing that she could go at any moment.

"Oh god." panted Nellie into Bellatrix's skin. Her body seemed to move in time with the witches as they pushed together. The heat was growing more and more between Nellie's legs and with each passing second her thighs were clamming up and becoming soaked. Groans left her mouth before she pulled back, hearing her name being moaned. She knew it was time. Smirking lightly Nellie began to kiss down Bellatrix's body before she place dher head between the witch's legs. The sight infront of her was amazing. Bella was practially eating her own fingers. Licking her lips she groaned and rocked her hips lightly agianst the bed in wait for her Bellatrix to explode.

Rocking her hips fast to her own movements, she shoved her fingers faster until her muscles got completely overworked and ached. She groaned loudly as she felt herself release, the fluids dripping out of her. She was too caught up in pleasure, she didn't want to stop, not now. The rush through her whole body was strong, she couldn't stop. She continued thrusting her fingers as come still trickled out of her. Her fingers movements became stronger, a force of pure pleasure was taking over her. Panting loudly she moaned louder still. "Fuck.." she repeated over and over again, as more than just climax hit her. The come just poured out of her now, showing no signs of stopping. It drenched over her thighs and Nellie's chin, soaking the bed as well as her hand. She pulled her hand from herself as her body thrashed around in deep pleasure.

Nellie watched as Bellatrix grew nearer. She watched as she came, rather heavily. Leaning down her tongue catch Bellatrix's clit before it pushed deep into the witches flesh. Of course she couldnt, wouldnt let Bellatrix go now. The witch still had a few more goes in her. Nellie's tongue moved deeper into the witch as she spread her own legs and let the bed sheets catch her sensative part "Fuck ma face love." purred Nellie as she let her thumb come up and slide over the wetness of Bella's thighs.

Bellatrix grasped the back of Nellie's head, shoving Nellie's mouth deep within her flesh as she rocked her hips fast against Nellie. Closing her eyes, she moaned loudly as the pleasure still inside her grew more intense. The pleasure was almost too strong, she almost couldn't handle it. "Fuck.. Nellie!" she moaned, throwing her head back and rocking her hips faster. God, she had never felt like this before, she had never been pleasured after her orgasm, and she immediately knew that she would be drained of energy for hours after this.

Nellie's tongue pulled out for a few moments, to feel up Bellatrix's clit agian before I drove back deep into the wet flesh. Bellatrix was still plusing from her last climax, the senstation felt amazing around Nellie's hidden tongue. Slowly her hands crept up Bellatrix's body to cup her breasts and fell over her thighs. How she loved the cold, pale skin agianst her own. Looking up a little Nellie smirked before she pushed her chin against Bellatrix, adding to the pleasure, adding to the wetness of her own face. Nellie Lovett would make this the loudest, hardest, wettest and most powerful orgasm that Bellatrix Lestrange had ever, ever had.

Gripping hard on Nellie's hair, Bellatrix rocked her hips harder, feeling Nellie's tongue dance around her wet flesh, adding to the already very intense pleasure. How in the world Bellatrix could last this long was a mystery to her. There was just a force so strong that took over her whole body. It was stronger than pleasure, lust, love, and everything combined. She didn't know when this was going to end, just that she didn't want it to end. Moaning loudly, she ran her fingers through Nellie's hair. "More.." she groaned loudly, her heart beating furiously.

Pulling back Nellie licked her lips before she leant over Bellatrix and kissed her. How she loved to feel Bellatrix's lips against her own, their kisses lastest forever and never seemed to break, just how Nellie liked it. Groaning softly she placed her hips agiant Bellatrix's before she pulled them back, braced herself before jutting them into her lovers. Their wet, sensative areas met and brushed against eachother causing Nellie to bit on her lip and moan. She could remeber Mr. Todd doing this to her; leaning over her naked body whilst their hips thrust together. If only Nellie had that body part of a man's to pleasure Bellatrix even further.

Bellatrix moaned into the kiss, opening her mouth but not moving her tongue as she wanted her own hot pants and moans to fill Nellie's mouth. She pushed her hips up to Nellie, thrusting and rocking them harshly against Nellie. Her nonstop pleasure grew as her flesh lightly pulsed and contracted as a little more wetness leaked out of her and drenched Nellie's own wet flesh.

Fistfuls of sheets were grabbed at either side of Bellatrix's head as Nellie moved her hips more. In her mind they were man and woman, husband and wife who's bodies moved in time, their body parts entwinging. Time seemed to slow, they were moving gently, their gasps and moans seemed to be louder as they bounced off the room walls. The sounds of their hips and thighs rubbing together buried into Nellie's ears making her moan slowly. Her eyes shut as the slowly images wove into her mind. Before long she too was feeling extreme, mind blowing pleasure that made her blood pulse. Nellie brushed her lips over Bellatrix's, the images in her mind slowing once more as she took up Bella's bottom lip and pulled it down. Time had slowed for the two women, the couple that were so in love.

Bellatrix too was having a fantasy inside her mind. In this fantasy Nellie and herself were just married and they spent their honeymoon doing exactly this; not caring if anyone heard, saw or anything. It was just them and the insane amount of pleasure. But in this fantasy Nellie was not a woman. She was a man, a man with a buldge in his pants that could easily satisfy Bellatrix with ease. Her thoughts raced off and soon Nellie was thrusting in and out of her, causing her to moan deeply. These thoughts caused her to grip the back of Nellie's head and kiss her deeply, how she'd love to have these thoughts be real. For them to be married and not give a damn about the rest of the world as they interwined in the bed with everlasting love.

He was pounding into Bellatrix, his member sliding in and out of her wet, tight flesh. A moan left his mouth as he rose Bellatrix's waist and thrust deeper into her. The witch seemed at sorts with herself. Her dark, wild curls were spread over a pillow showing off her breasts whist she bit on her finger and moaned. His hands wove to her breasts before he leant down and kissed at her neck. Their hips jutted together, pushing eachother in further. Nellie Lovett could have fantasys if she wanted to. She could be a man in her mind. Her lips crushed against Bellatrix as their hips came moving together, their wet flesh sliding over eachother. She was close, the fantasy had turned her on so much and the feel of Bellatrix's clit against her own, tingling, burning one was driving her crazy/

Bellatrix moaned out as her mind thought of a huge member inside her, tearing her insides apart. She would love for this to happen, for Nellie to be a man. It was only human nature that she had a fantasy such as this, after all she was a woman and not a complete lesbian, she still had that tingle of wanting a male. But she was more than happy to just have a fantasy about this, she was happy with her Nellie, but how she longed to be fucked for real. It was hopless, a dream that could obviously never happen. She felt herself moaning out more as she crashed her lips to Nellie's harshly as she moved her hips faster against Nellie. She could feel another burst of pleasure close in on her, almost reaching another climax, this one would be just as powerful as moments before.

Maybe Bellatrix could find a spell, maybe there was something she could do to fuck her properly. Looking down Nellie's hips moved faster and harder. God damnit she wished she could slide deep into Bellatrix. Pants left her mouth and before she knew it come tore out of her. This time she didnt squirt but the orgasm felt as good as ever. A scream left her mouth as her hips jutted and bucked widly "Bella!" she moaned before pantin heavily as her fluids rolled over Bellatrix's flesh.

Bellatrix gasped loudly and moaned as she felt Nellie's fluids drench her own clit, just the sensation alone made her orgasm reach once again. Her own fluids started dripping out, mixing Nellie's come with her own. She grabbed Nellie's hips hard and scratched at them as she moaned loudly, her heart pounding inside her chest like mad. "Nellie.. Nellie.. Nellie.." she kept gasping over and over as pleasure just took over her body completely.

Nellie's pleasure slowly died away before she slumped forward onto Bellatrix. Her breathing was harsh and spaced out. After a while, once her body stopped shaking and her thighs stopped burning she looked up to Bellatrix and sighed "I anit good enough fer ya." she muttered biting on her lip "Ya need someone inside ya, as do I. Ya need a man..or somethin'."

"It's not that I just... I need something inside me other than fingers. And I know you do too." she whispered, holding Nellie tight to her. "I'd give it to you if I could." she sighed as her pleasure wore off and she bit her lip in thought. There had to be some way to make this happen. There had to be a way and she'd find out sooner or later.

"Yeah. I know." whispered Nellie as she kissed Bellatrix's chest "Hm, I really shoul' get on and go ta the butchers. He'll snap this place up in seconds." Lightly she smiled at the thought of being by the sea with her little family. Gently she sat up after a while and kissed Bellatrix "Be back la'er, love." she muttered before she got dressed and left the house. It was a goodbye to her pie shop, how she'd miss it.


	29. Chapter 29

Later the next day she was standing outside with Nellie and Toby, their bags were packed and they were saying their last goodbye to 186 Fleet Street. So many memories lurked there for her Nellie and Toby, and even a few special ones for herself. She smiled at her Nellie as the carrige pulled up and front of them. Toby quickly packed their bags into the carrige as she helped Nellie step inside before turning to the driver up front to tell him where to go. Tobt helped her step inside and she sat next to Nellie, Toby climbing in to sit on the other side. They all took one last look at the place they called home before they began moving down the street. So this was it. By the sea with her Nellie and Toby. Looking over to Nellie, she smiled. "Here we are, off to the sea."

"Yeah. I guess so." Said Nellie, a large smile on her face as she watched her pie shop dissapear out the the carriage window "Im gunna miss tha' place." she mutteredd lightly before resting her head against Bellatrix's shoulder. This was it, a new life for all of them, their own little get away where they could act like normal people. Her life seemed to be getting more and more wonderful by the second.

Slowly Bellatrix nodded and kissed Nellie's forehead. "I know you will. I've had some nice memories in there myself if I recall." she smiled and whispered in a warm voice, "For example, I met you." her smile grew wider as she gently rubbed Nellie's shoulder. She couldn't wait for the moment when they both could live care free in a calm place where they could linger forever, looking into each other's eyes. This all seemed too perfect to believe. This witch couldn't believe she went from evil and heartless, to good and heartwarming. It was all because of her little Nellie Lovett.

"I've 'ad me fair share of bad memories too, love." Nellie added as she nuzzled against Bellatrix again "Bu' tha stuff we've 'ad together in there I shall never change. Happies' time of my life, I promise ya." Leaning up she kissed Bellatrix's cheek before she sighed, sat back up, leant forward and stroked down some of Toby's hair "I'll ge' this cut fer ya love. I did ask Mista. T to do it fer ya, bu' he was a little git."

After many moments of talking, giggling, and some silence, the carriage finally rolled to a stop. Bellatrix looked out of the carriage and found themselves near to the sea. The air was fresh and the sun was out; which was something Bellatrix rarely had experiance with. Toby jumped up and opened the door for the two lovely ladies as Bellatrix climbed out, and then helping Nellie climb out. "So, we're here." Bellatrix said as she drew in a fresh breath of air. It made her cough; as such freshness had never touched her lungs before.

A gasp left Nellie's mouth. The seaside was more beautiful then she first thought. To one side there was a small town. To the back with rolling hills and cliffs which dark waves crashed agianst. Odd houses were dotted around, each of which had thacthed roofs and flower covered gardens. "Oh Bella." she whispered, their hands still holding tightly onto each other. The salty, fresh breeze washed over Nellie's face, causing her eyes to falter shut for a few moments before they opened and settled on the sea again. Her other hand pulled Toby to her said before she leant down and kissed his head "It's perfect, love."

Bellatrix looked around at all the beautiful scenary in front of them, and all around them. Bellatrix had never seen any such place as this before. She was always around dark and damp places, and here everything was so alive and vibrant. The sea breeze blew over her hair, and warm but cold air rushed over her face. She immediately loved it here. They all stood there taking in the wonderous scene before Bellatrix grabbed all their bags from the carriage and paid the driver with a smile. "Now," she said as she walked back over to Nellie. "suppose we should find that nice little house of yours, right Nellie?"

"I think we should, love." smiled Nellie as she took a few bags from Bellatrix and shared them between your three of them. "Ya can help me pick one ou', both of ya, we can all pick a nice 'ouse out tha' we can all be happy in." She almost skipped down the road out of pure excitement. Her eyes flicked over houses, some with sign's in the windows that read 'For Sale' or 'Sold'.

"And what sort of house has my Nellie been dreaming of? This one?" Bellatrix pointed to a small house painted in pink and yellow. "Or how about this one?" she smiled as she pointed to a similar house painted in a powder blue. "Whichever catches my Nellie's eye, she will get." Giggled Bellatrix as she happily skipped along the streets as they searched for that perfect dream getaway.

Biting her lip Nellie's eyes flicked over each of all houses. They were all so perfect that she didnt know what one to choose. A little lane then suddenly caught her eye and she could catch glimpes of a cottage with sandy coloured painted walls. Gently she began to move down the track before she gasped. It was perfect. Small windows, the sea right near to it. The garden was covered in flowers and roses grew around the front door. "Bella," she whispered "How 'bout this one, love?"

"I love it!" Bellatrix smiled, looking all around it. It was a beautiful little cottage, decorated in detail. Everything about it she loved completely. "I'm sure we could buy it." she smiled, walking up to the heaven that they just might call home. "Let's have a look inside, shall we?" Bellatrix whispered as she stepped up and opened the door.

"What if someone is inside though?" sqealed Nellie though she followed Bellatrix in. It was just as perfect as it was outside. The walls were decorted in flowely, pretty wall paper. Wood covered the floor, making it glow lightly. "I.." Nellie trailed off as she began to walk around the house. Most of its possesions still remained but it seemed no one was here.

Biting her lip, Bellatrix thought a moment. "Stay outside the house. I'm going to go into town and find out all I can about this place. Hopefully it will be ours by the time I get back. And don't go anywhere!" she giggled as she kissed Nellie's cheek and smiled before she skipped off into the main town to find all she could. She had her hopes up that the house would be theirs, possesions and all. She had a feeling about all this. A happy feeling that just wouldn't die.

Nellie rolled her eyes before she laughed, watching Bellatrix go. She could always make her laugh, no matter what. She sat outside with Toby, the both of them laying on the grass surrouned by flowers in which Toby was picking up and placing into his mothers hair. He was happy too and Nellie knew it.

Bellatrix came running back eagerly after about an hour or so. She ran up to Nellie and Toby, sitting down next to them. "It's ours now, Nellie. I've talked to the people in town and they said that this house has been left for months now, even with the things inside. So I went to do some official business and I got these papers signed with my signature." she pasued and held out the papers for Nellie to see. "I've bought this house for you, Nellie. We own it!"

"What?" Squealed Nellie as she sat up quickly and snatched the papers from her. His eyes darted over the words and then Bellatrix's name at the moment "Oh, love. Ya shouldn' of done tha'! Ya aint go' tha money to, shoulda let me do I." Looking over at Bellatrix a happily smile plasted her face before she giggled and pounced on Bellatrix's body "Oh, I bloody love ya! Ya 'ave no idea how happy ya make me!"

"I have the money, don't you worry. You know I have my sources." Bellatrix whispered and winked. She held Nellie close to her as she was pounced, both of them falling to the ground. "See what you made me do?" she giggled a poked Nellie's nose before kissing it. She sat up again, pulling Nellie with her. "Well, come now love. We must get to our new house!"

Nellie stood put and looked at Bellatrix, an odd expression on her face before she shrugged it off. A laugh left her mouth. Grabbing Bellatrix's waist the pie maker, the old pie maker, pulled her witch into the house. Squealing she jumped around excitedly she leg go of Bellatrix before she began to ran around the house. Her feet slammed onto the stairs as she charged up them. God, she was rather excited.

Bellatrix rushed after Nellie, giggling as she practically flew up the stairs. She looked around at everything, it was all so pretty and vibrant. She rushed through every room, taking in all the houses features. Before she knew it, she suddenly bumped into Nellie in the hallway. Neither of them saw it coming, they were both so excited as they ran around. They crashed rather hard together, and they went tumbling down to the floor.

A loud laugh left Nellie's mouth as Bellatrix crashed on top of her. She couldnt imagine Mr. Todd doing this, even if he did move to the sea with her. These two woman were perfect for each other. "I thin' we bo'h need ta calm down a little." she giggled pushing the hair back from her face before she began to tickle Bellatrix.

"I think so too." Bellatrix giggled as she rolled off Nellie, but laid there next to her lover for a few moments, breathing heavily and giggling. "Don't tickle Bellatrix." she smiled as she poked Nellie cheek, sighing happily. She really didn't believe they lived in this place now, it was so cheery and Bella had never felt this alive when she was here with Nellie. It was all so perfect, and it was real.

"Aw, bu' it's fun!" pouted Nellie before she giggled and jumped up again "C'mon, me and ya gotta pick ou' our bedroom." A smirk danced on her face before she ran off again, her laugh echoing around them.

Bellatrix quickly got on her feet and ran after Nellie, searching the various rooms for her lover. Nellie's laughter abruptly stopped, making it harder for her to find Nellie. "Now, you must be somewhere, love." she whispered to herself before she looked into another room where she found Nellie. "Well there you are." A smirk crept over her face as she looked around at the room around them. A cute little luxurious bedroom.

"Anit it pretty, Bella." said Nellie as she began to walk around the room. It was large enough for the both of them. The walls were covered in white wallpaper with tiny pink flowers on them. A large window covered one of the main walls letting sunlight pour into the room and give it a pleasent glow. There was a bed in there already, a rather large on, the biggest one Nellie had ever seen and to top it all off it was a four poster bed. Lightly she smiled and went over to the window, gasping lightly. What a view. The town and sea. And it was all thiers.

Bellatrix sat on the bed, how big it was! It was rather comfy as she sat there and looked out the window along with Nellie. "It is rather beautiful. But I don't think we need a bed this big. We sleep rather close, don't we?" Bellatrix giggled as she spread herself out on the bed, laying down and looking up at Nellie with a small smile on her face.

Looking over her shoulder Nellie watched Bellatrix before she smirked "Well, jus' more room fer us ta move on. Gotta use up all tha space we can." A small laugh fell from her lips before she went back to looking out the window, it sort of reminded her of the one in Mr. Todd's room "Thank ya, love. If it wernt fer ya I'd still be there..In tha' place."

"Now love, you know I'd do anything for you." Bellatrix smiled as she looked up at the ceiling before rolling over onto her stomach and looking out the window with Nellie. She couldn't wait for those long walks along the shore that she'd been thinking of, that they'd been talking about. It looked as if the whole world was outside that window, begging to be explored.

"An' I would fer ya." Stated Nellie as she too looked at the places they could visit. But she was thinking on something else. She was thinking on all the places they could fuck and make love. For a start the sea and the night were calling them, it just had to be done. Nellie couldnt help but giggle as she looked down to their flower covered garden - perfect, no one would ever see them. Not in all those flowers and the house itself was set back from the rest.

Bellatrix smirked before sliding off the bed and standing next to Nellie. "And what are you thinking about?" she giggled seeing Nellie was obviously thinking of a plan of some sort. She looked out the window, trying to see what Nellie was so fond of. If Nellie was giggling, it had to be something rather funny. Or naughty.

"Oh, nothin'." Giggled Nellie as she leant agianst Bellatrix. Her eyes flicked over other spots they could be together. The beach! Her insides glowed and she couldnt hold back the smirk. The beach at night sounded amazing. The sand against her back with Bellatrix leant over her. "Toby looks jus' wonderful being out 'ere. His face is glowin'. Poor bugger, he didn' 'ave the nicest life."

"Now, I doubt that's all you're thinking about. I mean, look at that smirk." Bellatrix giggled as she ran a finger over Nellie's lips. Something was up, something was running through that sexy mind of her's. Her eyes scanned the scene once more. What could Nellie possibly be thinking of? She couldn't think of anything out of the ordinary out there.

Nellie bit Bellatrix's fingertip lightly as it crossed her lips "I was just thinkin'." Her eyes ficked onto Bellatrix's. The smirk never left her face. Nellie Lovett was taking a good few leaves out of her witches book now. Her body leant in more and her lips crept forward "Thinkin' of places we can use ta our own satisfac'ion."

Bellatrix now smirked as well. How could she not of thought of that sooner? "Oh really?" she smirked wider as she ran her finger up Nellie's cheek. "Like what sort of places were you thinking about for such.." she paused and lightly licked her lips. "satisfaction?" Her eyes scanned the scene once more. Now she was seeing all sorts of places were they could go to have such fun.

"Well," whispered Nellie as she held onto Bellatrix's hips "tha sea itself looks ra'her nice if ya ask me." Biting her lip she held back the urge to snigger before she looked out the window once more. "An' tha beach in tha dead of nigh'. Our garden looks more then happy enough ta keep us company. We can go whereva."

Bellatrix laughed lightly. "I think I'd like to touch you in all those locations. It sounds rather fun. And I bet it would feel even better than it sounds." she bit her lip as the images where now running through her head. The garden; good. The sea; even better. The beach; amazing. Suddenly she felt that she couldn't wait. She'd have to get Nellie to one of those places tonight or sometime soon.

Nellie smirked. She knew Bellatrix would love her little ideas, but her witch was now getting the better of the old pie maker and she couldn't help but come up with some kinky idea. Her mind raced with more ideas. Her mind raced with lust. Looking over to Bellatrix she smirked before kissing her witch "Now, pick one."

"The garden sounds good for now." Bellatrix giggled before an idea popped in her mind. "But first," she paused and took out her wand. "I'm going to do something." Bellatrix bit hard on her lower lip to prevent a loud snigger that threatened to pour from her lips. She just hoped this little idea in her mind would work. She quickly left the bedroom and searched for the bathroom.

"Sounds perfec' love." said Nellie before she raised an eyebrow at Bellatrix "Oh?" She watched in amusement, and a little curiosity as the witch trotted off into the bathroom. "Wha' ya doin', love?" Nellie asked as she slowly moved to follow Bellatrix. She had to admit, she was scared of the wand; who wouldnt be after what Bellatrix had done to Mr. Todd and Vermilion.

"Now love," Bellatrix paused to face Nellie. "you just stay here in the bedroom, and I promise you what I'm doing won't be of any harm to anyone." She gently kissed Nellie on the cheek before walking her back to the bedroom. "In fact," she paused with a smirk on her face. "I'm sure you'll much like what I'm going to do." With that, she exited the bedroom giggling as she began walking to the bathroom once more.

"Bu'-" Nellie sighed and sat down on the bed, she knew it was better to be quiet and wait for what Bellatrix had in sort. Looking down she pulled out a loose thread from her dress; she needed some new ones. In London she found no need to make an effort, not with all those pies to make. But now, now she was by the beautiful sea she and Bella could go out and buy all the prettiest dresses they could find.

Bellatrix entered the bathroom and quickly shut the door and then let her back rest against it. "Now, there must be a spell." she whispered as she began to pace the bathroom. She bit her lip in thought; there had to be a way. "Guess I'll just try this.." she muttered before she waved her wand and closed her eyes. Usually when she did this, what she wanted appeared before her eyes, so why couldn't she do it with this situation? She opened her eyes slowly, and looked down at her dress, just above the legs. She frowned; it hadn't worked. She couldn't see a difference. But suddenly she could feel something, and that something was buldging out of her skin. "So it did work!" she giggled as she ran a finger over her new temporary member. She always wanted to fuck Nellie, and now it could happen; she just had to get Nellie convinced.

Nellie looked over to the door and tutted, that woman didnt half take her time. What was she doing, redecorating the whole fucking bathroom? A sigh left Nellie's mouth, a sigh of impatients. That was it, she couldnt wait around. Her body and dress slipped off the bed. Her boots clicked on the floor as she walked over to the bathroom door. A quick knock was placed on the wood before she knocked for a little longer. "Bella," she called "Ya alrigh' love? Wha' the hell are ya doin' in there?"

Bellatrix smirked and quickly opened the door after putting her wand away. "Don't worry love, I was done when you knocked." she giggled before pushing Nellie to the wall behind her and taking Nellie's hand in her own. "Now, come here and," she pasued, running their hands down the front of her own body. "tell me what you feel." Bellatrix smirked, making sure Nellie's hand was clenched around the member before pulling her own hand away as she bit down on her lower lip.

A squeal of shock and suprise left Nellie's mouth. Her hand pulled back as she felt it. Bellatrix couldnt of, could she? Her eyes wondered down Bellatrix's dress. Nellie couldnt help but widen her eyes to what she saw. A bulge, it had to be. "H-how the hell.." she stammered. She looked back up to Bellatrix before she giggled "Now I 'ave seen everythin'. Ya are one wicked wi'ch, Bella." Her hand ran back over it. She never knew what Bellatrix's magic could do; but at the moment, she wasnt complaining.


	30. Chapter 30

A soft gasp dripped down Bellatrix's lips as the hand brushed it once more. God, these members were more sensitive than she thought. "Indeed, I am a wicked witch." she giggled. "You know that of course." Bellatrix winked as she pressed her body against Nellie, the member slamming onto her as well. "Now, this won't last forever. But I can always redo the spell."

Nellie's eyes fell shut as she was pushed up against. She hadnt had a cock near her since Mr. Todd, and even the he was forceful and hardly let her have time to take it all in. Her body twitched lightly as a thought came into her head. Bellatrix had a cock, Bellatrix was going to fuck her with a cock. Gently Nellie bit down on her lip. "W-well," she all but whispered, her voice trying to hold back her excitement "I-I guess we should pu' it ta good use, y-yes?"

Bellatrix nodded quickly as she stepped back from Nellie slightly. "Should we move to the bedroom or go with our plans in the garden?" she winked and bit her lip harder. She couldn't wait for the day when she could finally fuck Nellie. Now that day was here and she didn't want to delay any further. She wondered what it would feel like to fuck Nellie, to be pumping in and out of her, watching her lover moan in delight.

Now Nellie had images. Images of Bellatrix over her, sliding in and out of her, filling her. In her mind Bellatrix was watching her, watching Nellie moan, shut her eyes and thrust her hips up. She couldnt believe it, Bellatrix was going to fuck her like Sweeney and Albert had fucked her. Her tongue slowly trailed over her lips. "Bedroom." she whispered, feeling a little lost without Bellatrix's cock pushing against her "We 'ave all nigh' to fuck in tha garden. A-An' Toby is still up, don' wan' 'im catchin' us out again."

"Yes, that's true." Bellatrix nodded as she grabbed Nellie's hand and dragged her into the bedroom before she shut the door behind them. Immediately she started to unlace her dress and such, wanting to get to Nellie as fast as she could. She had never thought that she'd fuck anyone, she never thought she'd do this, but of course it was all these things Nellie got her into. Nellie brought out sides of her that she had never seen in her entire life.

A soft moan escaped Nellie's mouth. She could tell Bellatrix was hot, that Bellatrix wanted her. Her hands reached out before she began to rip at Bellatrix's clothing, pulling her dress off her shoulder and then moving onto her corset. Suddenly she gasped. Bellatrix would have breasts, the flat stomach, long shapely legs and pert bum but she'd also have a growing cock between her legs. The thought made Nellie shiver. Slowly her feet carried her backward, to their new large bed, her hands pulling Bellatrix with her.

Moments later Bellatrix was completely stripped of clothing and her buldging cock was sticking out in front of her. The sight made her giggle loudly and blush slightly. There was no way she'd ever get used to this sight. A cock on a woman? She had to be very insane. Clearly, she was! They both were, but fuck, she didn't care. She just wanted to get to Nellie, to fuck her like no tomorrow. She looked down to herself again and saw that the cock was bigger than she expected. Could Nellie take it?

Nellie's eyes widened as they trailed down to between Bellatrix's legs. The sight made her squeal. It looked so out of place on Bellatrix, so unreal. Her chest heaved. That cock was rather large and it had been a while since Nellie had been with a man. Her thighs squeezed together. She guessed it would hurt. Her hands went to her own clothes which she too ripped off and let fall to the end of the bed. Her eyes wondered up to Bellatrix's and slowly she smiled "I'm waitin'." she purred.

Bellatrix smirked widely as she pinned Nellie down on the bed. Biting her lip, she opened Nellie's legs further and guided her member down to Nellie's wet flesh. It brushed against Nellie's hot and wet clit. Immediately her own body tensed up; she wasn't used to how sensitive this thing was. Even the slightest touch caused pleasure to shoot through her body. "Are you sure you want this?" Bellatrix whispered as she bit her lip harder.

As Bellatrix's tip touched Nellie her whole body began to shake. If it was Albert, or Sweeney, they'd of shoved it in by now and taken her, whether she liked it or not. But Nellie trusted Bellatrix and no doubt Bellatrix knew what it was like to be hurt by a man. Her eyes held onto Bellatrix, her legs shiffing over more before she nodded. Her inners tighten a little, she was scared to let Bellatrix push into her but God damnit she wanted Bella to fuck her like no tomorrow. Leaning her head up she kissed Bellatrix and nodded once more "Yes," she whispered "I wan' this. I wan' ya."

Bellatrix nodded slightly as she bit her lip. "Okay, I'll give it to you. And I'll try to be as gentle as I can." Slowly, she guided the member down to Nellie's entrance and hesitated a bit at going inside her. She knew it would hurt, she was scared to hurt her Nellie. Gently sighing, she slowly pushed the tip inside the opening, then slowly pushed it a little further. Nellie was tight, and this huge member didn't help anything. She pushed in a little more, going as slow as she could with the first thrust, letting Nellie's wetness slid over the member so it wouldn't hurt Nellie as bad.

As Bella pushed in Nellie screamed. It hurt alot more then she first thought or remember. But saying that no man she'd been with had a member as large as what her Bellatrix had. Leaning forward Nellie's arms wrapped tightly over Bellatrix's neck and she bit into the witches shoulder. "Fuck." she gasped as she was filled up. Her whole body shook more and her thighs trashed slightly against the bed sheets. Bellatrix was such a wonder with it all and let Nellie take her time. Gently she shut her eyes, her breathing leveled out and the pain died down. Her body fell back onto the bed and she shifted herself into place. Once again she nodded before a giggle left her mouth "Fuck me wit' ya cock, Bellatrix Les'range."

The scream that Nellie let out hurt Bellatrix's ears slighty. She knew it hurt, and she was sorry with every bone in her body. She waited a few moments and didn't do any further movements until she heard Nellie's words. Those words encouraged her not to be scared anymore. She smiled as she slowly moved her hips and thrust the member slowly back before she pushed it forward again. She made the movements and thrusts as gentle as her ability allowed her.

Nellie smiled back before she began to kiss Bellatrix. God, this was so odd and yet such a turn on. There was still a little pain between her legs but as Bellatrix began to slide in and out of her it was all forgotton. Gently her eyes shut and her legs opened more. Her fingertips brushed over Bellatrix's neck before a moan left her mouth. Already she seemed to be in heaven. The cock got to her quicker then Bellatrix's fingers.

Gently Bellatrix began to kiss at Nellie's neck as she continued to slowly thrust inside Nellie, feeling the tight flesh as she slid in and out. The kisses on Nellie's neck became harder as a soft moan escaped her lips. The pleasure of a man during such act was never as intense as a woman's pleasure. She wished that by the end she'd be moaning just as much as Nellie.

The images were coming true for Nellie. Bellatrix was over her, fucking her, their thighs pressed together whilst they moaned. The pleasure was growing for Nellie, it made her moan once more. Her eyes fell shut and her head rolled back. "God." she groaned. After a few moments Nellie's hips jutted up to meet Bellatrix. It caused a gasp to release from her lips. This pleasure was more intence then ever. It had never been like this before, but with Bellatrix is was bliss.

The thrusting became more powerful and faster as the pleasure suddenly wrapped around her, the surges of pleasure grew more intense with each thrust she made. This caused her to gasp and moan a little louder as she began devouring Nellie's neck with her lips, tongue, and teeth. It felt like heaven each time their hips touched each other; each time they met, Bellatrix felt a little warm tingle inside her that made her smile against Nellie's neck.

Nellie let her inners wrap tightly around Bellatrix. Soon their hips and bodies were moving in perfect time. All of Nellie focus was on Bellatrix's cock. She could feel it sliding in and out of her, pushing deep into her tight flesh, brushing up against her sensative inners. Nellie's breathing increased as her head tilted to one side, giving Bellatrix more room to explore with her mouth. Her mouth dangled open and soft pants could be heard escapsing her mouth.

The pants that left Nellie's mouth were almost right next to Bellatrix's ear, causing her to whimper lightly at the sound. She pushed her way further inside Nellie, feeling the tight flesh pull at her with each thurst. She moaned softly into Nellie's ear as her teeth quickly snapped at neck in front of them. This never felt so amazing. It felt so right to be thrusting in and out of Nellie with an enormous cock instead of a few tiny fingers.

"Fuck." panted Nellie as she began to move her hips faster. She loved this, loved Bellatrix pushing into her, filling her up. Slowly her eyes opened before they drifted down. The site alone made her groan. Bellatrix was pushing into her, sliding back and forth. It looked like Nellie's inners were practically eating at the which. Pulling her head back a little she caught Bellatrix's lips again before her tongue trailed up to her ear. "Harder." she purred, a smirked dancing on her lips "Fuck me harder, love."

Bellatrix lightly gasped as Nellie's words hit her ear and rang inside her head. Fuck, Nellie was a complete turn on. Quickly her hips moved faster and harder against Nellie's before she closed her eyes and let the pleasure take over her body. She focused on nothing else but the sounds of Nellie's breathing and moaning and the feeling of Nellie's insides clenching her. This all felt like heaven.

Nellie moans were turning into sharp screams of delight. Her hands gripped onto Nellie's arse, forcing her in deeper. Together their bodies moved. Together thier pleasure rose. Nellie could see the steam and heat rising of their bodies. Once again she began kiss at Bellatrix. Her eyes shut again whilst her body was pushed up with Bellatrix's trust "Oh, yes. Fuck yes." she cooed.

Bellatrix's breathing turned into pants of delight as she made sure their hips met with force as she slid deeper and deeper inside Nellie. Fuck, pleasure was taking over her rapidly, by the second until she couldn't stand it anymore. She thrust even harder inside Nellie and faster at the same time. This was amazing; they were actually fucking like they were meant to, the way it should be with her sliding in and out of Nellie.

Bellatrix was hitting at Nellie's spot. It made her vision cloud over and soon she was taking over by bliss. All she could do now was hold tightly onto Bellatrix a move with her. She was finding it hard to make sounds now, her mouth just dangled open whilst her tongue licked at her drying lips. God, this pleasure was so much better then she thought it would be. Her hips forced harder against Bellatrix, increasing both of their pleasure. "Fuckin' hell, Bella." she whispered, her hands running around Bellatrix's back.

"Oh God.." Bellatrix gasped as she thrust her hips harder against Nellie until she was moving so deep that it was impossible for her to go any deeper. Bellatrix was glad she did this, it was so pleasureable for both of them to have a peice of manhood in their lives. Bellatrix gripped Nellie's sides as she quickened the pace. "We better hurry.. Before the spell wears off." she whispered, trying to give and get as much pleasure as she could.

"I do agree." panted Nellie before she began to slam her hips up to Bellatrix's at the greatest force she could. Sweat was now pouring from her body, dripping onto the bed. A loud, throaty moan left her mouth before it was followed by a squeal. Flying forward she gripped harder into Bellatrix as her hips began to buck. "Oh my God!" she screamed as her hips flew back and forth before they pushed right down onto Bellatrix. The fill made her climax even greater.

Bellatrix panted loudly as she moaned out, gasping for air after doing so. Without warning she released herself inside Nellie when she was deep withing the flesh. "Fuck.." She screamed when she felt the wetness suddenly flush over the member and into Nellie. She laid there, panting as she wondered if it could get Nellie pregnant. Deep within her, she wished that it could, and that it would.

A little scream left Nellie's mouth as she felt Bellatrix pour into her. Finally their fluids could mix together properly. Falling onto the back, her legs wide open and her hands flopping out besides her Nellie purred happily. "Now tha'," she panted, her eyes looking into Bellatrix's "was tha bes' fuck I've ever 'ad."

Bellatrix rolled around slightly on the bed; she couldn't believe that just happened. "It was amazing." she whispered as she looked to Nellie's eyes before shutting her eyes tight and whimpering lightly. "God.." she whispered as she continued to pant heavily. "I love you.. God, Nellie I love you." she whispered before all her rolling caused her to fall off the bed and slam onto the floor.

A laugh left Nellie's mouth as Bellatrix fell. She laughed so much till it hurt. After a few moments she crawled across the bed and peered down, the laughter never leaving "Ya alrigh' down there cock girl?" she teased as tears of laughter. Snorting outloud she slipped off the bed and landd on top of Bellatrix, her chest heaving from laughing and pure pleasure "God, ya make me laugh."

The spell wore off as soon as she hit the ground and she started laughing along with Nellie. She started to giggle loudly as Nellie made her way over and landed on her. Her mind started to rush through the events that just happened. Her laughter soon seized as she opened her mouth to speak. "Nellie, what if I got you pregnant?" she asked, tilting her head a little. She didn't plan for this, but she'd be happy if it happened.


	31. Chapter 31

"Wha'?" gasped Nellie as she pulled back a little. Gently she sighed and shook her head "Nah love, I ani' go' pregnant since I lost me last. I wouldn' coun' on it. I tried again wi'h Albert and Sweeney didn' seem to do anythin'. I do work like tha' love, not anymore." Gently she lay back down onto Bellatrix and screwed her eyes before she began to shake. She wanted nothing more then a child but she didnt know if it would ever work again.

Bellatrix held Nellie close to her and gently ran her fingers through Nellie's hair. "Don't worry, love. I'm sure I'll get you pregnant someday. I don't care what you say, Nellie. If you believe in it, maybe it will happen. And If it doesn't ever happen," she paused and sighed. "then I'll be sad." She wanted so much to have a child with her new lover, to live by the sea and to have a child and to get married to Nellie was a dream for her.

Slowly Nellie nodded and held onto Bellatrix. She'd want nothing more then to be with child. Images flooded her mind. Images of her and Bellatrix on their bed. Images of Bellatrix running her fingers over Nellie's heaving stomach before placing her ear to it to hear their childs beating heart. A small tear left Nellie's eye but she was quick to wipe it away. Sitting up she wiped her nose and looked around the room "I like it 'ere. Its perfec'. Better then I ever though'."

Bellatrix sat up as well and smiled lightly. "Same here, love. This place is far beyond my wildest dreams." she whispered as she hugged Nellie close to her and kissed Nellie's forehead. She could tell that Nellie was a little upset about the whole child situation. She was too, in fact she wanted to have a child just as much as her lover did. She would take care of Nellie through the whole pregnancy, and be there by her side when the baby would be born.

"Hmm, I'm sure ya've 'ad enough wild dreams, Bellatrix." teased Nellie before she looked back between Bellatrix's legs "Ah, good ta see it's back." A smile danced on her lips before she stood up. This whole child thing seemed to hit her rather had. She wanted to be with child, she wanted a child right now. Once again she wiped away a stray tear before her hands snatched her rumpled clothing off the edge of the bed.

Bellatrix quickly got up and sat on the edge of the bed for a few moments. This place was wonderous; she really couldn't believe they lived in such a place. She frowned as she looked over at Nellie. It was a little more than obvious that Nellie was very saddend by the event that occured seconds before this. Quickly she stood and hugged Nellie close to her and kissed Nellie's forehead. "Don't worry, we will have a child." she whispered.

Nellie nuzzled her head into Bellatrix's neck and let out a shaky breath "Bu' wha' if we don'?" she whispered sadly. The clothing fell from her hands which wrapped around Bella's thin waist. "An' wha' happens if I do ge' pregnan' an' I lose it again. I-I won' be able ta go through all tha' again. It hur's."

"Shh, it's okay Nellie." Bellatrix whispered as she rubbed softly on Nellie's back. "Don't worry. You won't lose your child. We will have a child, it will be perfect. Just don't worry, everything will be fine." She rubbed Nellie's back more firm as she kissed the top of Nellie's head softly. Bringing one of her hands up, she gently stroked Nellie's hair.

"Yes." murmered Nellie as she kissed Bellatrix's neck "I'm gettin' myself wound up over nothin'." Looking up she smiled at her witch. Bellatrix was so pure and true that Nellie sometimes asked herself how she ended up with such a wonderful person. "Ya a kind person, love. An' I anit gunna change ya fer the world." Gently she kissed Bellatrix on her plump lips before a giggle left her mouth "So, I'm guessin' ya still up fer round two la'er?"

"But of course!" Bellatrix giggled. "In the garden?" she giggled more as she kissed Nellie's shoulder and trailed those kisses to Nellie's neck. "And I was thinking, if the spell worked on me, I wonder if it could work on you." she whispered into Nellie's ear teasingly. God, the thought of Nellie pumping in and out of her made her blood flow thick through her veins and she lightly giggled into Nellie's ear.

"Bu' of course." agreed Nellie before she tilted her head and bit her lip. "Bu' wha' if it don' work?" Her thighs squeezed together at the thought. Well Bellatrix had a cock it looked a little desent, but Nellie with a cock would just look stupid "An' I wouldn' know wha' ta do. I-I mean wha' if I hur' ya or mess it up? Wha' if I ge' all crazy like Mista Todd did?"

"You won't mess up, Nellie. And if you hurt me, I won't mind becuase I know that deep in your heart you would never hurt me." Bellatrix bit her lip slightly and sighed softly. "I think we should give it a try." she said firmly, letting Nellie know that everything was okay and that she really wanted it to happen. It was bound to hurt anyway, so how could she really tell the difference?

Gently Nellie sighed "Anythin' ya wan' love. Bu'-Bu' wha' happens if ya get pregnant? Tha'd break me Bellatrix. I-I can'. I know its selfish bu' I wan' the baby. I wan' ta carry it inside me, I wan' ta be a mother. I'm sorry." Lightly she back up and shook her head. She was a bitch, she knew it, but there was no way she'd let Bellatrix have the joys she wanted to have for years.

"I won't get pregnant." Bellarix said coldly as memories flashed through her head. "I can't get pregnant." she said as cold as before as she sat on the edge of the bed to brace herself for the tears that were about to spill from her eyes. "When Vermilion drove me to kill the baby that we were going to have, he.." she paused as she pulled her knees up to her chest and let the tears fall out. "he did something so I couldn't get pregnant ever again." she whispered as she fell backwards onto the bed and sobbed harshly.

Nellie's eyes widened as she watched Bellatrix. Slowly her bottom lip began to tremble. Oh she was horrid. Nellie was a self person. She didnt deserve a baby. Slowly and quietly she slipped onto the bed next to Bellatrix and wrapped her arms around the witch. "I'm sorry, my darlin' witch." Nellie whispered placing soft kisses onto Bellatrix's forehead.

Bellatrix still sobbed and lightly shook her head, but managed to reply to Nellie in a small whisper. "I-it's fine.." she began to wipe the tears from her eyes but they just kept spilling out. She didn't want to be reminded of Vermilion and what he did to her. She couldn't stand it one bit. She hated Vermilion with all her heart for what he did to her, and thanks to that bloody bastard, she would never be blessed with a child of her own. It was a dream that she always had, and he just comepletely ruined her life because of what he did.

"I-I'll ge' pregnan'," she whispered into Bellatrix's ear "An' I'll do it fer ya. I-I promise. I shall give ya a child. Ya own child tha' will love ya back an' will be there fer ya till ya dying day." Slowly Nellie bit her lip. Now she prayed for a child; she had to give Bellatrix one. Leaning in she kissed at the witches lips and slowly stroked at her cheeks. "Promise."

Bellatrix slowly nodded and hugged Nellie close to her as a few more tears spilled from her eyes. "Thank you.." she managed to whisper as she burried her face into Nellie's neck. She did feel better, but the pain was still fresh in her heart. Of course she'd be happy to let Nellie have a baby, but it wasn't the same as having a baby inside her. She lightly shook, wanting these thoughts to leave her mind.

Gently Nellie stroked Bellatrix's hip. She was still being selfish. A sigh left her mouth. Shit didnt half come out of her mouth some times. Pointless, stupid shit. Her arms held tighter onto Bellatrix. "Ya should rest." she whispered looking over Bellatrix's pale, shaky body "No doub' I'll have ya seemingly out of energy la'er." Nellie smirked before scoffing "Yeah, righ'. Ya the better one out'a tha two of us. Even ya know that."

"If I rest, I'm sure I'll have visions of that bastard and him forcing me to kill the baby. So I don't even want to think about doing that right now." she whispered as her body stopped shaking and she sighed gently. She just wanted to get rid of the memory of Vermilion and let her stress drain away into nothing. She lightly whimpered as the pain in her heart was still as fresh as the day Vermilion was there, making her rid of the baby.

"I-I don' know wha' ta say then, love." whispered Nellie. She looked down feeling nothing but guilt run around her whole body. Guilt and regret for trying to put down the idea of a baby and the fact that she didnt want Bellatrix to have a child. "M'sorry." she said again. Her grip tightened around her witch. She wanted to protect her, protect her from everything.

"I told you, it's fine. Everything is fine." Bellatrix whispered and sniffled lightly as she snuggled into Nellie's touch. She loved how she could feel the worst emotions, and they'd just melt away when Nellie held her close. She wanted to forget this, to forget Vermilion, and to get Nellie pregnant and have a happy life with her. Suddenly she did forget Vermilion, and she was able to feel slight happiness again.

They lay in silence for a few mintues. Nellie tried to think of what to say but as her eyes drifted to and from Bellatrix she just felt guilty all over again. Her lips pressed against Bellatrix's temple before she began to giggle. "Trus' ya to come up wi'h somethin' like that! How tha bloody hell did ya even thin' of a spell ta come up wi'h? Ya wizards and witches are odd..An' ya 'ave odd spells!"

"But you like me and my odd spells! Don't you?" Bellatrix giggled and pretended to pout like a little child and pretended to sniffle. She was happy again, her bad thoughts were all pushed to the back of her mind and she found herself smiling once again. She wiggled around a little on the bed before she poked Nellie's nose and giggled more.

"I do love 'em," giggled Nellie as she stroked Bellatrix's hair "bu' they are still odd. An' God knows wha' other spells ya got hidden up ya sleeve. I dread ta thin' on such a thing. Bloody scary woman ya can be." Her eyes flicked over to Bellatrix. She tried to keep a straight face but it didnt work instead she burst out laughing and kissed Bellatrix's cheek.

Bellatrix giggled a little. "So, I scare you. Is that what you're saying? Well that's not very nice considering I love you so much!" she giggled some more. "You've stabbed me in the heart, Nellie! Ruined it! Stabbed me in the heart, you did!" she giggled, rolling all over the bed before she sat up and giggled loudly and lightly kissed Nellie on the lips.

"Course ya bloody scare me!" stated Nellie. She laughed as she watched Bellatrix before she threw a pillow at the witches head "Ya a bloody nutter!" Gently she giggled before pushing back her hair. "An' it don' mean I don' love ya back, course I do, bu' ya do some scary stuff with tha' stick of yers. I mean ya killed those men withou' a second though' an-an' ya didn' need for or nothin'. Two words an' they were gone."

As the pillow was thrown at Bellatrix, she lightly grunted. "Well, you know I did it for you, and you know I wouldn't do anything to you." She whispered as her heart began to sink. Nellie was right, and Nellie had every right to be scared of her. Deep at heart she knew she was just a raging monster. There was no way around it; she had killed some people and it almost made her cry that two of them were in the presence of Nellie.

Slowly Nellie's face dropped. "I-I didn' mean it in a horrid way love. Wha' I mean' ta say is tha' I'm happy ya 'ave made yaself ou' ta be scary. I-I feel protec'ed around ya. I feel tha' nothin' or no one can touch me. I'm happy ya a scary, big bad witch." Her face brightened up lightly and she reached out to touch Bellatrix's hand.

"No one can touch you. Except me." Bellatrix whispered as she buried her face into Nellie's neck. She still felt like that horrid, cackling witch that she used to be. She wasn't anymore, but bits and pieces still remaind through her scarred heart. "I'm only here to love and protect you, Nellie." she whispered as she held Nellie close to her.


	32. Chapter 32

"Oh love." whispered Nellie as she stroked Bellatrix's hair "No need to be sad. I know tha' ya love me an' tha' ya wouldn' let any 'arm come to me." Gently she smiled once more before giggling. She pulled back from Bellatrix and stood up on the bed "An' I shall do the same fer ya! I shall figh' who ever ge's in my way of ya. Now," once again she giggled "stand up."

Bellatrix slowly looked up at Nellie with a raised eyebrow. "Stand up? What for?" she giggled and hesitated before standing up next to Nellie. "What on earth are we doing?" she inquired as she slightly rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hip, her eyes glancing over at Nellie before they danced around the room and back to Nellie.

"I'm showin' ya." Nellie purred as she began to walk around Bellatrix in a circle "I'm showin' ya wha' I would do to someone if they tried to ge' in tha way of us two." Giggles soon filled the room before Nellie jumped forward and lept onto Bellatrix's back "See! I'd ge' 'em like this then I'd try to pull 'em to tha ground before kickin' them!"

Bellatrix giggled as she let herself fall down onto the bed so Nellie was on her. "Oh, is that so?" She giggled and smirked. "Well, I think it's a good strategy. But no one is getting to us, because they'll take one look at me and run. They'll run far away like the little pussies they all are." Giggled Bellatrix as she turned her head and looked up at Nellie. "But it's nice to know you'll protect me."

"Pussies? I though' we were the pussies around 'ere? Oh no, my bad, we seem to be growin' cock's now!" Nellie sniggered as she leant over Bellatrix. Her long and now loose hair fell over her shoulders and fell to Bella's cheek. "Bu' tha' cock wasn' half bad," Nellie's teased her tongue flicking over her lips gently "I'm kiddin' love. It was tha bes' fuck I've ever 'ad me in life!"

"You keep saying that everytime we fuck." Bellatrix smirked as she rolled her body over so the front of her body was now facing Nellie. "And now, you know I can't wait for you to do it to me." she giggled, lightly poking her tongue out of her mouth before she bit down on her lower lip and staring teasingly into Nellie's eyes.

"Ohh. I jus' like all our fuckin' alrigh'?" Nellie said with a small smirk. Her eyes wondered over Bellatrix's face. That sudden warmth ran straight between her legs. Bellatrix was a deadly woman, and deadly women knew how to turn a little tease into full blown pleasure. "Hmm. Maybe I do." Nellie whispered and leant down to Bellatrix's ear "Maybe I wan' to fuck ya harder. So hard tha' you won' be able to make a noise ou' of the pure pleasure."

Bellatrix let a soft whimper drip from her lips as those words were whispered in her ear. What Nellie said was exactly what she wanted. She loved to be fucked by Nellie's budlging cock, to have it tear through her flesh and fuck her hard. Just the thought made her thighs tingle in delight. "Only maybe? Well I for one think you should do exactly that." Bellatrix let a smirk dance her lips.

Nellie's eyes closed slowly as she leant nearer to Bellatrix's ear. "W-Well," she whispered finding her mind suddenly flooded with images "would ya like me to fuck ya hard? Would ya like Nellie Lovett to have a cock slammin' in and out of ya; slammin' hard agains' ya spot. How abou' I-I come deep inside ya a-an' make ya moan like a whore?" Nellie shivered; she always did when she spoke dirty. Bellatrix was better at it. Bellatrix could hold her nerve and not get carried away in lust and want.

Bellatrix's eyes closed tightly as she let out shaky breaths and pants as Nellie spoke. God, it's exactly what she wanted. "Nellie," she softly gasped. "I'd love it if that's what you would do to me." She began to whimper. "It's just what I need, it's what I want. I need to feel you inside me, Nellie. I really do." Her whole body started shivering as her breathing became uneven.

Nellie's bottom lip begun to tremble. God, she really couldnt hold her nerve when she spoke like this. It was true though, she wanted to feel Bellatrix's insides, feel her properly. Nellie's stomach twitched lightly at the thought before she begun to speak again. "I-I'd like tha' too. Ever so much. Jus' the images of me poundin' in and out of ya like tha'. Jus' the sounds of our hips slammin' together." Nellie couldnt help but moan. The sounds were filling her mind already.

Bellatrix softly moaned and arched her back up to Nellie at these thoughts, those words. Bellatrix honestly couldn't wait to have Nellie smash herself deep within Bella and make her insides tingle. The images were burning her though her skin, they were devouring her brain as she thought of them. "Soon," Bellatrix whispered. "please, Nellie soon.." God, this was all too much of a rather large turn on.

Pants were falling for Nellie's mouth into Bellatrix's ear. It seemed her own little speak had also hit between her legs. She was better at this then she first thought. Her eyes watched Bellatrix, they watched her with such delight. "God," she whispered into Bellatrix's ear once more "I can' wai'. I wan' my thighs rubbin' agains' yers. I wan' to fuck you like the animal ya are, Bellatrix Lestrange."

Bellatrix shivered more as she whispered, "Then lets find my wand and give you that cock." Biting her lip softly, she whimpered more before lightly giggling at her words. She took her arm and began feeling around on the floor where her dress was and after many moments of fumbling her fingers, she finally grasped her wand. She brought it up on the bed and bit her lip harder.

Nellie rubbed her shaky knees and smirked "I though' ya wan'ed to wait till it was darker so we could go into the garden?" She couldnt help but giggle as she watched Bellatrix's hands, shaky hands try find the wand. Suddenly when it was brought up Nellie felt a pang in her stomach. Now she was nervous, but those nerves were mixed with lust. It kept Nellie at bay.

"The garden is just going to have to fucking wait." Bellatrix giggled and smirked as her eyes fell over her wand. The device allowed her to do so many wonderful things as well as terrible and destructive. "Now," she whispered softly. "are you sure you want to go through with this?" Bellatrix tilted her head and searched Nellie's body before looking into Nellie's eyes and bither lip.

Nellie's giggled along with Bellatrix. Her witch was a horny little bugger. "Oh, three times in one nigh'? Love, ya are gunna be the dea'h of me if ya keep this up." Her eyes wondered to the wand. She too in Bellatrix's words. Of course she wanted to do it. She wanted to fuck Bellatrix like it really should've been down. A little nod held over her head "Y-Yes, love. I wan' to do it. I wan' to."

Bellatrix sat herself up, bringing Nellie with her. She practically pushed Nellie off her and let Nellie rest on the bed before she gently sighed and bit her lip. She was hesitant to cast the spell, she was very afraid yet so very ready. She snapped her eyes shut and waved her wand at Nellie. She kept her eyes shut for a good while, afraid to open them to see if the spell worked, and more afraid of looking at Nellie if it did work.

Throughout it all Nellie kept silent. She watched a sliver of purple light erupted from Bellatrix's wand and settled between her legs. It didnt seem to work but after a while Nellie's eyes widened. Her lady parts suddenly dissapeared and in its place grew a cock. Biting on her lip Nellie looked over to Bellatrix. Suddenly she grabbed the witch and threw her back onto the pillows "I thin'," she whispered into Bella's ear "It worked, love."


	33. Chapter 33

Suddenly Bellatrix snapped her eyes open and trailed them down to between Nellie's legs. There was a cock there, and Bella was about to get fucked. "I see.." Bellatrix purred and smirked, her whole body shivering at the thought of that cock inside her. God, seeing that body part on Nellie was the biggest turn on of her life. She wanted Nellie so much, but she was so afraid. She had not been with a man in a while except for Vermilion, and he ripped her apart and made her bleed.

Nellie oddly didnt feel embrassed about having a cock. It was nothing more than a body part; a very pleasureable body part. Her eyes watched Bellatrix as the witch looked down to check out the new member. It made Nellie shiver and twitch. Slowly one hand was placed down Bellatrix's cheek. "Now, love." Nellie whispered slowly; she didnt want to show her fear and mix up her speach "D-Do ya wan' me to do this?"

Slowly Bellatrix nodded and she bit her lip, looking into Nellie's eyes. "I want you to." she whispered, trailing a few fingers down Nellie's body before they lightly brushed over the member, and back down to her own side. Her insides tightened a little; she was still dead scared of course, but was not objecting to Nellie doing this. She needed it badly. "Please, love." Bellatrix whispered. "I love you.." Slowly, Bella opened her legs a bit further.

Automatically Nellie's eyes flicked shut as Bellatrix's touched her cock. God, they were so much more sensative and switched on then a females part. Gently, after Bellatrix said her words, Nellie's eyes opened. They watched in pleasure as Bellatrix opened her legs. Now Nellie wanted Bellatrix; she could feel it in her pulsing cock. Lowering her body down Nellie pushed her tip into Bellatrix before her hips ever so slowly moved, allowing her to now be buried into Bellatrix. It felt amazing! So real. "I love ya too.."

Bellatrix's body softly shook as she felt Nellie enter her. She let out a small squeal of pain as she snapped her eyes shut and clenched the sheets around her with her fists. She was feeling a great deal of pain, especailly because memories of Vermilion flashed through her mind. Gently she shook them out, she didn't need Vermilion to fuck this moment up for her. "D-don't worry.. K-keep going.." Bellatrix whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

Of course Nellie wanted to pull back. Her head shook lightly as she held Bellatrix's squeal. "N-no." stammered Nellie as she kept still over Bellatrix "Y-ya hur'! Even I-I weren' in tha' much pain." Leaning down she kissed Bellatrix's neck as if to sooth her whilst her other free hand still stroked at Bella's cheek.

"Don't worry.." Bellatrix whispered once again. "I-I'm just a little scared.. Vermilion was the last one inside me and he tramatized me. But don't worry, I know you won't hurt me like he did." She softly smiled and stroked Nellie's back. "Continue, please." She took a deep breath and let her body calm down.

"If ya wish it." Nellie muttered as she gently and ever so slowly moved her hips back a forth. She gasped a little at the amount of pleasure she was already getting from this this. Her lips never left Bellatrix's neck. It was one way to sooth the poor witch and Nellie found it a comfort; she'd always been obsessed with her woman's beautiful, pale neck.

Bellatrix began to softly pant as the pain slowly died off and the pleasure kicked in. She could feel Nellie slide deep within her, and it made her gasp. Holding onto Nellie's back with both hands, Bella soon found herself moaning softly with her eyes shut. This wasn't a sensation she had felt in a while, and it was amazing that Nellie was giving it to her.

It seemed to Nellie that her witch was now getting the pleasureable side. Quickly she looked up from Bellatrix's neck just to make sure her lovely lady was safe and well. When a moan filled her ears it answered all her questions. A smile erupted her face and she began to move a little quicker. The cock was the best thing in the world. Already Nellie was finding it hard to hold back; it was brilliant. Leaning down she crushed her lips into Bellatrix's. Finally she could have her witch the way it was meant to be.

Slowly Bellatrix began to move her hips to Nellie's movements. God, this felt so amazing. Bellatrix opened her mouth against Nellie's, letting her pants and gasps for more fill Nellie's mouth. She let her hands slip down Nellie's back where she grasped Nellie's bottom and pushed and squeezed it, forcing Nellie to take her deeper. A moan dripped from her lips and into Nellie's as she gasped, "God, Nellie fuck me." against her woman's lips.

Nellie's eyes were rolling back in delight and pleasure. Her teeth bit down on Bellatrix's bottom lip and pulled on it. She was more then happy to make Bellatrix's wishes come true. Her hands held the bedsheets on either side of Bellatrix's head as she pulled out then slammed back into the witches wet flesh. Men had it all so easy. Her hips began to move harder and faster. She build it up and then, when Bellatrix was extremely close Nellie would fuck her like no tomorrow. "Fuck yes." she purred her tongue trailing over Bellatrix's trapped lip.

Bellatrix gasped loudly as Nellie picked up the pace and began slamming in and out of her. She rocked her hips up to meet Nellie's, her body tingling each time they met. Nellie now began to slam against Bella's spot. She moaned loudly, "Fuck me!" Her moans turned into pants as her body was overtaken by the pleasure until she couldn't hardly make a sound except for small moaning gasps every once in a while.

Soon Nellie began to pick up the pace, thrust by trust. It felt amazing feeling Bellatrix from the inside. The cock was fighting for space, no matter what Bellatrix seemed to be so tight. Soon enough Nellie was unable to say anything either. This pleasure was mind blowing and already her body was shaking as her climax grew nearer "Bella!" she screamed holding tightly onto the bedsheets "Oh fuck, yes!"

"I'm getting close!" Bellatrix managed to scream before her voice and body became silent. She couldn't even move to thrust her hips up to Nellie's. She just lay there with her back arched, with her mind filled with pleasure. Everything around her seemed dead silent, it seemed like time had stopped while she reached her climax. She was so very close, she was about to blow all over the member and flood out onto Nellie's thighs and hips. "Nellie!" she gasped, her body still motionless.

Nellie watched in pleasure as Bellatrix came. It was more enough to make Nellie follow in her witches path. She could suddenly feel a rush of liquids that burst deep into Bellatrix. It made her scream; this pleasure was unlike any other she'd felt before. "Fucking hell!" Her hips slammed harder against Bellatrix, and her cock was pushed in even deeper. Then, as quickly as it came, the pleasure stopped and Nellie was left without nothing but a throb around her cock and sweat pouring off her body. Looking down at Bellatrix she panted lightly before falling forward and landing atop of her beautiful, pale woman.

Bellatrix could only lay there with her chest heaving at every breath she took. That had to be the most amazing moment of her entire life. Nellie fucked her - fucked her hard. Her eyes danced around the back of her head as the full pleasure turned into soft throbs of tingling sensations that pulsed through her relaxed body. Bella felt like crying, she never felt so close to her lovely little Nellie; the woman who pleased her so well. She felt a special bond between her and Nellie that could never be broken no matter how hard they tried. She knew they would always be together, she knew she would get Nellie pregnant, and she knew that her and Nellie would marry someday no matter what the law was. Thoughts like these always came into her mind after climax, these thoughts were made clear when her body was relaxed and her mind was at perfect bliss.

The only noise that came from Nellie were soft pants of pleasure. Her life was being maped out before her eyes. She wanted to give Bellatrix anything and everythig she wished for. She knew, in her heart of hearts that she may never bare a child but if Bellatrix wanted one then they'd just have to go out and find one - just like Toby. What seemed like hours her eyes darted up to the witch, who still seemed in a state of pure bliss before she kissed her neck once more. The taste of sweet sweat burst onto her lips. Nellie had mostly definatly done her job well. "I love ya, Bella." she managed to whispered before she curled up closer to her partner.

Bellatrix held Nellie close to her, clutching onto her lover's back with no intention of ever letting go. She was about to have an emotional breakdown; she could feel it. She was about to cry into Nellie's arms, but in a good way. Suddenly it hit her, she started crying into Nellie's neck, mixing the tears with sweat. "Oh God, Nellie I love you." She whimpered through her tears. "I love you so much, never let me go. Please don't. I need you, Nellie I need you forever. You're the only person in my life who has ever made me happy, I've always been around liars and cheaters, and the only love I ever had before you was worthless smut." Her tears fell from her eyes more rapidly. She felt like a baby, felt selfish and crazy for crying to Nellie like this.

"Oh love." whispered Nellie as she wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's sweaty neck. Suddenly she felt the spell wearing off. Looking down quickly she watched her cock disapear before her lady parts apeared again; she was rather happy to look normal again. Sitting up onto Bellatrix's hips she pulled the witch up with her and hugged her tightly. "I'll never le' ya go. Ya know tha'. Ya saved me, saved me from tha' life, from those men." Her lips placed against Bellatrix's neck. "I fell for ya the day ya came into my shop and demanded to know whether I liked ya or not," Nellie couldnt help but smile at the memory, it seemed only yesterday that they had met "ya knew I wan'ed ya. I've fallen for ya. Ya 'ave me."

"N-Nellie, I want you to be my wife, I want to have you forever. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine." Bellatrix whispered as she stopped her crying after a few seconds. "I know you want to be my wife, you've said it before. I love you, Nellie." She began to giggle at this whole thing, all her crying and emotional talking. She felt slight embaressment creep through her body. Hell, what was Nellie thinking of her now? A fool she was for speaking in such a way, but damn it was the complete truth.

Nellie gently cupped Bellatrix's cheeks and kissed her nose. Of course she wanted to marry Bellatrix, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the woman but there was a problem with that. Woman were not allowed to spend time together. It was seen as wrong. It was seen fit enough for a one way ticket to a mad house. It made Nellie shiver and whimper at the thought. Once again she kissed Bellatrix's nose and leant into her. There was nothing she could say. She didnt want to say anything. Her eyes shut and her breathing leveled out. "I love ya." she whispered again.

Bellatrix nuzzled herself into Nellie's neck once more. She felt a little sadness sweep her body and she shivered. So, it was true. They couldn't marry no matter how hard they tried. She became silent as a few tears spilled from her eyes. She couldn't stand the fact that they couldn't marry. Fuck, now she just wanted to go around killing everyone in her sight until no one would dare throw them in the mad house, and they could marry. "Damn it!" Bellatrix softly cried as she thought more about the subject.

"Shh." whispered Nellie as she slowly rocked the witch from side to side "Jusl go to sleep. Ya must be tired no doub'." A small, gentle sigh left her mouth and a tender kiss was placed onto Bellatrix's slightly sweaty head. "Jus' go to sleep Bella, sleep." Nellie pulled herself off the witch and lay down at her side; pulling Bellatrix down with her. "It will all be alrigh' in the mornin'."

Slightly sniffling, Bellatrix nodded and curled herself into a ball next to Nellie. She gently nuzzled Nellie's shoulder before gripping Nellie's arm and cuddling it close to her chest like the little child that she was. Her brain had been completely washed out and everything seemed a blur to her. She was no doubt fucked up and she hoped some sleep would help it a bit.

The sounds of waves crashing onto a shore filled Nellie Lovett's ears. The smell of salt and warm air ran up her nose and tickled at her sences. Her eyes closed tighter as her hands dug into cool sand either side of her. It had been two months since she, Bellatrix and Toby had left London and life had never been better for her little family. Her body was laid across a small towel which lay on the beach. The beautiful sea side. Her dream had come true; well all expect one but she knew that would never happen. Her ears filled once again but this time it was Toby's laughter. He was playing in the sea and a big wave had washed over him. Nellie's life was perfect now; even more so when she had a beautiful woman lying next to her.


	34. Chapter 34

This life was perfect. These were the only kind of thoughts that filled Bellatrix's mind at the moment. The warm wind was soothing her skin as she laid down on a beach towel, looking up at the sky. Her eyes darted over to Nellie who was laying next to her, which quickly made Bellatrix smile. She flicked her eyes over to Toby afterwards, who was playing with the waves and such. It made her giggle at seeing the happy boy at play. She leaned over and kissed Nellie's cheek gently before she jumped up and ran over to Toby. "I'm going to get you!" she giggled, running along the shore with Toby until a huge wave came crashing at their feet; causing them to fall to the cold and wet sand.

Leaning up Nellie laughed as she watched them fool around before crashing to the floor. She stood up, brushing down her bathing suit before she too ran over. "Ya as worse as 'im!" Nellie teased looking between the pair who had sand and water in their hair "Really. Worse then a baby." Slowly her smile faded at the thought. Gently she patted Toby on the head before she told him to finishing playing before they headed home.

Bellatrix slightly giggled before she stood up and poked Nellie in the chest. "Really, am I?" her words trailed off as the three of them quickly gathered their things and made their way back to their little house on the edge of the beach. As soon as they reached their home, Bellatrix sighed happily. "Well, that was fun."

"Yes. It was." Nellie said as she sat down in the living room. There was somthing else that had changed her life. She thought, all along that there was no way she could get pregnant but since she'd lost her last. But now there was doubt in that department. Nellie had been for a few times other the past month; vomiting and dizzy spells, it was all the same as last time. Of course she hadnt mentioned it just incase it was nothing but even then she was getting a small sort of bump. "I thin' I'm sui'ed to the sea life."

"Are you alright?" Bellatrix asked as she sat down next to Nellie on the pretty little sofa. This place still amazed her quite to a degree. Everything was so elegant, yet so casual. Her eyes darted around the room some before her gaze was fixed on Nellie. "You seem tired." Bellatrix muttered before she felt Nellie's forehead. No fever, but Nellie looked tired and worn out, as well as drained of energy.

"Hmm? Oh m'fine love. Jus' guess me illness is passin', tis all. Tha' means ya can 'ave me all back to yeself now." Nellie said before giggling in a teasing way. Her head lay against Bellatrix's shoulder as she started to stroked Bellatrix's knee, trailing her finger over the pattern on Bella's dress. "I 'ave been thinkin' I migh' get Toby in to school. It will do 'im the world of good."

Bellatrix softly giggled before nodding. "Yes, I think it would be a great idea for Toby to be in school. The boy certainly has the ability to be smart, he just doesn't know much." she smiled before gently kissing Nellie's cheek. "I love you." Bellatrix said softly as she held Nellie close to her. "I really hope you feel better, love." she said with a comfort tone in her voice.

"I love ya even more." Gently Nellie sighed, she wanted to tell Bella but she knew deep down it would be nothing. She pulled back from Bellatrix before she went over to the window to watch Toby play outside. It caused her to smile, she liked seeing the boy happy. "Bellatrix," she mumbled before shaking her head "nothin' not to worry. Now, 'ow 'bout I get us some food on?"

"Sounds good, love." Bellatrix whispered and smiled as she stood up from the sofa. She began to walk around the living room, absentmindedly running her fingers along the walls and furniture as she walked. Glacing out one of the windows, she saw the beach. It was beautiful out there. This life was everything she thought it would be.

As Nellie moved into the kitchen she felt even more unsure of the statement she'd made to herself. She was really feeling sick and if that growing weight around her stomach was to grow then there was no way she could keep covering like she was doing at the moment. A shaky hand ran over her forehead. Maybe she should tell Bellatrix...Or maybe she shouldnt. "Oh fer fuck sake!" she snapped to herself before grabbing a loaf of bread from the side which she quickly threw across the room. What the fuck was happening to her?

Bellatrix began to slowly walk through the house to get her mind off things. She wanted to feel at peace and right now her mind was just completely focused on lots of things. Some of her thoughts were involving the wizard world. No doubt there would be talk about how she'd suddenly disappered. Maybe they thought she was dead? And there certainly would be talk about the Dark Lord's disapperance. The worst things that could happen were just shooting away in her mind. With a sigh she reached the kitchen and looked at Nellie. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Oh I don' fuckin' know anymore." muttered Nellie as she put her head into the palms of her hands. Now she wanted to run. Run away from all of this and it's doubt. After a while her hands were lowered and she leant against the kitchen side. "Come 'ere." she whispered to Bellatrix before she held out one of her hands and slowly bit down on her bottom lip.

Bellatrix's eyes slightly widened at seeing Nellie like this. She knew something was wrong, it was written all over Nellie's face. The actions that Nellie made proved her thoughts. "What is it?" Bellatrix asked, stepping closer to Nellie. She began to worry about Nellie now; she was still ill obviously. She glanced down at Nellie, looking her in the eye with a worried expression on her face.

Nellie shook her hand as she took up one of Bellatrix's hands. Gently she pulled Bellatrix forward a little more. A small whimper slipped her mouth as she cheek Bellatrix on the cheek. "I'm sure i's nothin'." whispered Nellie "Jus' me bein' over reactive..Bu'." Once again she tugged Bellatrix nearer before putting the witches hand over her small bump that she'd been hiding so well.

Bellatrix bit her lip. "I know, Nellie.." she whispered. "I can sense things.." She looked down at her hand on Nellie's stomach and slowly nodded. "This isn't just nothing, Nellie." Bellatrix gently rubbed along Nellie's stomach. She was pregnant. There was no way Nellie could deny it at this point, nor could Bellatrix. She had always sensed something inside Nellie from the day she released herself deep within Nellie.

Looking down at Bellatrix's hand Nellie could feel tears pricking her eyes. It felt so right, Bella's hand being there. Unable to hold back any longer Nellie burst out into tears before she moved forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Bellatrix's neck, her sobs falling into her lovers neck. Once again she was pregnant, but once again it could go all wrong..Just like the last time.

Gently Bellatrix took her hand off Nellie's stomach and wrapped both her arms tight around Nellie. "It's alright Nellie.." she whispered as she kissed the top of Nellie's head. "You're going to have this baby.. You're not going to lose it this time." Bellatrix gently rubbed Nellie's back as she tried to calm her woman down. She placed more soft kisses onto Nellie's head before moving to her forehead, where she gently nuzzled.

Nellie felt flushed. Hot shivers ran down her back as she held tightly onto Bellatrix. Of course she was scared, what pregnant woman wouldnt be? But for Nellie it meant life or death and it was the death part that was slotted deep into her mind. After a while she tried to push those thoughts to the back of her head, this should be a happy time and she should save it whilst possible. Her fingers ran under her eyes as she wiped away her tears and pulled back from Bellatrix. "I don' unders'and though." Nellie whispered as she looked down at her stomach "Is it yers? I mean I know ya had the...Bu' I mean will i' look like ya? Well, if i' makes it.."

"Jush shh..." Bellatrix hushed Nellie. "Don't you worry about a thing, love." Bella whispered as she rubbed Nellie's back with one hand and ran her fingers through Nellie's hair with the other. "Just don't worry.." She kept repeating over and over, trying to soothe Nellie to the best of her abilities. "How about we get you into bed?" Bella asked as she kissed Nellie's forehead once more. "You look like you need some rest, love." Gently squeezing Nellie's hand, she looked down at her. "If you want, I can make you some lunch, and bring it up to you in bed."

Nellie looked up to Bellatrix and nodded with a thanful smile. She was tired, extremely tired and now she felt even more drained with the fear of losing another that seemed to plan itself deep into her mind. "Yes." Nellie whispered as she wipe away a few more tears with her free hand. "Thank ya love. Really." Leaning up slightly she kissed Bellatrix on the forehead whilst she squeezed her hand back.

"Anything for you, Nellie." Bellatrix said with a smile as she stepped back from Nellie a little. "Now, come here love." Giggled Bella as she scooped Nellie up in her arms. "To the bedroom then?" She said with a sweet smile before she began walking while kissing Nellie lightly. Soon she reached the bedroom where she gently laid Nellie onto the bed and pulled the covers up over her. "Rest love." Whispered Bellatrix as she kissed Nellie's forehead before wiping some tears from her lover's cheeks. "Anything I can get you?"

"M'fine for now." Nellie said softly before she gripped Bellatrix's hand and kissed it. "Will you sleep wit' me? Or jus' wai' till I fall alseep or somethin'?" Her eyes looked up pleadingly to Bella's in wait for an answer. The truth of the matter was she was scared to be on her own now; she needed someone, Bella, to watch over her all the time incase something did happen. And Nellie rather wanted Bellatrix's hands to be running all over her stomach again; it soothed her greatly.

Bellatrix crawled onto the bed and into the covers. "Of course I will." Bella whispered as she pulled close to Nellie, cuddling herself next to her sweet woman. She placed a hand on Nellie's cheek and kissed her lips softly before her hand lightly ran down Nellie's body. She let it rest on Nellie's stomach before she began rubbing along the small bump. This felt so amazingly right; for her to be having a baby with her dear little Nellie. "If you need anything, just ask." Whispered Bella, a soft smile on her face.

"Ya are a star, love." Nellie whispered back as she shut her eyes to Bellatrix's touch. It was right, so right, for Bellatrix's hand to be there and Nellie would love nothing better than to give her a child but there was still that looming doubt in her mind. Her eyes shut, she was tired and had been for some time. "Bella?" she mumbled moving closer to her lover still "Thank you."

"I told you, anything for you." Bellatrix smiled and whispered. Letting her eyes close, she gently sighed. She wasn't going to sleep at the moment. Even though she was a little tired, she wanted to stay awake and listen to Nellie's breathing, to her heart as well. The feeling of Nellie's body against her own was perfect bliss. She'd protect this woman forever; from everyone and everything. She would do anything to help Nellie keep this baby. Knowing that stress was a major factor in whether a baby stays or goes, she had to keep Nellie at ease and keep her mind free from all harm.

Nellie seemed to smile in her sleep. Of course the doubt was there but she was pregnant! She might be having another day but this time she might be able to keep it for herself. It made her glow and tingle in her sleep as she curled up closer to Bellatrix. Her breathing was lightly and gentle. That day she slept like a babe herself; in fact she didn't wake till early morning the next day.

After a while, Bellatrix drifted off to sleep at the light sounds of Nellie breathing along with the smooth motions of her own hand upon her lover's stomach. For once, she slept pleasantly well. Her mind was still open and alert just in case something happened to Nellie and she had to help her. The only thing she could hear for what seemed like forever was Nellie's breathing; how blissful it sounded when it was close to her ear.

It seemed that as soon as the morning light hit Nellie's face she was awake. Waking up slowly she took in her surroundings and then her sleeping witch next to her. The site alone made her smile wildly. Her nails were brought to her mouth and soon she was thinking; thinking about this baby. It confused her. She didn't understand whether it was truly Bellatrix's baby or some sort of weird magic that got her like this.

Bellatrix snapped her eyes open at the feel of movement. It was just Nellie's soft movement, but she had to make sure Nellie wasn't in pain or anything. From this moment on, she would be Nellie's guardian angel through the pregnancy. Nellie would have this baby, knowing that it would make both of them very happy. She felt a little odd, feeling refreshed like she got a good sleep, but also feeling like she didn't sleep at all. Her gaze fell upon Nellie and she softly whispered "Are you okay love?"


	35. Chapter 35

"Yes, love." Nellie whispered back as she chewed on her nail. After a while she rolled on her back and but her hand onto her stomach. She had really touched the small bump before; she was scared to but now with Bella hear she felt safe and protected. No harm could come to her. "I was jus' wonderin' 'bout this baby. I-I mean I know ya 'ad a man's par' bu' I don' unders'and if it is gunna look like ya an' tha'."

"Here, let me explain it to you." Bellatrix whispered as she put her hand on top of Nellie's hand that was upon the bump of her stomach. "When the spell was cast, it did change from a woman's part to a man's part, but it was changed as if I were a man. So, it was still my release inside you, just altered to that of a man. It sounds confusing, I know." Bellatrix gently nuzzled herself near Nellie's ear. "It's my baby, it will look like you, and it will look like me."

"Ya righ', it is bloody confusin." said Nellie before she lay silent for a few moment. Her mind ran over the whole situation; it was rather a big blur to her. Soon she sat up, her back leaning against the head board behind her before she looked down to Bellatrix and smiled "Well. M'goin' out wi'h a wi'ch, wha' else could I expect." Nellie's hand slipped off her stomach as she streched out and yawned.

"Things get less complicated once you get used to them." Bellatrix lightly giggled before yawning. "You'll get used to them. Eventually." She slightly moved away from Nellie to stretch herself out on the bed. She closed her eyes for a few seconds; she was still a little tired. "So love, how do you feel?" Bella asked before she rolled over onto her stomach and lightly rubbed the bump on Nellie's stomach.

"M'perfectly fine fer the momen' thank ya, Bella." Nellie said with a little high pitched yawn before she sat forward to strech her back out. "In fac' m'feelin' rather good. Oh. I 'ave to see Toby 'bout school today, don' wan' 'im wi'hout an education for any longer." Her eyes flicked down and caught Bellatrix's hand. God she loved it on there. It felt so right.

Bellatrix nodded slightly. "That's great that you feel better, love." said Bella as she gently patted Nellie's stomach. "And you should see to that. I think he would be happy about going to school. And the boy could make a few good friends." Looking down at Nellie's stomach, she took her hand off before leaning down to gently kiss the bump.

A small laugh left Nellie's mouth as she watched Bellatrix "Are ya tha' besotted wi'h it? Ya spoilin' it already. Bloody child is gunan come out knowin' exectly who to wrap around i's little finger." Nellie smirked before she pulled herself out from her bed and scooped up her robe which lay over the back of a chair.

"I just care for the baby. And I want you to know that I care for the baby." Bellatrix whispered before she lightly giggled. "I would have never expected that I'd ever have my child in someone else." Softly scrunching her nose and giggling she smiled. "We must be nuts!" Sitting up, she yawned and stretched before she stood from the bed softly smiled at Nellie.

"We are love." teased Nellie as she rubbed her face before she started to pull out fresh clothing from their cupboards "Mad as a box of frogs. Bu' I 'ave ra'her taken a liking to it. Makes me feel free. No care in the world if ya ask me. I'm sui'ed to it now." Here and there Nellie brushed her hand over her small bump. Oddly she still wanted to make sure it was there, like she was making sure this wasn't a dream, that it was all real.

"That's the way I've felt for years. Glad you feel it too." Bellatrix smiled as she pulled out clothing and began to dress herself. When she was done, she went over to the mirror on the wall and fixed her hair. Pouting into the mirror, she giggled as she was satisfied with her look. She turned from the mirror and faced Nellie. "Are you hungry love? I could make you some breakfast if you like."

Slowly Nellie got dressed but stopped halfway to look at her tiny bump that poked out from her skin. Her hand slipped over her pale flesh before she looked to Bellatrix and smiled. "Oh. I'll do i' love, I don' mind. Besides ya ain' tha' good." A small giggle left her mouth before she finished dressing. Today she let her long red hair fall down her back; something she rarely done but it just added to her pale beauty.

Bellatrix giggled softly and she frowned playfully. "Right." Softly she sighed as she walked over to the big window of the room and peered outside. It was a beautiful morning and she could almost see the gentle flow of the wind as it crept over the flowers in their yard, rolling them around in soft motions. It seemed peaceful outside, and she had everything she wanted. But, somehow she felt a small sting of hurt deep inside her body.

"How 'bout you come and 'elp me?" suggest Nellie as she walked up behind Bella and leant against her back "I can show ya how to make a full english? Then, when I'm huge an' can' do any'hing ya can make it for me." Once again Nellie giggled before kissing the back of Bellatrix's neck. "What would ya like it to be?" she mumbled looking out the window with her witch "The baby tha' is."

Bellatrix seemed to be in a deep gaze as she stared out the window, thinking deeply. Everything seemed to be on her mind. She barely even noticed when Nellie came up behind her. Bellatrix softly shivered but she still took no notice. After a long while of silence, she finally mumbled "Hm?" But didn't turn or take her gaze off the rolling sea.

Nellie's face fell into a frown before she leant over Bellatrix's shoulder to look at her. "Ya alrigh', love?" she asked as she stroked back some on Bellatrix's hair. In some ways she knew how the witch felt; Nellie had been thinking alot too lately and sometimes she just spaced out. "C'mon. I'll make ya a cup of tea."

Bellatrix's gaze grew colder. She was deep in thought and her thoughts weren't exactly nice ones. She was thinking of her wizard world and her mind crept over to what happened to the Dark Lord. Her face flinched when her thoughts went over to Vermilion and what he'd done to her. These thoughts were eating away at her, making her stomach hurl and the small sting of hurt grew larger.

"Bella?" Whispered Nellie as if she was scared to tap into Bellatrix's mind. The witch could be scary when she wanted to. Slowly Nellie backed up before pulling her robe on over her clothing; oddly she felt cold today. "I'll jus' go an' start on breakfast then." Nellie mumbled before she left the room. Bellatrix did confuse Nellie sometimes but it wa just best to leave the witch to her thoughts.

A small pant of pain left Bellatrix's mouth before she whimpered and leaned onto the wall beside the window. Her body felt extremely uneasy and her mind felt the same. Vermilion was taking over her mind. Thoughts of him gripping her throat and screaming 'Do you love me, bitch?' into her ear caused her to let tears fall down her cheeks. She was having another one of her breakdowns; these happened every so often due to the dramatic trauma Vermilion put her through.

Nellie was soon started on breakfast downstairs in the kitchen. As she worked she kept glancing at her small bump. It was a wonderful thing to have and now images played in her head. She could picture herself with a large bump, Bella and Toby were sat at table whilst Nellie made them all breakfast. There was laughter everywhere and the family was so happy. With that image in her mind Nellie smiled and hummed to herself whilst she cooked. A few minutes later everytihng was done. "Bellatrix! Toby! Ya breakfas' is cooked. Come and ge' it while i's hot!"

Bellatrix could barely hear Nellie's call for breakfast through her sobbing. Soon her sobbing was so rough that she fell on the floor and curled herself into a ball. Lately Bella had been acting like a foolish child, like a damned baby. But she couldn't help it one bit. The evil witch she used to be was slowing creeping away, and she now felt sorry for the pain she caused people. Her delicate side was pushing out and her mind was vulnerable to the thoughts of Vermilion and his tortures. She didn't want to think of such things anymore. She should be happy, she's having a baby with the woman she loved. But an internal war was pouring out conflict, eating away her mind.

"Where is Bella?" Nellie asked Toby as he came running down to eat but all she got was a shrug. Tutting to herself she threw her tea towel over her shoulder and made her upstairs. Even now she was finding it a challenge not to be out of breath by the time she reached the landing. Suddenly a small sob caught Nellie's ears. It was Bellatrix! A gasp left Nellie's mouth before she charged into the room and dropped down next to Bellatrix who was crumpled on the floor. "Bella!" she squealed gripping her witch suddenly and looking into her eyes, the worry shining out "Wha' the hell is the matter?"

Bellatrix clutched onto Nellie rather tightly as her sobbing never stopped. "I-I don't know.. I.." She stopped her words to sniffle a couple times as her breathing became shaky and uneven as her body lightly shook from all the sudden mixed emotions pouring out. "I've just been having all these emtional breakdowns lately.." Bella managed to whisper through her racking sobs and deep, frightened pants for breaths. "I'm just so stressed out, Nellie.." she whispered as her hands shook while she held onto Nellie for her life.

"Hey! It's alrigh'. M'here." Whispered Nellie as she slowly rocked Bellatrix and stroked her hair. She knew something was wrong with the witch all alone but she thought it was just her little mad streak that she got with magic and killing people. Soft hushed left Nellie's mouth before she looked down to Bellatrix. "No need to be stressed, love." she whispered "Bloody baby aint even 'ere yet, ya can be stressed then!" A small light laugh came from Nellie's mouth as she tried to cheer her woman up. "There aint no need fer tears either. We 'ave a brillian' life now, it's all perfec'."

"I know..." Bellatrix whispered in a slightly annoyed tone. She knew everything was perfect, she knew she loved it here. But her past kept creeping up her, stabbing her in the back; forcing her to crawl and cry for help. Her mind was spinning and her heart was pounding furiously. She didn't understand why all this was going on and why it repeatedly crashed into her. "I want to know what's happening, Nellie." Bella squealed out, looking up to Nellie. "I think I've gone completely mad. Not in the good way, and more mad than I was before."

"No! Ya aint mad. Ya perfectly sane love. If ya were mad ya then ya wouldnt know wha' ya were doin' or who I was. Ya not so mad." Nellie shook her head and slowly stroked Bellatrix back. She was mad but in a soft caring way. If it hadnt been for her mad streak Sweeney and Vermillon wouldnt both killed her.

"If you say so.." Bellatrix softly sighed. She wanted these mad thoughts to stop making their way around her brain. She wasn't in the mood to deal with them right now. There was a baby on the way, and it was with her beautiful lover. She should be enjoying these moments, not spending her time sobbing in the corner like a damned child. She sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. She didn't want to look like a fool any longer.

"You'll be perfectly fine m'dear. Now c'mon I thin' ya need a good breakfas' in ya. Maybe afterwards we can go to town and ge' some stuff fer the baby?" Nellie whispered as she leant near Bellatrix and kissed away her tears. "It'll all be fine. Ya jus' watch."

Softly, Bellatrix smiled as she slowly got up. She felt a little better with Nellie by her side; she always did. "Thank you, love." She whispered as she helped Nellie up and kissed her softly. "And that sounds great. We still have to clear a room in this house for our baby." Bellatrix softly rubbed her cheeks. They grew a little bit numb and her salty tears soaked into her flesh, making it softly sting.

"Indeed we will. An' a splash of pain' won't go a miss either." Nellie smiled as she leant in and kissed Bellatrix's nose. "An' we 'ave the money to meaning we can buy all we like." Nellie rather liked the idea of buying items for her unborn child and she almost forgetting that things could go all wrong with it. Slowly she pulled Bellatrix to her and softlu hugged her. "We'll need to thin' of names soon enough."

"Right." Bellatrix nodded as she took in a deep, but still a bit shaky breath. Her body began to slowly calm down as she took some more deep breaths. Her reflection in the mirror caught her eye and she looked dead and flushed out. A sigh left her mouth as she closed her eyes for a moment. "So, breakfast then?" Bellatrix mumbled before she opened her eyes.


	36. Chapter 36

Nellie nodded in agreement before she wrapped an arm around Bellatrix and slowly led her downstairs. Naturally she was frightened and scared for her beloved witch but Bellatrix was strong, she'd get over it in one or another. "We can take Toby with us, if ya won' love." Nellie suggested as she looked to Bellatrix "He's besotted with ya, treats ya jus' like his mum."

"We could take the boy sometime, but for our first time shopping for the baby I'd like just you and me to go." Bellatrix softly smiled as she walked through the kitchen and sat at the table next to Toby. The smell of food was making her rather hungry. She hadn't been eating much lately - she never really did - and by now she was starving.

"Tha' sounds perfec'ly fine m'dear." Nellie happily said before she started to bustle around her homely kitchen. Oddly, since they had moved Nellie had put more passion and care into her cooking and it tasted better by far. Soon enough both Bellatrix and Toby were tucking into her breakfast; which off course Nellie missed, she didnt want to be throwing up everywhere when they went out.

The breakfast Bellatrix was eating was one of the best she'd had in a while. Bellatrix never really ate much. A few nibbles here and there, but she never really sat down and ate like this. She did need to eat though, maybe it could cure her emotional breakdowns and such. Halfway done with her food, she began to play with it instead of eating it. "Food's great, but I'm full." She mumbled before pushing the plate slightly away from her.

Nellie looked up from her nails and slowly smiled. At least Bellatrix was eating a little, it was bound to get her energy up and with a baby on the way it would be needed. Her eyes flicked over to Toby, who didnt know about this new baby before she coughed and looked out the window. "Toby, love, me an' Bella are goin' out in a tick. Why don' ya go down to the beach? M'sure there are a few lads out there ya can make friends wit'."

Bellatrix softly smiled as she saw the young Toby finish his breakfast before nodding happily and leaving to go get himself ready for the beach. After he was gone, Bella looked at Nellie. "Have to tell him sometime. I mean, sure it'll be weird, but I'm sure he'll be happy to hear the news." She smiled before sighing. She didn't eat much, but she felt like she just ate a ton. "We really need to build up my appitite." She mumbled, looking down at her bone thin body.

"I guess I do. I jus' wanna make sure tha' everythin' turns out properly." Nellie muttered with a small sigh before her head tilted. Her eyes studied Bellatrix for a moment before she leant over the table and kissed her witches nose. "M'sure ya will love. Ya wait till this babe of yers comes along. We'll both be eatin' like there is no tomorrow."

"Don't want to get fat." Bellatrix softly giggled, trying to lighten up the mood. She really needed some more food in her; she was getting unhealthy thin. Sure, it made her form sexier, but it was causing damage within her. "So, shall we clean this up and head out to town?" Bella said with a soft smile, poking at her stomach to see how thin it was. She really wished she could have a baby inside her like Nellie, and sadly it would never happen.

"Oh please. I'm the one who will be gettin' fat." Nellie sneared before she looked over to Bellatrix and laughed. She really couldnt believe it, Nellie Lovett was pregnant with a witches baby! What was the world coming too? She nodded eagerly as she started to clean up with Bellatrix, she wanted to get out and spend some money on her unborn baby. After the kitchen was clean Nellie grabbed her purse, shoved it down her dress before running excitedly over to Bellatrix. "C'mon! Le's goooo!" A giggle left her mouth as she tugged on Bellatrix sleeve like a five year old girl.

"Over anxious, are we, Nellie dear?" Bellatrix giggled as she was tugged out of the house. Suddenly nothing could unlighten her cheery mood. Nellie was with her, the breeze was ever so refreshing, and they were out to shop for a little bundle of joy; the ultimate symbol of love. They began away from the house, and she looked back to see Toby strolling out of the house to make his way to the beach. He looked back and saw her, and they both waved at each other. She couldn't beleive she started her day with such a wreck, and now it was so peaceful.

A small giggle left Nellie's mouth before she leant her head against Bellatrix. Down this little road of theirs no one could disturb them and nothing could get at them; the couple could act like they wanted too. "M'just...happy." Nellie whispered before she leant up on her tip toes and kissed Bellatrix. After a while she pulled back, a smirk on her face, before another cheeky giggle left her mouth and she charged off down the lane.

Bellatrix began to run down the road, looking at Nellie with a smile on her face. "Bet I can beat you to town!" Bella giggled as she raced off faster than Nellie. "You coming to get me?" she laughed after a few moments of running. Bellatrix looked back to see the smile of Nellie's face. Hell, she was happy and who was to give a damn? Bella never did any such thing like this, not even in her childhood. She was a child underneath all her evil spells and tortures.

After a while Nellie waved her hands and stopped running. "Ya win!" she laughed before she bent over to breath. The bump was weighing her down already. God, she had never felt like this before! Nellie Lovett chopped people up and put them into pies! She didnt run around whilst being pregnant with a witches baby.

Bellatrix was running so fast, she thought she couldn't stop. She tried, and it ended up with her falling onto her back, tumbling to the ground. "I'm alright!" She said with a giggle, acting like it was nothing. There was a person across the street who was staring at them, but it didn't matter to them in the least bit. Bella got up and walked over to meet up with Nellie, brushing off her dress and smoothing her skirts. "You okay love?" Bellatrix asked, looking down at the small bump on Nellie's stomach.

A small laugh left Nellie's mouth as she looked up to Bellatrix. "Ya are a fool! M'fine love, jus' pregant." After a while she straightened back out and rubbed her stomach. "Now, I think we 'ave some shoppin' to do?" Once again she llaughed before linking her arm with Bellatrix as she pulled her down into the town. The shops were as beautiful as everything else around here. Small with little red painted doors and large windows that showed off all the little trinkets they sold.

They walked around for a bit, taking in all the beautifuls shops that were filled with cheery people. This all seemed like something you'd find in a hand crafted doll house; everything was so perfect and in place. Bellatrix stopped walking when she found a family shop. "Shall we check in here, love?" She asked, looking in the window to see if they had any baby clothing or merchandise.

Nellie walked over to the window and peered in. This shop was stunning and it had everything they needed. "Come on then." Nellie giggled before she pushed open the door and pulled Bellatrix inside with her. A gasp couldnt help but escape from Nellie's mouth as she looked over. Toys, baby clothing, cots and colourful items lay stuffed onto pretty white selves. It was brilliant!

"Oh wow." Bellatrix gasped to herself as she looked around. The air in this shop had a sweet scent to it, like it was calling her and Nellie inside. "Where shall we even begin?" Bellatrix happily whispered, looking around as if she were in a dream that was too good to be true. This was all really amazing, escpecially to Bella because she had never been into such a shop as this. She was always shopping in dirty, small wizard shops.

It seemed small tears pricked Nellie's eyes, but she was quick to blink them away. Really, she couldnt believe that she was shopping for a baby. Her baby. Bella's baby. Slowly Nellie made her way over to the toys. Little teddy bares and dolls of all colours lined up along one self. Leaning up on her tip toes Nellie picked up a small teddy bare. It fell limp in her hands and its black button eyes shined at her. It was really only then did it skin in for Nellie. She was to be a mother.

Bellatrix walked over to where Nellie was, watching as her beautiful woman picked up a bear. She picked up one herself. Bella never seen these toys before; she noticed she defiantely missed out on a bunch, living her life as a witch. She only wished that she could have played with such toys. Now Bella made it her goal to make this child have one of the happiest childhoods on earth, happier than how Toby was acting right now. She ran her hands over the smooth fabric of the bear as she thought, looking at Nellie afterwards. "Are you okay, love?"

A hand trailed over Nellie's stomach before she looked over to Bellatrix and nodded. "M'fine." she croaked, her eyes wondering back to the teddy bear which she held tightly in her hands. She'd buy this, there was just something about the toy that made her feel happy. "So," she sniffed with a small smile "how about we look at," Nellie's head lifted and she looked around the shop in thought "Ah, the cots?"

"Sure, why not." Bellatrix nodded, hesitantly putting back the bear she picked up. She wanted to keep it for herself, and putting it back was like a child being pulled away from it's favorite blanket. Of course she was childish, but no one could really blame her if they knew who she really was. Bella patted Nellie on the back before softly smiling as they made thier way across the shop to look at the cots.

"How abou' tha' one?" Asked Nellie as ran her hands over a simple white cot made out of wood. "Oh, no, tha' one!" Quickly she moved over to a pink cot with a teddy bear painted on "Wai', i' could be a boy. God, I didn' think it would be this 'ard." Once agian Nellie started to walk around, one hand moved over the different cots whilst the other held over her little bump. Now this was settling in, her being a mother, Nellie wanted to savour every moment incase something happened to either her or her unborn child.

"We can pick anything you like." Bellatrix trailed her fingers over the cots as she walked around them. She never got any such cot as the pretty ones here. She sighed, trying to shake off her stupid and uneeded jealousy. "How about this one?" Bella stopped in front of a cot painted in a simple yellow. "Could work for a boy or girl, and it's a cheery shade, don't you think?"

Nellie moved over to Bellatrix and bent down a little to look over the cot. "It's perfec' love." Nellie agreed with a smile as she also ran her fingers over the yellow painted wood. It was more than perfect, it was a picture. "Do tell me though," she asked, her voice a little hushed incase to shop keeper heard them "wha' do ya think it is? The baby, I mean.."

Bellatrix thought for a moment. A simple question with only two answers, but so hard to choose. "Hard to say, really. But, I know that I've always wanted a baby girl." Bellatrix whispered as she trailed her fingers around the yellow cot some more. She really did want a girl; a beautiful and happy little girl. She sighed thinking about it; it was more than likely that the gender would be the opposite of what she wanted.

"Hmm. I don' really mind wha' I get." mumbled Nellie as she stroked her stomach and watched Bellatrix's fingers "Long as it well...survives, and it's heal'hy an' happy." Nellie of course still had it in mind her child would die but for the moment all this shopping for her unborn child was making her feel happy. Content. Leaning down she placed the little toy she picked up and placed it at the foot of the cot. "There. Perfec'. Wha' do ya think, love?"

Tilting her head, Bellatrix looked at the cot and what Nellie placed there. It looked like a perfect scene. She imagined the cot resting in one of the rooms of their house, the room complete with toys and furniture. The sun would pour in from the window in the early morning, shining it's rays upon their gentle little newborn as if letting their baby know that everything was to be okay. Bellatrix realized that she had been thinking for a while now and she suddenly stopped looking and turned her head to Nellie. "It's rather perfect, love. I like it."

Nellie was in the same frame of mind as Bellatrix. She could see it all. She could see the subtle colours, the sea air slowly creeping into the room from an open window, the little baby toys and clothing that lay the sleves. But mostly she could see Bellatrix sitting in a rocking chair singing their baby to sleep and Nellie couldnt help but grin to herself at the thought. "I like i' too." she whispered before clearing her throat. "So, 'ow 'bout we ge' it then?"

Bellatrix eagarly nodded; she was so excited. Soon she would have a beautiful little child, who looked just like the beautiful Nellie Lovett. She couldn't wait to see the gleaming eyes of their lovely baby, looking up at her and Nellie smiling. "We shall get it. Anything else you want to look at?" Bella asked in a rather cheery mood; one she had not been in a good while. She wanted to dance around with Nellie and not care who saw or who talked about them.

"I don' mind at all m'dear." Nellie said happily though she began to move around the shop once more. Her hand never seemed to leave her bump, she didnt want to leave it alone. She wanted to have all the contact she could with her baby. Nellie's eyes flicked around the shop. They had everything but it was a little dolls house in the corner that caught her attention. It was painted a light blue and inside it had tiny pieces of furniture. How beautiful it was.

"What has caught your eye, love?" Bellatrix asked with a smile, seeing that Nellie set her eyes on something. She loved the look Nellie had in her eyes, it seemed so very cheery and happy, she could tell Nellie was just as excited as she was about all this. Bellatrix wanted to touch Nellie's bump and rub it sweetly like she did at home, but she feared that people would stare, which could lead to the law putting them in Bedlam.

"It looks like one I used to 'ave." Nellie muttered as her hand moved into the little house to pick up a small wooden chair which her fingertips brushed over. Memories flooded back to her of when she sat in front of her mother fireplace and placed with dolls house. She was so happy with it and took great pride it in, that was in till her father came home drunk and thought it would be fun to smash it up infront of his young daughter.


	37. Chapter 37

"What a lovely little doll house. Wish I could have had the glory to play with such a thing as a little girl. I didn't get any toys at all. The only thing I remember was being shipped off to school. And when I came back for the summer, I didn't even have a room." Bellatrix sighed and shook her head at her memories, they were horrid. Once again she was thinking about how she never had any childhood memories.

"Mine didn' last that long. I' got broke." Nellie whispered as she put the chair back and picked up a small doll that was made also out of wood. A long sigh left her mouth before she sniffed and wiped her nose. Maybe, if they had a girl, she would buy it and this time it wouldnt be broken. Now it seemed her mood was damped by her past. "Maybe, we should 'ead back now? I don' feel that good. Jus' buy the cot an' go."

"Anything you want, love." Bellatrix whispered, patting Nellie lightly on the back. She felt sorry for Nellie. It seemed Nellie had a not very well past just like herself. She softly rubbed Nellie's back as she turned them both away from the doll house in hopes to get Nellie's mind off it. "Are you sure you want to buy the cot now, or do you want to wait, and maybe have Toby give us his opinion?"

"I don' mind." muttered Nellie as looked back over to the yellow cot "Still gotta tell 'im some time. I guess." Her mind kept flicking from the past to the future and Nellie was finding it hard to focus on something for too long; she found that out over the last few months of being pregnant.

"Then why don't we wait then... You look like you could use some rest anyway." Bellatrix moved her hand from Nellie's back and placed it on Nellie's shoulder, wrapping Nellie in a tight grip as they walked out of the small shop and onto the street. "Hope you feel better, love." Bellatrix sighed gently, pating the shoulder that her hand was still on.

"M'not tired." mumbled Nellie as she looked to Bellatrix and shook her head "Why don' we go fer a walk along the beach, I'd like tha'." With a small smile she took Bellatrix's hand and pulled her down their little quiet lane which also led off to the seaside.

"Sure, why not." Bellatrix smiled softly as she gently squeezed Nellie's hand against her own. She took in a deep breath of fresh air as they slowly approached the beautiful seaside. As they were walking past their house, she looked to see Toby back from the sea and playing in the garden. Bella smiled and leant herself near Nellie's ear and happily whispered "I love you."

It was safe enough down their lane, which was part of their land that led up to their house and the sea, for Nellie to wrap her arms around Bellatrix's neck and kiss her lightly. "I love ya too." she whispered back as she leant into Bellatrix and pushed their stomach's together. No matter what happened Nellie would let Bellatrix have contact with this child of theirs as much as possible. Nellie knew that Bella was a little upset she couldnt have her own but now they could both thrive of this new child, one which took both Nellie and Bellatrix to make.

Bellatrix ran one of her hands down between their bodies and rest it on Nellie's stomach. She felt so safe there, like she had nothing to worry about when she was in contact with it. She kissed Nellie softly a few times, feeling at peace with everything. She pulled her lips from Nellie's and pressed her forehead against her lover's. "I love you so much." Bellatrix smiled and slightly giggled, rubbing Nellie's bump softly.

"Hmm. I'm gunna miss all this." Nellie whispered as she looked up into Bellatrix eyes with a small smile and pushed her stomach a little more into Bellatrix's hand. "M'gunna miss ya touchin' me an' teasin' me. Ya jus' wait, if it lasts tha' long, till m'huge, tired and moody. God. When I go into labour ya will be runnin' fer it," a small laugh left Nellie's mouth "I know it."

"Maybe that's true." Bellatrix looked around innocently before setting her eyes onto Nellie's gleaming ones. "Course I will be. I can't wait to have that little baby in my arms. The beautiful baby that will look just like us." She sighed happily, kissing Nellie's cheek. Bellatrix now put both of her hands upon Nellie's stomach and rubbed gently. She had such a deep connection with this child already. She could feel the energy when she put her hands to Nellie's bump.

Lookinh down Nellie smiled brightly. It was a picture to her when Bellatrix touched her stomach, it made her shiver wildly. "Well, ya jus' wait, I'll push tha' babe of ours into ya hands. I don' care if their is a doctor or whatever there, I can jus' say yer my sister. M'telling ya know tha' you'll be the firs' person to touch our baby. Alrigh'?" Once again Nellie smiled as she leant up and kissed Bellatrix's nose.

Bellatrix smiled sweetly and gently nuzzled Nellie's cheek with her nose. "Alright, love. I can't wait." Inside Bellatrix was more than happy thinking about the idea. She really couldn't wait to hold their little child in her arms as she gave Nellie a light kiss, rocking the baby to sleep before they both put the child to rest. Her future seemed so very bright, it was almost unbelievable.

Nellie rather liked the thought of Bellatrix being a mother. She knew that no one would be able to fuck around with her little family, no one could get in the way because Bellatrix would protect them all. Bellatrix had always been the stronger one and would always be, but Nellie liked that comforting fact. She could see it now, her sleeping on their bed whilst Bellatrix tucked their child up before curling up with Nellie. "Come on then, le's walk."

Nodding gently, Bellatrix slightly pulled from Nellie and wrapped her arm around Nellie's waist, letting her hand softly brush against the bump she loved so much. "We're going to have a happy life together, I can tell." Bellatrix whispered with a small smile on her face as they began to walk closer to the seaside. She had always dreamt of things like this; walking along the beach with her lover. Nellie had made all her dreams come true, it was amazing.

"Course we will, Bellatrix. I' will all be perfec', ya jus' wait an' see." Nellie looked up to Bellatrix and smiled. Her arm also snaked around Bellatrix's waist and held her close. It was all perfect, just how is should be. Her eyes flicked over the yellow sand, the white and blue waves that the odd seagull flew over. "I love i' out 'ere."

"It is amazing, isn't it love?" Bellatrix smiled and gently nuzzled Nellie as they walked. The sea breeze glided through her hair, and she closed her eyes to breathe in deeply and let the feel of the wind sweep over her body. It felt even more amazing when Nellie was near, their side touching as they walked. "I can't wait to take the baby out here." Bellatrix whispered, opening her eyes to take in all the beauty around them. This part of the beach was quiet, and the only noise she heard was the happy calling of a few seagulls and the gentle crashing of the waves.

"Oh. It'll love it. I can see ya paddling wit' it in the sea." Nellie said as she looked over to the blue waves and pictured that image. She could see Bellatrix with her skirts rolled up, her feet in blue water whilst she held a little baby who's toes touched the cold water causing it to giggle in surprise. "Bella?" She whispered, her hand holding tighter around her lovers waist. "I-If this doesn' happen..the baby..ya won't leave me..w-will ya?"

Bellatrix looked over at Nellie and frowned lightly. "I wouldn't do that. I won't leave your side for anything or anybody. I'll be with you, baby or no baby." Bella tightened her grip on Nellie, rubbing the bump softly. "You know I love you, I'd never do such a thing." She leant in and kissed softly on Nellie's cheek before moving to her lover's lips to kiss them gently.

Though Nellie knew that Bellatrix loved her she couldnt help but think the worst. She knew Bellatrix wanted a child and if Nellie failed her the witch might leave her and never come back, maybe she'd find someone else to carry her child. In all hope that Bellatrix wouldnt go Nellie wrapped her arms tightly around her lover's neck and kissed her, hard.

The kiss the two lovers shared became deeper and harder. Bellatrix wanted to let Nellie know that she'd never leave her no matter what happened. Of course Bella wanted a child, but if she had to live her life without one, she'd be okay. She lived so many years without one, she could do it now. Bellatrix was just happy to be with Nellie, child or not.

After a while of passionate kissing Nellie pulled back, wiped Bellatrix's lipstick off her lips and smirked. "Ya still ge' a pregnan' woman 'ot." she teased before her fingertips touched Bellatrix's with a soft happy sigh. "I really do love ya, Bellatrix. And I'd do anythin' fer ya. Jus' please know that."

"I already know that, my love. Don't you worry about a thing." Bellatrix whispered, bringing one of her hands up to caress Nellie's soft cheek. She ran her fingertips along Nellie's jaw line before using them to lift up the chin beneath them. Leaning in, she placed a soft kiss on Nellie's lips before pulling back. "I'm really in love with you, Nellie. And I wouldn't change it for the world. I promise you."

"And I fer you, love." whispered Nellie as she trailed a few of her fingertips over Bellatrix's cheek and lips. How happy and content Nellie Lovett's life seemed to be. After all that mess, upset and abuse it was odd to think she was in love with a woman whilst she carried their child. Bellatrix Lestrange had turned her world around and truly showed her the meaning of love.

Bellatrix rubbed the bump on Nellie's stomach some more. She loved feeling the bump, knowing that there was a child inside; her child. She never wanted to pull her hand it because she was so much attached to the baby already. Bella promised herself that she'd be a great mother to this child along with Nellie. She couldn't wait for the day when the baby would arrive in her arms and she could just hold it for hours as she looked into Nellie's eyes. Bellatrix threw Nellie a soft smile before she bent down and softly pressed a kiss to the bump on Nellie's stomach, then stood back up straight.

Nellie watched intently and it made her heart flutter. She loved her bum but when Bellatrix touched it and kissed it her body squirmed, she couldn't get enough of it. "Tell ya wha'," she whispered as Bellatrix came up, giving Nellie the chance to give her witch a small kiss "how 'bout we go home and 'ave a nice bath together? Me poor bones do ache and it would be nice to share the bath wi'h ya while I can."

"Sounds nice, love." Bellatrix smiled as she planted a small kiss on Nellie's soft lips. Before she decided to head off to their home, Bella pressed Nellie's stomach against her own as she wrapped her arms around her sweet woman. She felt a little lost every time she ever backed away from her child. After a few seconds she moved to Nellie's side and put an arm around her lover. "Let's head off then." Bellatrix whispered as her arm slipped down from Nellie's shoulder and down to her waist where she gently patted the bump.

"Let's." Nellie agreed as she moved her hand around Bellatrix's waist whilst the other lay over her witches hand so together they kept their baby close. "Still canno' believe m'carryin' ya child." Nellie giggled as they began to walk back, their boots sinking into the soft sand ever so slightly.

"I know, it's really too good to be true. I'm so very happy though. I'm finally going to have a child, and it's in your stomach." Bellatrix giggled in a rather happy tone. Soon they were away from the sandy beach and onto the small lane that led to their happy little home. Her hand wandered around the small bump, which made her smile. "I'm so much in love with all this, Nellie." Bellatrix sighed happily as they walked up onto their porch before opening the door.

"So am I lovely, truthly I am. I mean if ya hadn' come into me shop an' started braggin' 'bout how much I wan'ed ya then we would be 'ere." A smirk danced on Nellie's face as she stood in their little hallway and took off her shoes. Even now she was finding that hard with her bump. God, she was going to be terrible when her stomach got bigger. "Bu'," she groaned as she tried to pull her last shoe off with some difficutly "I'm happy ya did. So, I'm to thank ya."

"No need to thank me, love." Bellatrix whispered softly as she walked over beside Nellie and kicked her boots off as well with a sigh. Her feet were tired and slightly sweaty underneath her black boots. She was glad that they were about to take a bath because Bella really needed to relax. With the baby on the way, relaxing wasn't a thing she did often, and wouldn't do because she would be worrying about Nellie through the whole pregnancy.

After a few more mintues of struggling Nellie finally got her boot off and placed it next to her other one. Her lips quickly pressed against Bellatrix before she pulled her lover upstairs and into their bedroom. She was glad to get home in some ways, the excitement of her new baby and the running around in the shop made her tired and she needed to relaxed with her witch.

A small smirk danced on Bellatrix's lips as they made their way to the bedroom. When they walked inside, she quickly jumped herself onto the bed and sighed. It felt very nice to lay down on the soft and welcoming bed once again. After the busy of the day, it felt like ages since she had even laid eyes upon this room. Looking up at Nellie, Bellatrix asked "So love, shall we relax for a bit or shall we get right to the bath?"

Nellie eyes wondered from their bathroom to their bed but her mind was made when she came into the room. Slowly she moved over to Bellatrix and crawled over the bed to her lover. Her body slumped down next to Bellatrix and a small sigh of exhustion left her mouth. "Bloody hell, m'knackered." Nellie whispered as she lay on her back and let her little bump poke into the air.

"I see." Bellatrix nodded her head and gently whispered, pulling her Nellie near to her. She put her hand on Nellie's bump and rubbed gently like she always did. "Then we'll just rest, love." Lightly patting the bump, she moved her head to place a soft kiss on Nellie's lips. She streched herself out lightly with a sigh. "Shall we get out of these dresses?"

"I thin'.." Nellie said as she sat up, gave Bellatrix a quick kiss then got out of bed. Her hands moved to her corset, which was starting to become looser each time her bump grew, before she threw it to one side of the room. Oddly she didnt want anything on. She wanted to curl up to Bellatrix so they could properly look at her bump. Nellie hadnt really set eyes on her stomach, she was scared to, it was also like she feared to watch incase it hurt the baby. A few moments later, and a little struggle with her dress, Nellie was naked in front of Bellatrix, her clothing pooled at her feet. "I migh' go like this while we res'." Nellie couldnt help but smirk as she climbed into bed, pulled the covers around her in wait for Bellatrix to get changed.

Bellatrix gave a soft smirk as she crawled off the bed and began to unlace her dress and corset. Finally after moments of tugging and fumbling, she finally was naked, throwing her clothes to the side. She walked over to the drawer and pulled out a black and red silky robe in which she just bought a few months back. She slipped it over her shoulders and crawled back into bed, laying next to Nellie. "I think I feel comfortable in this. Do you like it?" Bellatrix whispered as a light laugh slipped from her lips.

Nellie couldnt help but let her eyes wonder over Bellatrix. Her witch really did look stunning in anything and everthing. "I love i'." she all but whispered before she moved nearer to Bella and kissed her cheek lightly. Slowly her hand moved to hold Bellatrix's; she felt safe when they held hands, like no one would be able to touch her. "An' I love ya too." Nellie was tried, that was a fact but she wanted to hold onto Bellatrix and her bump all night. Quickly she pulled their bedding down like an excited two year old so it fell under her stomach. "Here, feel this. I dunno wha' it is.." Her hand moved Bellatrix's to the bottom of her stomach before she pushed Bella's fingers into her flesh. "Do ya feel tha'? I thin' it's the babe." Nellie had felt it a few days ago, a little sort of lump and a few times her fingertips felt it move around.


	38. Chapter 38

Bellatrix moved her hand around slightly, searching around the flesh of Nellie's bump. She pressed her hand deeper into the flesh, feeling something squirm around underneath her touch. It made her smile. It was her baby inside Nellie. "I feel it, love." Bella whispered, running her hand along in some more. She couldn't get enough of running her skin along Nellie's flesh, feeling the baby that rest beneath her hand. "It's the baby... I can feel it moving a little underneath my touch." Bellatrix whispered with a smile, feeling rather happy that she finally felt the small baby that was growing. In a way Bella felt like she knew the baby was safe when it moved around and when she felt it.

Nellie's eyes went to Bellatrix causing her to smile widly before they moved to her stomach which she hadnt really had the chance to look at bump but now she could focus on it all she wanted to. The skin was streching, she could see a few faint lines here and there but Nellie didnt care, she'd happily have her stomach ruined to make sure she gave birth to a healthy happy baby. "I' knows i's mummy's touch." Nellie said as she took up Bellatrix's hand again to poke it a little more into the little lump.

Bellatrix was now near tears. She didn't ever think she'd ever be doing this. She was more than happy to be feeling around the bump on Nellie's stomach. Smiling softly up at Nellie, Bellatrix moved her body down so her head rest just to the side of the bump. She turned her head and kissed along Nellie's stomach, feeling the baby softly squirm under her lips. "I'm loving this..." Bella muttered against Nellie's bump with her lips still pressed against it.

"Hey love, no need fer tears." Nellie whispered as she wiped aways Bellatrix's tears, a small smile hanging onto her lips though she was also close to crying outloud. "Ya don't need to go all sappy on us now." With a small laugh her hand stroked over Bellatrix's long black hair. Nellie was also loving this, if she had it her way Bella's lips and hands would be on her bump all day. The way her baby moved made her gleam with pride, she loved it moving at Bellatrix's touch, it reasurred the both of them that their little babe was alive and well.

"I'm sorry." Bellatrix whispered with a smile, wiping away a small tear as soon as it fell. "I'm just so happy that I'm feeling around your stomach, feeling my child inside you." Wiping away a few more tears, she began kissing Nellie's bump once more, cupping her hands around it as she kissed. It felt so right to have her lips and hands against her Nellie's bump, to be feeling her child that was more than happy to have Bella's lips calming it.

"I know love, I know. I jus' wanna ge' i' out and in to yer hands." Nellie said with a smile as she rubbed the start of her stomach. Her skin tingled at Bellatrix's touch, it was calm and soothing, it made her feel safe. "I canno' wai' fer it to get bigger. Once one of me old friends came to the shop, she was pregnan' and she was so big I coul' feel 'er baby kickin'. I was the mos' amazing feelin', ya could make out mos' of the babe."

"I truly can't wait for it either." Bellatrix smiled, pulling herself up to rest her head by Nellie's. Her hand never left the bump as she moved up, trailing her fingers along the place where her child lay. "I love you." Bella whispered as she turned her head and kissed Nellie deeply, her fingers still searching around the bump. Bellatrix never felt so happy in her life than this moment right now. The feeling was amazing when her and Nellie just lay there and it felt like she was falling in love with Nellie all over again.

"It'll be even be'er when the baby is ou' an' in yer hands me love." Nellie said as she pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Bellatrix. "An', I love ya too dear." Quickly she pushed her lips into Bella's. She was rather missing their time together. They'd made love a few times when Nellie was pregnant but her bump was hardly visable to the pair. "I love ya so much. My little mummy."

Bellatrix did nothing but crash her lips into Nellie's. She wanted to do nothing but kiss Nellie for hours. Every second her lips were away from Nellie's, she felt completely lost. She cupped Nellie's face in her hands, not want to ever pull from this passionate kiss. Images ran through her mind about when the baby was to be born; how they would smile for hours with the child in their arms.

A soft sigh left Nellie's mouth as she ran her hand into Bellatrix's hair and felt up the soft black curls. As always she felt turned on by her lovers lips but she was too tried to do anything else. "I love ya." she whispered into Bellatrix's lips before she pulled back and lay her forehead against her witches. "Ya just wai'. We'll 'ave our baby soon enough."

A small smile crept over Bellatrix's face as she looked back on that wonderful night when she felt her baby squirm around for the first time. A load of time went by, but she still played that night over and over again. It was one of the most happiest nights of her life. Months went by, and now Nellie was huge. Nellie looked like she was ready to pop that baby out in a month or two! Bella was so very excited. She yawned and streched on the bed, looking at Nellie's side of the bed that was empty. Nellie was pregnant, but still she insisted that she be the one to cook their breakfast. Rolling her eyes slightly at the thought, she rolled over and sighed happily.

Nellie couldnt believe it. Both she and her baby were alive and life had never been better. Bellatrix had been amazing through the whole time and would hardly leave her lovers side. Now the witch cleaned, looked after the house and even took time to take care of Toby. With a small groan Nellie rubbed her back, her stomach was weighing her down rather alot and sometimes caused her pain but she didnt care, she'd do it all again. "Bella! Toby! Ya breakfast is ready!" she called as she put plates of bacon and eggs onto the table.

Bellatrix smiled as she heard the call for breakfast. She sprang up and slipped on her robe that lay at the foot of the bed. Walking over to the mirror of the room, she took in her features and made sure the robe covered her body. She didn't want to show anything in front of Toby. Giggling at the thought, she walked out of the bedroom and desended down the stairs. "Morning." Bella yawned as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Mornin' dear." Nellie replied with a smile as she waddled over to Bellatrix and kissed the back on her neck. "Sleep well?" Once agian she moved to sit next to her lover. Slowly she lowered herself into the chair with a groan. Everything seemed so hard to do with her stomach in the way. Even getting up the stairs was a challange and by the time she was on the landing Nellie was out of breath.

"Slept like a baby." Bellatrix smiled and rubbed on Nellie's huge stomach as she kissed Nellie's cheek. "Breakfast looks great my dear." She smiled and began to dig into her breakfast just as Toby ran up to the table. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair as she began to eat her eggs.

"Lucky you." Nellie said as she began to eat her breakfast which was soon in her stomach within the minute, she was eating for two now. "I seem to be gettin' less and less each nigh', the bugger won' s'ay still." It was true Nellie was tried but when she thought of her baby in her arms excitement took over her sleepy form. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Bella, love, could ya ge' tha' fer me? I would ge' up but," Nellie pointed to her stomach "m'stuck. Migh' be the postman."

"Sure thing." Bellatrix smiled as she quickly took another bite of her breakfast before popping out of her chair. She played with the fabric on her robe as she began to walk over to the door. Opening the door, her mind was sidetracked with Nellie and her baby. "Hello, can I help y-" Bella stopped and gasped loudly. "C-cissy?" Her eyes widened slightly. "W-what.. How did you.." Her words jumbled out, her heart racing. Would this mean that it was over for Nellie and Bellatrix? If Cissy knew their location, did she know about the two lovers?


	39. Chapter 39

Narcissa Malfoy was used to her sister wondering off from time to time but she'd been away for around a year and a half. Her eyes darted up to her older sisters. Oddly Bellatrix looked different, she looked alive and happy. "Bella," she said softly with a small smile as she pulled down her hood from her head "how lovely it is to see you again. And it was nice of you to tell me where you were. I thought you were dead! No note, no letter, nothing."

Bellatrix slightly looked down in shame. "I'm sorry Cissy." She gently sighed, looking at her sister. She hadn't seen her in forever! "I-I guess I have a lot to explain." Bella tugged at her robe in her fingers out of nervousness. "I missed you, Cissy." She whispered, opening the door a bit further. "Come in." Bella suggested, trying not to catch her eyes with Narcissa. She wondered what would happen when her sister found out that she had been running around with a muggle.

With a sigh and a frown Narcissa moved into the house, her feet brushing over the front door mat, as she looked around with a look of shock. "Since when does someone like you buy a house like this?" The cottage was too cosy and cute for Bellatrix's liking, well it was in Narcissa's mind, the Lestrange manor was dark and gloomy with black splashed all over the wall. "So, explain yourself then. I missed you, a lot." With a smirk she moved nearer to her older sister and brushed back some of her black hair. "Did you really miss me?"

"I..." Bellatrix stopped, looking at Nellie in the room next to where she stood with her sister. Nellie didn't notice anything, so she decided to tell Narcissa everything right there where she could do it in slight privacy. "Well Cissy... I did miss you. So much. But, there's rather a lot to explain. For starters, I've fallen in love with someone." Bella tightened her grip on her robe, becoming more afraid of what her sister would think of all this.

A small gasp left Cissy's mouth and her eyes widened. "W-what?" she croaked as she flicked her eye around her sisters face. "But, I thought you only loved me!" There was a past between Bellatrix and Narcissa, it started when they were teenagers. The sisters had been together in some ways, they touched eachother and tasted eachother. Of course they had sex even though they knew it was wrong but when they were together it felt amazing. "How could you? W-who is it?"

"Cissy, I'm sorry." Bellatrix sighed, putting her hand up to press it to her sisters cheek. She really didn't know how to explain herself; she didn't want to break her sister's heart. "I... She... Her name is Nellie Lovett. A-and she's a muggle. Don't be mad, Cissy. Please!" Bella tightened her grip on Cissy's cheek. Her stomach was churning now, she really didn't expect Narcissa to show up here. Of course she missed her sister dearly, but she was so very worried for herself and Nellie.

"A muggle!" screamed Narcissa causing Nellie to call to Bellatrix if anything was the matter. "Are you stupid? You are with a fucking muggle!" A snear suddenly crept across Cissy's face. "Oh, well this is rather amusing. You, a muggle hater is now with one. And no doubt you have fucked her aswell? I cannot believe you, all throughout your life its you been telling me what to do, who to go out with and now..now you've fallen for a muggle called Nellie."

"Be quiet, Cissy!" Bellatrix whispered angrily while she crossed her arms. "You know at first I could hardly believe it either..." She mumbled before walking further into the house to the kitchen where Nellie was. "My sister is here, Nellie. I'm going to go show her around the house, alright?" Bella forced herself a smile for Nellie and patted her on the shoulder before walking back to her sister. "If you're going to yell at me, might as well do it when Nellie can't hear." Bella lightly growled before grabbing Narcissa and pulling her up the stairs.

"Sister?" asked Nellie but she quickly nodded, another witch in her house then? Narcissa smirked as Bellatrix pulled her about. "Oh please older sister of mine, I can shout all I want. Since when is a muggle like her going to overrule me? I could kill her with a wave of my wand." Narcissa Malfoy was never this rude or nasty, if anything she was rather calm and pleasent but the thought of another woman taking her sister away was too much.

As soon as they got to the top of the stairs, Bellatrix turned around to face her sister. The evil glint in her eye that disappeared when she met Nellie was soon back and she was raged over Narcissa's words. "You wouldn't." Bella snapped at her sister, almost ready to smack her across the face. "Muggle or not, you just can't accept the fact that I'm in love with someone else." She began to pace along the hallway, thinking. "You're my sister. You knew all too well we couldn't last."

"Under who's demand?" snapped Narcissa, her eyes narrowed and seemed in flash in anger and upset. "You never said it was over. Ever! You just wondered off like you do all the bloody time. God knows where you were! And do you even know the Dark Lord has gone missing again? He went to find someone and never came back. Nice of you to help us find him."

Bellatrix suddenly stopped pacing, freezing up as she gasped. The Dark Lord wasn't just missing. He was dead, and Nellie along with herself was the one to kill him. She shook her head and began pacing again. "I'm sure he'll come back soon. Doesn't he always?" Bellatrix tried to not look at her sister as she paced. She was guilty of far more than Narcissa knew.

"I guess so. But we've all been out searching for him and you havent. You do know when he comes back that he will not be happy with you." Narcissa's eyes searched her sisters for a moment, she was hiding something but Bellatrix hid alot of things. "So, why on earth did you move here? And, why are you with a muggle? Just with her for a fuck, like you were for me?"

Shaking her head, Bellatrix sighed. She knew the Dark Lord wouldn't be coming back and the Death Eater's would find out eventually. Bellatrix stopped and looked to her sister. "At first I was.." She looked away to hide tears building in her eyes from anger and such. "But then I fell in love with her. Deal with it." Bellatrix softly growled at her sister as she walked into her bedroom and looked out the huge window with narrowed eyes.

"I doubt you love her," whispered Narcissa as she stood up behind her sister and slowly crept her fingertips up her back "you just missed me. You wanted someone to touch like you touched me. I missed it so much, Bellatrix. You've no idea how much I was craving for you." Her tongue snaked down her sisters ear as she leant a little closer. "I still crave for you."

Bellatrix shivered as she felt Narcissa behind her. She slowly turned her head and searched her sisters eyes for a moment before growling. "Stop it Cissy. I love Nellie." She turned her head back and continued looking out the window. "And of course I missed you. But we can't." Bellatrix mumbled, playing with the fabric on her robe. She wore nothing underneath it and she felt awkward being so close to her sister like this.

"But you still want me." purred Narcissa as she pressed her body against her older sisters with a smirk. "I wanted you so much when you went, not even my own husband could satisfy me..Not like you did." Slowly Cissy's hands moved to the top of the robe and her fingers ran over the material. "She doesn't have to know, that muggle, we could put her under a spell. She wouldn't ever know. Ever."

"Don't." Bellatrix snapped. "Don't you touch me, and don't you dare put a spell on my Nellie." She growled, trying to get away from Cissy's grip, but she had nowhere to go, being pressed up against the window along with Narcissa behind her. Bella was trapped by her younger sister and she could do nothing about it. Her heart pounded out of lust and fear in her chest and she couldn't deny the fact that she hadn't been touched for some time now.

Cissy moved once more but this time she wouldn't hold back. Her hands gripped tightly onto Bellatrix robe before she tugged it open. She couldn't help but gasp, she couldn't help but moan. "Oh, Bella." she whispered letting her fingertips trail over her sisters stomach. "How beautiful you've gotten, but your body doesn't seem itself. It's been missing me, I can tell."

Bellatrix shivered against her sister's touch. Her eyes wandered over her body in the open robe. It indeed felt wrong that she was like this around her sister, but she did miss her sister rather a lot. Her mind was telling her no, but her body was telling her yes. What would she ever do if Nellie saw these two together? And they're sisters. And she wouldn't dare deceive her Nellie. Soft whimpers left her mouth as she thought of these things, how it upset her that her sister was coming onto her with her lover down below.

"I missed you so, so much." whispered Narcissa as her fingertips moved over her sisters full breasts. She'd always wanted Bellatrix's figure and chest, both breasts were amazingly beautiful. Leaning up on her tip toes she gently moved her lips to her sisters, brushed over them a few times before she started to kiss Bellatrix. 


	40. Chapter 40

Nellie looked down at her empty plate and sighed. "Where the hell is Bella?" she mumbled to herself as she got up, with a little difficulty, held over her stomach and made her way to the stair case.

The heart inside Bellatrix's chest pounded harder as Narcissa's lips were pressed to her own. She never thought she'd taste her sisters sweet lips ever again. It felt so right when they were together like this. Her mind tried to get her to push away, but what harm could it really do? If they were quiet enough, Nellie would never hear. Bella moved her hand up to press it to the back of Narcissa's head, pushing their lips deeper to each other.

"Oh. Bella." whispered Narcissa against her sisters lips. She'd missed this, missed the contact between the two sisters. A long moan fell from Cissy's lips, a moan that had been missing for some time. Once again her hands moved but this time they roughly cupped Bellatrix's breasts. They felt so different, they felt almost..perfect.

"Bella?" whispered Nellie as she finally got to the top of the stairs and rubbed her stomach, it had been causing her pain since this morning. Bending over for a few mintues she took the time to get her breath back before she started to look around the top floor. Where the hell did that women get to?

As Bellatrix's breasts were cupped she felt herself start to become wet. Her sister was here, gripping onto her body! She'd missed her sister's touch terribly; Cissy always knew just how to tease her, to turn her on. "Cissy..." Bellatrix moaned into her sisters lips as they kissed harder and more passionately, gripping Narcissa's hair between her fingers.

"Mmm." moaned Narcissa as she pulled Bellatrix towards her then threw her cleanly onto the bed. With a smirk and lusty look Narcissa crept over her sister and latched her lips back onto Bellatrix's with a groan. "Missed you, so much." Her fingers darted over Bella's nipples causing them to be hard before her mouth moved over them.

"Bella?" Nellie asked a little louder before she groaned and rubbed her stomach. "S'op fucking movin' abou'." she mumbled to her baby before a noise catch her ears. It sounded like her lover. Quickly she moved into their bedroom before she froze in the door way and gasped. She didnt know what to say or do as she watched the two sisters practically fucking each other. "W-what the hell..!"

"Oh... Cissy. I missed you too." Bellatrix moaned feeling the familiar tingle in her breasts as her sister let her mouth go to work. She was becoming slightly wetter by the second, arching her back to meet her sister's mouth. It was feeling all too well until Nellie showed up in the door way. "Nellie!" Bella gasped, trying to push her sister off of her.

Narcissa didnt want to move away but Bellatrix would killed her if she didnt. Her body, which felt alive at her sisters touch, moved back and Narcissa stood in the corner of the room. She couldnt really hold back the smirk; what just happened.

"Wha' the hell do ya think ya doin'?" Nellie screamed as tears filled her eyes and her hands held over her moving bump. "Ya sick in the 'ead or somthin'? How could ya?" Anger and upset raged around Nellie body. This was digusting, Bellatrix and her sister. How could she even let that thought come into her mind. "I-I..jus'...ge' out! Now!"

"B-but Nellie... I...She forced me into this! It's not my fault!" Bellatrix yelped, tears building up in her eyes. She knew this was all a bad idea. She should have never let Narcissa in the house. Bella looked over to her younger sister as she covered her body in her robe. How could her own sister suddenly come in and ruin her perfect life? This was terrible and she wished she could have stayed away from Narcissa for good.

"Forced you?" screamed Narcissa before she looked over to Nellie and smirked. "My sister has always wanted me. Did she tell you that we've been together for years? Oh yes, it started when I was around seventeen actually. But my older sister here has always been a good fuck."

"Ya fucked up!" Nellie yelled as tears now streamed down her face. She couldnt believe it. Her perfect world was falling apart thanks to Bellatrix and her sister. This was it, Nellie would have to go back to London with Toby and her new child that was yet to be born, but today it wasnt half giving her hell. "I said ge' ou'! The both of ya! Ge' ou' of my house, don' ever come back, ever!"

"You've made me get in a fight with Nellie! Now I'll never be in love again and it's all because of you Narcissa!" Bellatrix screamed at her sister as she got up and slapped her sister hard across the face. "I hate you!" She screamed louder before stomping out of the room and down the stairs, out of the house to stand on the front porch crying and sobbing.

With a gasp and squeal of shock Narcissa held over her cheek and watched her sister leave. "Oh whatever!" she yelled after Bellatrix as Cissy pulled out her wand. "You'll just come running back like you always did!" And with that she gave Nellie a small smirk and apparated into thin air.

Holding over her stomach Nellie's eyes widened, her breathing increased and her body shook. Had that really just happened? Maybe it was just a dream, she'd been getting them alot lately which wasnt like the old pie maker. After a few moments of staring into nothing she sat down on her bed and burst into tears of sorrow. So, that was it. It was all over for her.

Bellatrix took one last look at her house with Nellie before she stormed off the porch to walk around to the side of the house that had the window to what used to be her bedroom. "Goodbye... Nellie I love you..." She whispered to herself before she turned to walk away into town. She didn't have anything anymore. She was alone in the world and she didn't even have her wand anymore. She was just alone in a robe, probably to walk the streets as a mad woman for the rest of her life.

Nellie still sat there sobbing into her hands. Her life was practially over now, it had ended. There would be a baby to look after without its other mother. Talking of which this baby was now causing her alot of pain. It had be blurred out by Nellie's heartbreak but now she'd calmed a little she felt it clearly. Suddenly pain ripped through her back causing Nellie to scream and hold onto her stomach. "No!" she groaned to herself as she stood up and paced around. "No, no, no. God. Toby! Go an' ge' Bella. Toby! It's comin'!"

Toby rushed up the stairs to see what Nellie meant; he was confused for a second. With a gasp he saw his mother going into labor. Quickly he practically flew down the hallway and stairs, out the door, running towards town. He ran around frantically screaming "Bella! Bellatrix!" Finally he found the woman sitting in a dark alley crying her eyes out. "Bella!" He panted, quickly catching his breath. "It's mum! She's havin' 'er child righ' now! Ye gotta come an' 'elp! She needs ya!" Toby quickly pulled Bellatrix up and ran as fast as he came, back to the house and ran up the stairs with Bella still sobbing.

By the time Toby had come back with Bellatrix Nellie was in alot of pain and she was scared. Her breathing was ragged, sweat trickled down her face and tears flooded her cheeks. Now she lay back on the bed, one hand on her stomach and the other on her head board which Nellie dug her nails into. "Bella!" she sobbed as the witch came into the room. "I' fuckin' 'urts! Toby..doctor..now."


	41. Chapter 41

"No doctor..." Bellatrix said in a shaky breath. "I'll deliver my own child." Toby looked at both of them hesitantly, wondering what to do. "Don't get a doctor, Toby. I can do this." Bellatrix said with a huff of her breath as she walked over to Nellie. "Just calm down, Nellie. I'll get our baby out safely. Just um.." She said, figeting. "Toby, go get some dry towels, and one cold damp one for Nellie's forehead, alright?" With a nod, Toby rushed and within moments he was back to see Bellatrix comfoting Nellie as she was about to give birth.

"Calm down?" screamed Nellie before she groaned and held over her stomach. This was the worst pain she'd ever felt, it was even worse then Sweeney's blade cutting into her pale flesh. "You try to be fuckin' calm when -" Nellie was cut off by her own sickening scream of pain. "I-I' shouldn' be comin'. I-I still..still 'ave two months...B-Bella," Nellie's eyes poured with tears of pain and worry "W-wha' if something..ugh, god..wh-what if somethin' if wrong?"

Bellatrix put laid the damp towel over Nellie's forehead and laid the other toweld down underneath Nellie and around her. "Nothing is wrong. Sometimes this happens. I know people who have had babies overdue and underdue and their still fine. Our baby just developed faster than normal I guess." She really didn't know if it was true, she was just trying to calm Nellie down. She put Nellie's legs up and stripped her from and clothing below the waist. "You're just going to have to bear with me through this, alright?"

Nellie's head tilted backwards and she groaned out in pain once more. "Jus' fuckin' ge' it out." she croaked as tears poured down her face and she held tightly onto the head board. This pain was making her weak and fustrated. She wanted her baby in her arms without all this fuss. Pain tore through her again causing her to scream out and sob. "Bella!" she cried, her nails attacking at the board behind her. "Fuckin' hell!" Then it happened. Something cool and wet poured down her thighs and onto the bed below her. "Oh God!" So that was it. Her waters had broken, this was happening quicker then she first thought. Something had to be wrong.

"Just push it out Nellie!" Bellatrix tried to calm Nellie down once more. After several minutes - which seemed like hours - of silence except for Nellie's heavy panting and groans, Bella started to see the bloody and damp head of their baby. "Come on Nellie, you're doing fine. You can do it! You're going to be fine and so is the baby."

By now Nellie was weak, tired and sweaty. Her whole body was shaking but it felt numb and lifeless. Her thigh ached and she felt sick. This was too much for her tiny body to take on. "I can'." she croaked with a small roll of her heavy hand. Toby held her hand tightly and urged her on but she was too weak to really care. "I can' do...this, Bella."

"You have to, Nellie. It's the only way. If I tried to help you take it out, I'd kill the thing." Bellatrix whispered as she pulled the cold towel along Nellie's face. "Please, Nellie. You can do this! I believe in you..." Bellatrix was near tears. Now she wasn't just afraid of losing the baby's life, but now she was terrified that Nellie's life might be lost as well.

"I' hur's." Nellie sobbed. She knew something had could happen, she knew if she didnt push then her baby or her could end up dead. Bellatrix was scared but she was being strong for her lover, Nellie could tell. With a heavy breath she held tightly onto Toby's hand, her eyes ficking on her witches. "I-I...fergive ya." A weak smile danced over her face before she started to push again. This time it was worse, this time it really was killing her. Nellie screamed, her body thrashed around and blood poured from her.

Bellatrix softly smiled as she held tightly onto Nellie's hand with both of her hands. "Come on now, you're almost there." By now the baby was out to it's chest, and it was crying and screaming. Of course it rang deeply into her ears, but it only caused her to grip tighter on Nellie's hand. At least they both knew that their baby was alive and well. Minutes later the baby as out to the end of the stomach. In a matter of seconds, they would find out what gender their beautiful child would be. Bella gently let go of Nellie's hand and wrapped the baby inside the towels and held onto it as Nellie continued pushing.

Nellie was almost there, her child that she'd been wanting for years was also in the world. Toby took over from Bellatrix and held his mother close. Once again Nellie pushed, she wanted this pain to be over but mostly the pie maker wanted her child in her arms. Her eyes wanted to shut, they wanted her to fall asleep but Nellie wouldnt have that, not yet. Scream after scream left her mouth as she felt her baby slipping from her before, a few mintues later, it came into the world. It's cried filled Nellie's ears. It made her cry to, but out of pure happiness. She was now a mother.

Bellatrix let out a giggle of relief as she saw that the baby was out and safe. She searched her room for her wand until she found it. "Don't know what I'm supposed to do with this thing..So I'll get rid of it." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. She waved the wand in her hand and the umbilical cord disappeared from Nellie and the baby. Finally she got a good look at their child. It was a girl. "Nellie..." Bellatrix smiled as she fully wrapped the baby in the towels and picked it up in her arms. "We have a baby girl." Bella never thought this would happen to her. She never thought she'd be holding her own child in her arms. After a few minutes of holding it close to her, she leaned forward and gently laid it down on Nellie's chest with a smile on her face.

Still Nellie cried as Bellatrix spoke. A girl. A little Bellatrix, a little Nellie. As her daughter was placed onto her chest Nellie gasped. The little girl had a little hair, black hair, just like Bellatrix's. Slowly and carefully Nellie let her fingertip brush down her daughters cheek. She was perfect, a little smaller then she really should be but that seemed to make it even more wonderful. "A girl." Nellie whispered before she looked up to Bellatrix and smiled brightly.

"We've got to get this baby cleaned up from the blood and everything." Bellatrix whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed next to Nellie. "Why don't you rest up while I go give our new daughter a small bath?" She gently stroked their child's hair as she spoke. The small child looked up at the two mothers and smiled knowing exactly who they were. It made her so happy that the child who was in the bump she was kissing and rubbing for months was now out into the world.

With a small weak nod Nellie kissed her daughter head before she handed her over to Bellatrix. It was only then, as she sat up, that Nellie got a look at herself. "Oh god." she whispered. There was blood down her thighs and on the bedding and towels. She didnt think that would all happen but it seemed Toby was at work. He gently moved his mother around so he could pulled off the bedding and towels, grabbed Nellie a new night dress for Bella to put her in before he kissed Nellie's head. "Why don' ya go see her, love?" Nellie croaked as she lay back into the bed with a smile. "She is ya sister af'er all. Go watch Bella clean her."

Bellatrix gently held her daughter in her arms with a huge and bright smile on her face. The small child cooed and giggled, taking up one of Bella's black curls in her small little hand. "Yes, it's me. The woman who has been kissing and rubbing you through your other mother's skin." She whispered, smiling over at Nellie. She leant in and softly kissed Nellie's forehead before she slowly walked off with Toby to the bathroom.

This was it. Nellie had her family, one that she'd wanted for a long time. Her eyes kept open as she watched her daughter, her lover and her son before they left leaving Nellie to rest. It was what she needed right now. Child birth took it out of her alot more than she first thought. Quickly she fell to sleep. Her body ached but that was pushed aside as images of her new born daughter rolled around in her head.

Smiling still, Bellatrix walked in the bathroom and put a small towel in the sink before unwrapping her daughter and holding the naked child in her arm. With her other arm she turned on the sink and let it fill up a little before turning it off, laying down her daughter insdie the small pool of warm water. She turned and grabbed a small cloth and began to rub off the blood that drenched their baby.

"Wha' ya gunna call 'er?" whispered Toby as if he didnt want to make the little girl cry. She was a pretty baby. A few black hairs, big chocolate eyes likes Nellie's and she had the softest skin possible. Toby's eyes wondered over the little girl, his new sister, as she watched Bellatrix with wide eyes. "See look like ya. An' mum, go' mum's eyes she 'as."

Bellatrix looked over at Toby and smiled. "Don't really know what we're going to name her. Me and Nellie haven't talked much about it." She whispered gently as she cleaned off her daughter's cheeks, neck and chest before she gently rubbed the top of the small little head. The small coos and breaths that came from her child's mouth made Bella giggle to herself. Soon the baby was cleaned off. Slowly picking her little child up, she wrapped her in a fresh towel.

"I like 'er. It's a bi' of you an' mum in one person." Toby said as he peered over Bellatrix to get a better look at his new born sister. Maybe he was a little jealous, this new baby girl would be getting the attention for some time but that didnt mean he wouldnt be the bestest brother she could ever have. "Will mum be alrigh'? She looks ill an' I didn' like tha...I though' she was gunna...cos she wouldn' ge' 'er ou'."

"She'll be fine. Don't worry Toby. Just give her a few hours or days to recover. It took a lot of energy to push this little baby out." Bellatrix whispered, lightly bouncing her daughter in one arm, patting Toby on the shoulder with the other. "Let's go see how she's doing, hm?" Bella looked at herself in the mirror quickly, seeing her with a little baby in her arms almost made her doubt it was real. "Toby dear, could you clean up the sink for me? You can come in the bedroom and join us when you're done." She kissed Toby's forehead before moving out of the bathroom and walking into the bedroom to where Nellie was.

"Yes, Bella." Toby said as he cleaned up after the witch. Toby always liked helping out where ever he could. In the pie shop he loved cleaning up after costumers, he loved the work life which he rather missed when the three of them moved to the seaside but now he could help with his new sister, he'd like that. After a while he crept back into his mum's room to see her still asleep on the bed. He did feel sorry for Nellie, she must of been in alot of pain.

Just before Toby came in, Bellatrix crawled onto their bed and kissed Nellie's forehead while she brushed some of Nellie's sweaty hair back. "I love you." She whispered, resting her new child up on her own chest as she held tightly onto the bundle she called her baby. Her daughter giggled, and took up a strand of her hair once more. "Yes, I love you too, you little maricle child."

Automatically Toby moved to Nellie. She looked ill, weak and tired. Toby didnt really like it but he knew Bellatrix would get her better. Carefully he moved onto the bed and lay next to his mum, well the woman who was pracitally family to him but his eyes never left the little baby. "Do ya 'ave any names in min'?"

Bellatrix looked to Toby with a smile on her face. "Well, I've been thinking about it. And I think I like the name Aila. I also like the name Bethany. What do you think?" She glanced down to Toby, then to her baby who was happily tugging at her hair.

"Oh. I like 'em." Toby whispered as he leant over Nellie to get a better look at the little happy girl. "I thin' she should ge' a name like yers. Somethin' a bi' differen'. I like Aila. An' I like Morgan too."

"I like Morgan too. And Evelyn? Isolde?" Bellatrix thought out loud. There were so many varieties to choose from. She had to find the perfect one to fit her perfect little angel. "Course I like the name Zinerva as well. I just can't seem to choose."

"God, they are all pre'y names." Toby said a little excitedly causing Nellie to stir before she fell silent again. "Ari? Mia? I dunno. I mean she's so lovely ya gotta give her a good name. I'm sure Nellie's go' a few as well. She was comin' up wi'h a few the o'her day."


	42. Chapter 42

Soon Bella's daughter fell asleep in her arms. "I'm going to put her in the room we got ready for her. You can come along if you like." Bellatrix whispered, slowly getting up making sure her little angel didn't wake. She walked to the room just outside their room. It was perfect for now because they were close enough to their new little bundle of joy. Over the pregnancy, Bellatrix had repainted the walls, went out and bought that cot that they were so fond of, and bought some other things to decorate the room. Slowly she laid her new daughter on the cot and stepped back to happily look at her.

Toby moved next to Bellatrix before he leant against the witch and gave her a soft hug. "She's perfec'." he whispered looking at the little girl. "An' she'll 'ave a perfec' name too." Slowly he looked around the room, it was beautiful. The walls painted a soft yellow to match the cot. Toys stuffed along the selves and on the floor was a little rug in the shape of a teddy bear. "I know. I'll ge' mum tha' dolls house she was tellin' me abou' in the shop. Now she 'as a girl then she can use i'."

Bellatrix returned the hug Toby gave her with a smile. "Sounds like a good idea, Toby." Bella thought for a moment. She was rather tired. "Listen, I got a job for you." She said with a yawn. "Can you stay in here and look after the baby? I'm tired and I need some sleep." She lightly ruffled Toby's hair and walked to the doorway, looking back at Toby. "If she starts to cry or you need me for anything, just wake me up and I'll get right to it."

"Course I will, Bella." Toby whispered, keeping his voice as low as possible. "I'll s'ay up all nigh' if I 'ave too. Ya jus' make sure me mum ge's her res'. We'll jus' 'ave to treat 'er like the princess she is. An' we need to ge' some names. I canno' wai' to give 'er one." With a small happy nod Toby pulled up a white rocking chair, which Bellatrix had brought, before he pulled it over to the cot and watched his new born sister sleep without a fuss.

"Such a great lad you are." Bellatrix whispered to Toby in the doorway before walking off to her room where Nellie lay, sound asleep. "Bless your poor little heart, Nellie. You went through a lot today." She muttered half to herself as she crawled in under the covers and rest herself next to Nellie. She wished Nellie would get better of the next few days. Bella wanted her Nellie to see their baby so badly. Such a beautious thing their daughter was.

Sleep took over Nellie's form all throughout the night till around lunch time the next day. Her body was still hot, sweaty and extremely achy as her eyes flicked open. "Bella?" she croaked as she tried to sit herself up. Nellie didnt really know where she was or what had happened till her hands found her stomach. There was still a little bump but it had gone down. With a gasp Nellie's mind focused on last nights advents. Nellie have birth, gave birth to a little girl. "Bella?"

The sleeping Bellatrix rolled around a few times in her sleep. Her mind found it hard to sleep through her twitching body and racing heart. "Hmm.." Bella groaned as she rolled over, not knowing Nellie was awake. Soon her eyes snapped open and found the room lit by the sun. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked herself as she sat up from the bed and yawned. She fell back onto the bed and her eyes flicked over to Nellie. "Oh, hello." Bellatrix smiled warmly.

With a groan and a little yelp Nellie managed to sit up again the headboard. "I dunno." she said weakly before her hand found Bellatrix's. For now she'd forgotten that she ever catch her lover with her own sister. Narcissa. "I wanna see her, I wanna see my baby. Oh, she needs a name."

"Yes, me and Toby were talking about that last night. We threw some nice names at each other. We were wondering what you thought about them or what you'd like to name her." Bellatrix said with a smile, kissing Nellie's hand before she stood up from the bed. "Want me to bring her here then?"

"N-No. I wanna see 'er in tha' nice room ya pu' all ya 'ard work into." Nellie croaked as she held out her hands to Bellatrix. Walking, that would be a moment for now. "So, tell me 'bout these names then. Wha' did the witch and me little boy come up wit'?"

Bellatrix walked over to Nellie's side of the bed and reached out her hands to Nellie's and grabbed them in her own hands to help her up. "Alright love I'll take you there. Just hang onto me. And we picked out a bunch of names. Aila, Morgan, Evelyn, Isolde, Zinerva, Ari, and Mia. Those are all of or most of the names if I remember correctly."

Nellie held tightly onto Bellatrix fingers. "Fuck." she whispered. The pain was a little more then she thought it would, it seemed Nellie would think this pregnacy and birth would be easy. Her hands moved to Bellatrix shoulders "Come on then." Nellie's eyes screwed up at a few of the names, they were a little too fancy for her liking. "I like Alia, Morgan an' Evelyn."

Bellatrix began to slowly walk, holding Nellie tight to her incase something were to happen and Nellie could fall. "I was thinking about Evelyn. Such a pretty little name for our pretty little girl." A few minutes later they reached the room where Toby and their new addition to the family was. Toby was still sitting in the rocking chair, watching his little sister intently. "Any other names you can think of that you might like, Nellie?"

With a little groan Nellie made her way over to the cot before her face burst into happiness. Her little daughter, her little baby was sleeping happily. She was beautiful, black hairs, brown eyes, tiny hands and feet that moved around gently as she slept. "No. I didn' really think of girls names. Bu' I like Evelyn too. 'Ow abou' tha'? Evelyn Lestrange." Slowly she leant down and scooped up her sleepy daugher. It was the first time she really held her. "Hello you." she whispered as her daughter made a few snuffing noises. "Hello, Evelyn."

"Evelyn Lestrange." Bellatrix repeated a few times. She thought the name fit perfectly. "I love it." She watched her lover hold onto their dear little daughter. The sight made Bellatrix so very happy. "Evelyn.." Slowly stepping closer to Nellie and her baby, she wrapped an arm around Nellie's shoulder and used her other hand to caress her daughter's cheek. The noises coming from this young child was like music to her ears. "That's my baby..My child..I can't believe it..." Bella smiled to herself.

"Our child." Nellie whispered as she looked over to Bellatrix, kissed her nose lightly then slowy began to rock her daughter, Evelyn, in her arms. The little girl yawned before opened her eyes and peered up at her two mothers. "Hello little one." Nellie purred as her lips pressed against her daughters other cheeks. "Come to say hello?"

The sight of Evelyn's gleaming eyes gazing upon Bellatrix and Nellie was amazing. Their little daughter stretched out her little arms, the tiny little fingers were balled in fists before they stretched out to grab some of Bella's hair. "Oh, you. Attached to my hair, are we?" Soon their little Evelyn was reaching up to brush her fingers against Nellie's chin.

"She's perfec'." said Nellie as she kissed Evelyn's fingertips. After a while she lifted up her daughter a little more so she lay over her shoulder so Bellatrix could clearly see her daughter. Evelyn would be a little Bellatrix, Nellie knew that. The way her daughter smiled, the way she grabbed Bellatrix's hair without a thought in the world. "She's gunna be a little trouble maker. I can tell."

"She already is a trouble maker. Grabbing my hair was the first thing she ever did to me. Probably going to yank it out by the roots in no time." Bellatrix giggled as Evelyn tugged and pulled on her hair. "Such a little cutie though." Leaning in, she kissed her daughter's small little cheek, causing Evelyn to let out a small giggle. "Oh yes, you know exactly who I am, don't you?"

"Well you didn' leave 'er alone fer the whole..Seven mon'hs! She knows ya touch. Can't blame her though." Nellie looked to Bellatrix once again and smirked. "Come on little one." she said with groan as she made her way to the rocking chair which Toby was falling asleep in. "Toby, love, go ge' some res'. Ya did well, we'll let ya 'old 'er later." With a yawn and tried nod Toby tugged off to his room. "Maybe she's hungry?" Nellie said to Bellatrix as she sat down in the rocking chair. Being a first time mother Nellie didnt really know what to do. The doctor had told her how to feed her child but its not like she was listening the whole way through and the idea of her child feeding from her in such away was a shock to Nellie. "Erm.."

Bellatrix walked over to the rocking chair with Nellie, standing to the side of it. "Well, you're supposed to breast feed her aren't you?" Bella didn't really even know much of anything about babies and what not. Never being a mother, she didn't really know. But she remembered that when Narcissa had Draco, she watched her sister breastfeed. "My um.. My friend had a baby and that's exactly what she did. No need to worry about it. It's completely safe and I'm sure it won't hurt."

"Yeah. I know..bu'.." With a sigh Nellie undone the top of her nightdress and looked down at her breasts with a smirk. Over the past few months they'd got bigger, even bigger then Bellatrix. "Aww, look wha' ya can' 'ave, Bella." teased Nellie with a short laugh before she put her daughter into place. Evelyn seemed to know what to do. Automatically she latched on to her mother, causing Nellie to gasp before she started to feed. "Jesus. Tha' acutally does 'urt. Calm down little miss. I know ya hungry an' all, bu' calm."

"Oh hush you." Bellatrix smirked. "Who says I'd want to drink milk from your breasts anyway?" Rolling her eyes with a small giggle, she looked around the room. It seemed complete with the three of them inside. After her hard work, it seemed like everything just set into place. She walked over and placed her hands on some of the toys she bought Evelyn. Such toys that she never had. Narcissa had a few, but Bella never had any.

"This is you we are talkin' 'bout." Nellie teased as she stroked her daughters soft hair. The little girl moved her arms around a little as she fed before Nellie held them in her free hand. Nellie still couldnt believe she had a baby, her own flesh and blood in her hands. It was almost too good to be true. Suddenly the old pie maker seemed full of energy. "How 'bout we take 'er ou' later? I'm sure our little town would love to see 'er." Nellie and Bellatrix practially knew everyone where they lived which made them feel safe and happy; they always had someone to turn to.

"Sounds great to me. We'll get lots of attention I'm sure. Evelyn is a little angel, who wouldn't stare at her?" Bellatrix smiled and giggled thinking about it. "But are you sure you're up for it, love? You just gave birth to her yesterday. Aren't you tired?" Bella put down the toys in her hands and wandered over back to Nellie, putting a hand on her lover's shoulder once she did so.

"M'knackered." admited Nellie. She really was tried and her body killed but she wanted to get out there and show the world her daughter. She wanted to show everyone that Nellie Lovett finally had a baby. "Bu' I need some air and I wanna show 'er to everyone. There isn' alot of babies around 'ere and I'd love 'em to all wanna see 'er. Please Bella?"


	43. Chapter 43

"Anything you want Nellie." Bellatrix smiled, patting her hand on Nellie's shoulder. "Just wanted to make sure you have enough energy to go." She paused for a minute, thinking. "Maybe we could take her for a nice walk in the park? Or along the boardwalk?" These images of Nellie, herself, and Evelyn have been going through her mind for months now. Bella wanted nothing more than to show the world the cute little angel which Nellie gave birth to.

"The park sounds nice." Nellie said as her daughter pulled away and made soft whimpering noises. "All done?" With a small smile Nellie tied her night gown back up, lifted her daughter over her shoulder and started to pat her back. "If I ge' myself and 'er dressed do ya wanna round up Toby an' ge' the pram out?"

"I'm not so sure Toby will want to go. He was up all night watching over his little sister like the sweetheart of a child he is. The boy must be dead asleep by now." Bellatrix said with a light sigh, catching her eye with Evelyn who was smiling up at her, causing herself to smile. "God, she's a little cutie." Bella mumbled to herself.

"She is." Nellie agreed as she patted her daughters back till she burped. "Aw, lady like." With another laugh Nellie stood up, took her daughter to the changing counter and looked at the clothing piled high in the corner. "I thin' 'er other mummy should pick ou' 'er first proper outfit." Nellie said, her eyes flicking over to Bellatrix as she held onto her daugher's feet and tickled them lightly.

Bellatrix's eyes wandered over the clothing they bought as she walked to the pile of clothing. "So many to choose from. How is one to decide?" There were so many little pretty outfits. "Here, how about this one?" Bella pulled out a simple white outfit. "To match our Evelyn's angelic apperance, yes?" With a smile, she looked it over before handing it over to Nellie.

With a small laugh Nellie took the outfit, let her hands trail over the soft material before hse nodded. "Yes. An' it'll show off all her beauty won' it my lovely?" Nellie's smile grew wider as she kissed her daughters bare stomach as she dressed her. After a bit of a struggle with Evelyn's arms and legs she was finally dressed. "There," whispered Nellie as she lifted her daughter back up into her arms "perfec' once again."

"Such a darling little thing she is." Bellatrix whispered with a smile as she watched her little Evelyn's every move. She was like an angel in Bella's eyes. The sight of her beautiful lover holding their beautiful daughter was so very special. After a few moments of silence, Bella put a hand on top of the small head and stroked the soft skin and hair. "I can't believe we made such a gorgeous child." Bellatrix smiled with a small giggle.

"She's wonderful, Bella. God, ya can make pre'y children." Nellie giggled back, kissed her daughter cheek and looked deep into Evelyn's chocolate eyes. She stood there for a moment, getting lost in the beauty of her daughter before she coughed and snapped back to reality. "Come on then you, me and mummy gotta ge' dressed." Slowly Nellie walked out the room with Bellatrix so she could get dressed in her loose dress.

Bellatrix walked to their room with Nellie and quickly slipped off her nightdress. "I still really can't believe all this is happening." Bella started to say as she began to dress. "And I'm a witch, I believe in a lot of bullshit." With a giggle she was almost dressed, lacing up her corset and dress. Looking up into the mirror she nearly gasped. "Christ, look at me.." She mumbled, straightening her dress before she moved to her mess of hair. "I look horrible!"

Slowly Nellie lowered her daughter onto their bed, made sure she was safetly settled before moving to grab up one of her dress. "Oh please," she sighed, her eyes flicked over to Bellatrix as the witch dressed "you don' 'ave my belly. It'll be ages till the 'hole bump goes down. An' I go'a lose all tha' baby weigh'." Nellie started to dress. Of course she took her time, her whole body ached and too much movement was painful to her. But, she didnt care. She'd have all the pain in the world just to have her daughter in her hands. Around ten mintues later, a struggle with her dress and a few yelps of pain Nellie was finally ready with Evelyn once again in her arms. "Ready, Bella?"

Still looking in the mirror, Bellatrix frowned. She didn't look much like herself. Her hands straightened out her mess of hair before looking at her full body in the mirror. "Ready." Bella muttered before turning to Nellie. "Do I look different at all to you?" she asked, tilting her head as she looked in the mirror once more. "I can't place my finger on it, but I'm almost sure I look not myself. Have you noticed anything different about me?" Bellatrix really felt odd, like something was definately strange about herself.

With Evelyn in her arms Nellie moved over to Bellatrix. Her eyes slowly wondered up and down the witches body before Nellie sighed and shrugged. "You look well to be, love. Ya proberly been a bi' s'ressed ou' wi'h the babe on the way. Tis all. Toby is lookin' a bit worse fer wear 'imself." Leaning forward Nellie placed a gentle kiss onto her lovers cheek. "Now, go an' ge' me tha' lovely pram. Need some air in me lungs."

Bellatrix's head tilted in many directions as she stared at herself in the mirror. Finally she just shrugged her shoulders and turned to face Nellie. "Alright, so how about I meet you out front in a minute with that pram?" Bella smiled and softly kissed Nellie's cheek before she walked out of the bedroom. Soon she was standing out in front of the house with the pram, happily smiling as Nellie walked out of the house and stood by her side.

"Ready to go ou' into the big scary world, my sweet?" Nellie whispered to her daughter. She placed a kiss on Evelyn's head, cheeks and each of her little fingers before she made her way down stairs. Nellie Lovett wanted to show the little town her beautiful angel and no doubt they'd get plenty of attention, which Nellie loved. As she got downstairs to Bellatrix a small smile took over Nellie's face. The pram was amazing. Bellatrix had picked it out. It was black, with large wheels but the hood over the top of it to protect their baby from the sun was blood red. "I really do love tha' pram." she said as she lowered Evelyn into the pram and wrapped her up in a pure white blanket.

"She looks lovely inside it." Bellatrix couldn't help but gasp softly at the sight. "The pram really brings out the beauty of her skin, don't you think?" Watching her little Evelyn's eyes gleam with delight, Bella giggled. "I think she likes it just as much as we do." Once they all seemed ready, she bit her lip slightly. "Shall we head off into town then? I do admit, I'm a little nervous. But I'm rather happy. I'm sure all our neighbors would love to see a gleaming child such as this little angel."

Nellie took the handle of the pram and smiled at Bellatrix. "Don' be nervous. Wha' is there to be nervous of? To everyone else ou' there ya her Aun'ie." Before they set off down their little lane Nellie placed a tender kiss onto her witches lip. "Now, le's go and show the world our li'le girl?" If anything Nellie was excited. She wanted to jump up and down but she ached and was too tried.

It had been about a month since Bellatrix and Nellie had taken that walk with Evelyn. It was a wonderful walk and many people gathered around them to see Nellie's precious little angel. The event went just how Bellatrix planned it in her mind and it was nice to see a bright smile on Nellie's face as their neighbors complimented Evelyn and such. Over and over Bellatrix played this event in her mind because it was a very special moment for her and Nellie. Even now with Bella lying next to Nellie's side, she still thought of the walk. Soon her thoughts stopped as she moved closer and closer to Nellie. She began to press soft kisses along Nellie's jaw and neck while a few fingers trailed around Nellie's now healed stomach. "I've been thinking.." Bellatrix whispered through her kisses. "that we should.." Bella crept her lips up to Nellie's ear. "make love tonight."

Nellie Lovett was complete in body and soul. She had the most wonderful partner ever and two beautiful children. Over the past month or so Evelyn had grown a little and the raven black hair on her head seemed to thicken. Evelyn was a beautiful baby and no doubt she'd grow up to be a proper women who would be married off easily. Nellie sighed happily at the thought before she turned her head to Bellatrix and smiled. It was true that she'd missed their contact. The both of them didnt have sex whilst Nellie was pregnant nor did they after Evelyn was born; they both wanted to wait till Nellie was healed. "Well.." whispered Nellie, her eyes shutting at the touch she'd be waiting for over the past year or so. "I've been thinkin'..." This was what she wanted, what she thought of since Evelyn was born. "I wan'..." If Evelyn survived then it must of meant Nellie was healed. "Ano'her baby."

"Right now?" Bellatrix wasn't objecting to the idea, but she didn't want to go almost forever without touching Nellie like she was touching her now. Kisses were still placed along Nellie's neck and her teeth softly nibbled on Nellie's ear. "I mean, are you sure you're up for it?" Her lips trailed back down Nellie's neck until she reached the collarbone; which she gently began to suck on. "What if something happens this time and I lose you as well as the baby?" Bella moved from Nellie's skin to look into the chocolate eyes in front of her. "I was rather worried when Evelyn was born... I thought I was going to lose you through the birth of our child."


	44. Chapter 44

Shivers rolled down Nellie's back as Bellatrix touched her, teased her, teased her pale skin. She'd missed this so much. She'd forgotten Bellatrix touch, she had forgot what it was like to have Bellatrix inside her. "Course m'up fer it." said Nellie, her eyes locking onto Bellatrix dark, gleaming lust filled ones. Of course there was the possibilty of her or the baby dying but she wanted another. "Bu', ya won' lovely. M'fine. Promise. I'm all healed and nothin' will happen."

Bellatrix searched Nellie's eyes for a moment before pressing her lips to Nellie's once. Soon she trailed kisses down Nellie's chin, jaw line, neck until she reached collarbone and upper chest. Her tongue slithered out and ran along Nellie's pale, soft, and smooth skin. She couldn't help a small gasp as her tongue rolled around Nellie's skin. "Shall I get my wand then?" Bellatrix whispered with a small smirk, her lust filled eyes met Nellie's once again.

Damn it, Bella." gasped Nellie as her skin, her flesh, was touched in the most wonderful ways. Already she was starting to get hot, already she was getting wet. No doubt Bella would pick up on it but Nellie didnt care. With a whine and a nod Nellie shut her eyes in wait. "Hurry though love, I've been waitin' fer too long."

Crawling off the bed, Bellatrix made her way to the small table in the corner of the room. With a wave of her wand and a small purple flash, she smirked as she watched her parts suddenly grow into a throbbing, hard, and large cock. Bella crawled back to Nellie and teasingly whispered into her ear "Guess what I've got!" with a small giggle.

By now Nellie was squirming about on the bed and her hands had grabbed fists fulls of bedding. She couldnt even bring herself to watch Bellatrix or the cock, she was so turned on by now that anything else would kill her. "Bella.." Nellie was never like this before but she liked it. The throb between her legs was never as strong as this nor was her want. "Now..please."

"If you insist." Bellatrix hissed teasingly into Nellie's ear as she positioned herself over the soaking wet flesh. She spread Nellie's legs a bit further before she pushed the sensitive head into her entrance. She gripped tightly onto Nellie's hips as she moved her own and slammed the cock deep within the tight flesh.

"Oh my God!" squealed Nellie. She thought it would hurt hut she was so lapped up in pleasure she could hardly feel Bellatrix's cock inside of her. "Bella..Oh, shit.." Her hands moved down Bellatrix's back to her bum before she held it tightly. "Hard, please.." Nellie wanted it rough, she wanted to thrash around and moan like a whore. Suddenly she threw her legs open more and used her hands to force Bella deeper inside of her wet, warm flesh.

A large smirk appeared on Bellatrix's face. Her half innocent Nellie was never like this. Ever. But Bellatrix liked it so much. Her hips began slamming into Nellie's at hard and quick pace as she scratched her hands up from Nellie's hips to her waist, digging her nails deep into her sides. She could feel Nellie's wetness flood around her, causing her to shiver.

"Bella, Bella, Bella.." moaned Nellie as she held tighter onto her witches arse and slammed her in harder still. Now Nellie wanted to be vocal, it just seemed so right. Every touch, every movement was making her twitch and shiver. Damn it, she was a whore but didnt care. Nellie Lovett just wanted to be fuck. "Fuck me..Oh my.."

"How about this?" Bellatrix pulled out of Nellie and flipped her over, and gripped her hips and pulled up so now Nellie rest on her knees. She leant over Nellie and slammed the cock back inside her, quickly pounding in and out of her. Bella's hands wrapped around Nellie's body, roughing gripping her breasts. Her fingers rubbed along Nellie's nipples as she forced herself all the way inside Nellie, moving against her spot.

"Yes!" screamed Nellie as she threw her head back. This was all getting too much now, she was so close already. Her hips moved with Bellatrix's as she was practially filled up. This was intense, her inners were pulsing like mad. Nellie's hands moved onto the headboard; she was finding it hard to hold herself up now. "Bella. Fucking hell, yes!" She was going to flood everywhere again like she did that time on the table. Every body part tingled with joy but Nellie needed more. Her fingertips of one hand moved quickly down her body before it landed on her clit. With a moan of her witches name Nellie started to rub at her folds whilst Bellatrix fucked her, filled her up, rammed deep into Nellie's tight flesh.

"Fuck.." Bellatrix muttered as she closed her eyes and rammed deeper inside Nellie. The sight of all this was far too much for Bella's eyes to see. Bella's body tingled each time her hips met with her partner's hips. She could feel Nellie's flesh tightening around her quickly, making Bella fight for space as her thrusts got harder. Her hands squeezed harder on Nellie's breasts, rolling around her nipples. The feeling made her own nipples grow hard, lightly poking Nellie's back as her body was almost ready to collapse.

Then it happened. Nellie's whole body seemed to go into shock. Her body trashed around and gasp after gasp left her mouth. Her eyes fogged over causing her to go dizzy. "Bella!" she cried out before releasing. It hit her hard causing her to shake violently. Fluids flew from her like it did before. She poured everywhere but that only added to her pleasure. With a loud gasp her body collasped onto the bed below her. Nellie Lovett was stunned. She couldnt move nor could she speak.

A short while after Nellie's fluids dripped out of her, Bellatrix herself released. The fluid leaked out of her and it kept coming. Soon her release was over and it was lingering deep inside Nellie, mixing their liquids together. The fluids Nellie released were dripping off the cock and down both of their hips and thighs. Her body nearly collasped on top of Nellie's as she took a huge breath and pulled out of her, collapsing onto the bed beside Nellie. With a few giants huffs and gasps for breaths, Bella whispered "You... Owe me..."

"I-I...God..." Nellie couldnt breathe let only speak. Bellatrix Lestrange had fucked her hard. The way it should be. No doubt that would get her pregnant, it would be a shock if Nellie didn't find herself with child. She did owe Bellatrix back but it would be weeks before Nellie's feelings even came back. She giggled at the thought but even that was too much for her body.

Bellatrix rolled over to see her parts return. Her fleshy parts came back soaking wet. "Fuck..." Bella huffed, her chest heaving as she rolled around some more. A small groan of exhaustion left her mouth. Her body had been stripped completely of it's energy and all she could do now was stay still and stare off into nothing.

With a groan Nellie shut her eyes and slammed her head into the nearest and slightly sweaty pillow. Harsh pants still left her mouth and her whole body shook. She hardly had the energy to lift her head to look at her beautiful witch. "T-that.." She couldnt even speak but she didnt care/

After a while of deep breathing, Bellatrix huffed into the pillow. "God, that was the best fuck of my life, and I wasn't even on the woman end of it." Lightly giggling she cast her eyes over to Nellie, shakily lifting a hand to pat her shoulder. Her eyes closed for a few moments as she rubbed Nellie's shoulder.

"Hmm." mumbled Nellie as she moved her body towards Bellatrix a little. "I-I ra'her liked tha' too. N-now, if tha' don' ge' me pregnan' again then I'm done for." A shaky laugh left Nellie's mouth before she collapsed her head onto Bellatrix's shoulder. "My wi'ch can choose good posi'ions too."

"Mhm." Bellatrix smirked, running her hand through Nellie's hair. "I love getting fucked like that. And after that baby pops out, you so owe me." Bella teased with a giggle. She honestly really didn't care if Nellie ever touched her again, she just wanted to please Nellie with all that she could give. With a sigh, she gently kissed Nellie's forehead and smiled softly.

"Whoever said.." Nellie panted lightly with a little teasing smirk. "Tha' we needed to wai' till the babe came along?" She meant to giggle but was too weak to do so. "Damn i'. I won' b-be able to si' down fer weeks now."

"I'm saying it because I don't want anything to happen to the baby." Bellatrix whispered as her eyes gently closed. "If I lived through one pregnancy without being touched, I'm sure I could live another." After a few minutes of hearing Nellie's pants, Bella opened her eyes and looked to Nellie. "Should get some rest, love. You need it."

"Nothin' will happen to the babe, don' ya worry my love. I'm sure he'd ra'her enjoy it." With a weak giggle Nellie moved a little nearer to Bellatrix but she was finding it so hard. "Hmm. I thin' i' will be a boy. I 'ave a feelin'. An' I would res' bu' I can hardly breathe le' alone sleep." It was true, Nellie was really struggling to get air in her lungs.

"Fucked you so hard, that you can't breathe. Oh, that's quite lovely." Bellatrix giggled softly. She wrapped her arms around Nellie and pulled to force her lover to move closer. Patting Nellie's back, she took in a deep breath. "I really hope you get pregnant again. I'd love to have another one of my children happily running about."

"Oh, shut up." grunted Nellie with a smirk before she put her hand on her heaving chest in hope it would let her breathe better. "Bu' I know. I'd like there to be ano'her one. Be nice fer Toby to 'ave a lad round the 'ouse with 'im. Bless his poor soul. Been a bi' off with Evelyn. Suppose she wan's the attention."


	45. Chapter 45

Nellie hardly noticed Bellatrix had gone; she was truly knackered now. With a nod and small grunt she curled up in the sweat bed sheets that stuck to her tired body before sleep started to take over her tired, weak form. It felt cold without Bellatrix there but as long as she held onto her witches pillow Nellie felt happy enough.

With tired eyes and weak movements, Bellatrix finally made her way to the bath. She twisted the knobs to turn on the water, but this time she didn't want to bathe in warm water; she'd definitely overheat if she did. With a groan she slipped into the combination of cold and warm water when the tub was filled up high enough. Her bones ached and the water was soothing them quite well. Bella grabbed the soap and began washing her body off with slow movements. Soon she gave up and just leant back, resting her head on the back of the tub. Her hands were resting at her stomach, rubbing along her skin as she relaxed.

Tonight seemed to be a good one for Nellie Lovett. She hadn't dreamt in ages but this time she did. In her tired mind images of a baby boy were played. He looked like Nellie this time. His eyes were wide and glowing, his giggle of joy echoed around the room whilst Nellie kissed his little nose. Over her shoulder was Bellatrix looking like such a proud mother. A small happy noise left Nellie's mouth as she curled up deeper into Bella's pillow.

Soon Bellatrix felt so relaxed. Her mind was focusing on the previous events that happened in the bedroom. A familiar tingle crept up between her legs, and she started to get wet against the bath water. She spread her legs in the cold water, causing her to gasp at the feeling of cold against her steaming hot flesh. The feeling was causing her to become even more soaked. Before she knew it, one of her hands was trailing down her stomach, resting upon the warm flesh. Shivering, she quickly thrust a couple of fingers inside herself, causing a soft moan to drip from her lips.

As one woman fell asleep another was forced away with a gasp. Narcissa Malfoy's eyes snapped open in the dark before they focused. As she lay next to her sleeping husband a whine left her mouth. Thanks to the close contact between herself and Bellatrix she was now able to pick up on when Bellatrix was in pleasure or pleasuring herself. "Bella.." she whispered to herself as her eyes snapped shut as her mind ran around with images to what her sister was doing.

Another soft moan leaked out as Bellatrix began to move her fingers about. Her eyes closed and images of Nellie were in her mind. "Mmm.." Bella whimpered as Nellie suddenly leant over her, thrusting into her like no tomorrow. She added another finger into herself as Nellie's thrusting got harder, more passionate. Soon Nellie leant down and began to suck on her nipples, so her other hand shakily moved over to her breasts, tugging at one of her nipples. Her flesh pulsed against her fingers as pleasure darted through her body.

Now Narcissa was pacing around her large bathroom. A tingle was building between her legs as her mind was filled with images of what she and Bellatrix had done before and in the places they'd done it. "God.." This was getting too much; there was no way she could keep away from her older sister, not anymore. If Narcissa Malfoy had to turn into a bitch to get her sister then she would.

Soon the thoughts of Nellie in Bellatrix's head turned into thoughts about her sister. It surprised herself because she was still a little mad about the last time she and her younger sister had met. She thought it was over with Nellie then, and it was all Narcissa's fault. But right at that moment, she was too lapped up in pleasure to care. Her thoughts were driving her wild, causing her to thrust her fingers faster while Narcissa whispered naughty nothings into her ear, the words slithering into her ear. She had to face the fact that she had been longing for her sister's touch for quite some time. Her fingers were pounding in and out of her flesh, causing her to throw her head back and moan.

Now Cissy was in Bellatrix mind. Their strong bond meant the sisters could tap into each others imaginations. "Bella, Bella, Bella.." she whined and sat down on the bath tubs edge. Her thighs clenched and she could feel herself getting wetter by the second. Not even her husband, Lucius, got her like this. "Now Bella..Now.."

Already Bellatrix was close. She couldn't help it; her younger sister turned her on quite a lot. "Oh God..." Bella gasped as Narcissa's hips pressed against her own. She began to whimper as she wanted these thoughts to come true. "Cissy.." she moaned quietly as her other hand came down to roughly rub her clit as her fingers still plunged deeper and deeper with each movement they made. Now her and her sister were getting rough. They were biting and clawing as well as thrusting hips and moaning. Bellatrix took charge and pinned her sister down, looking at her with lust filled eyes as their hips still rocked against each other.

A long gasp left Narcissa's mouth as pictures from Bellatrix's brain came flashing into her own. They were wonderful, perfect. Now Cissy could remember the times they did fuck, remembered all the times they made love in Bellatrix's bed. Their bodies moving in time whilst the black silk sheets slipped off their bodies causing the moon light to spark of their pale skin under which their pure blood boiled with love and lust. "Do it, Bella..Now." Cissy whispered as she urged her older sister on.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix gasped loudly as her soaking flesh tightened a great number of times before her fluids poured out into the bath water. She took her fingers out and held tightly onto the edges of the bath tub as she gasped and panted. Her body shook and spazmed as thoughts of Narcissa were still in her mind. She sensed Narcissa's mind against her own, so she teasingly bit roughly on her sister's nipple in the little fantasy she was having. A smirk came across her face as she sat up in the bath before she quickly got out. She drained the water and wrapped herself in a towel as she sat on the edge of the tub, still panting.

As Bellatrix gasped so did Cissy. The younger sister knew deep down that Bellatrix's little act was for her. The tingle between Narcissa's legs was now a burn. A deep longing burn for her sister. In the next few weeks Cissy would have to visit her older sister and this time she would get what she wanted. With another gasp Cissy wrapped her arms tightly around her chest and made her way back to her room. Her lust for Bellatrix was greater than ever but at this most Narcissa needed to cool off and Lucius was the perfect tool for that.

After a long while of sitting on the edge of the tub, Bellatrix got up and looked at herself in the mirror with a smirk playing her face. She dried herself off quickly and continued to look in the mirror with a tilted head. That night could have been one of the most thrilling nights of her life. Letting the towel drop from her body, she slowly crept back into their bedroom, peeling Nellie's hands from her pillow before laying down next to her lover. She felt guilty for the bath and whose name she was moaning, but Nellie would never find out, and it was just between her and Narcissa.


	46. Chapter 46

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Nellie Lovett and Bellatrix Lestrange had fucked like two animals. But of course it was for all a good reason. Another baby, another life in their little family. Looking at the cloak Nellie sighed. It was close to ten at night. This was early for both women to fall asleep but Evelyn drained their energy quickly. Soon enough Nellie eyes flicked over to the witch, Bellatrix, herself who was sound alseep. "Aww. Bless you." Nellie whispered as she leant over, kissed Bellatrix's forehead before settling herself down. Her eyes closed but they were quick to snap back open again. Pain slashed through her but no sound came from her mouth, she was too stunned to talk. Holding over her stomach Nellie gasped and sat up before something catch her eyes. Pushing back the bed covers a little Nellie's heart missed a beat. Blood. Pure red blood had flooding the bedding and was threading into the material. "No." whimpered Nellie as she pulled herself out of bed. As she did blood was practially flowing down her pale legs. Now she felt light headed, dizzy and it took little Nellie Lovett alot to get to her little bathroom. As she got there the pale moonlight coming in from a nearby window gave her a better view of all the blood. It made her sick. She wanted to be sick. The amount of blood she was losing was too much for Nellie. Her shaky hands held onto the bath tub but it was no use. Instead her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body shut down and she collapsed into the tub leaving a bloody puddle underneath her.

A stab of pain shot through Bellatrix's heart. Something had gone terribly wrong and she knew it. "Nellie?" Bella whispered, her eyes closed. She reached out a hand to touch Nellie, but her hand only touched the bedding. "Nellie?" she gasped, feeling her hands around the bed until she felt something. Something wet. Opening her eyes, she sat up to see that her fingertips were covered in blood. "Oh my God.." Bella gasped loudly, jumping out of the bed. She slipped on something that drenched the wooden floor. "Oh my God, no!" Bellatrix shot out of the room and followed the trail of blood into the bathroom. She peered over into the tub where the trail ended to find Nellie laying down with blood gushing out and into the tub. "No!" Bellatrix screamed, rushing to the door of the bathroom. "Toby! Toby! Toby, go get the doctor here, quick!" Toby was half asleep in Evelyn's room, watching his darling sister sleep when he heard Bellatrix scream his name. He rushed over to her and gasped, seeing a trail of blood on the floor. Without question, he ran off into town and got the doctor; thankfully they had doctors there every hour of every day. Soon he rushed back with the doctor and shoved him in the bathroom where Bellatrix was with Nellie, leaning over the tub. "Help her!" Bella screamed, pushing the doctor over to Nellie out of anger and fright, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Dear God." The doctor whispered under his voice, he's feet slipping on the bloody floor before he set to work. "What on earth has happened?" His eyes flicked for Bellatrix and Toby as he scooped Nellie out of the blood filled bathtub to lie her on the bathroom floor. He check her pulse and breathing before his eyes followed were the blood was coming from. Once agian his eyes moved to dart around the room; he couldnt see a man present. "Ermm..Is this woman married?" The doctors hands went to Nellie's night dress before he rolled it up a little. There was too much blood for him to even see what was going on. "This is bad," he mumbled "this is bad."

Bellatrix couldn't say a thing. All she could was stand there and cry her eyes out, holding Toby close to her. Her hands were shaky and her breathing was uneven. The doctor's words hit her in the heart. 'This is bad' rang in her ear over and over again. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't lose their baby's life or Nellie's. "Please doctor!" she finally cried out. "Please, do something. I can't lose my sister and she can't lose her baby! I wouldn't know how to tell her husband when he gets home in a few weeks!" Her eyes darted over to Toby and he gently nodded; he knew he couldn't say that the two women were together.

With a sigh the Doctor carried on attending to Nellie's needs whilst he softly spoke to Bellatrix. "I'm afarid there is nothing I can do. This woman is lucky to still be breathing if you ask me." A frown knitted over his eyebrows as he looked down at Nellie's thighs once more. "Might have to get another doctor in..." He trailed off in thought for a moment before coughing and going back to Bellatrix. "But I am sorry. If your sister gets the right treatment quickly she'll be fine..But..the baby.." His head shook softly. "I am sorry."

Bellatrix gripped tighter onto Toby who gripped tighter onto her. Toby wiped some of Bellatrix's tears away, but it didn't help any; they just kept spilling from her eyes. "No... There has to be some way.." Bellatrix protested, but inside she knew all too well that their baby was gone. After a few moments of sobbing into Toby's touch she gently asked "W-what's going to happen to my sister? W-will sh-she be alright?"

Not wanting to go on about the sad loss of this poor woman's child the Doctor pressed matters about Nellie. "She'll need to be seen by someone who get basically get some blood into her." His eyes wondered to the flooring and the bath which blood was moving around in. "I-I havent seen a case like this before. Ever. She needs bed rest and you'll need to stock her up on food and water as much as you can. Expect her to be weak and in some pain. It's not a nice thing for a woman to go through."

Bellatrix nodded slowly and wiped her tears away. Her heart sunk from the loss of their child, but she shook that away and only worried about the life of her dear lover. "I see." she whispered, her eyes still glistening with tears as she stared at the lifeless body of her little Nellie Lovett. "Th-thanks for all your help, doctor. I don't care what you do or who you bring in here, just please get m-my sister alive and well."

"She'll be fine Ma'am. Just keep her under control and everything will be fine." The Doctor said with a small smile as he scooped Nellie's limp body into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom. He pulled back the bloody covers and sighed and Nellie's state. "Bless her." he all but whispered before shaking his head. "Now, I shall tell one of the more advanced Doctor's to come and see her tomorrow. If there are any problems just get the lad to come and call for me. Alright?"

Walking into the bedroom, Bellatrix nodded as she looked to Nellie's body. "Alright." Bella nodded once more. "I will see to her getting proper care while there are no doctors here and until her husband gets home." she paused and thought a moment. "Should she recover soon? I am so worried for my sister. She has come in close contact with death lots more than just once. I'm afraid she'll die on me soon!" Bella couldn't help but start to cry once more. Their baby was gone. Dead. No more. How would Nellie's poor little heart even take in all of it?

Pity took over the old Doctor's heart as he watched Bellatrix cry for her beloved sister. Pulling away from his patient he patted Bella's shoulder before he started to rub it. "That's up to her to deside. She'll open her eyes when she knows that everything is fine and well again. We'll have her on the best route to recovery possible. Now, she'll need a clean up and something to drink. Just lift her head up and pour some water into her mouth. But dont worry, she isnt going anywhere. There is something about your sister that tells me she is a strong woman."

Once more Bellatrix nodded. She looked down and sighed gently before resting her eyes on Nellie. Soon she turned her head and looked to Toby who was clinging onto the doorway. "Toby dear, why don't you get your mummy some water, please?" With a nod, Toby quickly walked off and stormed down the stairs to the kitchen. Bellatrix looked up to the doctor for a moment. "I'll go get her some towels." Bella whispered with a croak in her voice as she walked to the other bathroom. She didn't want to go back into that blood covered mess. She came back with a few damp towels and a few dry ones, walking over to Nellie.

"Here." whispered the Doctor as he took the towels from Bellatrix before she started to clean up Nellie himself. It would be hard for Bellatrix, the young lad and even the mother of this lost child and there was no need to add to their burdon. Whilst he cleaned up Nellie's thighs it gave him the chance to give her a proper check over. When he was done and the bloody towels were thrown into a wash basket he clapped his hands together and reached for his medical bag. "Now," he said putting on his hat "I really must be off but if you need me for something, anything, then you know where I am." With a tap of his hat and one last pity filled look at the lifeless Nellie he left the house stopping only to give Bella some pain relief medicine for Nellie.

Soon Toby came back with a glass of water for Nellie. He handed it to Bellatrix, who with shaky hands went over to Nellie and lifted her head up to pour the water down her throat. She looked at the pain medication the doctor had given her and decided it best to give Nellie some now. She took a pill out and saw that it was small and perfect for the lifeless Nellie. She opened Nellie's mouth and placed the pill on Nellie's tongue before grabbing the water and let her take a small sip. She set the glass of water down on the bedside table. "There we go, nice and easy." Bella patted Nellie's forehead gently before she sat on the bed beside her lover.

"I-I.." Toby had tears filling up his eyes as he watched his lifeless mother being care for by Bellatrix. This wasnt right. Nellie would've been up by now to feed Evelyn or to sing her back to sleep as the little girl awoke. No, Toby didnt like this at all. He moved over to Nellie quickly, hugged her and Bellatrix before two tears splashed down his cheek. "W-will she d-die?"


	47. Chapter 47

"Now, love..." Bellatrix hugged Toby tightly, wiping his tears away though her eyes were still spilling out tears of her own. "She'll be fine in a couple of days. She just needs rest. She lost a load of blood and most of her energy." Gently she stroked Toby's hair, holding him close to her as they both let out more tears. "You look like you need some rest as well. You're welcome to sleep in here with us so you can be with your mother, or you can sleep in your room. But hush dear, you need your sleep just as much as Nellie does."

"I don' like i'." Whined Toby, his body shaking lightly at the sight of Nellie. She looked like a puppet. Her body was limp and pointless as she lay there without any thought of what was going on around her. His hands gripped tighter around Bellatrix as he sniffed heavily. "She looks...I dunno. Bu' she's gunna ge' 'urt so much Bella a-and I don' wan' her 'urt no more. I-I don' like it." He'd stay in here tonight with his two mothers. He needed them both.

"Hush, darling." Bellatrix tried to calm Toby down but when she herself was on the verge of breaking down, it was rather hard. "She'll be fine, don't you worry. I promise you she'll be alright in a few days or so." Bella ran her fingers through Toby's hair and continued to calm him down. With one hand she patted his back and with the other she brought it down to gently sooth Toby by rubbing his cheek.

A long whine left Toby's mouth as he buried his face into Bellatrix's hair. His eyes didnt want to linger over Nellie anymore, it was hurting him. He was so used to his mother being strong and focus to see her like this, looking half dead was upsetting him badly. After a few mintue of tears and wiping his runny nose Toby pulled away to give his mother some more water before he curled up close to her and stroked her red curls. "Come back mum." he whispered to Nellie.

The way Toby was acting nearly broke Bellatrix's heart. The words Toby said caused a soft whimper to drip from her lips as she got up and went to lay on her side of the bed, curling up next to Nellie. "Please stop worrying, love. She'll be back to her normal self soon enough." Bella reached over to pat Toby's back before her hand brushed over Nellie's forehead. Nellie Lovett seemed completely lifeless, and Bellatrix Lestrange couldn't take it for much longer. Usually she was a strong woman who would be strong in a situation such as this, but with her Nellie it was different. She couldn't be strong when her lover was lifeless and cold. Moving back from Nellie, Bella's body began to shake. She curled herself up into a ball and began sobbing loudly, shaking violently.

Toby looked over to Bellatrix before he slowly made his over to the witch herself. His tiny body curled around hers as if to protect her; sield her from any more harm. It was only really then it sunk in for him. Bellatrix and Nellie has lost their baby, their son or daughter. "M'so sorry, Bella." Toby croaked as his fingertips touched Bellatrix's hands. "M'sorry. Bu', ya can 'ave o'her ones. Mum'll ge' be'er, she really will. I jus' don' like seein' her so...Lifeless."

The actions Toby made towards Bellatrix helped sooth her, but his words didn't. His words only made her heart sink even more. "Just shut up, Toby!" she snapped, her sobs becoming harder. Bella would never yell at Toby, but tonight she did. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she screamed over and over. "Nellie is not lifeless; she is very much still alive. So shut up! And I am not letting her get pregnant again just for her to lose the baby's life, and possibly her own!" Bellatrix's body shook more as she threw herself off the bed, and began to pace the room, muttering things to herself. Inside, she never meant to yell at Toby, but she couldn't help it; she was completely stressed.

As Bellatrix spoke in such a way Toby froze up and backed away. He knew what this was like all too well; Bella was acting like Sweeney had to him before. Of course the witch was upset; she had lost a baby, could've lost Nellie and now she had the burden of taking care of the pie maker herself but shouting and screaming wouldn't help. With a whimper he backed nearer to Nellie and went back to curling around her and stroking her urban hair. He whispered good things into her ear as if to make up for the loss of her baby. Toby told his mother about the things he'd buy her, the things he'd do with her.

Bellatrix stopped in her tracks, holding her arms tight across her chest, turning to face Toby who was with Nellie. "T-Toby.." she whispered, more tears flooding her eyes. "I-I'm sorry for that... I'm so sorry." As soon as Bella said her words, her body collapsed on the floor, sobbing. Bellatrix was nothing more than a huge emotional mess. Her body shook and she tried her best to dry her tears, but they just splashed from her eyes and showed no signs of stopping. Her heart was practically drowning in her own pain, her own tears, her own blood.

"Oh..Bella." Whispered Toby as he pulled away from his mother and replaced her with Bellatrix whom he held tightly in his little arms. "Don' cry. I don' like i' when ya cry. Ya need to be strong. Strong fer bo'h you an' mum. She'll need ya fi' and ready when she opens 'er eyes. Ya 'ear me?" His lips pushed against Bellatrix's cheek whilst his fingers brushed away her salty tears. "Now, 'ow 'bout I make us both a cup of tea and ya give mum a cuddle. Hmm?"

Bellatrix nodded and her sobbing slowed down, her breathing becoming almost even again. "I know. I try so hard to be strong, but seeing Nellie like this, it just stabs me and I can barely breathe, and..." Bella's words trailed off into nothing as she sat up and pulled Toby into a tight hug. After a few seconds of Toby's comforts, she pulled from him with a smile, wiping her tears on her nightdress. "That tea sounds lovely, dear Toby."

"She'll be fine, Bella. Don' ya worry. Ya jus' watch," said Toby as he stood up and brushed off his trousers "she'll be runnin' around cookin' us breakfas' like there is no t'morrow." His hand patted on Bellatrix shoulder before he left the room and made his way downstairs. It was then as he leant against the kitchen side that he let a few tears run down his cheek. "Bloody hell." he whispered lightly to himself before he started to make some tea for himself and Bellatrix. "God, please le' 'er ge' be'er."

As soon as Toby left, Bellatrix collapsed back onto the floor. Yes, she was strong. But, she was so worried, stressed, and tired. Her eyes flashed a few more tears as she closed her eyes slowly. By the time Toby got back, Bella was sound asleep on the floor, her body curled into a ball. She looked frozen in her sleep. She was having nightmares about everything horrible that could have or could happen to Nellie. She was so very worried and that would never be taken away from her.

With a worried sigh Toby put the cups to one side and went over to Bellatrix. He didnt want her on the blood soaked floor which the both of them would be able to see better when the morning light came brusting through the little cottage windows. "Bella?" he said shaking her body whilst he tried to sit her up. "Come on. Ge' into bed an' 'ave ya cup of tea. Come on."

The only thing Bellatrix did was grunt and groan in her sleep. "Not waking up.." she mumbled as she let her body fall back on the floor, rolling over away from Toby. She was finally asleep and it could be days before she would be able to fall asleep again. A tear fell out of her eye as she slept. Even in her sleep Bellatrix couldn't get away from the thought of Nellie lying lifeless, soon to be dead. The thought made her shudder, it made her whimper.

"Fine." grumbled Toby before he shuddered at the thought of Bellatrix awaking to find herself surrounded by blood. He sipped on his tea till it was finshed before he climbed into his bed with his mother. He slept with her till the first of the morning sun hit his face making him groan and sit up. Slowly his eyes came into focused before he loud gasp left his mouth. The floor. It looked like it had red carpet all over it. Wet, shiny carpet. With a squeal he woke up, charged over to Bellatrix before cupped a hand over her eyes. "Bella," he hissed "wake up but keep your eyes shut..ermm..I have something for you."

Bellatrix snapped awake and so did her eyes. She tried to look around to see what the matter was, but all she saw was darkness. It was Toby's hand over her eyes. "W-wh-what is it?" she whispered, her hands reaching out to grab at Toby to help sit herself up. Her eyes blinked a few times before she decided to give up and keep them shut. "What happened? What time is it?" she asked sleepily, a yawn leaving her mouth.

"Jus' keep 'em shut." mumbled Toby as he pulled Bellatrix up more. He needed a plan. Maybe he'd show her something, but what? "Ermm..It's in the newspaper." His eyes darted over the floor; it made him feel sick. "Jus' le' me ge' i' bu' make sure ya keep ya eyes closed." With a whimper he pulled back and charged downstairs to see if the paper had landed on their doorstep.

Bellatrix slowly nodded and cupped her own hands over her eyes to make sure she didn't look; she was Bellatrix Lestrange, she couldn't keep herself from looking. A long sigh left her mouth as she was more tempted to look by the second. Luckily she kept her eyes shut. Yawning a few times, her heart sunk as her mind wandered off to the events of the night before. A whimper left her mouth as she wanted to open her eyes to look at Nellie. "No, no, I can't." she whispered to herself, biting her tongue.

"Righ'. Newspaper." Mumbled Toby as he ran around the house before he finally found the newspaper on their front door mat. With a huff he opened it to see if there was anything intresting before he frowned. The pictures they were...Moving! "Bella!" he yelled as he ran back upstairs with the newspaper held out in front of him before he got back to his mothers' room. "Wha' the heck i' this?"

Bellatrix snapped her eyes open and saw Toby with the newspaper. Her eyes didn't even wander over to the blood covered floor. The pictures were moving on the newspaper. The Daily Prophet. "I um.. Erm.. Th-that's um..." Bella mumbled. Damn it all, how did this even get to their house anyway? She snatched the paper from Toby's hands and looked through it, looking just as shocked as Toby. "This is the newspaper from my world.." Bella muttered, flipping through the pages still. One particular part catched her eye. It was a picture of her sister Narcissa and the article was about how the Death Eater's could not find the Dark Lord. There were two words that seemed darker within the mess of words. 'I'm' and 'coming'. It was a message from her sister. Cissy would soon be here to mess everything up, and Bellatrix knew it.

"A paper from ya world? I' is scary. Look a' all them pic'ures movin' around. Who's tha'?" His little finger pointed to a woman with blonde hair which Bellatrix's eyes were looking at. The last time Narcissa came around he didnt have time to see her. He was too busy hiding in the kitchen when yelling broke out. "Tell ya wha', why don' ya read i' downstairs?" He suddenly remembered Bellatrix's eyes were wide open. "Cos..I..Ermm..Yeah.."

"That would be my sister." Bellatrix said, awkwardly clearing her throat. Soon her eyes wandered down to the floor. The blood drenched floor. With a gasp and no words, Bella quickly ran out of the bedroom, almost in tears. Practically running down the stairs, Bella sank onto the sofa, running her eyes over the picture of Narcissa. "Damn you!" Bella growled, wanting to claw the picture right out of the paper.

With a soft side Toby set to work on the bloody floor. He gathered up a mop and bucket, filled it with warm water before he tugged it around the room and swept up his own mothers blood. The thought alone that he was doing this made him feel sick. After what seemed hours he was finally done. There was a knock on the door but he didnt want to be pulled away from his mother. "Bella! Door. I-I' migh' be them people.."

With another growl at Narcissa's picture, Bellatrix got up and walked to the door. She hoped it wouldn't be her sister already. She wasn't in the mood for her sister's games. To her relief, she opened the door to see it was the Doctor from the night before along with another man who seemed to be the other Doctor he was talking about last night. "C-come in." she whispered, steping away from the doorway. "She's still in bed. Hasn't move or anything. Same as she was when you left her."


	48. Chapter 48

With a tap of their hats both of the men stepped inside and brushed their feet on the mat. The Doctor who was in the house last night was the first to speak. "Well don't worry Ma'am, we'll get your sister up and about in no time. Now, this is Doctor Clarke, he works with blood and how it adapts in the human body. He shall be using equipment to get clean donated blood back into your sisters blood stream which will boost her chances of getting stronger. Does that sound fine to you?"

Bellatrix nodded as she shut the door. "N-not that I'll be able to be in the room with you. I wouldn't be able to see such an event go on. Can't stand much of anything anymore since last night. My mind has shattered." With a shake of her head, she walked over and sat on the sofa. "You two go ahead up to the bedroom. My sister's young lad is up there, just tell him if you need me for anything."

"Well, alright but we might need your help a bit later on. Your sister may wake up at feeling of the needles. So, she'll need to be pinned down." The Doctor flashed Bellatrix a quick smile before he nodded and pulled the second Doctor upstairs with him. Both of them gave Nellie a quick look over before they pulled out needles from the bag one of the Doctor's carried.

A shiver ran down Bellatrx's back as she thought of Nellie being poked with needles and such. She couldn't bare to watch such an event. She picked up the newspaper again and clawed at her younger sister's picture. "Well, if you're coming, when are you?" Bella muttered with a growl as her stomach knotted over thoughts about her sister and thoughts about Nellie's current state.

Upstairs Toby backed into a corner as he watched the two men stick a needle into the side of his mother neck whilst another was practially stabbed into her left arm. "Right." mumbled one of the doctors as he connected a little tube to each of the needles before he hooked it to a small metal container. Automatically blood rushed through the tubes and into Nellie's body but Toby couldnt watch anymore. With a sick whimper he charged downstairs and pratically threw himself at Bellatrix as he buried his head into her stomach.

"I-I'm guessing you saw what they were doing to Nellie?" Bellatrix said in a soft, hushed voice as her stomach churned at the thought of such a sight. Her hands stroked Toby's hair as she pulled him closer, knowing it was just as horrible for him as it was to her. She threw the newspaper to the floor and held onto Toby as tightly as she could. A soft kiss was placed on Toby's forehead in an attempt to calm him down. "It's going to make her feel alive again, dear. I know it isn't a pretty sight, but it must be done."

As images flashed through Toby's mind he whimpered and his legs shaked. "T-They 'ave them in 'er neck a-an' in 'er arm. She..She..." He shook his head and gripped Bellatrix tighter. For now it would just be Bellatrix, Evelyn and himself. He wiped his nose quickly before crying broke out upstairs. Evelyn wanted her food and no doubt Nellie. "Ah. Do ya wan' me to go an' ge' her?"

Bellatrix shuddered at the thought about Nellie until little Evelyn's cry broke her thoughts. "If you could, I'd apperciate it, Toby." Bella softly patted Toby on the back. He really was a fine young lad who could be so kind and courageous, strong and bold. Evelyn was still breastfeeding, but luckily, Nellie stored some glasses of breast milk. "And if you could get one of the bottles, that'd be great, thank you."

"Course..Mum." whispered Toby as he pulled back and made his way upstairs. As he passed his mothers room he couldnt help but look inside but he wished he hadnt. Both men were leant over Nellie and held her down. The needles were pushed in a little deeper into the flesh and a few drops of blood leaked down Nellie's neck. With a shudder Toby ran into Evelyn's room and scooped up the little crying girl. "Le's ge' ya to ya o'her mum. Eh?" With a sigh he ran back downstairs to Bellatrix. "Ere. I'll ge' 'er bottle fer ya."

Bellatrix gently took Evelyn in her arms and rocked her a bit. "Thank you, Toby. You really are a great son and an even better brother." Evelyn's crying continued but it got softer as she felt her mother's touch. "Shhh..." cooed Bella, rubbing her thumb over Evelyn's soft and tiny cheek. A small giggle erupted from the girl's mouth, which made Bella smile and giggle herself. "You are just too cute, you know that?"

With a small but happy smile Toby went to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of milk from the side before he took it back to Bellatrix. He sat on the sofa and watched Bellatrix with her daughter. The little girl seemed happy enough but it was like she knew something was wrong. "I be' she misses mum." His eyes caught Bellatrix before he looked down at his lap and pulled at his trousers.

Bellatrix gave Toby a soft smile as she took the bottle and positoned Evelyn just right in her arm. She put the bottle to Evelyn's mouth and she immediatley lached her lips onto the tip of the bottle and began sucking softly. "That's a good girl." Bella cooed, watching her little daughter's every move. Bella nodded and looked to Toby. "She does, I'm sure."

So, does tha' mean she'll be ya only baby then?" Asked Toby as he watched his little sister. He always seemed to go into some sort of trance when he watched the little bundle of fun. She had Bellatrix cheeky side but at the same time she had Nellie's calm nature. Evelyn was such a calm little baby it seemed to amaze the whole family.

"I'm not really sure." Bellatrix answered truthfully. "I'm definately not letting Nellie get pregnant anytime soon, and I..." she trailed off in thought, but her words were brought back a few seconds later. "I can't get pregnant." With a sigh, Bella rest her eyes on the feasting Evelyn. She seemed to be the only child of her own that she would hold in her entire lifetime. Not that she minded it of course, she was more than happy to have Evelyn, but she wanted another baby with Nellie much more than she thought she would.

"Maybe ya could ge' one? Me mum took me in an' m'sure there are o'her children ou' there who need a home." Toby's lips moved softly and slowly as he scooted nearer to Bellatrix and Evelyn. He still couldn't get over the black hairs on his sisters head; she'd most definatly got that from Bellatrix. "She's gunna be a righ' beau'y. Ya jus' wai'. She'll be married off my the time she's six'een to some rich fella."

Bellatrix most certainly thought Toby was right. Her little Evelyn would soon be grown up into a gorgeous young woman. But for the moment she was happy staring into those gleaming eyes which seemed to have heaven's gate within them. "I can't wait until she's older. She'll look like a beautiful angel with nice raven hair. And I'll protect her from all those wanting men until she finds the right one. She can't just marry any old bloke; she'll have to marry someone who will take care of her for life." The words Bellatrix said seemed to make Evelyn giggle as she still fed from the bottle.

Toby could picture his little sister as a grown woman. Long black hair down her back, soft features with a lush body. Her skin would be as pale as her mothers and her chocolate eyes would pull in whatever man she wanted. But with that beauty came danger. He knew Evelyn would be on top of the list for any passing man who put his own pleasure first. "An' I'll help ya. I ani' jus' gunna le' some man take her jus' cos she's pre'y. She'll marry well, live happily and 'ave plen'y of beau'iful children. Bu', Bella, 'ow are ya gunna explain to 'er tha' well..Both ya and Nellie are 'er mo'hers?"

The thought barely crossed Bellatrix's mind until now. Evelyn had two mothers, and no father. "I guess..." she thought out loud. "I guess that when she's old enough to understand, we can tell her. And if she isn't as accepting as I think she is, that's alright. Nellie is still her mother and so am I, and she'll just have to accept it. Of course I'm sure she'll turn out to me a bright young woman with a mind that is nearly incapable of judgement. She'll be alright, I can tell." A smile swept over Bella's face as Evelyn seemed to understand all the words that were said. "Such a smart girl, she'll be."

"I guess.." Repeated Toby as he moved nearer still. "Wha' 'bout those powers of yers? Will she ge' em? Will she 'ave that stick wandy thing like ya do? I mean-" His questions were cut off with a knock at the door. "Do ya wan' me to ge' tha'?"

That thought never crossed Bellatrix's mind either. "Guess we'll have to wait and see when she gets older." A knock on the door occured, and seeing as how Evelyn was still in her arms feeding, she wouldn't even try to get up. "If you could, dear." Bella said with a smile. Evelyn was almost done with the bottle. "That's it, dear. Drink it like a healthy little girl." she cooed to Evelyn whilst Toby got up to get the door.

Toby scooted off the sofa and slumped towards the door. He made sure he looked presentable before he turned the door knob and flung open the door. His eyes settled on a woman with blonde hair, a woman he'd seen before it looked like - "Bella!"

"What is it, Toby?" Bellatrix asked as Evelyn was almost finished with the bottle. "Who is it?" she asked, but then her heart sank as she had a thought of who it could be. Narcissa? No, no, no. Not now. This couldn't happen now. Her hands became shaky as Evelyn finished the bottle, which she set down on the table.

"It's..ermm." His eyes wondered over the woman in front of his eyes. She was pretty but there was something about her that gave her a sour look. "It's ya -"

"Her sister." said Narcissa with a roll of her eyes as she took off her gloves and tucked them into her handbag which she held tightly in her hands.


	49. Chapter 49

"Tell her to come in." Bellatrix regretted saying those words. She knew something was bound to happen between the two sisters in a matter of minutes. She stood from the sofa, a bit shaky. She put Evelyn gently onto her shoulder and patted the baby's back. Her heart was beating furiously inside her chest.

Toby stepped to one side allowing Narcissa to breeze past him and into the house. "She's jus' threw there." He mumbled whilst pointing to the living room door. There was something about Bellatrix's sister he didn't like. It was as if she'd come here to cause trouble.

With a nod Narcissa placed her handbag down on a small table in the corridor before pratically charged into the living room. She paused in the door way with a gasp. A baby was held in Bellatrix arms. Cissy remembered Nellie was pregnant from last time and right away she thought it to be from some man. "Bellatrix." She purred after a while. "How lovely to see you."

Bellatrix stood facing opposite of her sister. She didn't want to face her sister; not now. "Likewise." Bella muttered with a sigh. "Toby," she called, seeing the lad nervously approach the living room. "dear, be a good older brother and take Evelyn up to her room for a nap. You can watch her if you like, I know that's what you love to do." Forcing a smile, she handed Evelyn to Toby. The boy rushed off looking like he didn't want to stay any longer.

"Ahh, so that is the baby that the Nellie woman was carrying?" Asked Narcissa as she looked down at the nails which were painted in a shade of blood red. With a huff she looked around the room then to Bellatrix. "So," she said with a smirk "someone was having fun in the bathtub, were they?" She loved that connection between herself and her sister. "Did someone get images of me?"

Bellatrix lightly shook her head and grumbled something before answering her sister. "I did." she said coldly, a bit annoyed with her sister. "Maybe I rather liked it. But despite that, I'm still mad at you. That fight between me and Nellie you caused was the reason Evelyn popped out earlier, no doubt." Bella let a small growl erupt her mouth before she began pacing around the room.

"Well it's still alive isnt it?" Spat Narcissa before she plonked herself down onto a nearby sofa and crossed one leg over the other. "And, by the looks of it, you are still in this house meaning she brought you back in to look after that baby of hers. Really Bellatrix, bringing up another persons, another woman baby is rather silly and very unlike you. I thought you hated children?"

"People can change, Narcissa." Bella said with a low growl. After a while she sat on a chair that was the furthest away from her younger sister. "Honestly, is that all the reason you've come? To harp on me about my new life and talk about my visions in the bath? That was a mistake, Narcissa. I can't betray my Nellie like that." Inside she was having mixed feelings about Narcissa. She loved her. But she hated her. She wanted her. But she wasn't going to have her.

After a while Narcissa stood up and walked over towards Bellatrix. "Of course I havent, I'm sorry." Slowly she bent down and patted her sisters knee. "I've just missed you so much, Bella. I wan't you to come home and be happy with me again. Each and every time Lucius touches me my mind runs off to you, to what we are.."

"I can't leave, Narcissa. And I won't." Bellatrix's eyes cast down to the hand upon her knee. She moved her leg to swat it off as she looked away. "Of course I still love you." she whispered with a sigh. "But, I have a new life. We were a thing of the past, Cissy. We're going to have to face that."

A soft whimper left Narcissa's mouth before tears started to well up in her eyes. "No! Please Bellatrix, y-you can come home with me. Dont leave me, please. I'm begging you don't. We can still be together. Really, we can!" Her hands gripped back tightly onto Bella's knee cap like a lost little girl.

"Maybe we can, but we're not going to. Do you know how happy Nellie has made my life? Do you know what I've done for her and what she's done for me? I can't leave her. I won't, I won't, I won't. I refuse." Bellatrix snapped, gripping Narcissa's wrist as she pulled it off her knee.

"Bella, please." Whispered Narcissa as she looked up to her older sister. She really did love that woman with all her heart but Bellatrix could be spiteful and evil when she wanted to be. When they were younger Narcissa used to calm her with sex but now it seemed her sister was hooked on another woman which tore at her younger sisters heart. "I've done more then she could ever do. I looked after you when you were sick. When you had to marry Rodolphus I was there to help you. I even missed date with Lucius to spend the night in your bed. You told me you loved me and I know you still do!"

"Of course I still love you! But we both know we can't be together. Yes, you've done so much for me, and yes I still love you with all my heart, but I can't leave Nellie. She needs me." Bellatrix paused with tears building inside her dark black eyes. "She needs me and I need her. Don't make this more complicated than it has to be, Narcissa. Please don't." Bella's insides felt like they were ripped apart. Of course she needed her sister, but she would not stab Nellie in the back. Nellie already caught the two sisters before, and if it happened again, she was sure Nellie would kick her out for good. Then she could go back home to Narcissa, but it would never be the same without Nellie, Toby, and Evelyn by her side.

It was the Narcissa realized that her older sister was telling the truth. She really did love this Nellie woman and her two children. No longer would Cissy have her Bella. No more touching. Their bodies would never be together in the same way again. She twitched and the thought as she looked down and let two silent tears roll down her cheek. "Then," she croaked as she looked at her sister in a longing stare, "one more time?"

"Now, Cissy..." Bellatrix whispered as she got up to sit next to her sister. "We can't..." her voice was soft and a bit shaky. A hand reached up to be placed on Narcissa's cheek. She felt the tear that was shed from her sister's eye. "I don't want this to turn out like it did last time, we might get caught." she said her words slowly in a low whisper. "It's not that I wouldn't want us to have one last time together, but I just can't. I'm sorry." Bella's eyes shined in the light as tears started to fill her eyes.

A soft whimper left Narcissa's mouth as she looked away and brushed back a few more tears that leaked from her eyes. "So you choose that woman over your own sister?" Her words were spat out from her mouth as she looked back to Bellatrix. No, this wasnt happening, she'd have her sister and have her well. "P-Please, Bellatrix? We don't have to stay in this house. We could go out! Please. I don't want to go on without knowing what it was like to touch you."

"There isn't a place we could go where we wouldn't get caught, Cissy." Suddenly it happened. Maybe it should have happened, and maybe it should not have. But a tear slowly rolled down Bellatrix's cheek. She didn't want to leave her sister like this, or even at all. But it seemed things would be better off without Narcissa's touch. Bella bowed her head in an attempt to hide the tear that crept from her eye, which now turned into more tears. She looked down and away; she wouldn't let her younger sister see her cry.

Narcissa suddenly stood up and scoffed. "Oh, whatever Bellatrix." But then her expression softened. She could never be mean to her older sister, it wasnt in her blood to do so. Her eyes wondered around the room whilst she brushed away a few more tears. "There is a place." Outside it was getting dark but the sea could still been seen from the little cosy living room. "Please?"

Bellatrix looked up to her younger sister, a sniffle sounding on her nose. "Where? It's not far from here, is it? Because Nellie's upstairs and very ill and I..." her words trailed off. She began to think of where her sister would take her, and she didn't want to upset Narcissa with any more talk about Nellie. Another tear softly fell from her eye as she was quick to wipe it away with another sniffle. She couldn't believe she'd do this, she wouldn't hurt or decieve Nellie in any way, and yet she was sitting there considering the idea of making love to her younger sister.

"No." Whispered Narcissa as she looked over her sister to Bellatrix with a hopeful smile before her eyebrows knitted into a frown. "Ill? Oh well..In that case no, it's only down the road." Her feet moved on the spot in excitement and need. "Come on Bella, please. Just down the road..I promise you."

It took a few moments for Bellatrix to stand from her seat. She couldn't. They couldn't. But they needed to. A long huff left Bella's mouth as she thought. After a few seconds of troubled silence, she finally muttered "Fine... But first, you must give me a moment." With that, she threw Narcissa a smile before she ran up the stairs to Toby in Evelyn's room. "Me and my sister are just going to go for a short walk, if the doctors leave and Nellie wakes up, just tell her I'll be back in a bit." The two exchaged a nod before Bella ran off to one of the many bathrooms of the house. Her robe was still lying on the floor of one of them. She slipped off all her clothing and replaced them with her smooth, thin, silky, black robe. Taking a moment to calm the nervousness in the pit of her stomach, she breathed deep. Bella then crept her way back downstairs, giving her sister a smirk. "Let's go, then."

As they left Cissy couldnt help but get excited nor could she prevent herself from looking at the slim, pale legs that belonged to her beautiful sister. "Thank you." She all but whispered. Together they moved down the sandy track which branched off to the beach itself. It was dark enough now and the only light around was that from Nellie's and Bella's cottage windows. As they walked across the sandy, shell covered beach Narcissa pulled off her boots to let her feet touch the coldness of the ground below her feet. "Good, that's good. No wonder you moved here. Now," she paused and looked at the yellow sand underneath them, "How about here?"

"H-here?" Bellatrix quickly whispered. Suddenly that knot appeared in Bella's stomach once more. The beach. Also known as the spot where Nellie always talked about as their spot. Now, she was here, but Nellie wasn't. She was currently replaced by her younger sister. A long sigh left her mouth before she finally gave in. "Here is fine." Bella said in a somewhat cold tone. To be straight forward, Bellatrix was guilty. Extremely guilty. Like she should be.

"Here." Narcissa purred as she stepped forward to her sister. When it came to their love making, their fucking, the pair took the time to touch and tease each other but now it seemed the youngest sister couldnt hold back. Her hands ached for Bellatrix's cold, soft skin and this time there was no holding back. She'd take her sister with all she had. Now Cissy was face to face with Bellatrix before she sighed and crushed her lips deep against her sisters.

The contact between two sisters was definately missed by Bellatrix. For a moment she forgot all about her guilt, and was focused only on how deep her sister's lips were pressed to her own. Her arms were moved to Narcissa's waist, pulling her sister's body against her own. Bella kissed Narcissa a little too eagerly, but it didn't matter to her. She wanted this. She needed this. They both did. It was their last moment together before they said goodbye to their passionate love making and fucking and sex. It was all a thing of the past.

"Bella.." Whispered Narcissa as she wrapped her arms around her sisters back and crushed her lips harder into the woman in front of her eyes. Their last supper. Their last time together. No more would their bodies be moving against each others. Their kiss seemed to last forever in till Cissy pulled back and lay herself down on the sand; her finger calling to her older sister.

As her sister pulled back, Bellatrix's fingers ran over her own lips, which were still hot from Narcissa's touch. A small smirk danced her lips as she lay down next to the woman who she dearly loved. This was it. The moment where Bella had to savor it all so this moment could live in her mind forever. She wrapped one of her legs around Narcissa's hip, pushing their bodies together once more. "Cissy..." whimpered Bella as she pressed her lips to her sister's.

Hot air was leaving Narcissa's mouth into Bellatrix as the two sister kissed happily. Cissy moved her hands down Bella's front to the robe's tie which she slowly started to undo. This would be the last time she ever saw her sister naked, stunning body. Their tongues started to move together in a passionate, lusty way before Narcissa pratically ripped open her sister gown and automatically grabbed one of Bellatrix's breasts.

A small gasp left Bellatrix's mouth. Her sister's hands upon her body yet another time, but sadly, the last time. Damn it all; it felt so right when these two bodies came together and Bella never wanted it to end. Her arm wrapped around Narcissa's back, clawing into her flesh despite the clothing she wore. Their tongues flew around each other's mouth as hot pants left each of their mouths. The feeling was all too wonderful to let go.

Images flashed through Naricssa's mind as her hand trailed over Bellatrix's breasts to her nipples which her thumb rubbed over to make it soild and hard. Such images, such memoires. There was the time when Bellatrix had first taken her sister. How scared Cissy had been but when her sister touched her, tasted her and made her scream out it felt so right, so powerful. In her mind was another image, one were Bellatrix had dressed her little sister up in a corset, stocking and frilly panties before they made love on the family sofa. "Damn it.." She whimpered knowing this was it. The end.

A tingle was burning between Bella's legs, and she was sure Narcissa could feel the warm air escape the soft flesh. But she ignored the feeling and gave her sister a smirk. "Cissy," she whispered, the smirk never leaving her face. "I can't stand it." she purred into her sister's ear. "Take your clothes off for me, Cissy. Strip for me, get me nice and hot like you always used to do." she breathed against Narcissa's skin, hoping her sister woul fufil her request, seeing as how it was their last time.


	50. Chapter 50

A soft groan dripped from Narcissa' mouth. Bellatrix was always in charge; she was the other sister by all means. In sex, fucking and love making Bellatrix told Cissy what to do and how to do it but that made it more intense and together they became more connected. Now Narcissa knelt up the in stand and started to undo a few laces that held the front of her dress together. Soon enough her chest was out and her hands moved to her skirts but her eyes kept on Bellatrix's at all times. She wanted to see the lust in her older sister's eyes.

Bellatrix watched her sister intently with the smirk still on her face. The lust in her eyes was more than she ever felt in a long while. The certain quantity of lust only appeared when she was with her sister. Her eyes darted up and down Narcissa's body over and over again, taking in everything there was to see, looking over every new piece of flesh that was exposed. Her sister always knew how to tease her, and this was one way to do it.

Though Narcissa wasnt as pretty nor as stunning as her sister she knew how to tease Bellatrix in such a way that was pleasureable to the both of them. Now the younger sister was up on her feet whilst she pulled down her long skirts. In a matter of minutes Narcissa was found to be in her frilly undies, knee high stocking, her black bra and black boots. Of course she'd planned what to wear; she knew Bellatrix wouldnt be able to hold back.

Seeing her younger sister like this made Bellatrix let out a soft purr of delight. In her eyes, Narcissa was beautiful. Just seeing Narcissa dressed like this made her wet, possibly soaking even. Bella stood up, her robe falling to the ground. A few fingers trailed around her sister's body. Narcissa's skin felt like heaven on her fingers and she didn't know why. "Cissy," she whispered, a slight smirk on her face. "I can't wait any longer. I need you." With a soft purr, she ran her hands along her sister's body, moving to remove the bra.

"Then," purred Narcissa as she moved her body nearer and allowed her sister to rip her bra off, "take me." A giggle erupted across the beach as Cissy let her eyes fall over her sister beautiful, pale body. Now finally their bodies could be moving together. Sweat would be pouring off the both of them whilst their backs rubbed into the sand underneath their hot, pale bodies.

After a while, Bellatrix's hands moved to remove the knee highs, and with a purr, she finally removed the underwear. She pressed her naked body against her sister's, feeling the warm sensation she got whenever the two were together. Sadly, it would be their last. Her fingers moved along Narcissa's back, scratching along the flesh as she pushed her sister down onto the sand.

As Narcissa lay back in the sand and made herself comfortable her eyes wondered over Bellatrix. That body, that pale skin, would always be hers no matter what. Nellie couldnt take away the fact that both the sisters had made love and that they had been together for years. The memories would stay planted in their minds; forever.

Bellatrix straddled her sister's hip as she leant in and bit along Narcissa's collarbone. She really couldn't believe she was with her sister again, and she couldn't believe it would be their last time. Her fingernails scratched down Narcissa's side as she kissed down, roughly taking a hardened nipple inside her mouth. Such a sweet taste it had, it made her tongue tingle.

Groans after groans left Cissy's mouth as Bellatrix ate at her chest. Oh how she would miss this; miss the contact, the touching. Her eyes closed and she pulled her sister closer. Narcissa Malfoy wanted her sister more then her own perfect husband who gave anything she wanted. "Bella.." Her tone was soft and yet lustful. "Now..Please.." Since it was their last she found herself unable to hold back.

A smirk curled Bellatrix's lips as she tugged hard at the nipple in her mouth. A few seconds later she pulled her mouth off Narcissa's body, leaning to the neck in front of her. A hand slipped between their bodies and finally the fingertips rest on Narcissa's wet and hot flesh. She rubbed her sister roughly, savoring all she could by touching for the last time. "You mean like this?" she hissed into Cissy's ear as her fingers slipped down to tease the entrance.

"Yes!" groaned Cissy as her head flew back. This was it, the last proper fuck she'd really get again. No more Bellatrix Lestrange. No more. Already her body was trashing around in the sand. It had been some time since both sisters were together. The old burn between her legs grew deep and intoxicating. Cissy wanted to make this last. Her hips rolled and her legs flew open to invite more of her sisters touch.

"You're fucking soaked, Cissy." Bellatrix teased as her fingers slipped inside the entrance before they pounded deep inside the flesh of her younger sister. The lusty flame inside her eyes never died as she watched Narcissa groan and thrash around beneath her touch. It wasn't long before Bella forced a third finger inside Cissy, feeling the tight flesh around them. It was their last fuck, and she wanted to make this moment burn inside her sister forever.

Why did this have to end? The two sisters could be together, if they really tried to be. Narcissa now had her back arched and her hands droved into the wet sand under her. "Yes!" Her scream seemed to echo around the beach and crashed into the waves. "Yes, it's all for you..All of it. You done it Bella, you!" Narcissa had always been rather vocal when it came to their sex life but no doubt Bellatrix loved it. Soon enough her body was trashing around into the cold sand as pleasure crashed around her small, pale body.

"Mm.." Bellatrix moaned; happily satisfied with her sister's words. "I'm going to make you drip Cissy. I'm going to make you cum. I'll make you cum hard, Cissy. Just you watch." she smirked, giving Narcissa's neck a harsh bite before kissing down her body, savoring every part she kissed, taking in the feel and scent. By now Bella's fingers were pounding in and out of her sister, having no intention of stopping until she made Narcissa scream in delight, shake in pleasure, and pour out fluids.

"Oh fuck, Bella!" cried Narcissa as she thrashed about in the sand. Her body was pouring with sweat which slowly trailed down her body before imbeddings itself into the rough sand below the both of them. Each and every trust caused pleasure to pulse through her curvey body. "Bella..Oh..Don't leave me..God..Please!" Fluids were pouring down her legs already. She was so close but there was no way she would release without a fight. Bellatrix would not leave that quickly.

Along with Bellatrix's pounding fingers, her tongue poked out to flick over her sister's clit. "Mmm.." she moaned against her sister's flesh as she tasted the sweet flavor Narcissa had to offer. Such a sweet taste that Bella would miss terribly. "Tell you what," Bella paused to take one of Narcissa's fleshy pink lips into her mouth, biting at it before she went back to the clit. "you visit me every now and then," she bit hard on her sister's throbbing clit. "and we'll have a fuck."

Joy, as well as pleasure, flooded Narcissa's body as Bellatrix agreed to see her. This would be the best shag she had ever got from her older sister and Cissy would treasure it forever. Every single movement was now making Narcissa moan with joy. Her clit throbbed like mad causing even more fluids to flood from her. It was approaching fast; her wonderful climax. Each thrust, each wet sound made her more and more hot till suddenly Narcissa couldnt physically hold back anymore. It started, her climax. Now her wild screams echoed, her body trashed like wild causing sand to fly up in the air and not only that but her inners exploded with mouthfuls of cum. If only the two of them took noitce that someone else could hear their fun.

"Perfect." purred Bellatrix before she let her tongue go to work. Soft moans dripped from her lips as she began to lick her sister clean. Her fingers curled inside Narcissa's still pulsing flesh before they slid their way out. The glistening shine caught Bella's eye as she began to suck on her fingers. Tasting her sister's fluids caused her own self to drip with satisfaction. Giving Narcissa's thigh a teasing lick, she collapsed her body next to her sister's.

From the hips down Narcissa felt totally numb. Her body twitched and pulsed as she lay there, completely spell bound, in the now hot and sticky sand. "Damn it." Her voice could hardly be heard as harsh and ragged. That was some of the best love making she has ever had with Bellatrix, ever. Not even their first time could bet their last..Well, it wasnt their last anymore.

Upstairs, in the now dark room, Nellie Lovett leant weakly against the window. The pinch of the long sharp needles had awoken her and Toby has to practially pin her down as she trashed in pain. Her cries were for Bella, but the witch didnt come. Oh no. Nellie knew, she knew all along. And now, as she looked out the window at the two heaving bodies that lay on the beach, it told her she was right.

"Looks like you enjoyed yourself, Cissy." Bellatrix giggled as she licked her lips, the taste of her sister's warm fluids were still lingering on her tongue and lips. God, Narcissa tasted wonderful. That taste had been missing for a while now. It was good the two sister's were together, because Bella had been craving the sweet fluids of her sister for some time now, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Hmm. I has my sisters fingers back in me once more, thats why." Long pants left Narcissa Malfoys mouth as her head flopped around the in sand behind her. What a picture she would look like to her husband when she finally turned home. Her soft hand found Bellatrix's before she held it tightly around her fingers. "I love you Bells."

Now Nellie was boiling in rage. Once before she had caught the two sisters close to doing the act and now here they were, in Nellie and Bellatrix place where they were meant to make love. As quickly as she could Nellie pulled a blanket off the bed, wrapped it tightly around her shaking body and slumped her feet out of the room and down the stairs. Now she would face the witch. It was most definatly over.


	51. Chapter 51

A small smile took over Bellatrix's mouth, a smile that wasn't present unless Narcissa was there with her. She cuddled up to her sister lightly and held Cissy's hand close to her own. Fingers from her other hand were trailing along her sister's stomach. "I love you too Cissy." Words she hadn't said for a while finally left her lips once more. Words that had meaning. Words that were said to her sister, but inside she knew they should have been said to Nellie.

A small smile also danced on Narcissa's mouth. Her eyes closed ever so gently as she clung onto her sister like a child to its mother. Now she had Bellatrix there was no way, on earth, that she would slip from Cissy's fingers once more. "You beat Lucius anyday." she teased.

Nellie was now making her way down the beach. Tears flodded down her face but the pain could be pushed aside. There was no way she would cry over that woman anymore. Bellatrix had been given a second chance and the witch hand broken it. Each footstep closer to the pair made her weap like a child with a broken toy. It hurt. Her heart hurt. Her family had been crushed.

A giggle left Bellatrix's mouth. "I've known that for years." Her fingers were still trailing around her sister's body. Such a tingle Narcissa left on her fingertips. It was like heaven to Bella's fingers; the soft skin which was now wet and hot, but she didn't care. "He could never fuck you like I do. He could never please you like I do, he could never love you like I do, and he could never replace me." As those words slipped out, Bella's hear sunk. Nellie. What on earth would she tell Nellie. What kind of fucked up mess had she gotten herself into?

"Oh no. Not at all!" Narcissa teased before she pratically rolled onto her sister and kissed all the way down her long pale neck. "He could never make me come as hard as you did. True he gave me Draco but ugh, he couldnt compare to my sisters wonderful mouth and -" Oh no. It was her. Shit. Now they were both done for.

Nellie was quick to wipe away her tears. She wanted to look tough in front of Bellatrix. No more weakness would leak from her body. Her eyes settled onto Bellatrix as she stood near to the sisters. Narcissa was scrambling around for her clothing; her head was kept down. "Bellatrix." The words were so hard to say but it just had to be done; Nellie wouldnt be throw about anymore. "I want you to leave..and never come back. Stay away from the house and my children. I wont have you around them anymore." With it said she turned. A few tear drops rolled down her face as she all but limped back to the house. How weak and tired she was and Bellatrix hadnt been there. No helping hand, no love or attention. No. It was her son who came to her rescue; like he had done even before the little witch, the sick twisted whore came along.

Immediately Bellatrix whimpered as if her heart was stabbed a thousand times. "Damn it!" she whispered as she reached for her robe, but tears were now falling freely from her cheeks, making vision difficult. "Why do I always have to go and fuck things up?" she cried out once she got her robe on, her body now shaking. "I knew I should have never agreed to this, Narcissa. You got your wish, you got your last fuck, now get out of here! I can't fucking be with you, Narcissa. We're done!" the words spilled out of her mouth before she could even think. It was all over for Bellatrix. She lost her wonderful lover and pushed her wonderful sister away. She was done.

"B-Bella! No, please!" Now Narcissa was too crying as she pulled her loose dress over her sand covered body. "She doesnt want you! T-Take me instead. Don't leave me, don't run away again!" But instead of moving to her sister she stood still as if rooted to the stop. There was no point. Bellatrix's word was final and Narcissa had lost.

Nellie only stopped to look over her shoulder in disgust. Yes, two women together may have been wrong but two sisters sharing time together in such a way was awesome. In her heart Nellie wanted to run away. That was what she'd do. Pack up the bags, take her children back to London and try to buy the pie shop back. Maybe Mr. Todd would even love her. If Bellatrix could have two lovers then why couldnt Nellie?

"I can't love anyone now, Narcissa." Bellatrix cried as she wiped her many tears away, bit it was just an attempt; her eyes were still pouring out salty tears. "My heart belongs to Nellie Lovett and that's they way it will stay wether she wants me or not. I love her! Not you! I can't believe I put my sister before my lover... How stupid could I be?" she screamed out, collapsing on the sand, disgusted with herself.

"No! Bellatrix! Please. Stay with me. W-we can go and live together! J-Just me and you. We are meant to be this way! Bellatrix I beg you!"

That was it. Bellatrix was acting like a little brat who wasnt getting there way. Once again it was all about her. The witch didnt rush to Nellie, didnt comfort her or try to win her back. It oddly made Nellie snear at how selfish people could be. "Get you stuff." she screamed at Bellatrix. "And go!" It was then the hot, thick tears poured down Nellie's pale cheeks. She couldnt take it. She had to run. Her feet turned her in the opposite way from the house and carried her weakly down to the water.

Bellatrix completely ignored her sister and focused everything on Nellie. The woman who was once hers. The woman she would miss terribly. "Nellie, please!" she tried to hold her tears back and be strong, but they kept pouring from her eyes. She wanted to run to Nellie, she wanted to hold that poor woman in her arms and never let go. Instead she just took a few hesitant steps in Nellie's direction. Her head turned to look at Narcissa once. "Go... Unless you plan on shooting the killing curse at me, just go. You've turned me into a whore. So leave."

"I-I..Bella.." Narcissa knew, as she lowered her head, that Bellatrix was telling the truth. She came second to Bellatrix's lover..Her old lover. "Maybe..I'll see you soon?" Her small gentle eye flooded with tears as she apparated on the spot.

Still Nellie walked till her bare feet felt the warmth of the blue sea which wove around her pale toe. How she wanted to throw herself in the water and let it take her away. Maybe she would've if she wasnt so ill. She could hardly walk let alone jump about. Now hate flooded her body. Nellie wanted to make Bellatrix feel the pain she had. How her poor bones and her poor heart ached.

Bellatrix shook her head as Narcissa left. Her gaze was now fixed on Nellie, and she could suddenly see how fucking heartless she had been to her ickle Nellie. She wouldn't blame Nellie one bit if she pushed Bella away and it stayed that way. Right now the two of them should be laying in bed, with Bella comforting Nellie as her and Toby nursed their love back to health. But instead they were both out on the beach, heartbroken and wrecked. "I'm so sorry, Nellie." Bella's words came out shaky, but she tried to stay strong. She stepped closer to Nellie and she could feel the cold stab that felt like Nellie wouldn't and couldn't forgive her.

Nellie's eyes looked out towards the sea before she took a shaky breath. "I gave ya a second chance...The firs' time I caught ya Evelyn came early..Now the second time I los' a baby.." Her crossed arms shaked violently. How she wanted to throw up on the beautiful grown. It was nothing to her now. "I was up there..Needles in my neck and arms..Toby 'ad to 'old me down..And were where you? Hmm..Fuckin' ya own sis'er...Jus' ge' away from me!" Suddenly a long weak scream of anger left her mouth. "Fuckin' ge' away from me, my house and my children!"

"I know what I've done was fucking wrong. I know the pain you're in, and I know I should have been there for you. Why the hell I wasn't, I don't know. But I know I fucked up, more than once, but believe me when I say I'm sorry. You don't have to take me back, you don't ever have to see me again if that is your wish, but please know that I am truly sorry. And know that my heart will only beat for you. I'm yours even if you're not mine. If I could take all this back, I would and I don't fucking know why the hell I was so heartless to you." With tears dripping down Bellatrix's cheeks, she took one last look at her old lover before she turned back and began to slowly walk to get her things. Her steps were hesitant and small, like she wanted to stay near Nellie for as long as she could before she had to leave forever.

"Yeah..Hear'less sums it all up." Ever so slowly Nellie lowered her knees into the water. It felt so warm and comforting; like it was calling for her to come in, to fall under its powerful waves so she could be swept away to some distant land. The hours went by and still she knelt of the cold sand. Her body started to shake against the cold winds which whipped around her weak and fragile body. Oh how she wanted to go back and curl up with her children in front of a fire but her body wouldnt move. Nellie Lovett was broken and put into her place.

Bellatrix sobbed harshly as she made her way to the house, not even giving Toby a glance when he asked her what happened and where his mother was. She made her way to the bedroom that used to be hers and crashed on the bed. She didn't care if she woke up to Nellie screaming at her to get out, she just wanted to have one last night in her paradise life. Bella fucked up terribly, and she knew that, but she couldn't pull herself from Nellie regardless. She wouldn't let go of her, she couldn't at least without a fight. Bella drifted off to sleep quickly, her tears putting herself to sleep. At least in sleep her broken heart felt complete again.

All that night Nellie kept still in the same place. There was no need to get up when all hope and love was lost in her little world that had been built up over the past few months. All the love, the money and the effort in that time had been destoryed without a second thought. Now Nellie was too tired to even care that her broken heart was actually hurting her poor chest but there was no sleep for her. "I..I.." Her throat was too sore to even let words spill from her mouth.

After a few hours of sleep, Bellatrix's eyes snapped open. For a second she forgot what happened. Then it hit her like the killing curse. She and Nellie were over. Done. She had been with her sister, fucking her, and sure it felt good but there was no excuse to lay that all on Nellie's ickle beating heart. Such a jerk she's been. Her heart pounded out of love and hurt, feeling like it could be ripped from her body at any second. She got up and looked out the window to see Nellie still on the beach, the same spot where Bella had left her. At least from the house Bella could watch Nellie from afar, to know that she was alright, to know she wasn't dead and gone.

How tired Nellie was. It seemed every few minutes she started to nod off but heart ache tore into her small body and threw her awake once more. Her tired eyes wanted to shut in a curled up bed. "God.." Slowly she went to stand but it resulted in her only collasping back into the cold sand.

Bellatrix had to go out there and win Nellie back. She wasn't complete without Nellie. And if Nellie wouldn't take her back, maybe she'd go back to her world and get herself locked up in Azkaban. It's what she deserved. With a sigh, Bella slowed crept out of the house and over to the beach. Her wand in hand in case she'd have to leave. Bella didn't want any of her clothes or anything if she had to leave. It would bring her mind to Nellie every time she'd look at them. Gripping tightly onto her robe and her wand she let out a few shaky words. "N-Nellie... Please forgive me..." She took a step towards Nellie, now standing within a few inches from her lover.

"For Christsakes..Jus' go away..I told ya to go." Nellie said in a cold harsh voice. Once again tears streamed down her pale, numb cheeks. She thought all the pain and tears had been left behind in London with Sweeney Todd but Nellie had been wrong in that area. "Jus' please leave me alone..I won' 'ave ya hurtin' me or my family..I've 'ad enough."


	52. Chapter 52

As much as it pained her, Bellatrix had to keep fighting. "I won't give up... I love you. I love you and I want you to see that." A few tears went rolling down her cheeks. She sat down in the sand next to Nellie and hesitantly put a hand on Nellie's shoulder. Bella feared that it would be the last time she would ever come into contact with Nellie.

"Jus'.." The contact made Nellie burst into floods of tears. As much as she hated Bellatrix, wanted Bellatrix to cry in the pain that Nellie was feeling another part of her wanted to be held, to have her hair stroked and to be told that everything would be fine. "Go away.."

Bellatrix shook her head and tried to wipe away some of Nellie's many tears. "I won't leave someone I love. I'm not being selfish here, and I'm not being stubborn... I just feel too much for you. I can't leave it all behind like it never happened." By now Bella was crying hard, but silent. A few sniffles were here and there, but many silent tears crashed into the sand below her and on Nellie's shoulder.

"Ya broke my 'eart once more." Nellie shifted so Bellatrix's hand fell limply from her shoulder. How she wanted to be held. Touched and cuddled but her broken body hurt. Heart break and a little regret flooded around her pretty little body. Still tears poured down her cheek as she spoke once more. "I carried to a ya children..I only lost one a few days back an' 'ere ya are..Fuckin' ya sis'er once again. I carried ya fuckin' children!"

It was that moment when Bellatrix realized that Nellie wouldn't take her back. She fucked up too damn much. Being alone was what Bella deserved. "I know.." she let out a shaky whisper before she leant in and kissed Nellie's cheek once before standing. "Then I guess this is goodbye." Bella stood there for a moment before she began to slowly walk away.

This was all getting too much. Suddenly Nellie found herself thrashing around in the sand. As soon as Bellatrix pulled away a sudden coldness took over Nellie's poor body. Damn it. There was no way she could take back that witch. She just had to ingore Bellatrix and - "Wai'!" Her cry echoed around the beach. Her weak body was pulled from the sand before it was practially thrown into Bellatrix's arms where Nellie sobbed violenty.

Bellatrix stopped in her tracks and wrapped her arms around Nellie so suddenly that it seemed like an instinct or some sort of reflex. "Nellie.." she whispered and cried, holding tightly onto Nellie. "Don't do this to me if you're going to let me go." She sighed but felt somewhat happy that she had Nellie in her arms once again. Bella pressed a soft kiss to Nellie's cheek, hoping she wouldn't get slapped or yelled at to leave.

"I 'ate you!" Nellie's hands gripped the front of Bellatrix's dress into tight handfuls of material. "I 'ate you so much..Y-Yet..I.." Of course, deep down, she wanted Bellatrix to stay put. Nellie was so drawn to the witch it was hard to image life without her but it still hurt to be betrayed once more. Each contact that Bellatrix gave made the old pie maker shiver. Shiver in fear, hate, love and lust.

Bellatrix couldn't do anything but nod her head. Nellie had every right to hate her for life. "And you should hate me.." Bella whispered as she hesitantly stroked Nellie's long curls. "But I love you. I know right now those words coming from my lips are meaningless to you. But I mean them with every fiber of my being." she sighed and looked down. Nellie would probably still kick her out, and if she didn't, she'd probably act numb towards Bellatrix. Still she couldn't help herself. She had to be with Nellie.

"Bu...Ya did i' once more. Why? A-Am I no fer ya?" Nellie wanted an answer to why Bellatrix, once again, had put her own sister before Nellie. True sisterly love in important but not in such a way that involded them touching..Kissing..Making love. "Is i' cos I anit no good? Hmm. Cos I los' the baby? Is tha' it?"

"It has nothing to do with you." Bellatrix shook her head. "Narcissa came and was begging me, and I tried to tell her no and that you were ill, but she kept begging, and I gave in. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Bella wanted to break down. It was too much for her. She couldn't stand the fact that she broke Nellie's heart. It was something she thought she'd never do. And yet, she was so heartless as to do it not once, but twice. She could barely live with herself.

"Bu' ya still touched 'er! Ya still done it..Ya fucked ya own sis'er. Ya sick in the 'ead!" Nellie was boiling with rage. Narcissa was obviously stronger then Bellatrix if the witch just gave into her little sister without a second taught. "I could've died up there and ya were just fuckin' ya sis'er."

"I know. I don't know why I did it, and I really should have been there for you." Bellatrix's tears were about to spill from her eyes. "For that I'm sorry, and I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you." she didn't know what else to say anymore. A soft whimper left her mouth, but she tried to be strong. "Please don't make me go..." she whispered shakily.

Now Nellie's mind was off the fact of the two sister making love on the beach. Now her baby, her little lost baby came to heart. "I-I lost it, Bella! I lost my babe...The blood..An-An'..." It suddenly hit her she wouldnt be a mother again in nine months and Bellatrix would hardly give her another baby quickly.

"Hush, love." Bellatrix tried to calm Nellie down to the best of her ability. Of course it hurt, it hurt both of them terribly. "Just be patient, Nellie. We'll take things slow, spend time with Evelyn for a while, and then try again. That's the best we can do for now, and your body just wasn't ready to carry another child so soon."

The images of a bloody floor, the needles sticking deep within her weak body and the crys of Toby as he tried to calm her down spun around in Nellie's mind. The thought of them made her cry harder. Now her tears were for the loss of her little unborn baby. "I-I killed me baby.."

"It was just fate, Nellie. Don't worry. Try to forget about it. I know it's hard, but it will only pain you more if you think about it." Bellatrix sighed and attempted to wipe Nellie's tears away, but she was far from successful. "I understand that it's way too much for your heart to take, I understand that this is all frightening, and I.." she trailed off; she was rambling on about something Nellie wouldn't even care about or take her words into thought, so why should she waste her time trying to blurt it out?

"'Ow on earth could I-I forget?" Nellie's tears seemed to calm as she leant against Bellatrix. Maybe Bellatrix would give her another one? If she could see the discomfort Nellie was in then she just had to give her another. Nellie's wide, sad eye looked up to Bellatrix. "Fuck me. Just fuck me! Righ' 'ere, on the beach. Fuck me, Bellatrix,"

Bellatrix's eyes widened a bit. "Fuck you?" she tilted her head a bit. "I...I thought you wanted me to leave you alone, I thought you wanted me gone, and not to mention that your little body can barely even stand, let alone be able to handle getting fucked." she pulled back from Nellie, shaking her head. "I won't do it." Bella walked backwards slowly, until a small rock slipped beneath her feet, causing her to fall down onto the cold sand. She huffed, her body motionless as she looked up to Nellie.

"I said fuck me! If ya ge' to fuck ya sis'er then you can fuck me!" A long snarl left Nellie's mouth as she threw her weak body onto top of Bellatrix's. A baby had to be inside of her once more and in a way so did Bellatrix. Nellie wanted Bellatrix to claim her once more. "Jus' take me you fuckin'..Please! Fuck me on the beach, our beach."


	53. Chapter 53

"Fine." Bellatrix whimpered softly, tears almost spilling as Nellie offered herself. With a sigh, she looked away and out to the sea. "But to you it may be just a fuck, but to me it would be love making." she whispered quietly in hopes Nellie wouldn't hear. Bella turned her head to look to Nellie and she sighed softly, forcing Nellie to lay on the sand beside her so she could undo her robe.

Nellie heard Bellatrix well enough as her robe was pulled off and her fragile body was revealed in the moon light. "Then do i'...Make love to me. Jus' please..Make me yours again." In some ways Bellatrix was forgiven. Nellie could never be without her witch, no matter what happened between the two of them, she was always be in love with Bellatrix Lestrange. "Jus'," tears started to pour from Nellie's eyes as she pushed her lips deep agianst Bella's, "Only touch me. Please, jus' make me yours and yours only." Nellie wanted Narcissa to be gone for good. She wanted Bellatrix to touch her and her only.

"Narcissa is gone. To me, she's dead. Her love is dead. I only love you. You are the one who has my heart, Nellie." Bellatrix whispered as she rolled on top of Nellie, pressing their lips against each other deeply. She looked over to her wand which was laying on the sand beside them. "Suppose you want me to use that, then?"

"An' tha's what ya said abou' 'er last time." Nellie mumbled agianst Bellatrix's lips as they kissed. God, it felt so good to have the witches lips back where they belonged. Her eyes too wondered over the the wand which lay within the wet sand. True she wanted to be fucked and get pregnant from it but nothing could beat the real Bellatrix. "No..I-I don'...Do it 'ow we done it to start off wi'h."

"I mean it, Nellie. If Narcissa shows up here again, I'll slap her as hard as I can, and throw her out. Tell her to leave me alone for good." Bellatrix looked down to Nellie's beautious body. It was all hers for the taking. As was Bella's body to Nellie. With a nod, she crashed her lips back to Nellie's, not wanting to pull from them. Finally she could touch her lover again. She thought they were over, done, and dead. "Then so be it. I'll have my fingers inside you, which is what I really want."

Nellie felt herself so weak, in body and soul, compared to Bellatrix. Physically she was weak and tried but deep down she had to make Bellatrix fuck her, make love to her, so they could once more be whole. Mentally she was also weak. In her mind she knew that she should've let Bellatrix go completely and in the end her heart, that told her to pull the witch back, won over her.

Bellatrix placed a soft kiss on the front of Nellie's neck as fingers trailed over the body that was finally underneath her once more. Such smooth skin that she thought she would never touch again. Her fingers traced along Nellie's hip, almost refusing to touch the fleshy parts they longed to touch. "Are you sure you want me to do this? Are you strong enough to handle it?" Of course it had to be done, it needed to be done. But she didn't want to add to Nellie's weakness more than she had to.

"Jus' do i'." Nellie all but muttered as Bellatrix touched near to her entrance that already seemed to be wet. Her legs kept shut in a way that almost showed fear till they finally opened. Of course she was scared and shaken. Who wouldnt be after they caught two sisters making love to each other. Her weak body shook violently but this had to happen or else.

Bellatrix's head lightly nodded as she moved her fingers down to Nellie's thighs, rubbing them gently. She wanted to make this slow as she could, she wanted to show Nellie that she truly did care, that she would be there whenever she was needed. Slowly, Bella opened Nellie's legs, which seemed to tense under her touch. She opened them a little further and trailed her fingers up Nellie's inner thigh, before they brushed over the wet flesh. Bella pulled her fingers back, afraid to go further.

"Fuck." A long hiss left Nellie's mouth as Bellatrix swept over her clit. It hurt so much but she had felt pain like this before. Nellie Lovett was a big girl who could handle pain; there was no need for little girl tears. "Jus' please do i', Bella. Make me yers again."

With a nod, Bellatrix bit her lip and slowly pushed a finger into Nellie. She almost let out a whimper and pulled out, but she knew she had to do this for her Nellie. She wouldn't stop unless Nellie told her to, then she would know the pain was too much and she had to stop. Her finger slowly pushed deeper, feeling the wetness slide around her finger as it moved. A small sigh left Bella's mouth as she hesitantly started moving the one finger in and out.

"Bella!" Once again Nellie sobbed and her arms wrapped tightly around the witches neck. Pain slashed through her lower half and stomach as Bellatrix pushed deep within her; it hurt so much! But, also, she cried in the knowing her witch was back where she should be..On the sand, making love to Mrs. Lovett. The woman who was near enough her wife and the mother of their two children.

A soft whimper left Bellatrix's mouth as she watched Nellie cry out in pain. She wanted to pull her finger from Nellie's insides and just lay there with her until morning came. But she knew she couldn't stop, she had to keep going and make love to the woman who truly stole her heart. "If it hurts you so much, why do you want me to do this?" Bella whispered as she kissed along Nellie's cheek and jaw line, the finger still moving slow.

"Because!" Nellie's face buried itself deep within Bellatrix's neck as she cried out in pain and upset. This was the worst pain she'd ever felt in her life; it almost beat childbrith but Nellie wanted this to happen. She wanted to come in Bellatrix's hand to show her that this was where she belonged. "I'm yours! I don' wan' ya thinkin' abou' 'er anymore. A-An' I wan' to show ya..Ow, fuck...Th-tha' m'better then 'er."

"I already know that you're better than her. I already know you belong to me. I belong to you too. I love you and only you, I swear it." Bellatrix whispered as she held Nellie close to her to let her know that she would never let go. She wished to stop the pain she was causing Nellie, emotionally and now physically as well. Yet, her finger still moved and wouldn't stop until fluids poured from her lover. She didn't want to add another finger, she didn't want to do anything other than hold Nellie, and above all she didn't want to hurt Nellie in any way any further than she already had.

"Ya the wors' an' ye' the best thing tha's ever happened to me." Now Nellie's hips started to move violently up and down Bellatrix's fingers. How she cried and screamed as the hours went by but slowly, over time, pleasure started to seep into her body. Still her hips slammed down and soon enough she was bleeding from the heavy impact. Her face was still buried deep within Bellatrix's neck that she kissed here and then till finally, in the early hours of the morning, her body let her climax with a short, weak moan.

Bellatrix was near tears as she watched Nellie scream into the night as their movements came together to make fluids finally drip out of her. She pulled her fingers away from Nellie's wet flesh, studying them in the little light the slowly rising sun gave off. It took all night, but she didn't care. Nellie got what she wanted and that was good enough for Bellatrix's standards. Her fingers shined with the sticky bodily fluids of Nellie, coated with the red glisten of blood.

Nellie's body slowly pulled back from Bellatrix's causing her back to crash into the ground, the hard wet sand, underneath her weak limp body. Still she sobbed but this time here tears were for Bellatrix. Nellie Lovett had lost a child, Bellatrix's child. "M'sorry! Really I'm so so sorry, Bellatrix. I didn' mean to an-an..Please, M'sorry."

"Shhh..." Bellatrix hushed Nellie as she forced their bodies to cuddle up next to each other. She held Nellie's body close to her own, wanting to keep it that way until the end of time. "You shouldn't be sorry. There's no need for you to be sorry. None of it was your fault." she pressed their bodies closer together and kissed Nellie's forehead softly, holding onto the fradgile and weak body that lay in her arms.

1


	54. Chapter 54

"I wan' i' back, Bella. I-I wan' our baby back." Nellie lay in Bellatrix's arms, sobbing and shaking madly, till the sunrise crept up over the cliffs causing them both to be seen clearly in the light. "W-We should go inside. Someone will see us an' m'tired and my neck hurts." Her fingers trailed over the hole in the side of her neck where the needle had been stabbed into her flesh. Plus her lower half was aching, buring and pulsing with pain after Bellatrix's fingers had been inside Nellie.

"You can't get it back, Nellie. But, soon enough we'll try for another?" Bellatrix suggested as she lightly pulled from Nellie to grab her sandy robe and drape it over her body. Nellie was right; if they didn't go in soon, they'd be seen, and no doubt the both of them needed rest. She pulled Nellie up as she grabbed Nellie's robe and helped her put it on. "Stand up. And then I'll carry you to the house." she stood up and extened her hands down to reach Nellie.

"Yeh, another." Nellie's shakey hands held tightly onto Bellatrix's as the witch pulled her to her feet. Automatically she whimpered; the pain had seemed to of taken over most of her body. "I-I can'..." She could hardly speak let alone stand up for more then a few seconds.

Bellatrix quickly scooped Nellie into her arms and held her bridal style before she began walking off to the house, holding Nellie tightly. Her walking was slow; she was damned tired and her body ached out of pain and relief. "Nellie," Bella started as she made her way to the house. "can I ask you something...?"

"Migh' as well." Nellie's weak body slumped against Bella's as she was carried along the sand back to the tiny little cottage where they both lived. How she wanted to sleep but she also wanted to see Evelyn, her little shining angel of a baby.

"You still love me, right?" Bellatrix bit her lip slightly out of worry. Of course she thought she knew the answer, but she didn't know for sure and that worried her deeply. With weak movements, Bella finally approached the porch of their home, slowly crawling up the steps to reach the doorway at last.

"I guess." Nellie's eyes shut as Bellatrix opened the front door, where Toby greeted them with worry on his face for his poor, ill mother. He watched them slowly slump up the stairs before he went back to attending Evelyn in the living room. How weak and pointless Nellie felt; she might as well throw herself in one of her old pies and be fed to the birds.

Finally Bellatrix reached the bedroom and gently put Nellie down onto the bed. "You.. Guess?" she sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Nellie. She let out a troubled huff and shivered lightly as she clutched her robe tight to her body. "If you guess, then should I slump down to the sofa in the living room and sleep there?"

"I'm guessing.." Nellie's voice was weak as she gently shivered under the bed covers, "Tha' ya should keep me warm...Don' wan' ya without me.." Her breathing was soft and gentle as her tired eyes opened to look up at Bellatrix. "My stomach 'urts.."

Bellatrix looked down to Nellie with a sigh before crawling into bed, pressing their bodies together. "Sleep." she whispered as her hand rubbed Nellie's back. "You need sleep." Bella pressed a small kiss to Nellie's forehead and brushed some of the curls away from the sweaty forehead of her lover.

"I' 'urts, Bella. I' 'urts so much." Nellie's last words slipped from her lips in a silky yet painful way. It seemed alony minutes later that she was fast alseep; her forehead resting against Bellatrix's chin as she done so. This wasnt supposed to happen to Nellie Lovett. The old pie maker should've been happy..But, of course, she wasnt.

"I know.." Bellatrix whispered just before sleep took over her rather quick. The feeling she was having was pain. It wasn't love, or happiness, or even sadness. It was regret and pain. She had Nellie in her arms once more, but was Bellatrix happy in the very least? No, she wasn't. She was hurt and damaged like the broken hearted bitch she was meant to be. That night she had hurt Nellie terribly, and for that, she would never forgive herself.

Deep down Nellie still loved Bellatrix with the whole of her weak heart, but, on the surface, she hated the witch. Her heart had now been broken twice by the woman who's arms she now lay in. Each passing second as she slept was painful and it was to only get worse when she awoke. This had to stop one way or another. Nellie couldnt keep pretending that this didnt matter to ger.

Pain pulsed through Bellatrix's heart as she slept. Images flashed through her mind of Nellie slapping her, giving her exactly what she deserved. Stabbing her in the heart, litterally, ending her life. She couldn't take it anymore, and she finally snapped her eyes open. A soft whimper left her mouth as her hand held her heart. She thought Nellie had just endend her life. To her surprise, she still had Nellie in her arms, but what frightened her was the fact that when she pulled her hand from her chest, she found blood on her fingertips. Looking down, Bella huffed as she saw a slash mark right over her heart. "Hell, not another one of those dreams." she huffed. Bellatrix always had dreams such as this, where she'd wake up with a gash on her body. It didn't much surprise her, but she hadn't had one since she met Nellie.

Each slight movement caused Nellie Lovett great pain and by the early hours of the morning her body hurt so much that she was crying into Bellatrix's neck. This wasnt meant to happen! She was meant to be carrying Bellatrix's children whilst the witch touched her belly, kissed it and never left it alone. These were supposed to be happy times and yet the world was falling apart around her.

A few minutes later, Bellatrix still lay awake. Biting her lip, she forced herself to pull from Nellie and slowly walk to the bathroom. She had to get the blood cleaned, and she couldn't worry Nellie any further. Grabbing a rag, she turned the knob on the sink to get it wet before she lazily dabbed at the wound. She sighed, not feeling any pain as she attempted to clean off the blood. A few moments later the blood was pouring out of her chest. No. This couldn't happen. Blood flodded her hands, the rag, the sink, and began to drip on to the floor. Last time this happened, she passed out. And that's exactly what happened this time. She collapsed on the bathroom floor, the blood still pouring from her.

Nellie's little sobs died down after a moment before she awoke. Her hands reached to find Bellatrix yet the little witch wasnt there. "B-Bella?" Slowly and painfully Nellie lifted herself to sit up in their bed. Light slowly reached her eyes from the open window giving her a little look around the room. How empty it was. "Bella?" Nellie's sobs grew harder as the witch was nowhere to be found. She was acting like a child; a child that had lost their mother.

As Bellatrix layed unconcious, it felt like she was drowning in a pool of black. Her life was gone, she thought she was dying. Nothing could save her now. The blood still poured from her chest as more slash marks started to appear all over her body. "No!" Bella shouted out loudly as she watched her body being cut up by a force that wasn't there. "God, no!" she cried out just before her body went limp again and her mind went blank.

"Wha'? Bella?" Nellie finally found a little strenght to pull herself up from the bed before making her way to where Bellatrix's voice had come. Each passing second was painful and each footstep made her head spin. Soon enough she was able to get into the bathroom doorway. Her body froze. More blood. "Bellatrix?" Her wide eyes darted down to the witch; the blood was coming from her! Nellie threw herself, painfully, next to the witch before shaking her as well as she could. "Love, w-wake up! M'sorry! I didn' mean to be horrid! W-wake up, Bella!"

Black. Nothing. Muffled voices. Horrid screaming and empty souls. Bellatrix felt like she was dead, as she should be. It wasn't long before her arm began to move around aimlessly until her hand finally gripped on of Nellie's wrists. Her mind slowly began to recover from all the empty black, but it was spinning wildly. She let out a loud groan as she was pulled between life and death. Bella was losing too much blood for her body to function properly. "N-Nellie..." she breathed out in a harsh pant. "Just.. Let me.. Bleed.. To death..." she whispered softly, feeling as though she saw all this coming, like she deserved to die like this.

"Shu' up! Don' say such a thin'." Nellie's eyes looked down at Bellatrix as she pulled the witch into her lap and rocked her gently side to side as she soothed and stroked her sweaty hair. Yes, she was weak but she could be strong..For Bella. "Ya anit gunna do tha', ya 'ear me! Ya gunna stay 'ere wi'h me and our two children." She snatched up the cloth from the floor and pushed it into Bellatrix's cut before she screamed at Toby to, once again, fetch the doctor.

"I deserve to die for what I did to you!" Bellatrix sobbed into Nellie's arms as she watched the blood leak from her body still. She was slipping in and out of conciousness, her body occaisionally going limp as she lost even more blood than she should be losing. "Just let me die!" she whispered as she once again regained conciousness.

Without a word, Toby rushed out of the house and ran all the way to the doctor's clinic. He didn't have to say anything, and the doctor knew exactly what to do. Quickly rushing to grab his stuff, the doctor rushed after Toby to the house. "This time Bellatrix is tha one ya need ta see." he opened the door for the doctor before following him in. "Jus' upstairs, in tha bathroom."

"Shh, love, shh.." Nellie rocked Bellatrix slowly as the doctors steps could be heard on the stairway. "Jus' keep strong fer me. I-I 'ave an idea..I' will help us...Fer when we go outside." Before the doctor pushed into the room Nellie let her lips gently touched Bellatrix's before she pulled back and lay her gently down on the floor.

"Whats all this?" Doctor Steven's was out of breath and was slightly red in the face. Quickly he moved. Now he leant over Bellatrix, checking her pulse and breathing. His hands worked quickly to attend the cut on her chest. "Did you do this?" He asked Nellie with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"I-I did it." Bellatrix whispered as she looked down to the cut on her chest. Her skin had become deadly pale and she was sweating tremendously. "Self injury has always been a problem for me." she tried to come up with the best explaination she could. If she had told the doctor what had really happen, surely she'd get locked in a mad house for life. Her breathing became shaky and uneven as her eyes slipped shut, afraid of what would happen.

Nellie's eyes widened as Bellatrix put hte blame on herself. There she stood, in silence, some of Bella's blood on her hands as she watched the doctor tend to the slash wound.

"Well, you should stop. Think like that will get you chucked in some sort of looney house. People will think you're mad." With a long sigh the Doctor pulled out a needle and thread which he used to sitch Bellatrix's cut together. After a while his eyes wondered to Nellie, "You should be resting. I'm surprised you are standing."

Bellatrix opened her eyes to watch the Doctor stitch up her wound, which by now had stopped bleeding for the most part. Her eyes flicked over to Nellie, and she sighed lightly before looking down. She didn't even want to look at Nellie for the time being. Nellie shouldn't still be there by her side, she should be happily resting while Bella bled out onto the bathroom floor, bleeding to death.

"Yeah..I know.." Nellie's hands wringed around each other as she spoke, "Bu'..I anit just gunna leave 'er on the floor now..Am I.."

"True. But still, after this please rest. You went through alot. The both of you have." Pulling the stitches tight together the Doctor cut and tie up all loose parts. "There," his eyes flicked over his own handy work before he mopped up the last of the blood, "Thats better."

Yes, the both of them had gone through alot, and the Doctor didn't even know the half of it. Bellatrix's mind was still spinning and she was dizzy above anything. Her eyes cast down to her wound and she sighed lightly. "Do you think I've lost too much blood, Doctor? My head is spinning." she groaned softly as her hand moved up to press to her throbbing forehead.

"Just breathe. You shouldnt of done this in the first place. I dont understand why people do this.." Slowly and carefully he pulled Bellatrix up to her feet. "Now, I can give you oil to rub into the cut, so it wont scar as much and pain killers will be given. Now, no more cutting yourself up. Alright?"

Bellatrix nodded and breathed calmly as she could, her hand still pressed to her forehead. "I won't cut anymore. I didn't want to this time, I just..." she paused and stopped herself from telling the truth. "I woke up angry and needed an outlet."


	55. Chapter 55

"Hmm. Well keep the anger and cutting out of your system. Now.." Ever so gently he wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and lead her into the bedroom where he sat her down on the bed, "You rest up and you.." His eyes flicked over to Nellie who had followed them in, "You need to sleep and recover."

Nodding again, Bellatrix took her hand off her forehead as she sat down on the bed, looking down at her sweaty, pale body. After a while her eyes cast up to see Nellie and the Doctor. Nellie looked so cold, so hurt, and so torn. She slumped herself down into the covers and turned away from Nellie, still not wanting to see her, afraid she'd cause the poor woman more pain.

"Right. Rest, the both of you." With a nod and a kind smile the doctor left without another word.

Nellie stayed silent even when the doctor had gone. She didnt know what to say or do but she knew Bellatrix hadnt cut herself; the witch wasnt like that. The old pie makers face showed deep pain and yet it showed worried love for Bellatrix. "Ya didn' cut yaself. I know ya didn'."

"No, I didn't." Bellatrix whispered as she sat up in the bed and looked to Nellie. "You did... Well I mean, not literally, but I had a dream where you stabbed me in the heart, and as you can see..." she trailed off, looking down to her chest at the stitched up wound.

"Oh.." Nellie's eyes too wondered over Bella's cut that lay upon her pale, snowy chest. "Well, m'sorry.." After a few more minutes Nellie sat herself on the bed and gently touched Bellatrix's leg. The contact made her smile as she looked down to Bellatrix's toes. "Do ya wanna 'ear my plan?"

Nodding gently, Bellatrix accepted Nellie's apology. "Sure, love. What's your plan?" she asked, her eyes moving away from her cut and to Nellie. Soon her arms were wrapped around the waist of her lover, pulling them both down gently to lie on the bed.

Nellie was so close to crying in Bellatrix's arms once more but she bit her tongue and held back. "Well.." her hand lay gently onto Bellatrix's stomach before she followed the pattern on the material with her fingertips, "I was thinkin' tha' if ya could changed ya..into a blokes par' then ya could, well, change yaself into a bloke?"

Bellatrix's eyes furrowed lightly. "Suppose I could do that." she nodded, though she didn't much like the idea one bit. "I don't know if I could live being a bloke. I... I wouldn't be sexy, I wouldn't have breasts or anything." Bella frowned lightly at the thought.

"No. I didn' mean ferever. I mean' tha' if we go ou'side. I-I mean we need a back up story fer Evelyn and well when we are ou' ya can kiss me and hold me all ya want." Nellie shut her eyes tightly as she waited for an answer.

Suddenly Bellatrix grew fond of the idea. All she ever wanted to do was kiss Nellie in public, display their affection in front of the whole world without a care. "I see. I wouldn't mind it then, actually. Might be fun." Bella shrugged, gently patting Nellie's shoulder.

"Ya don' 'ave to if ya don' want to, love." Nellie's fingers moved and gently wrapped around Bellatrix's lush waist. Her lips quickly pressed against Bellatrix's cheek before she sat up and looked down into her witches eyes with a gentle smile. Her large brown eyes shone kindly in the dark.

"I do want to. I'll do it for me, and I'll do it for you." Bellatrix smiled softly as she looked up to Nellie before her eyes were cast down, giving her a sad look. "Nellie," she whispered, her fingers now fidgeting with the material on her robe. "please, tell me you love me. I... I've been needing to hear it for quite some time now..."

Nellie too looked down as she started to pull at the bedding. "Ya lied to me. Ya slipped of to 'ave sex with ya own sis'er in a place tha' was mean' to ours. I was up 'ere, screamin' my 'eart ou' wi'h needles in me..My own son 'ad to 'old me down. Once again ya werent 'ere." After a while her teared, misty eyes flicked to Bellatrix. "An' ye' I s'ill love ya. Bu', listen to me, ya ever do anything like tha' again..If ya ever 'urt me..Then I won' fergive ya again."

Bellatrix nodded as a soft whimper escaped her lips. She moved her head so her face was inches from Nellie's. "Now look at me." Bella gently lifted up Nellie's chin. "Take a good look at me." By now, a tear had fallen from the broken witch's eye, creeping down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Nellie. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive me tonight. You have every right to throw me out and forget me. I've been terrible, I know. But if you feel this," Bella slipped her hand down and gently picked up Nellie's hand in her own, placing their hands upon Bella's fast beating heart. "It beats for you still."

Nellie's eyes pooled with tears as she look up to Bellatrix. She would of never thought, not in a million years, that she would've been given so much love and yet so much pain. Her hand could feel Bellatrix's beat underneath before her fingertips trailed over Bellatrix's wound. She had caused that, caused pain. "I fergive you, you fergive me?"

"Always will forgive you, love. Though I shouldn't need to forgive you, I mean, you're far too innocent and loving to hurt me, I know it." Bellatrix leant in to press a soft kiss to Nellie's cheek, before lips pressed into her lover's ear. "Bellatrix Lestrange will always love Nellie Lovett; her Nellie Lovett. Alright?"

It was then a small tear trailed down Nellie's cheek. Her bottom lip trembled as she slowly nodded. "Yes..And Nellie..She'll.." A sob slipped from Nellie's mouth before she burst out crying and tightly wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's neck without putting pressure onto the witches cut. "I love ya Bella. I really love ya.."

Bellatrix held Nellie tightly in her arms and hushed her little lover. "I wish to make you Nellie Lestrange. Eleanor Lestrange. You don't know how much I want to make you my wife." A small smile crept over Bella's face as she said her words. She meant them with every ounce of her being.

Nellie couldnt help but laugh, her cheeks wet with tears before she pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Nellie Lestrange..I-I like it." She also wished that she could marry Bellatrix. No matter what had happened her heart was too powerful and it took over the bad thoughts in Nellie's mind.

"Maybe.." Bellatrix thought carefully as she held Nellie tighter to her own body. "We could put that bloke idea to good use. I turn into a bloke, we get married, at home I'm myself, but when we go out, I'm a bloke. And no one will ever know except our little family."

Once again Nellie burst into tears. Tears of happiness. Soon enough her lips were against Bellatrix's as she stroked back some of her witches hair. This was what she had wanted, for a long time. "Then..I do.."

Bellatrix too began crying due to happiness. She kissed Nellie hard as she could, but the kiss had true meaning. "Suppose I should propose to you properly though, yes?" Bella asked between kisses which grew softer and softer.

After a while Nellie's kisses moved from Bellatrix's lips to her chin before she pulled back and wiped away her witches tears though she still cried herself. "Ya make it all be'er, all the time. Ya come back and 'ave my 'eart racin' once again."

A small smile showed on Bellatrix's face as she moved her head down to press a soft kiss to Nellie's chest, at the fast beating heart. She then trailed kisses up the front of Nellie's throat, up her chin, over to one of her cheeks where she kissed away the many tears that were falling.

Nellie's moved her face forward so now her forehead and nose were touching Bellatrix's. "Don' hur' me again. Please? Nex' time I won' be able to pull through it."

Her hand moved to cup Bellatrix's cheek whilst her fingertips caught up a few loose strands of the witches hair.

"I promise you, Nellie. Never again will I hurt you. Never again will I stab you in the heart and the back. I can honestly promise you this." Bellatrix softly pressed a kiss to Nellie's lips before she nuzzled against her. "We'll get married, and we'll have the life you always wanted. No more hurt. From me, at least."

"Yeah.." Nellie's lips pressed agianst Bellatrix's cheek. How happy they would be. Evelyn would be in a proper family and Nellie could have Bellatrix, in man form, to kiss and hold her out in public. "Now, ya ge' some res'..No watchin' over me. Jus' sleep."

With a nod, Bellatrix cuddled up with Nellie under the covers. "You sleep too. Or at least try to. Promise?" Bella softly pressed a kiss to Nellie's cheek as they laid comfortably in the bed. This moment was something Bellatrix never thought would happen; lying with Nellie, her heart fluttering, recovering from all the stress.

"I will la'er..Jus', no' now." Though Nellie was happy and her heart was beating once again like it had when Bellatrix came into her shop all those months ago it still hurt. Her baby, their baby, was dead and gone and no matter what Nellie would hurt forever.

"I will la'er..Jus', no' now." Though Nellie was happy and her heart was beating once again like it had when Bellatrix came into her shop all those months ago it still hurt. Her baby, their baby, was dead and gone and no matter what Nellie would hurt forever. .

"If you won't sleep, than I won't sleep either." Bellatrix frowned gently and stroked Nellie's hair. As her arm moved, her whole body suddenly ached. "If something's wrong, Nellie.. We can just talk it out you know." she whispered in hopes to comfort Nellie; it was obvious to her that something was eating away at the poor woman's heart.

"Talk won' bring my babe back." Nellie shut her eyes tightly as she buried her head deep within Bellatrix's neck that her wet cheeks pressed against. Bellatrix may have felt pain for their lost baby but to Nellie it was like someone had killed a part of her; a part she'd never get back.

"O-oh..." Bellatrix stuttered out, her body now suddenly aching even more. For the time being, she had completely forgotten what happened. Their child was gone. A child who could have been in their arms in nine months was gone. The thoughts were enough to cause a soft whimper to drip from Bella's lips, her head gently nuzzling against the side of Nellie's head.

"Doctor told me tha' I-I migh' no' be able to 'ave anymore." The words stabbed at Nellie's heart as she told her future wife what had happened. "An' if I do wanna 'ave more then mis - losing 'em..That'll increase."

As much as it pained Bellatrix to say it, she had too. "Then I won't let you get pregnant. I'm not having you go through another heart break of losing a child." Of course now, this would mean no more children for them. Thanks to Vermilion, that ass, Bellatrix would never have a baby inside her, and now this.

Nellie's head shook automatically. "N-no. I wan' ano'ther babe!" She wouldn't, couldn't, come to the terms that mayne having more children would hurt her, and Bellatrix. "I said I was fine. M-maybe he was jus' sayin' tha' so-so he doesn' 'ave to come and see me anymore. M'sure I'll be fine."

"No!" Bellatrix quickly argued. "What happens when you go to give birth, and your heart gives out? I'm scared of losing you, and who knows if you'll lose another baby. And if you do, you won't be able to take it, Nellie. I won't let you get pregnant again and tha'ts that. I'm sorry." Bella cried, knowing she must seem like a bitch, but it would do both of them good.

Bellatrix was right, in some ways, but it was as she was making out that Nellie was weak. "I-I wan' a babe, Bella." After a while she sat back up and hugged a pillow to her chest. Yes, she had a beautiful daughter who no doubt would turn out to be an amazing woman, but Nellie wanted more. "Jus' one more. Please? I wanna 'ave a big family an' I'd be 'appy."

"Nellie, no." Bellatrix shook her head lightly, looking up at Nellie. "You're going to lose it if you get pregnant, and I won't let you go through that. I know how much you want another baby, and I want one too. But I'm sorry, we're going to have to face the fact that your body can't take having a baby. I mean, haven't we learned that when Evelyn came early and you could barely push her out as it was? And then you lost our second child. Your body is telling you something, Nellie." Of course she was ranting on, but all of it was true.

Nellie had lost. Of course Bellatrix spoke the truth but the pie maker wouldnt give up without a fight. Nellie would do this all against just to have another baby in her arms. True, Evelyn came early but that was Bellatrix's fault. The witch put too much stress on Nellie which went straight to the baby. Nellie needed to come up with something. Fast. "So.." Her fingers pulled on the pillow, "Ya can fuck ya sis'er bu' I canno' 'ave a baby?"

"Fuck." Bellatrix muttered as she threw herself from the bed and slammed into the wall. "You really didn't need to bring that up, Nellie. For one thing, me fucking my sister has nothing to do with your inability to have children. And another thing, I don't need that fucked up excuse for a sister lingering inside my head." Bellatrix slumped onto the floor, her body still pressed to the wall.

"I don' 'ave an inability! Ya the one who won' give me a child!" Nellie herself was up from the bed with hisses and grunts of discomfort. She wanted nothing more then to give Bellatrix another child, another little girl or even a boy. "M'gunna check on Evenlyn. No doub' she wants feedin'." The little pie makers tired legs carried her to her daughters room. Toby was asleep in the chair, a sleeping baby girl in his arms. "Aw. Come in Princess." Bending down Nellie scooped up her little daughter and gently kissed her head. How she wanted another.


	56. Chapter 56

Once Nellie was gone, Bellatrix had another one of her break down's just like the mad little baby she was. Her body was thrown on the bed once more, where she began sobbing harshly into a pillow. She couldn't take all the pain she had caused Nellie and she couldn't believe how she fucked her own sister once more. It wasn't right. None of it was right. Rage built up inside Bellatrix before she couldn't take it anymore. She quickly clawed at the pillow, ripping it open, pulling it to shreds.

After a while Evelyn woke in Nellie's arms and greeted her mother will a gummy smile. "Oh..Hello Miss. Wanna come and snuggle with me and mum tonight? Hmm." Once again Nellie's tired legs took her back to the bedroom. Automatically her eyes went to the mess Bellatrix had made. She wouldnt need another child if Bellatrix was gunna act like one.

With a huff, Bellatrix stood from the bed. "Erm, sorry. I needed an outlet. And what I just did was more than pointless, Nellie. You don't know the half of it." Bella whispered, looking down, a bit ashamed of herself. "But I know I'm nothing but a child, so why does it mater?" she mumbled and sighed to herself.

"So ya rip up my pillows?" With a roll of her eyes Nellie passed Evelyn over to Bellatrix. "M'gunna wash myself. Keep an eye on her." Nellie's body felt all sweaty and sticky; she needed to relax in some soothing, hot water and push away all bad thoughts.

"Sorry." Bellatrix muttered as she nodded and took Evelyn into her arms. Her daughter was giving her the sweetest smile, but not even sweet little Evelyn's baby face could cheer her up. It seemed as though Evelyn could see the pain through her mother's eyes, and the once happy smile turned into slight frown. "Oh, you. Don't you worry about me, little one. I'm just troubled and broken is all."

Knowing that Evelyn would be face within Bellatrix's arms Nellie could relax a little. All she truly wanted was to have a safe and happy family and soon, when a male Bellatrix purposed, Nellie would finally have someone to call her own. Now she lay in a half filled bathtub of hot water as her mind ran over the same thoughts.

Bellatrix loved the way Evelyn's eyes gleamed as she spoke to her. It was like she was actually listening to the words Bella had to say, and understanding them perfectly well. Suddenly her mind opened up in front of her daughter and words began spilling out. "You know, babe. I wish that I didn't have to always mess things up. I've hurt your mother far more than I should have, hun. Wish I could just take it all back."

Soap slipped down Nellie's back as she washed herself clean of blood. She scrubbed herself till her skin was red and burning in pain. It was only then, when her body stung, that Nellie pulled herself from the water. A white towel was wrapped around her body as Nellie went back into the room. "She alrigh'?" Her eyes wondered to her daughter in Bellatrix's arms.

"And I wish for you to have a little brother or sister... But that's too much of a risk." Bellatrix kept talking, unaware of Nellie's presence in the room. Evelyn's hands extended to grip Bella's hair with a grin. "Still fancy my hair, do you?" she smiled, pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "You know, maybe.. Maybe me and mum could try getting me pregnant. Highly doubt it would work, but we could try. How does that sound?" Evelyn's grin grew wider and she cooed out little grunts and yawns. It was then that Bellatrix looked up, surprised to see Nellie. "Oh.. Hello, love."

As Nellie stood there, listening to her partner and cooing baby girl, she couldnt help but well up. That was all she wanted, another baby, boy or girl. She'd be happy, overjoyed, to have a new born child in her arms once more. Her hands tightened around her towel as she looked up to Bellatrix. "Please give me ano'her one.."

"The only way we're having another baby is if it comes out of me." Bellatrix whispered softly. "I know you want another.. I want one too. I can't let you get pregnant. I'm sorry, love.. But you can't. I know I probably can't either, but we should try." Now Bella was near tears. She wanted to give birth to a child so very much.

Nellie had sex with Bellatrix a few times with a mans part and no hope, no joy and no baby came from that. She knew she was being selfish but Nellie loved carrying a child around in her womb, no matter the pain. Maybe, if they kept trying, Bellatrix would become pregnant. All she did was nod. Her answer plain and simple.

"I... I'm sure if we try hard enough, I'll get pregnant." Bellatrix stood, the little Evelyn cooing, fingers still weaved in her mother's hair. "I know how much you want to be the one to give birth to another, but..." Bellatrix trailed off, feeling slightly ashamed that she in a way was being selfish. "You already gave birth, and.. I've always wanted to do the same." A small tear fell from Bella's eye as she looked down.

"Yeah...I know." After a while Nellie sat down on the bed and started to dry off her pale legs. It wasnt that she didnt want Bellatrix to have a child, of course she wanted that, it was just that Nellie Lovett always wanted a big family to come from her own womb. Not only that, but she didn't like having the thought of a males part. It freaked her out. But, if that was what Bellatrix wanted then she'd get it. Bellatrix had agreed to turning into a man, Nellie would agree to giving Bella a child.

A light sniffle came from Bellatrix's nose as she began to lightly rock and bounce Evelyn in her arms. Small sqeals and coos of delight came from their little daughter's mouth. The sounds were enough to cheer Bella up from all the sadness, but not enough to mend all the pain. "Thank you, Nellie. I love you." she whispered in a gentle tone, forcing a soft smile for Nellie.

"No need to thank me, love." Pulling off her towel Nellie reached for a nightdress. She couldnt be bothered to dress up today; even though it was still in the early hours of the morning. Now she stood at the window, which she pushed open to let the morning air rush over her pale cheeks, in her off white nightdress. "Looks even more beau'iful in the sunrise. The sea, I mean.."

Bellatrix walked over to stand by the window, next to Nellie. "It appears so." A soft smile crept over Bella's face as she looked to Nellie in the rising sun. "I think you look beautiful as well in the sunrise." She kissed Nellie's cheek before turning Evelyn so their daughter could see the beautiful sun peaking over the hills, shining on the sea as the world around them began to wake up from sweet slumber.

"Hmm. Suck up." A smile took over Nellie's lips before she looked down to her daughter. The little girl seemed to be giggling up at a few passing bird before her attention went pulling on Nellie's sleeve. Evelyn was the spit of Bellatrix in everyway. Short black hair, sharp features and sly yet cute little smile. She had Nellie's brown eyes and pale skin, that was about it, but Nellie didnt care. Bellatrix was beautiful and no doubt Evelyn would turn out just the same.

"No, I mean it." Bellatrix softly giggled as her eyes cast down to their beautiful daughter, who seemed fascinated by the world around her, including her two mothers. Bella's eyes flicked from Evelyn to Nellie, all her aches and pains suddenly drifting away as she stood by her beautiful soon to be wife, along with her beautiful daughter who would grow up to be an amazing woman. "Charming, she is." Bella muttered as her gaze fixed on Evelyn. "She's rather bright for a baby. It's like she listens to me." With the tilt of her head, she leant down to press a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Well, she must have witch or something in her?" After a while Nellie leant her head onto Bellatrix's shoulder and started to stroke her babys cheek and then her short black hair. "She'll be beau'iful. I know i'. She shall be married at six'een to some handsome man wi'h loads of money to spoil 'er with. She's got a sort of...magic to 'er. Will she have magic? Wha' 'bout a wand an' all that stuff?"

"Hard to say if she'll have magic. I suppose she would, considering I'm a witch. We just have to watch her as she grows up. When she gets angry or sad, something might happen that we can't explain. We have to watch for that, and if we see it, we'll tell her she's a witch." Bellatrix spoke as if Nellie knew everything she was saying, of course she most likely didn't. "Once she's old enough, we could send her off to the witchcraft school I went to.. I mean, if it's alright with you and everything."

"I'd like tha'." Nellie's eyes slowly wondered up to Bellatrix's face. Ever so gently her lips pushed against her soon-to-be wife's face. This was how it was went to be, the whole family together. But what Nellie said, about Bella being on her last warning, was completely true. She'd given up too much for that witch. "Gives us some time alone. I guess."

"Guess it would." Bellatrix nuzzled against Nellie's touch. "I have something to ask you.." she whispered, her eyes casting down to meet Nellie's. "The whole.. Bloke thing. Is it partly because I don't satisfy you as a woman? Or because you pictured yourself with a man, and you want it that way? Does it have anything against me that you want me as a bloke? Or is it just so we can truly be together?" Bella lightly tilted her head as she spoke, along with chewing on the inside of her cheek, waiting for an answer.

"Oh Bella. Ya really do think into stuff a li'le too much." Once again Nellie kissed Bellatrix on the side of her face. "Ya sa'isfy me as bo'h. Male or female. I fell in love wi'h a woman. Bu', I though' it would be nice fer us to go ou' and truly be toge'her when we go ou'. I wan' to show the world 'ow much I love ya."

"Thats what I thought, but I wasn't sure. I'm paranoid is all.. I'm too afraid of losing you because of my stupid and pointless tactics and I'm afraid you've gone tired of me, annoyed with me, and don't much love me like you used to." Bellatrix looked down, a bit saddened, but every word she said was true. There was no excuse to what Bellatrix had done and it was true that she thought all the love and lust between them had died down.

"Ya readin' too much into it, love. Ya the one who is causin' the hur', no one else. So," Her gentle eyes caught Bellatrix's with a soft glint, "It's up to ya to fix it. When the time comes then you'll know wha' to do."

"I know, I will fix it. I don't know how just yet, but I will. I promise you." Bellatrix smiled and kissed Nellie's forehead as little Evelyn giggled. It appeared Evelyn loved the sight of her two mothers in such close contact with small actions of affection.

"It'll all get be'er, soon enough.." Nellie's eyes wondered over the sea as the growing light hit off the blue and white waves that rolled onto the shore and crashed deep within the yellow sand. How she loved this place, will all her heart. It beat London, no matter how much she missed it, Nellie couldnt put up with the smoke, the busy streets or the danger anymore. Besides, what did she have to back to?

"Yeah, I hope so." Bellatrix watched Evelyn as her eyes flicked from her mothers to the beatious sea. "It's all ours, my dear. All ours." She whispered into Evelyn's ear, causing a small babyish giggle to erupt into the morning in all it's wonder. Now Bellatrix started thinking on how she'd make things up to Nellie. It was going to take her lifetime to do so, but it didn't matter much to her long as Nellie saw that Bella was pure for her and only her.

Nellie's eyes flicked back to her daughter as the little girl giggled. Turly it was Evelyn's. She would grow up living here. She'd be the one to find the little hiding places, the best spots to have a picnic and the best trees to climb. Nellie couldnt see their daughter to be girly or behavour in the proper mannor. Already she was cheeky and sly when she wanted to be.

"You're going to put a spell on every man within miles when you're older. Perhaps literally." Bellatrix giggled lightly, kissing Evelyn's soft, tiny cheek. She looked over to Nellie and tilted her head. "Do you want to hold her? You look rather lonely over there." Bella slowly extended her arms out to Nellie with Evelyn all bundled safely inside.

"Sure. Come 'ere li'tle lady..." Nellie gently scooped up Evelyn. Kisses were placed all over her giggling daughters face before Evelyn grabbed Nellie's nose and squealed out in delight. "God. She so takes af'er ya. Li'le bloody madame. Tellin' ya now."

"That's just her way of saying she loves you!" Bellatrix giggled lightly before hiding a smirk on her face. "Like this is my way of saying I love you!" Bella brought her hand back and gave Nellie's bottom a firm smack before gripping it roughly with a wink and a giggle.

"Ouch! Sore body 'ere ya li'le bi'ch!" Nellie's brown eyes looked over to Bellatrix before she started to giggle. Bellatrix could always make her laugh, one way or the other. "Righ'. I think I migh' pu' this one to bed and we should res' too. We are bo'h tried.."

"Indeed you should do that." Bellatrix nodded before she gently took her hand off Nellie's bottom and kissed her cheek. She moved to the corner where her nightdress was and slipped it on quickly; there would be no point in dressing either, the both of them would just spend the day in bed, sleeping or just talking.

Nellie gently rocked Evelyn to sleep as she was put into her cot. Of course her mother made sure that her little baby girl was all tucked up before Nellie placed a kiss onto Evelyn's head. "Sleep well, love." Mintues later Nellie was slipping into bed with Bellatrix. Like always she curled up to the witch and put her hand onto Bella's stomach. Her fingertips took up the material of the witches nightdress as she toyed with the patterns on it.

"Now, go to sleep, Nellie. You need some well deserved rest." Bellatrix whispered into Nellie's ear. "And don't go dreaming on the bad things, you hear me?" she softly spoke as she placed kisses all around Nellie's ear before her lips made their way down to kiss upon the lips of her little pie maker.

Wrapping her arms around Bellatrix's neck Nellie pushed her lips back into the witches. If anything her kiss was a little too depreprate. It was like she was begging Bellatrix not to go with a kiss, a long and hard kiss. How she wanted to cry again but this time, unlike most of the long dark night, the pie maker was able to hold back.

Bellatrix was thankful for the long kiss she shared with Nellie that night. It was one of the first things Bellatrix did with Nellie that had true meaning to it. Of course, she had made love to Nellie on the beach hours before, but that was filled with pain and sorrow, rather than beating hearts and smiles. It had been a month since that dreadful yet loving night had happened, and Nellie's health as well as emotional state began to hype up, almost back to normal. Now the two women spent their days in meanigful talk, long walks on the beach, and for a few moments, they almost forgot they had a family. But then they would grab Evelyn to watch her smile as the two shared small kisses and giggles, playful moments and even a few teasing ones. Life had defiantely gotten better that month, and Bellatrix couldn't help but to think it over while lying in bed on a beautiful, early morning, awaiting her little pie maker to wake.


	57. Chapter 57

As Nellie lighty slept, her chest rising and lowering with each smooth breath she took, her mind replayed memories. Time had gone by and she'd become alot stronger, both in body and spirit. It seemed she could run around for hours without tiring and now, more then ever, she had put herself deep into a motherly role. Evelyn had grown so much and the little girl bloomed under Bella's and the pie makers touch. Bellatrix, the amazing witch, had taken such care of Nellie. It seemed she was there to help and be at Nellie's side no matter what. Each day she told the pie maker how much she loved her and how she couldnt wait to marry her. Life would be perfect but Nellie would never forgot that night where her life was almost broken in too. Slowly her eyes fluttered open as the morning light hit her. The first thing, like always, to greet her eyes was Bellatrix's beautiful face looking down at her with a long loving smile.

As Nellie slept, she couldn't help but brush her eyes over every part of the pie maker's body. Everything that woman had was so exeptionally beautious, so very cute and spledid. Bella was glad she was soon to call this woman her own. Her eyes settled on Nellie's face, where she watched her sweet features lightly twitch, until Nellie finally opened her brown eyes. "Well, good morning, my beautiful lady." Bellatrix whispered and smiled happily down at her pie maker. She ducked her head down to place a soft kiss to Nellie's forehead, the smile never leaving her bright face.

"Ello, love." Nellie croaked as she smiled, streched her back and then wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's neck. It had been like this for a while. Bellatrix would awake then look over Nellie till the pie makers eyes fluttered open. If anything Nellie felt more complete then ever. Bellatrix was more focused on her then ever before, even more when Nellie was pregnant. "Sleep well?"

"Now how could I not sleep well when thoughts of you are always happily dancing in my head?" Bellatrix smiled, her hands moving to brush some of Nellie's hair that partly covered those gleaming brown eyes and pale as heaven skin. "And how about you? Did my lovely Nellie sleep well?" She brushed the hair back behind the pie maker's ear before her fingers trailed over Nellie's jaw line.

"Slept wonderfully, thank ya lovely." It was true, she really had done. Like she said before, Nellie didnt really dream, but that night her mind played over when she and Bellatrix had a food fight with flour and sugar, it ended up with that making love, once again. Making love. That was something they hadnt done for a long while, not since Bellatrix had claimed Nellie to be hers once again on that painful day by the sea.

"Good to know that." Bellatrix softly pressed her lips to Nellie's, loving the sensation she got when their lips brushed against each other. It was a sensation Bella never wanted to end, she would kiss her pie maker until the world stopped turning if she could. After a while of pressing deeper kisses to Nellie's lips, she took her pie maker's hand in her own and placed them on her beating heart. "Beats all for you, it does. All for Nellie Lovett." Bella moved her lips near to Nellie's ear. "Soon to be Nellie Lestrange." she happily whispered, nuzzling against Nellie's ear.

Nellie Lovett shivered at Bellatrix's words. She couldnt wait till the day Bellatrix asked for her hand. Her free hand trailed up Bellatrix's cheek whilst the other held over her chest. Nellie's bright brown eyes moved. Bellatrix now had a light scar on her pale white skin. The pie maker didnt forget that night; how it scared her, she could've lost Bellatrix. Moving her head Nellie pushed her lips back into the dark haired witches. All she wanted to do was kiss Bella and push their pale bodies together.

Bellatrix kissed Nellie deeply and passionately like she always did, every morning; it was like a routine. But now she didn't want to go through the same thing, she wanted to break the routine, she wanted more than a kiss. Making love was now one of the things on Bella's mind, how she wanted to kiss and touch Nellie, to have their bodies pressed against each other, feeling the pie maker's soft skin against her own.

As always Nellie's eyes shut at Bellatrix's contact. It seemed the witch wanted more as well; more then just a few little kisses. Her hands moved from Bella's chest and neck to do undo the buttons on the front of the witches nightdress. They hadnt really seen each other naked since Nellie was ill and weak. The pie maker hid herself and her fragile body away. But, now, all she wanted was to push her chest, stomach and hips agianst Bellatrix's as they kissed.

Slowly and carefully, Bellatrix rolled herself on top of Nellie. Her hands moved down the pie maker's body as fingers tugged to open the nightdress which blocked her from seeing the pale skin in which she missed. Bella was successful with her work, and even though she had her eyes closed, she knew Nellie's exposed chest was lying right before her, screaming for her to open her eyes to look at the wonderous skin.

After a while Nellie's eyes opened. All that could be hear was heavy breathing and the sounds of the two women kissing. Her brown eyes took in Bellatrix lust filled expression before they wondered down to the witches chest. Suck pale breasts with dark tipped nipples. How she had missed that hidden flesh. Still her hands moved to push the nightdress off of Bellatrix's shoulders before the material slipped down to Bella's stomach.

Bellatrix's hands still moved to open Nellie's nightdress, hands brushing over the smoothness of the skin and breasts. Her lips never left Nellie's as she rolled off her lover and pressed their exposed flesh together. A hand blindly searched for one of Nellie's hands, grasping it in her own and intwining their fingers together as the kissing got more passionate and lust filled.

Nellie's hand tightly held Bellatrix's as she took the chance to roll on top and straddle over her lovers waist. Their bare chests pushed together causing shivers of delight to roll down Nellie's pale back. Each touch of their soft lips, each time their chests and stomachs pushed together it made Nellie forget she was in the real world. She's was in Bella's world. A world of magic. After a while she pulled her lips from the witches and sat up onto her hips. "Now," her breathing was a little spaced out, "I believe tha' we are mean' to be gettin' ya pregnan'. Hmm?"

Bellatrix's chest heaved as Nellie's lips were pulled from her own. She looked up to Nellie with lusting black eyes, her head gently nodding. "But," she protested in a soft tone. "I want the real you inside of me this time, not the you that magic can give. It's been so long since I've felt your fingers. That's the magic I want right now. We can get me pregnant later.. All I want is flesh on flesh womanly love making."

Nellie couldnt help but snigger as she leant back down and pushed her lips back into Bellatrix's. Once again their flesh connected, their breasts, stomachs and thighs rubbed together. After a while Nellie ground her hips lightly into Bellatrix's whilst her lips moved onto Bella's soft, pulsing neck.

Bellatrix shivered and tilted her head, allowing Nellie more access to her neck. It seems like for once she let her pie maker take complete control over her. She wanted to pin Nellie down onto the bed and take her first, but for some reason she held that dominate feeling back, allowing the sensation of their bodies together relax her mind, her body, and even soul.

In some ways Nellie wanted nothing better then to rip and tear at Bellatrix's neck. In some ways she wanted to be violent, dominate, to show Bellatrix that if she stepped out of line once more then would be it. Of course the pie maker trusted Bellatrix, in some ways. But Nellie Lovett wasnt like that, she didnt know how to be mean. Instead her lips moved gently against Bellatrix's soft neck and her hands pulled off the witches nightdress completely; giving her more room to rock her hidden hips agianst Bella's.

Bellatrix let out a soft moan, and if anything, it was the most cutest, innocent moan she ever made. Her whole body completely relaxed, her eyes gently shut, and her heart beat faster. But Bellatrix wasn't innocent, Bellatrix wasn't cute. For some reason at this moment, she became what she always wanted to be; a calm, gentle woman. Her inner self argued that she shouldn't act this way, but she couldn't help herself when Nellie was on top of her, ever so gently kissing her, touching her.

Nellie's eyebrows rose slightly at Bellatrix's soft noise. It wasnt like Bellatrix to do that and, in some ways, Nellie didnt like her. She wanted the Bella who spoke dirty to her, hit her about and demanded for the pie maker to do stuff. Wanting the witch to warm up, Nellie started to add her teeth in her kissing game and her hands grabbed roughly at Bella's pale, warm breasts.

"Fuck.." Bellatrix muttered, the once evil and violent woman returning. Her hips pushed up to harshly meet Nellie's, a smirk curling on her lips. "Tease me.." she hissed, arching her back to press her breasts harder into her pie maker's hands. "Please me!" Bella finished the sentence with a taunting giggle, her eyes opening to see their bodies pressed to each other.

"There's my Bella." Nellie breathed before she echoed the witches giggle. The pie maker, as always, was more then happy to fill out Bellatrix's wishes and wants. Teasing it shall be. Her lips moved, slowly of course, down to Bella's bare, pale breasts. Her hand was replaced by her mouth which clamped harshly down onto the white flesh and hard nipple. God, she couldnt wait to fuck Bellatrix proberly, with a males part. How she'd take that witch harder then she'd ever had it before.

"Fuck yes.." Bellatrix nearly hissed, her back arching more to the teasing touch. "Get me all nice and soaking.." she breathed, her legs opening, allowing the immense levels of heat leak out into the air. "And then.." Bella spoke slowly, almost teasingly. "You can take me." Another taunting, harsh giggle erupted the quiet air around them.

A small whimper left Nellie's mouth as Bellatrix spoke to her. Spoke to her in such a way that it was actually driving her crazy. Images flashed through her mind. Images of Bellatrix riding her when the pie maker was to have a cock. Images of the witch, head thrown back, hands gripping onto Nellie's breasts as she sat up on a throbbing member that pounded into her. "God.." She couldnt hold back anymore. She was too hot and turned on to care. Quickly her lips moved. Bellatrix's breasts where left before with a small pop as the contact broke, before they were placed onto the hot flesh between the witches legs. How hot it was, how wet it was.

A shiver erupted through Bellatrix's body as she let out a long pant of burning desire. She forgot how wonderful it felt, to just have a small amount of pleasure. Another long hiss left Bella's mouth as she felt Nellie near to her burning, pulsing, wet flesh. The contact alone was enough to make her drip, leak out with lustful patterns. Her legs flew farther open to welcome Nellie's touch, whatever it may be. Be it fucking, teasing, or tasting.

Nellie couldnt remember the last time she was so turned on like this. On the beach she was in such pain and upset she could hardly focus on the pleasure, or Bellatrix fingers, but now, now she could fuck the witch how she pleased and this time she would live off the pleasure and excitment. Her tongue flicked roughly over Bellatrix's clit, tasting and teasing. Each drop of Bella's fluids that dripped onto her taste buds made Nellie moan out. Her hands, her nails, racked down and over Bella's hips and thighs before they danced near to the witches warm, wet flesh.

Bellatrix's whole body twitched as she felt Nellie's tongue teasingly swipe over her throbbing, enlarged clit. "Now, I want you to stop fucking teasing me, and fuck me like the whores I know we are." She smirked and rolled her hips up to meet Nellie's tongue and hands. It had been so long since Bella had been touched like this, and the wetness was just flooding out of her, her soaking wet flesh pulsing and throbbing out of lust.

But now Nellie was fighting for breath. She found it hard control herself when Bellatrix spoke to her, spoke dirty. It was a weakness of hers. Once again she moved. Her head tilted back before she leant over Bellatrix. Her brown eyes moved. Moved over the sweaty, soaking body underneath her that squirmed and trashed around. Pleasure, lust and love. Like lighting the pie makers hand moved. Two fingers came together and drove into Bella's hot, wet flesh. God, the witch was so ready.

"Fuck yes.." Bellatrix immediately panted as fingers pushed their way into her soaking wet flesh. She missed Nellie's fingers the long months they weren't present inside her, pounding in and out of her. The witch was practically sex starved, and wanted, needed even, to get fucked hard as possible. Just one last time before she got pregnant, and couldn't be touched for nine months. Bellatrix pressed down on Nellie's fingers hard as she could, so her pie maker could feel how she was throbbing, how wet and pulsing her flesh was.

Damn it. Bellatrix was a little whore. She needed it, if anything, more then Nellie did and it was the pie maker who was thinking dirty things, thinking of Bellatrix riding her magical cock. Now there was no holding back. Instantly Nellie's hand, fingers, started moving. They pounded deep within Bellatrix's hot core before they moved, rather violently.

Bellatrix moaned rather loud; like the whore that she knew she was. Pleasure was already lapping up her body, pulling her tightly into a world of pleasure and screaming. Her hips moved in time with Nellie's fingers, making sure the fingers were shoved deep as they could possibly go. But she needed more. Her hands moved up and down her body, until they rest upon her breasts, where her fingers pinched and pulled at her nipples.

Whimper after whimper left little Mrs. Lovett's mouth as her wide eyes flicked over Bellatrix. Hips jutting, mouth open, hands on her breasts and nipples. This was getting all too much for Nellie. Now she was panting, heavily. Still her fingers moved, slammed, into the sweaty witch and soon enough another finger was slipped deep with the hot, sticky, wet core that was pulsing and contracting in pleasure. God help Nellie if Bellatrix ever came to be with child.

now becoming almost unbareable. Still her fingers rolled and pinched at her nipples until she decided she needed more. One hand moved from her breast to slide down her body to begin roughly rubbing her throbbing clit. The action caused her flesh to pulse more, blood now pumping thick through her entire body. Moan after moan left Bella's mouth, screaming for more.

Nellie's wet, slick, fingers pulled from Bellatrix. How quickly and happily she lapped at them. Bella's warm fluids slipped down her throat; how it made her moan like a little slut. Then, suddenly, the three fingers drove back into Bellatrix's opening. "Fuckin' hell.." Each thrust, each wet sound and driving contact was going to make Nellie explode at any moment.

"Fuck.." Bellatrix panted, her moans now turning into groans of pure lust, pure pleasure. Her fingers rubbed feverishly over her clit, feeling her flesh tighten and contract at a more rapid pace. Bella's eyes were rolling back in her head until finally after a few moments of pleasure, she now screamed. "Nellie.. Fuck, I'm going to come!"

Nellie smirked. How she wanted Bellatrix to come, and come hard. She wanted to be spoken to, to be told how Bella was feeling, how Bellatrix wanted it. "Tell me Bella. Tell me 'ow much of a whore ya are. 'Ow ya feelin'? Hmm. Ya li'le slut!" The pie maker could be roudy when she wanted to be. Still her fingers pounded. Soo enough that would be a cock, her cock, that smashed deep within Bellatrix's hot, boiling, core.

"Yes, I'm a bloody whore! I'm such a fucking slut! Fuck me, Nellie.. Fuck me so hard!" Bellatrix screamed, her back arching more, her head now tilted back far as it could go. Still she rubbed her clit, rubbing rougher with each passing second as her one hand tugged and pulled and pinched at her nipples. She could feel it all building up inside her, the pleasure, the lust, the love. Bella was about to explode, she couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Fuckin' come on me, ya whore!" Nellie slammed and pounded into Bellatrix till her hand hurt and felt as if it was going to drop off. Fluids were already pouring from Bellatrix and the witch hasnt even started to thrash around in her climax.

"Oh.. God!" Bellatrix growled out of pleasure. Her body started having spazes, every muscle in ther body it seemed was twitching. Her thighs clenched together as her climax hit, hit her hard. The pleasure struck her like lightning, and she couldn't even moan like she wanted to. All that came from her mouth was a loud gasp as her body stopped it's tense form and relaxed.


	58. Chapter 58

How Nellie giggled and smirk in delight as she watched the witch struggling to pin two words together. How amazing she looked underneath her. Fingers, sometimes, were the most wonderful things in the world, but Nellie couldnt wait to get her magical cock deeper within Bellatrix's hot core. Her fingers slipped from the flesh and took over Nellie's mouth as she happily cleaned away the hot, tastey fluids.

Bellatrix's breathing was now limited to deep, harsh pants as her weak eyes looked to Nellie, the sexy pie maker who now lapped up the hot, smooth fluids. "I may be a whore..." She paused to draw in more harsh pants. "But I'm your whore. Only yours." Her eyes slipped shut as mews and whimpers left her mouth, her body now beginning to ache.

Nellie's fingers slipped from her mouth with a small pop before she leant over Bellatrix. God, the little witch did look knackered and lapped up in ever lasting pleasure. This was how it was meant to be. "Aww. Ya sure 'bout tha'?" Teased the old pie maker as her lips moved down and across Bellatrix's sweaty, pulsing neck. "Well, ya better be. Ya mine. All mine."

"Don't you know I always act like a whore in the bedroom? No doubt you love it, my little bitch." Bellatrix teased with a small, weak giggle. "My bitch. My sexy bitch." Her eyes opened to throw the lovely woman a small wink. She took in a deep breath, her chest still heaving, which held a strong beating heart.

"Oh la la. Ge' you." Nellie couldnt help lean over Bellatrix to kiss roughly at her neck. It was true. Bellatrix really did own her and it was Bellatrix to do with as she pleased with little Mrs. Lovett. Today, oddly, Nellie wanted to be rough and wild. When she was to get Bellatrix pregnant she would slam into the witch and throw her about into posititons that suited the pie maker the most.

More giggles left Bellatrix's mouth as she bit her lip and tilted her head to Nellie's touch. After a while, she looked to Nellie. "Isn't it my turn to fuck you? No doubt you're soaking and ready." She forced Nellie to pull from her neck by gripping the long red curls of the baker's head, running her tongue along the length of Nellie's soft neck.

Nellie happily smirked, Nellie happily moaned. How ready she was already. The only thing she wanted, right now, was for Bellatrix to be rough and if anything violent. Their passionate love making had turned into some sort of lust battle. Nellie wanted to be treated like a bitch. She wanted the witch to push her about, scream and whisper nasty things into her ear. The thought alone was making the pie maker squirm and whimper. She could see Bellatrix pin her down, twist her arms and lean over her. This was too much to handle. "If I'm ya bi'ch then fuckin' trea' me like one."

Bellatrix giggled somewhat evilly into Nellie's ear before her tongue slithered back down the pale neck, down the chest and breasts, stopping to harshly nip at one of the hardened nipples. A tease, Bellatrix was, but no doubt she'd soon take the baker harder than ever before. Her tongue flicked around the nipple for a few short moments before her tongue decended it's journey down Nellie's body. Soon her tongue brushed over the wet, hot, pulsing flesh, making sure to roughly flick her tongue across the already throbbing clit. "Oh, you are soaking. My moans turn my ickle Nellie on?"

As Nellie lay there, her legs wide open, back arched whilst her hands and nails dug into Bellatrix's shoulders, she thought. Her mind raced over how easily she could've chucked Bellatrix out. The witch could've been homeless, alone, she wouldnt be between Nellie's legs like she was now. But for now she didnt care. The pie maker wanted to be slapped about. "Mmm. No' my faul' ya moan like a li'le whore."

The hot tongue slithered out once more, Bellatrix's tastebuds now splashing with Nellie's wetness. Her tongue was kept poked out as she moved near to Nellie's face, licking across the pair of hot lips, which now tasted of the woman's own fluids. Bella smirked, nipping at the baker's lower lip. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be screaming my name, thrashing around on the sweat soaked bed." She happily growled right into Nellie's mouth.

But now Nellie wasnt herself. She'd turned into some sort of animal. How she whimpered and moaned on the bed and Bellatrix hadnt even started to touch her yet. Fluids were practially spilling from her. She could feel the hot liquids rolling off her cunt down to her legs. Each of her hands was wrapped tightly into the bed sheets as Bellatrix spoke. How easily Nellie could get off to Bellatrix talking to her in such a dirty way. "God." Nellie's voice was high as she panted and squealed in wait. "Fuck me."

Fingers trailed down Nellie's body, nails scratching at Nellie's pale and slightly sweaty flesh. Soon Bellatrix's hand rest just above the hot place in which she desired to completely devour. Resisting most of her urges, her fingers slowly and teasingly trailed everywhere, but the flesh screaming to be touched. Hips, pelvic bone, inner thighs, the lower of Nellie's stomach. Bella licked her lips, seeing the pissed off expressions gave her; how the witch loved to tease. Soon enough, Bella's fingers rubbed roughly at the baker's clit, hearing gasps of anticipation leak out of Nellie's mouth. "Yeah, you want me to fuck you?Hmm?" She lustfully purred, smirking satisfactory.

"Yes!" Nellie was so close to slapping Bellatrix around the face. Her body thrashed, her fluids poured and sweat was forming all over the little pie makers flesh. How she would get the witch back for this when Nellie was to have a mans part. It was amazing how Bellatrix could get anyone she wanted. Even Bella's own little sister lusted for the dark little witch and that alone got Nellie thinking to whom else had been under Bellatrix's lustful hold. How she wanted those long fingers of Bella's to be thrusting in and out of her whilst she was thrown about the bed; her face slapped and body beaten about. "Fuck..Bella. Fuckin' do i'! Beat me ya whore."

"Bloody shut the fuck up, woman!" Bellatrix playfully growled into Nellie's ear as her free hand gripped roughly into the baker's neck, the fingernails digging deep into the flesh. A wide smirk now curled the witches lips as three fingers suddenly forced their way into the tight opening, the flesh already pulling at her fingers out of pleasure and excitement. She forcefully shoved her fingers deep as Nellie would allow them to go, swirling them teasingly around as to feel the wetness flood around her pale, bony, and long fingers.

How little Nellie Lovett screamed. Pain slashed through her body, just how she wanted it, but the pleasure was soon to follow. Her neck tightened at Bellatrix's touch but the pie maker wanted more. She wanted to be beaten, to be bruised and blooded. Twitches erupted down her thighs and hips as Bellatrix drove deep within her. Her hand came up to slap Bellatrix around the face. She wanted to provoke the witch, wanted to make her angry. If anything she wanted Bellatrix to throw spells at her. Nellie Lovett wanted to be the whore she used to be. Before Albert, Sweeney or Bella. "Fuckin' hi' me you li'le slut!"

"I said shut the fuck up!" Bellatrix nearly screamed into Nellie's ear, her fingernails clawing into the flesh of neck, feeling blood bubble at the tips of her fingers. Her hand released the grip on the baker's neck, now moving to slap Nellie's cheek hard, now seeing blood stain around the now red flesh which used to be heavenly pale. Smirking with satisfaction, her fingers pounded inside the tight flesh, fingernails scratching at the insides, soon to make Nellie bleed, drip her fluids as well.

Each nail mark, each slap mark stung and burned for little Nellie but who was she to complain, this was how she wanted it. Bellatrix owned Nellie and naturally Nellie wanted to live up to the witches needs. This was the real Bellatrix Lestrange. This was the witch that came into her pie shop all those months back. Now her hips thrust roughly down to meet Bella's, causing Nellie to moan like a little slut. Her hands went to her breasts as she wanted for more slaps and more marks on her pale skin. The pleasure was too much but she'd hold back, on purpose. Nellie wanted to fuck Bellatrix off. She wanted the real witch to come out and slap and beat the pie maker around.

Bellatrix now sat up, smirking as she brought her other hand down, roughly forcing two fingers to rub Nellie's clit. "Fucking slut!" Bella laughed, feeling liquids pour from the pie maker at her rough touch. She quickly pulled all her fingers out and gripped Nellie's hips, forcing the small little slut on her back. Her three fingers forced their way back in the tight flesh as her other hand was used to slap and grip tightly at the baker's bottom. "Fucking scream for me, Nellie! Show me how much of a whore you really are!" The lust now built up inside Bellatrix, letting her animal lash out. She lent over the small slut beneath her and began nipping and chewing at the flesh of the shoulderblades until she felt the filthy blood gush into her mouth.

Nellie Lovett did scream; rather loudly. She was suprised Toby hasnt come rushing into the room to see who was getting killed! Each scream, from pain, fear, lust and pleasure easily echoed around the little cottage room. How Nellie's body thrust up and down. How it screamed out in pain till tears stung her eyes as her flesh, her shoulderblades were practially ripped apart. "Im a fuckin' whore! M'ya whore, Bella. I-I am! M'nothin' more then a fuckin' slutty whore!" The bed sheets were practially getting ripped up in Nellie's hands as she pulled and tugged at them. How the pleasure, mixed with pain, lapped her up into insanity. This wasnt the real Nellie Lovett. This person, this animal, was something Bellatrix had created. Yet, both of them loved it. "Fuck, Bella! Oh my God. M'so fuckin' close. Fuck!"

"Yes, that's fucking right, you are my whore!" Bellatrix screamed into the flesh of Nellie's back, still devouring at the lush, pale skin. "Mine!" She screamed louder. "No one else can have you!" Her fingers thrust and pounded deeper into the flesh as she screamed out her words. Bellatrix may have been a whore, but her words had meaning to them. She didn't want any other woman or bloody bloke to lay even a finger upon the little Nellie Lovett. That woman was hers. All hers. "Come for me, you slut! All over my hand, my legs, your legs, do it!" She edged Nellie on, wanting nothing more than to happily lap up the fluids in which the slutty pie maker poured from her.

This time Nellie's back raised till she she knelt up. Her hands really did rip open the sheets on the bed. A long, lusty and yet painful scream erupted around the room. Her inners contracted so much so that Nellie gasped at the tension. She came hard. How she spilt all over the bed, all down her legs and even Bellatrix. For a few moments she was spell bound, unable to move let alone breathe. Then she collapsed forward with a dull thud. Still she pulsed and contracted around Bellatrix's still fingers. No words or sounds came from Nellie's mouth; only those of harsh, rugged pants.

A long, harsh giggle of satisfaction slipped Bellatrix's lips as she licked them in wait, waiting for Nellie's fluids to stop pouring. Soon enough, she leant down and licked all around the baker's opening, as she pulled her fingers out, quickly sucking upon all the blood and liquid she could wrap her tongue around. Soft groans leaked out as she tasted the flavor in which she missed rather alot. Soon the hot tongue was back to Nellie's still pulsing flesh, tasting all she could, teasing the clit while she was at it. Licking her lips, she pulled back from the pie maker and laid down beside her. "How's that for a fuck?" Bellatrix played with the sticky fluids that were still lingering on her fingertips. With a smirk, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, finding her face covered in the filthy but sweet blood of Nellie Lovett.

She couldnt move and when she tried to it just resulted in Nellie collasping back onto the bed. Now she was an animal, Bellatrix's little play toy that she could rip up and beat about. Blood was rolling down her back and fluids trickled down the back of little Lovett's legs. A cool breeze rolled up her back meaning all the little sweat beads slid off Nellie's pale skin. No speaking for now. She didnt have the strength to. Instead she lay helpless on her back. She must've looked a state. Her breathing was rough, like something was trapped in her lungs. But since when did Mrs. Lovett care? Bellatrix treated her like the whore she really was.

Bellatrix couldn't see it before, but the woman she fell in love with was indeed a whore, and nothing but. The witch may have been an animal, but only in bed, and when the fucking was done, she always went back to being the woman who cared so much for Nellie. "I don't much like the idea of having a whore for a wife." Bella hissed, pissed off by herself, but also joyed that she had the chance to rip the woman apart.

True, Nellie did used to be a whore but it wasnt like she done it nowadays. She was Bellatrix's whore and that would remain till her dying day. As she lay there she thought of all the things she had done with a man and nothing could compare to her Bellatrix. Still she kept quiet, her hands tightly holding onto the bed sheets for support and comfort. Like Bellatrix could talk. The witch fucked her own sister but Nellie couldnt keep using that against Bella each time she got pissed off.

A low growl rolled off Bellatrix's tongue. They were whores, the both of them were. No time for denying. Then again, they weren't just whores, they were each other's whores. Looking down at her blood covered hand, she quickly wiped it off on the bedsheets. She rolled over so her face was buried deep within the soft pillow, growling and grumbling to herself.

After a while of laying there, looking over at Bellatrix's bare back, Nellie pulled herself up. True, they were whores but both of the whores had a heart that they both loved each other with. Nellie had made her whole life up around Bellatrix. She loved the witch and no matter what she was able to forgive her and love her; a real whore wouldnt do that. A real whore would lift her skirts to the nearest person. Finally she was next to Bella. Her front curled up around the witch back. Her arm wrapped around her dark lover before she gentle linked their hands together. There wasnt anything to say. Bellatrix knew Nellie loved her. All the pie maker did was place her lips ever so gently against the back of Bellatrix's neck whilst her heaving breathing filled the room.

Bellatrix was still grumbling and growling. She was cursing herself, cursing herself for fucking her sister, for letting her sister fuck her in the presence of her ickle Nellie. She knew quite well that she was forgiven, or so she thought. But she still couldn't shake the fact that she had been so very heartless, so very unhelping to her lover when the woman needed help the most. She forced herself to push the thoughts away and turn her head to breathe fresh air again. It was hard to breathe when she had her face in the pilllow, and she should have just stayed there until her body remain breathless, lifeless, cold. But she certainly wouldn't deny that she loved it when Nellie was near to her, ever so calmly wrapping an arm around her. When Bella opened her eyes to see Nellie, she couldn't help but smile.

"Bella?" Nellie's voice came back to her after a while though it was strained. She didnt want this to happen. Bellatrix of course was forgiven for what she done and Nellie knew that the two sisters really had loved each other, no matter how wrong it was. If anything she was jealous that the two had such a strong bond that not even the fact they were family could pull them apart. Yes, the pie maker had been a whore but that was years ago. Now she was Bellatrix's whore, Bellatrix's lover and soon to be wife. Nothing would change that. "I love ya." Her eyes caught Bellatrix's with deep meaning and want as her head tilted to one side allowing the light to hit off Bellatrix's beautiful skin. Nellie's little angel.

Now, Bellatrix was truly happy. They had just made love, they didn't fuck no matter how rough it was. It was still making love far as Bella was concered. "I love you too." The whisper was incredibly quiet, yet the words seemed to echo throughout the room, bouncing off the walls to come back and lay within her ear, within her heart. Carefully, the witch rolled over. Sun was in her eye, but for a moment, she didn't care. The light allowed Nellie to see just how gleaming and beaming Bella's eyes were, the eyes that contained high amounts of love, lust, and sorry; sorry for everything the witch had ever done to hurt the ickle baker.


	59. Chapter 59

Nellie's lips ever so carefully brushed against Bella's as their noses touched. She knew that Bellatrix was saddened but what she had done was over with now. Yes, it hurt Nellie terribly, but now she could focus on something. A wedding. Another child. A future. Carefully, Nellie studied Bellatrix's sharp and yet warm features. To her the witch was the most beautiful woman, person, that Nellie Lovett had ever set her dark chocolate eyes on. Everything about her just oozed lust and beauty. It also helped that Bellatrix's tempted was passionate yet sparkled with crimson and rage. Now she longed to marry Bellatrix but it was up for the witch to deside when she'd get down on her knee and take Nellie's hand. "Do ya know 'ow beau'ful ya are?"

, gorgeous, stunning, sexy, pretty, splendid, sweet. But they all wanted me for my body. Just my body. It is then when I curse my apparently stunning features. I was never able to find anyone that loved me for my outragous and spontainious personality, my body as well. Until I met you. Then I knew you loved me." Bellatrix's words leaked out in that beautiful whispering fashion, the way the witch always spoke when she meant something. Her still gleaming eyes caught Nellie's before she captured the bakers lips in a sweet kiss. Now Bella wouldn't think of the past, wouldn't think anything of it. She would now think of the future, how she was to become pregnant - hopefully at the least. Once their baby was born, she'd ask the beautiful woman for her hand in marrige. They would live such a happy life, with a family good enough for the witches standards.

Bellatrix could easily cause damage yet she could so easily fix any problem. She always had an answer, always had a way of solving things that it stunned the pie maker sometimes. Each time they kissed, just like now, Nellie fell in love with Bellatrix Lestrange all over again. It was like their love would never die, it would just renew itself and get stronger and stronger each and everytime. There was nothing more in her head then a family with Bellatrix. There would be another child to look after and care for, another little boy or girl. There would be a beautiful wedding where laughter would erupted from everyones mouths. And then, on their honeymoon, Bellatrix and Nellie would be tied up in rumbled bedding as they made love to each other in some rich, fancy hotel. Their kiss, their love, would never end.

Such amazing lips Nellie had, so smooth and soft, it was heaven when Bellatrix had them pressed to her own. She couldn't wait to get pregnant with the baker's baby, where she'd lovingly moan out so very loud while Nellie pounded inside her, both of their hearts beating as one, making love until it hurt, hurt so very good. Carefully, Bella rolled on top of the wonderous woman before her as they kissed. She couldn't help it, she loved the sensation which run through her body whenever their bodies were pressed against each other. Pure heaven was now upon the witch as the sounds of breathing and kissing were the only sounds heard.

This was how life would be from now on, Nellie would make sure of that. If they made love every morning then so be it; she'd show the witch how much a little weak pie maker from London could really care, could really love such a wonderful person. Now, more then anything, she wanted to make love to Bellatrix all day. Their bodies would move around the bed, in the tangled mess of torn bed sheets and pillows. Still their lips mixed as they tasted each other, the real flesh of both the two scarred, bruised and yet loved up women. Gently, Nellie moved her hands down Bellatrix slender and slighty sweaty back to the long, thick curls of wild black hair. It made her witch look stunning, how it flowed down her back and swayed in the wind as it blew over the cliffs. Nellie Lovett really did love this woman with more then her heart.

Bellatrix's heart was beating so very fast. If anything she wanted it to stop. The witch was barely ever a kind woman, it was almost laughable that the sadistic witch had fallen in love. But there was no time to deny that Nellie had indeed stolen her heart, the heart she never knew she had. All those times with Narcissa, she never felt like this. True, the sisterly bond between them was strong, lusting even, but nothing could compare to the radiant, pale skin of Nellie Lovett. The lush, full lips which were now pressed to her own. Long red curls flowing down the pale sea of the baker's back. The woman before her had beauty inside and out. After a long few minutes of kissing and thinking, Bella pulled from the pie maker's lips, shivering at the loss of contact. "I've been thinking..." she paused to take a few hesitant breaths. "I've had my fill. For now. I'm ready to get pregnant with your child if you are as well." Bella whispered, her eyes locked on those dark chocolate eyes of wonder.

It amased Nellie how Bellatrix even came into the pie shop to start with. She was thankful of course that the witch had came into her shop and acting like a spoilt brat. If it wasnt for Bellatrix the two of them wouldnt be here. No house by the sea, no wedding and no wonderful daughter. As they kissed Nellie smiled. How she would scream out her love for Bellatrix from now on. Nothing would ever, ever tranish their relationship. Nellie watched with wonder as Bellatrix pulled back and spoke out. To be honest she wasnt listening at first. Bella's beauty had caught all her senses. How pale yet warm the witch looked. Nellie always envyed Bellatrix and her stunning, lustly looks. No doubt men practially begged her for a night in her bed. After a while Nellie's brown eyes caught Bellatrix's sharp black ones. Pregnant. They were to get Bella pregnant, with child. Nellie blinked a couple of times; Bellatrix beauty put her under an easy spell. "I.." Her lips caught Bellatrix's quickly before she nodded with a smile, a grin.

Bellatrix bit her lip in thought. Would the pregnancy even work? If it worked, would it last? Why was it she had never gotten pregnant, all those times she tried, and now both women had high hopes? Chances are, this would be another failed attempt. Still, she had hope, and pushed the doubt in the back of her mind. She would get pregnant, she would be with child, she would give birth to a gleaming child, and she would give Nellie another child. Suddenly a grin swept over Bella's pale face as she thought. Her hands reached out to the bedside table, where her wand was. For a moment she studied it. A reason unknown, she wanted to put this off far as possible. After the witch got pregnant, she would do longer have the liberty of laying naked in bed with Nellie as they made never ending love. But she had to get pregnant, she wanted to, and there was no time for denying. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Bella's soft yet sharp eyes wandered down to meet the gleaming chocolate ones of Nellie Lovett.

Now Nellie was kissing down Bellatrix's soft pale neck. There was no need to worry the witch. Even if she didnt get pregnant there was no way on earth that Nellie would leave her witches side. "Course I'm sure. Le' me give ya a child like ya gave me Evelyn. I' ani' the end of the world, love. I'll be 'ere for ya no ma'er what." Soft pale hands ran over Bellatrix's flat stomach and then her cheeks as the two locked eyes. "We can do this. Promise ya love."

With the slight nod of her head, Bellatrix smiled. It took her a short moment to think it through, and to savor the moment she had with her ickle baker. If Bella was with child, there would be no love making, no sex, no fucking. But oddly she didn't mind that if she was to have a baby in her arms once again. One hesitant moment went by before she kissed Nellie's lips ever so gently, before moving off the pie maker to cast the spell. With the flick of her wrist and a small purple flash, it was done.

Nellie never looked between her legs when there was that thing there. It made her feel odd but the amount of pleasure it gave her was mind blowing. Still she kissed down the witches neck as her hands ran down to Bellatrix's legs. "Mmm. I wanna try i' like this." Suddenly she twisted Bellatrix around underneath her so the witch was lying on her front. Now Nellie smirked, now she grinned like a fool. "On ya knees, love."

Bellatrix blinked in surprise when she was suddeny tossed around. Still she obeyed the orders given to her. Soon Bella's legs were spread and she was on her hands and knees, softly biting her lip in wait. This was it, the last moment she'd have before she would be with child. But Nellie was right, it was not the end of the world if she was to not get pregnant. For now, the witches mind was cleared of all thoughts. There would be no more worrying. Just love.

Nellie's soft, tender hands ran up Bellatrix's soothing back as she leant nearer. Lips were placed onto the witches shoulder and before long her tongue was snaking over the sweaty, salty flesh. As she kissed, licked and nipped at Belaltrix's skin her hands moved again, this time to Bella's breasts. She kneaded them, stroked them and tugged at the witches dark, hard nipples.

Soon as Bellatrix's nipples were played with, the already soaking flesh between her legs dripped. Her lower lip was bitten harshly as she tried to tame the animal inside her. For now, she didn't want to be so rough, she wanted this to be pure love. Soft moans leaked from her lips as she finally opened her mouth to speak. "Please, don't tease me." she breathed, her flesh moving back to brush over the tip of the member Nellie now had.

The sudden contact made Nellie twitch. It amazed her how much pleasure was locked up in this fake piece of flesh. She too bit down on her bottom lip as she leant over Bellatrix and braced herself. Both hands held onto Bella's hip as the pie maker pushed her tip into the witches soaked flesh. How it made Nellie moan into the skin that her lips lingered over and before long her hips slid forward allowing her cock to be buried deep within the Lestrange's tight, contracting flesh.

A moan slipped from Bellatrix's lips as her back arched so far up that it pushed Nellie back, her body going along with the baker's. The both of them now rest on their knees, their backs flattened out. "God..." Bella breathed as she took Nellie's hands from her hips and placed them upon her breasts. Soon, she slammed down onto the cock, forcing it to move deep into the burning hot flesh. It took a few idle moments for Bella to repeat the movement; the pleasure pulsed through her pale body like no tomorrow.

"Fuck.." Nellie's dark eyes ran over the pale back that was pushing into her. Bellatrix always knew how to turn her on, she always knew the best positions. Thumbs ran over Bellatrix's hard nipples and once again Nellie's lips, her mouth, was all over the witches shoulder and then her wonderful neck. Then, as Bellatrix slammed down onto her, Nellie's eyes widened and a small strained noise erupted from her mouth. God, these things were a little too powerful for her liking. It was then, and her hands roughly gripped at Bellatrix's breasts that Nellie Lovett started to roll her hips up to push deep within Bella's tight flesh. Even she was finding it hard not to talk dirty, not to slam Bellatrix down and take her hard and fast. But this, this was love making, nothing more and nothing less. This was her love, her gift, to Bellatrix Lestrange.

Multiple shivers scrapped down Bellatrix's spine as she still slammed down slow, but hard. Her neck tilted to Nellie's lips, letting the sensation relax her as the throbbing cock was thrusting in her still. After a while, she nudged Nellie to pull from her neck, so the witch could turn her head to look deep into her lover's eyes. Something about those dark, chocolate eyes made the pleasure increase and the shivers to roll more rapidly. Bella let out a hot pant for a breath, her lips just inches away from Nellie's.

Here and there Nellie kissed Bellatrix's cheeks but for the most part her eyes locked onto the witches. Still she rolled her hips up and Bellatrix slammed hers down. It had been a while since the witch had a body part like this in her and no doubt she was enjoying it like Nellie was. Each little moment, even thrust their hips caused Nellie to moan out and shiver. This thing was so responsive that it took over the whole of her little body. Fingers and thumbs brushed, kneaded and pulled at Bellatrix's breasts and nipples as Nellie worked at her soft flesh.

Loud groans erupted from Bellatrix's mouth as their gaze still locked. After a while, she took one of Nellie's hands off her breast and slid it down to rest upon the wet, throbbing clit. A small smile of pure satisfaction formed on the witches lusting face. As their hips met, Bella's head began to spin in delight, lust, and most of all, love. She loved the way their hips passionately slammed together to create rolling pleasure. "Nellie.." The dark witch breathed, her eyes searching the baker's before capturing the woman's lips in a long kiss.

"Bella..Oh, god.." How Nellie loved it when Bellatrix moved her hands about. Her fingers wove down the witches flat stomach before landing ontop of a wet, swollen clit. A fingertip danced on Bellatrix's flesh whilst the cock inside her started moving harder and faster. Nellie could feel the pleasure building up and she wasnt in the right frame of mind to hold her. Her lips locked with Bellatrix's, her thrusting became harder and now two fingers rubbed at the wet clit.

Hot pants of delight escaped the witches mouth as Bellatrix's hips moved along with the pounding thrusts of the cock. "Yes, fuck me.. So..close!" she breathed into Nellie's mouth, her flesh tightening in pleasure. Soon their lips pulled from each other as the dark witch tilted her head back onto Nellie's shoulder and moaned out loudly, pants and mews now erupting the silent air around them. She was so very close; Bella could have easily went with an earth shattering orgasm right there and then. But she wanted to hold back and make the pleasure last, savoring all the breathing, the pounding, their bodies moving in perfect time, all coming together to make sweet love to get the witch with child.

"Oh..I..Fuck.." Nellie's fingers rubbed roughly at Bellatrix's dripping clit and her cock pounded, drilled and slammed deep within the witches tight flesh. The pie maker too was close, so close, and with a male's part it was hard to hold back. Each trust was pushing her to the edge and before long Nellie Lovett was screaming out. Her whole body moved as her climax came. How she pounded, how she shivered and thrashed around in pleasure. "Bella!"

"So..close!" Bellatrix moaned as the flesh tightened more, practically eating at Nellie's cock as the pleasure rapidly intensified within the sexy little body of the witch. "God, Nellie.. I'm going to come!" Her hips rocked and slammed harder down until physically she couldn't take it anymore. A loud cry of pleasure sounded as Bella's climax hit her hard. The pie maker's name was loudly gasped, the fluids pouring out, her tight flesh pulsing, tightening, and contracting. Her thighs were thrashing around, chest heaving as she weakly collapsed forward onto the bed.

Nellie felt herself leak into Bellatrix as the witch herself came. How it made her moan, cry out in delight. Once Bella fell forward so did the pie maker. She landed ontop of her pale soon to be wife with a thud. All that was heard was heavy breathing, groans of lust, pleasure and undying love. They still lay there for a few moments, both of them breathing heavily, till Nellie had enough strength to push her lips against the witches shoulder.

Though Bellatrix's mouth was wide open, no words could be said. They both knew how much pleasure that caused them, there was no need to tell each other how amazing it was. A soft moan rolled off the witches tongue, but it took a rather large about of energy to even do so. After a moment of breathing and shivers, one weak hand reached blindedly around the bed until it found the hand of the pie maker, which it tightly grabbed, tightly squeezed with all it's energy.

Together the pair held hands as tight as their weak bodies would allow them. How Nellie could easily fall asleep on top of her witch as they lay there, out of breath and feeling, but the throb between her legs was keeping her awake, wide awake. After a while the magical cock died away and Nellie was greeted with her normal, female part. "Damn.." Her head slumped against Bellatrix's back as she still breathed wildly.

Bellatrix attempted to weakly whisper the words 'I love you', but all that came out of her tired mouth were a few soft grunts and whimpers, nothing that could easily be translated into the three words in which she longed to say. Realizing her great effort was useless, the witches eyes slipped shut. That, honestly was the best thing the two women ever did in bed together. No time for denial. That would indeed get Bella pregnant, despite what that horrid arse, Vermilion did to her, said to her. She would have a damned child and nothing could overpower her want, her need.

So there the lie. The both of them breathing heavily as their eyes shut. Their hands still locked together and would stay that way for the rest of the night. Nellie was quick to fall asleep on top of Bellatrix's sweaty, pale back and she stayed there, all night. If that didnt get Bellatrix pregnant then she didnt know what would. Deep down Nellie hoped, Nellie prayed, that the witch would give birth to a healthy, happy child. Bellatrix had always been strong. Bellatrix would be a strong, brilliant, wonderful mother that would carry her child and give birth to it with ease.

A soft moan of satisfaction followed by a small yawn leaked out of Bellatrix's lips. Soon, the witch fell asleep under her lover, breathing lighter now as sleep calmed the tired, satisfied body. The two spent nearly the whole day making love, thinking of nothing else than each other's moans and crys of pleasure. Her heart beat like a drum still, each beat telling her another reason why she loved the pie maker who lay on top of her. Bella was now at total peace. She would have a child, a happy child, she would live the rest of her life in happiness with her lover, her soon to be wife; The way the two laid together told her so.


	60. Chapter 60

Together they slept happily till the morning light. The open window let in a soft, salty sea breeze that blew around the room and trickled up Nellie's warm back. The sensation made her shiver as her eyes flicked open. She was still on top of Bellatrix. She could feel the witch breathing underneath her. All bad thoughts and feelings were pushed to one side and destroyed. The witch underneath her may of hurt Nellie but hurt could be healed with love. Two soft fingertips ran down Bellatrix's back before Nellie pulled back and shifted off the bed. There she sat, watching her lover for a few moments. How she really did love that woman.

Shivers rolled around Bellatrix's bare skin as the warmth from Nellie's body left her, leaving her to shiver coldly as the fresh air brushed her pale skin. She rolled over and curled herself into a ball, still sleeping soundly. Her head nuzzled the pillow gently as she slept, a few quiet moans slipping from her lips. Soon the witches eyes snapped open, greeted by the warmth of Nellie's eyes and smile. "Morning.." she yawned, sitting up and lazily stretching out.

"Mornin' you.." Nellie crawled over to Bellatrix, leant over her and smiled down at her beautiful witch who seemed to glow in the morning light. She held herself over her lover for a few moments before slowly falling on top of her body. Both arms wrapped around Bellatrix as Nellie happily sighed and shut her eyes. All she wanted to do today was hug her future wife and keep her close.

Bellatrix smiled, wrapping her arms around Nellie, playing with the curls of hair that cascaded down the pie maker's back. She cast her eyes over the pale body that lay on top of her. How dreadfully beautiful this woman was, the witch was lucky to have such a pure hearted woman like her, one who would never even think of hurting anyone. A kiss was placed on Nellie's forehead as Bella's eyes slipped shut, happily savoring the sounds of light breathing and the feel of fast beating hearts.

"I could lie 'ere ferever in ya arms." After a while Nellie looked up to Bellatrix and smiled bright. Her hair fell over her shoulders and lay ontop of Bellatrix's own hair of wild black. Even that looked perfect together. It seemed that it had been months, years, since Bellatrix had made her way into the pie shop and made Nellie her own and, truthfully, the old pie maker, the old slave to Mr. Todd, wouldnt have it any other way.

"Can't stay in my arms forever love." Bellatrix whispered as she stroked Nellie's hair, her eyes still gently closed. "But for the better part of forever, you can." A small giggle left her mouth as she opened her eyes to take in all the beauty, the shining eyes and bright lips that greeted her vision. Now, Bella couldn't wait until she had a baby in her arms. Her baby, Nellie's baby. It was too good to be true. To see a child that looked mostly like Nellie, the child would have Nellie's hair and eyes, and would have Bellatrix's sly smile.

"Hmm. Tha' is true. Can' be in ya arms when ya have a huge belly now." Nellie's fingertips wove into Bellatrix's long soft curls of ebony. Her breathing was light, almost shallow, as she shut her eyes once more and listened to Bellatrix's heart that beat right next to her ear. This was all too good to be true. Bellatrix was grow and thrive whilst with child and little Nellie Lovett would be there, for all of it.

It had been about two months since they woke up in each other's arms just after they made love to get the witch pregnant. It had also been two months since Bellatrix had bled monthly. She was pregnant. She was dizzy and seemed mildly ill, but it didn't matter to the witch because she had such a strong body and mind. Also no denying she put up with it because she knew she was with child. Suddenly the pregnant witches eyes snapped open as a noise broke the silent air around them. It was a moan. A moan in which had came out of her little Nellie's mouth. A smirk curled on Bella's lips as she lay awake unbeknownst to the old pie maker who was pleasuring herself. After a while of hearing pants and small moans, she spoke up to Nellie's surprise. "Pleasuring yourself, are you love?" Bella giggled, gripping Nellie's wrist, seeing wet fingers in which were now placed to the witches lips, tongue flicking out to lick the thick fluids.

Nellie Lovett was never one to have pleasure without Bellatrix but the last couple of months had been killing her. Though she didnt really admit it, she was a whore, and a whore had needs which Bellatrix wasnt giving her. Tonight there was the familar burn between her legs and this time she sorted it. How she moaned and gasped as she touched her wet flesh before she pushed deep within her own self. How good it felt. How right it felt. But as Bellatrix awoke Nellie pleasure seeped away. "I-I.."

"Hmm.. Now wouldn't you rather have my fingers inside you? My tongue slithering along your flesh?" Bellatrix slid Nellie's fingers into her mouth, happily sucking on them. With a small pop, the fingers were pulled out, and the witch grinned. Now she moved to pull back the covers, to run her hands along Nellie's thighs. "Just because I'm pregnant," The icy seductive words rolled off her tongue with ease. "doesn't mean I can't pleasure you." Now fingers were on Nellie's inner thigh before they teasingly trailed around the pink folds, seeing the pie maker bite her lip at the action. "All you had to do was ask..." Bellatrix trailed off as her fingers were replaced with her hot tongue, which flicked across Nellie's throbbing clit.

"Oh...God.." Nellie's mouth was open, her legs feel apart and her back arched with no problem at all. Naturally she didnt want to ask Bellatrix to touch her or even fuck her. When she was pregnant sex was the last thing on her mind and she thought that Bellatrix would fill the same. But, each night as they slept, Nellie Lovett couldnt help but let her thighs become slick with her fluids that poured out for Bellatrix's touch. As soon as they witches tongue was on her flesh Nellie Lovett exploded into moans of desire. This was better then a few of her own little fingers that drove deep within herself.

Now Bellatrix's tongue flicked feverishly across the enlarged clit, occasionally sucking upon the flesh, biting upon the folds. A few soft moans of delight escaped the witches mouth as it went to work, the hot, sticky, flavoring liquid bursting and tingling across her tongue, lips, and even cheeks. Hands were gently massaging thighs, which told Nellie that Bella was enjoying this just as much as the clit to which was being happily feasted on. For a few seconds, thoughts of having a child were pushed away, and the witch only focused on pleasuring the woman in front of her. Sure, she knew she would be soaking by the end of this event, but the both couldn't do a thing about it. The witch was pregnant and there was no way in hell she'd let the baker pleasure her while that child was growing and thriving deep within the womb of Bella. Not one child, the woman had and she wasn't about to lose another.

"Bella.." This pleasure between Nellie's legs was driving her wild. The witch had never took so much time to work the wet flesh between the pie makers legs - not that Nellie was complaining. Each flick of her tongue, the brush of her teeth against the throbbing clit and flesh, the way Bella sucked and teased the flesh was causing Nellie to trash around on the bed that was soon becoming sticky with sweat and dripping fluids. "Ah!"

Each noise that broke the silent air around them, each twitch of Nellie's wet flesh, legs, or anywhere else on the pie maker's body made Bellatrix more eager to make the woman climax, to hear her name being moaned, nearly screamed. The swipe of the tongue now became rougher, more energetic, swiftly eating away at the throbbing clit beneath it's lusting touch. Each burst of flavor, be it sweat, maybe blood, or even the fluids dripping from her lover, Bella groaned and hummed happily into the soaking wet flesh of Nellie Lovett.

"Oh..Oh..God!" Nellie's back arched all the way up and her hips jutted forward into Bellatrix's face that was practially eating away at her wet, soaking flesh. How she had missed the contact over the past couple of months. This was all well needed. Now she was thrashing around. Her body was practially pulled off the bed as she arched up. Then, it hit. A long scream left her mouth as with one rough flick of the witches tongue sent Nellie Lovett to climax. The fluids sprayed from her. The screams and groans from her pretty red lips filled the room and her hands ripped at the pillow she held tightly onto.

"Oh, Nellie.." Bellatrix groaned as liquids of satisfaction flooded her mouth. She quickly swallowed before her tongue went to work, now leaving the once soaking flesh rather dry, the only trace of wetness were the contents of the witches sticky saliva. Bella happily licked her lips, wiped her mouth and cheeks, now happily licking her hand. A taunting grin now flashed the witches face as her ice black eyes scanned the sight of the pleasure soaked pie maker.

"Mmm.." Nellie's body was still pulsing hard even once Bellatrix had pulled away. Now the pie maker lay on the bed. Her eyes were closed, her body shook and her thighs twitched as the tingle of Bellatrix's tongue still remained on her clit. She had been needing this pleasure for a long time and once agian Bellatrix had made it the best she could get.

"Satisfying enough for my ickle Nellie?" Taunted the smirking Bellatrix as she still lay only inches apart from the hot, twitching flesh. She wanted more than anything to just ram her fingers deep within that tight flesh, but no. Certainly that could wait. The witch was a tease anyway, she wouldn't give that woman more pleasure even if the pie maker begged her to. With a teasing giggle, Bella rolled over and plopped her head back into her pillow. Hands went to trace along her stomach. And then, it hit her. She was pregnant. The thoughts once pushed away when Bella had her tongue to Nellie's clit were back once again. There was no way she'd pleasure the pie maker until the baby popped out. Her stomach would get too big to even do so, no doubt.

"More than satisfying." Mintues passed by before Nellie was able to sit herself up against the head board and watched, with a wide smile, as her lover played with her little bump of a stomach. Leaning down, Nellie lay her head onto Bellatrix's chest and let her fingertips trail over the flesh that kept her baby safe. "I remember when I had that little stomach. Hmm. Such a tiny little baby.."

Soon as her lover made contact with the small bump, shivers rolled down Bellatrx's back. Such pleasureable shivers that told her she was safe in this world. The witch felt at peace with herself and the way she was living at the moment, but there was that lingering burn in the back of her head. The burn told her to love no one, to kill, to do nothing but. But that was the old Bellatrix. This one was calmer, but still dominate nonetheless. Eyes soon flicked to Nellie with a smile, "So, what is it? Boy or girl?"

"Ohh. Tha' is a 'ard one." Nellie sat up a little onto her knee's and stroked Bellatrix's long hair as she done so. "Hmm. Maybe a li'le boy. It would be nice to 'ave one. M'sure Toby would love a lad around the 'ouse to keep him company too." Soft kisses worked down Bellatrix's pale neck whilst Nellie stroked at her small bump. "Wha' do ya think it is, love?" Nellie whispered into the witches soft skin.

"I'd like it to be a boy. Always wanted a son." Bellatrix nuzzled against her little baker's touch. How right it was, when the two were together like this. "Wouldn't mind another girl, but I've already got two of the most gorgeous women in the palm of my hand." The witch smiled down at Nellie, hand resting atop her lover's. A tired yawn soon sounded from Bella as she once more nuzzled against Nellie's delicate, loving touch.

With a soft sigh Nellie lay down and curled up around Bellatrix's warm body as her fingertips made a pattern on the little bump in front of her ever own eyes. It seemed that nothing in the world could harm them outside this room. But it was what lay beyond the door that frightened Nellie Lovett. Anything could cause her more pain, more upset. But for now she could lay here with her pregnant witch without a damn in the world.

Eyes flickered up and down the two bodies, "It's best we get to sleep." Bellatrix crept herself nearer to her lover, slipping her eyes shut just after they locked with Nellie's gentle brown eyes. The pregnant witch let out a sigh as arms reached to wrap around the body of her little Lovett. From now on, this woman would stay safe within the witches arms. Even if she was pregnant.

"Hmm. M'not tired but ya should res'." Nellie placed a kiss onto Bellatrix's cheek before she let her thumb brush over its warm, glowing skin. She lay happily in her lovers arms as the both of them breathed gently but it seemed Nellie had a problem. All this waiting for Bellatrix...All the pressure that built up between her legs...It was driving her wild. Nellie Lovett had once been a whore. A whore that lusted for the thrill of men, the trill of wondering around the streets at night or waiting in her pie shop, wearing practially nothing, for a costumer to come in and take what was needed. And to Nellie Lovett is seemed the past was coming back to haunt her.

That night was one of many nights in which the two would curl up, talk about their new child, and end up falling asleep peacefully. And for the most part, Bellatrix was satisfied. And one morning she decided to roam around the beach as the waves crashed and the sun rised. There was a coldness in the witches heart, a coldness to which could not be quite placed. Something was wrong, something had to be wrong. Life couldn't be a worry free track, life was meant to throw struggles. And the last four months or so, life had been running smoothly. Hands gently rubbed around her growing stomach as she made her way up the stairs and to her bedroom to await the awakening of her little Lovett. Just because there was looming doubt in her mind, didn't mean she couldn't enjoy love while it lasted.

The bow tie around his neck was pulled off. Her lips crushed into his causing a small moan to fill the cosy room. He turned and pinned her down as together the both of them pulled down his black trousers to show that he had, just like her, skipped wearing any underwear. Her red hair spilled out on the pillow behind as her pale naked body squrimed underneath him in wait. With that, he shoved into her and started to take her roughly - just how the whore...Just how Nellie Lovett...Wanted it.

Upon reaching the landing, Bellatrix had to stop with a huff. This extra weight was really slowing her down. She breathed, "God.." and shook her head as she began walking once more, hands pressed to her stomach as if holding it up. It almost took her a great effort to open the door to the bedroom; her mind was spinning with exhaustion. But once open, the witch stood there, eyes closed, catching her breath. A split second later, the eyes opened only to feel her heart sink.

The man above Nellie slapped her around the face before gripped her chest a little too tightly - which made the old pie maker squeal out in pain. "E-easy." She whispered as he slammed into her still. Now her moans, with his grunts, filled the room. Both of her hazy eyes tilted back and then forth. It was then her body stilled and her breathing stopped. "B-Bella..." How easily she could feel her witches pain. It had been Nellie, a few times, standing their to watch her lover roll around on the bed with someone else...With her sister. What had this whore done?

With glossy eyes and a sunken heart, Bellatrix stood motionless. She stared almost lifeless at the two bodies that lay upon the bed, her bed. It seemed as if the witch hadn't even scratched the surface of pain yet. There was still more to come. Pain gripped tightly at the witches heart as long, blonde hair slowly replaced the short, brown hair of the man over her lover. Her gaze met with that of the man's, and soon, the beautiful body of her sister was shown. Love had completely drained from Bellatrix's heart.

"Y-you!" Nellie screamed and pushed Narcissa away before she jumped up off the bed, grabbing a sheet as she went which had coins, the whore's pay, wrapped into the bedding. Nellie knew that her past could come back, she couldn't help it. The pie maker craved the danger of going out to make herself seen on the midnight streets. "Bella...I-I'm so sorry." Her shaking legs carried her towards the witch which she held a hand out to. "I'm sorry."

Eyes flicked from Nellie to Narcissa and back before a long, deep breath sounded from Bellatrix's mouth. "How long has this been going on?" The witches eyes narrowed in pure anger as she decided the woman in front of her was no longer her lover. Lovett was just a whore, and nothing but. Silly of little Bella to think that she could have a lover whom was faithful.


	61. Chapter 61

"I-I..." It had been going for a while and there had been others that had paid Nellie for sex. "Bella...Please."

Narcissa sat on the edge of the bed, with nothing on as she smirked happily. She now got what she wanted, to cause both Nellie and Bellatrix the pain that they deserved. "Oh. It's been awhile. You see, Bellatrix, this woman that you oh-so-loved is nothing more then a whore who gets money thrown at her feet to lift up her little skirts. If I'm honest she's rather good at it. But you know, it seems to be a theme in this relationship of yours. You cheated on her, twice, with your own sister, Bellatrix and now this whore wants money to be fucked. Aww. How lovely."

Bellatrix gritted her teeth as she nodded, "I see." A cold expression was shot at Nellie as a hand reached forward to slap the whore harsh across the pale cheek, which now was flushing a burning red. "Whore." The witch nearly choked on that word, but it had to be said. Now, she turned to her sister. "You. Tears were running down your cheeks last I saw you. And now it seems you only live to cause me pain. Bitch." Bellatrix grabbed her wand, and with quick feet, ran out of the room, down the stairs, tripping over her own feet. And then, she finally lost it. Tears silently fell from the witches eyes as she crashed onto the floor. Love was dead.

Nellie squealed out and cupped her cheek as the impact from Bellatrix's slap hit her flesh. Tears were running quickly down her face as she watched, through foggy vision, as the woman she loved ran away. "Bella! Wait!" The pie maker pushed passed Narcissa, who tired to grab her, pulled a nearby nightgown over her body and ran down the flight of stairs to her witch. What had Nellie Lovett done? She must be mad, stupid, blind to see that she didn't need anyone else apart from this beautiful witch infront of her. "B-Bellatrix?" Without a sound she knelt down next to the witch and pushed back some of her long black hair. "I'm so sorry. I cannot say it enough... I am a w-whore and you don't d-deserve that."

"You're goddamn right I don't deserve it!" The broken witch pulled from Nellie with a hiss, standing up and running back up the stairs before the whore had a chance to even blink. She rushed to one of the spare rooms and quickly slammed the door, locking it before she crashed on the bed and let out a loud growl of pure anger. Bellatrix wanted Nellie to suffer.

"Bella!" Nellie sat quietly on the floor for a few mintues, or was it hours? She didn't know anymore. This all seemed so pointless but she couldn't give up, not without a fight. Once again her feet carried her back up the stairs as she looked in all the door before she came to the one that Bellatrix was hiding behind. A subtle knock was placed onto the wood. "I'm not giving up. I won't move till you come out. I'm so sorry Bellatrix. J-just come out, please! I love you. I love you so much!"

Bellatrix fell silent. And remained silent for as long as she could stand it. A long scream suddenly sounded from her mouth, "I fucking hate you!" She breathed deeply for a moment before she gripped her wand which she left on the floor in the midst of her anger. This baby inside her. She didn't want it anymore. The babe was nowhere near birth, but she didn't want Nellie's baby inside her for one more second. She had to kill it.

"Bellatrix please!" By now Evelyn was crying and Toby had run off to comfort the baby and keep out of the way. He never liked seeing his two mother's fighting. Nellie was pleading, begging, slamming on the door. She had to have Bellatrix in her arms again. "I know you hate me, and I cannot beg you enough to forgive me, but please! I-I can't do this without you. Just come out... Just let me speak to you."

The witch wouldn't waste her breath. She looked from the door to her wand to her growing stomach. And back to the door. Eyes narrowed in anger as she growled low in throat. How dare Nellie step out of line. Sure, the witch had done her fair share of cheating, but this was different. Nellie was innocent. And all along, the past few months, the baker had been unfaithful. How daft did Nellie think the witch was? No, she wouldn't crawl back to Nellie anytime soon. The heartache was too much to handle. How dare Nellie think for even a second that things would get better. No. They never would. Tolerance was at it's wits end. Without much thought, she flicked her wand. And suddenly, her babe was gone, stomach flat, gone without a trace.

Everything fell silent. Even Nellie had stopped her screaming and backed away from the door. Not even she would keep pissing Bellatrix's off; the witch was powerful, she could do anything. "Alright." She said gently through the door. "I give up..." The pie makers footsteps echoed around the hallway as she went into her room to grab a bag full of her and her daughters clothing. Toby could stay here, for a bit, before she took her children back to London. Bellatrix wouldn't have her babies, no matter how guilty Nellie felt. Her children came before anything in this world.

Once more Bellatrix's wand was flicked. A bottle of vodka appeared. She drank. And drank. And drank. She finally passed out due to the immense levels of alcohol in her blood. She slept. For days. There was nothing Bella could do to heal her broken heart. After what seemed like days, she flicked her wand and unlocked the door. If Nellie wished to come in, so be it. She'd chew the baker in two and spit her out just like the little whore deserved.

Nellie Lovett had meant to leave. She meant to run away with her baby and never come back. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she found herself curled up on the bed, sobbing into her daughters blanket. What had she done? What had possibly get into her head to believe that sleeping around was a good idea? Stupid. Foolish. Sweeney was right. Nellie was nothing more then a worthless little whore.

The witch huffed. Her life was over. She was never one to forgive in the first place. Sure, she'd forgive Nellie if it was maybe once or twice. But no, who knows how high the numbers were. Sixty? Seventy? More than? Whore. What pained her worse was that Narcissa, the only other person on the whole earth Bellatrix ever loved truly, had been fucking her Nellie. She pulled the blanket up over her head and just sobbed silently with a few sniffles. It was true, Bellatrix never cried like this unless something was seriously hurt. And even then, she tried to be strong in her worst pain. But now, she couldn't be strong. She was weak.

Evelyn's gurgles could be heard from her room. With a gentle sigh Nellie got up and made her way to the room, the beautiful room, that she and Bellatrix had been working on for so many months. They had even been doing it up a little more for their new arrival... One that Nellie would proberly never see if Bellatrix had her way. "Hello li'le one." Nellie leant over the cot and scooped up her daughter. She was getting so big! "Do ya wan' to see mummy?" As silently as a grave Nellie made her way to the room that Bellatrix had shut herself up in. Another knock on the door. A tug on the door handle. It opened this time. "Bella? The li'le one wan's ya. She won' keep quiet wi'h me around." Nellie said as she poked her head around the door.

No noise could be heard from the curled form lying in the bed. Bellatrix knew this was nothing more than an excuse to try and patch things up with the witch. "Yeah?" She answered finally in a cold tone. "Well I don't want anything to do with that child of yours."

"She's as much yours as mine." Nellie snapped as Evelyn played with her long hair. There was no way, on earth, that her children would be messed around with. "Don' try to make up some excuse 'bout that."

"Don't. Even. Start." Bellatrix growled impatiently, her body motionless. "Don't get pissy with me, Eleanor." The witch had never used Nellie's real name before. But as cold as she felt, she only found it appropriate to use the name the baker never used. The word 'Nellie' would never slip from her lips ever again.

"If ya not forgettin' it was ya tha' slept with your own sister, twice!" Rage. Anger. This was what it felt like when Nellie got into a hopeless fight with Sweeney all that time ago. "I know wha' I did was wrong, I know tha'! Don' ya think I know wha' pain I've put ya through? I know Bellatrix Lestrange. I've gone through all this before from a wi'tch tha' I love so much."

"So now I'm the criminal here? Listen. You don't know what pain I'm going through!" The angered witch suddenly screamed. "You. You're innocent. Never in a million years would I ever think you would be the one to step out of line. And what is the worst of all, it was more than once, it was more than twice, it was with more than one person! And one of those, was my fucking sister! The only other woman I've ever loved. And now she's turned against me, everything we've been through, I used to love her just as much as I loved you! And whether you had knowledge it was her or not, it still fucking hurts!"

"Then I'll go." Nellie shifted Evelyn, who was happily clapping her hands to see the top of Bellatrix's black hair that she favoured so much. "I can' change ya mind. I can' say sorry enough. I'll go back to London, with my son and daugh'er, and try ge' the shop back." God, she didn't want to leave. The pie maker wanted to curl up in Bellatrix's arms and cry out how guilty she felt. How dirty she felt.

"If you think for one second, a few little sorry apologizes is just going to fix this, you're dead fucking wrong. You know yourself that it took months for you to forgive me fully." Suddenly the deranged witch saw Nellie as completely selfish. If she really wanted Bella back, she'd be throwing herself at the bed, begging for true forgiveness. But no. If Nellie was to give up this easily, there's no reason why she should even consider taking the whore back.

"Bella.." Nellie had started to cry again as she held tightly onto her baby daughter, "Please. I'm so sorry. I didn' mean to. I know wha' I am. I'm a whore a-an' I don' deserve ya bu' I love ya so much." The whole of her body shook and Evelyn had fell silent and watched, her eyes wide, as her mother cried and begged. "I'll do anythin', anythin' ya wan'. Jus' don' make me leave, don' make me leave ya. I beg of ya."

It pained the witch to see Nellie like this, but it had to be done. The whore needed to feel pain. Bellatrix needed to see Nellie suffer. "Then you don't leave. I'll leave instead." She licked the rim of the vodka bottle in her hand before taking a long swig as her eyes never left the sad face of Nellie Lovett.

"No!" Nellie's squeal echoed around the room as her eyes widened in fright. She couldn't be without her witch. Bella was the only thing that kept her going. Without this love Nellie Lovett would fail and turn into nothing. Evelyn was placed onto the floor, where she happily shifted around on the floor as Nellie knelt at the edge of her bed, tears pouring from her pussy red eyes. "Don', Bella. I-I need ya. I love ya so much tha' it 'urts. Don' leave me. I promise ya, I won'... I won' do it again. I-I jus' need ya and ya only. Don' leave me alone to was'e away."

Bellatrix sneered and rolled her eyes. This whore was pathetic and nothing but. A moment in thought and a few deep breaths, the witch made her final decision. "I will leave you. Though I don't suppose I have anywhere to go since I no longer have a fucking sister!" She raged and screamed suddenly, throwing the vodka bottle past Nellie and into the wall.

Nellie had wound herself up. Her whole body was shaking, tears were pouring from her eyes and her chest was heaving as she took in deep breaths. How could she have been so selfish? If she needed pleasure then why didn't she just ask Bellatrix? "Please! I beg ya!" The little pie maker was now on the floor at Bellatrix's feet. "I know I'm a whore, bu' I love ya. M'ya whore. Don' go. Please don', Bellatrix."

"You're not my whore. You're everybody's whore." Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at Nellie. "You broke my heart. You'll have to accept it, and so will I." She looked down in slight shame before she snapped her eyes back to Nellie's face. She growled lightly, breathing deeply. "I will leave. Now." She got up, and suddenly, she realized. Nellie didn't know Bella had killed her child. And her stomach was flat as a pancake, and Nellie could see that.

The whole of Nellie's body stopped. A gasp left her mouth. Bellatrix didn't seem to be the same as she was when carrying a child that was near to being born. Nellie's eyes were wide with shock. The pie maker now felt sick to her stomach. What on earth had happened to her baby, the baby that had come from her seed which she planted into Bellatrix with such love. "Wha'... Ya..."

Bellatrix now felt slight guilt, but being the witch she was, she pushed it away. "I'm a witch, have you forgotten?" She smirked before leaving the room. She slipped on one of her black robes. A sigh left her mouth as she looked at the bed. Her bed. Nellie's bed. No. Nellie fucked Narcissa in that very bed. Same went for Bellatrix. How could the two be such ruthless animals? She shook it off, heading back to the room Nellie was in to retrieve her wand.

"Ya.. Ya killed i'?" Now it wasn't upset that hit Nellie but anger, rage. That was her child too. Bellatrix had killed an innocent child out of spite. "'Ow dare ya! Tha' was my child too!" Tears poured down her face, her body shaking, her fists clentched tight as she watched Bellatrix, her eyes burning. "Ya a murder! Ya call me a whore, ya can call me wha'ever ya like.. Bu' I woul' never kill an unborn babe to ge' back at someone. Ya didn' even give i' a chance. Ya killed such an iccocen' thing..." Her voice cracked a little, "Ya killed our babe."

Bellatrix drew in a deep breath. She was near tears. But, no. The witch wouldn't be that weak. She clenched her fingers tight around her wand, her voice shaking as she pointed it at Nellie. "Yeah. And maybe I'll kill you too." There was hurt mixed with rage deeply embedded inside Bella's eyes. Maybe Nellie couldn't see how completely mad and insane this woman was. The whore should of known Bella would do something such as this.

Nellie tilted her head back a little, her chest heaving under the pressure. "G-go on then." She whispered as a few more tears spilled down her pale cheeks. With that she opened her arms just a little. Death never really scared her, she felt dead now as it was. "Kill me. Kill me like ya killed our babe. Maybe ya would like to kill Evelyn whilst ya at i'... an' then Toby. Go on. Do i'. Ya a wi'ch, if ya haven' fergotten. Ya can do anythin', righ'.."

Growing sick of herself, Bellatrix's voice croaked. "No..." She cried, shaking her head and stepping back until her back hit the wall. She dropped her wand and ran out the door, down the stairs and out the front door. She looked back at the house will a deep breath before she began to run in the direction of town. She had to run. Run, and only run. She felt she couldn't do anything but.

"Bella..." Nellie called as the witch ran past her. She tried to grab her arm but alas she missed. From the window she watched the witch run from sight. The sun was slowly setting over the sea as the soft light bounced off the blue waves. There the pie maker stood, for at least half an hour before she called out for her son. "Toby! Toby." The young boy came running up the stairs, his face a little white. "Look af'er ya sis'er fer a bit." With a nod from the boy Nellie pulled on a clean dress, grabbed a robe which she wrapped around her before she left the house in search of Bellatrix. She wouldn't give up on the witch she loved to death itself.

The witch ran until she thought she was going to drop. Her chest heaved as she leaned against a wall in some odd allyway. She tilted her head up to rest against the wall as her nails clenched around the brick. A few whimpers left Bella's mouth as she slowly dropped to the floor, now clenching her knees in both her hands. She sniffled and cried, burrying her face inside the material of her robe.

"Bella! Bella!" The pie maker wrapped her robe tightly around her as the wind from the open sea whipped by. "Oh, where are ya?" She muttered underneath her breath as she walked still, searching all she could just to find her beloved witch. It seemed that she was walking for hours, but each step was bringing her closer to Bellatrix. Her head poked into a nearby alleyway. "Bella?" Her voice bounced off the brick and echoed around into the darkness. A sob could be heard. Someone was here. "Bella? Ya here love?"

Bellatrix's eyes were wide as she let out a few more whimpers, her blank stare casting every which way. She leant her head back and stared up at Nellie. Slowly, the witch stood, her eyes now level with Nellie's. It didn't take a moment for her to hesitate before she ran off in the direction of the sea. She couldn't bring herself to leave Nellie or anything at the given moment. She just had to run, and run fast. She needed to be lifted up and carried away until the hurt embedded deep withing her aching heart seized.


	62. Chapter 62

Tears pricked Nellie's eyes as Bellatrix ran off again. Why couldn't the witch just come home, curl up in bed with Nellie and cry the night away? Nellie Lovett knew she was a whore... But nothing stopped her from loving Bellatrix Lestrange. "Wai'!" Her heels clicked on the floor as she ran after Bellatrix. She would keep going till the witch gave up, or till Nellie collapsed with no energy left. "Oh, Bella! Please!"

"Fuck you!" Bellatrix huffed her words out in anger. She was still hurt by Nellie, but most of all, she was hurt by herself. The witch was far more mad and insane than she ever dared to imagine. She ran because she needed to get away. She ran because she knew if she stopped, one of the two would end up dead. That one most likly being the ickle whore. She ran until her bare feet touched the sand, where she ran faster and faster, screaming as she went.

"I ani' stoppin', Bellatrix! I'm no' gunna give up so stop all this an' talk to me!" The ends of Nellie's boots sunk into the sand as she walked just that little bit quicker to keep up with her lover. She could see the madness in the witches eyes, she could see the hate. Maybe it would be better if she ended up dead. After all, she was nothing but a whore. She didn't deserve a family, someone to love. "Jus' kill me." She said loudly to the witch before her voice broke out. "J-Jus' make me go so m'ou' of ya way. Like the c-children wan' a whore fer a mother. L-Like ya wan' me in ya 'ead for any longer. M'nothin' but a fuckin' wh-whore as i' is!"

Bellatrix kept running, ignoring everything Nelle had said. She didn't care anymore, she would run until her heart gave out for all she gave a damn. The witches life was over, and Nellie had been the death of her. She gave a soft whimper as she clenched the material of her robe so close to her bare chest which wore a weak beating heart. Finally, she gave up. She fell to the ground. She had fainted. Everything went black.

"Shit.." Nellie lifted uip her skirts and ran quickly over to the witch. "Bella?" Her hands pushed back Bellatrix's long black hair that was caked in sweat. "M'here. I promise." For a couple of moments Nellie held onto her lover before she scooped up Bella, she was light enough as it was. Just to hold her again made Nellie fell like nothing could ever harm her again. By the time they had got home and through the door where Toby had ran down to help his mother sort out a bed for Bellatrix it was getting dark and the stars had come out to play, to make the sky look beautiful. Upstairs Nellie had put Bellatrix down to rest, making her comfy in their bed. It was theirs and theirs only. Toby had made some dinner up for the both of them and placed it onto the side as Nellie watched weakly over her witch, her fingertips running through such long black curls.

Bellatrix lay motionless, her mind blank. Nothing could save her now... It felt like years to the witch where she was unconcious. Finally, her eyes fluttered open. First they saw nothing but black and everything was blurry. She felt Nellie next to her, and the witch tried everything inside her body to push the whore away. But alas, the woman was far too weak. She couldn't even manage a few words.

Here and there Nellie felt her eyes shut as she started to fall asleep yet she kept herself awake. There was no way she walk be out of it if Bellatrix woke up and took the chance to run off again. It would break the pie makers heart. Soft sounds from Bellatrix brought Nellie back to earth. She sat up a little in her chair and leant over the beautiful witch. "Bella? Ya alrigh' love?" Of course she wasn't alright, what kind of question was that? "'Ere, 'ave some water." A glass was pushed to Bellatrix's mouth and tipped up a little to allow her to sip at it.

Slowly, the witch sipped at the water. A weak arm moved to swat the glass away when she was done. After a few wet coughs, she growled out lightly, "Get. The. Hell. Away from me." Again arms went to push the whore of a woman away. However, again, she was too weak. She cursed herself silently as she gave up, and rest fully relaxed in the bed.

I ani' goin' nowhere, Bella. I refuse to love." Nellie whispered as she set the glass back down onto the bedside table and dabbed the witches pale face with a cool cloth that Toby had also got for her. "Ya just keep yaself relaxed m'dear."

With a huff, Bellatrix gave up. She had to talk it out with Nellie. "Why..?" She sighed heavily. "Why? Am I not good enough for you? How could you hurt me like that? You're innocent..." She looked down and sighed again, "And I've become innocent..." She adjusted herself weakly, and whimpered to herself. Honestly, what has the witch come to? What had she become?

"Course ya are good enough fer me. It's just..." Nellie bit her lip and looked down to her lap. "I don' know. M'pas' came back, love. I was always a whore back in London. Mista T used me fer tha' and I though' it was out of love. Seems I was wrong. I though' if I kep' askin' ya to make love to me then ya'd ge' annoyed with me. I remembered 'ow ya were last time when ya took me tha' nigh'. Ya face af'erwards... M'sorry, Bellatrix. I really am."

Sighing with sad eyes, Bellatrix kept her eyes cast down. She shook her head lightly in slight disgust. "Still... How could you? Why would you even...?" Again, she whimpered. Tears pricked the back of the witches eyes, vision now a bit blurry. Her glossed eyes went to Nellie's face. She was sure Nellie could see all the hurt, the pain, the jealousy and anger embedded into the witches cold stare.

Nellie looked back up to Bellatrix with tears also brewing in the rims of her eyes. "Cos... I missed the feel of ya, Bella. I missed me body agains' ya's, the feel of ya breath and lips against my neck, ya hands holding me close to you... I missed the way ya made love to me and...and I though' if I could ge'...I though' I could make him... her... ya. I-I jus' wan'ed me witch again."

One lonely tear ran down Bellatrix's seemingly cold, pale cheek. "So you couldn't just ask me? You had to go whore yourself out and hurt me? You think I'd never find out? You think it wouldn't hurt me?" Bella shook her head once more and weakly rolled over, curling up to herself. A long sigh sounded from the witches dry mouth as she closed her eyes and trembled.

"I know tha' I've hur' ya. M'sorry." Nellie bit her lip and took her chance. She slowly slipped off the chair and made her way to lie besides Bellatrix before her arm crept over the witches waist to hold her close. Nellie just wanted to make Bellatrix Lestrange feel wanted. She was the only one after all.

Bellatrix twisted her body and moved away from Nellie's touch. Everything just felt cold to her. Nothing was welcoming, everything was pain. "Sorry doesn't make it better. You know that. And the more you say it, the more the meaning weakens." She wiped another tear from her eye, clenching the blankets in her tight grasp. God, how the witch hurt terribly.  
"Well I'll keep sayin' it, cos I mean it wi'h all me 'eart Bella." Nellie pulled back from the bed, stopping only to place a tender kiss onto the witches lip. Now she stood up, looking at Bellatrix for a moment. "Sleep well then. M'sure Evelyn will wan' to come an' see ya la'er on."

Another huff and sigh sounded from Bellatrix's red lips. She sat up in the bed and looked pleadingly over at Nellie. "I don't forgive you. You're far from forgiven. But I won't leave my family. But believe me, I am still angered as I was when I walked in on you two going at it."

Nellie nodded gently, her eyes kept down as if she was even scared to look at Bellatrix...Scared to see the pain in her face once again. "I know. Ya shouldn' fergive me, ever. Bu' please believe me when I say I am sorry, Bella."

Bellatrix sat motionless for quite a bit of time. She looked down as she clutched the blanket in her tightest grip possible. And now, she had to run again. Yes, the witch was still weak from fainting, but that didn't matter when she was strong in mind and soul. She sprang from the bed and without question, fled the house to run along the beach once more.

"Bellatrix. Stop!" The pie maker jump up quickly and ran. She just wanted her lover back in her arms. She wanted to cry against her chest and beg for forgiveness. By the time Nellie had got to the foot of the beach her legs had given up. "Bella!" Her cry echoed around the beach as she stood still. Tears brimmed her eyes. The witch didn't want her it seemed but that didn't stop little Lovett. Her breath was drawn, her lips parted. "Come what may..." she whispered as if Bellatrix could hear it, as if Bellatrix was right there, holding her close.

The witch nearly froze as she heard those words leak from her lover's mouth. However, she just kept running, and running. She'd run until the beach ended into nothingness if she could. Bella wouldn't give in to this, no matter how much she longed to. She couldn't. She had too much pride and will power to go crawling back to the whore. A silent whimper leaked out as her breathing went heavy with exhaustion. She was really putting herself through far too much. Her body almost would not tolerate it.

"I do love ya." Nellie knew she was talking to herself by now. The shadow of her witch could just be seen. It was like she was floating along the sand.. nothing but a mere ghost. The pie maker lowered her head and spoke, "Come what may.." once again. Maybe it was time to give up?

Nellie's whispers were barely heard, but were loud enough for Bellatrix to hear them. She stopped dead in her tracks. She cast her eyes down as well as her head. Her voice trembled and quivered in every which way, "Come what may..." Her head was kept down, tears nearly flooding her eyes out.

Nellie was there, waiting. Oh how she wished Bellatrix would just run back into her arms. The tears were pouring thick and fast, her body shivered in the cold. Bella's warmth was needed so much.

Finally, the witch turned and faced Nellie. Tears poured freely as she bolted near her lover. She didn't want to hurt any longer. She had to be in Nellie's arms and have her arms around Nellie. "Come what may.." She said louder, her voice cracking slightly but she didn't care as long as Nellie heard.

She had heard! Her witch had heard. As quickly as she could Nellie ran towards Bellatrix, tears now bursting from her eyes. Soon enough Nellie's arms were around Bellatrix as she fell against her lover. Now she cried out, the whole of her body shaking. "M'sorry!" she gasped, feeling her throat tightened. "M'so sorry, Bella. I-I never mean' to hur' ya."

When her lips graced that of Nellie's, the witches insides fluttered. There was always that spark when the two kissed, there was always such passion and pure love. Her lips moved against Nellie's happily, her eyes gently shutting in ease. For once, all was forgotten except the way the two kissed; only that had enough significance to the broken witch.

A small sob left Nellie's mouth as she pushed deeper into the kiss. It was hard for her to believe that Bellatrix was actually here, kissing her, touching her. Was this all a dream and Nellie was to wake up in an empty bed? The kiss was getting heated, her tongue was dancing with Bella's and soon enough her hands were working their way up the witches body; caressing her skin and the material of the dress.

The witch made her presence fully known by latching her hands onto Nellie's perfectly sculpted hips, clawing at them yet caressing them gently. A soft purr sounded as Bella's tongue found her lover's once more, again and again. It truly was a maricle the two were together. She should have thrown Nellie out without a second thought. However, her heart deeply made her mind near obsolite. It wouldn't get the witch anywhere if she just kept demoralizing the whore, who was now her own again, Bellatrix's very own broken angel.

The top of the witches dress was slowly being unbutton as Nellie ran her hands over Bellatrix's heaving chest; her thumbs twisting the back material around her fingertips. It was like she was scared, like this was her first time with Bella. She remembered that night. How beautiful her little witch looked when she so happily wondered into Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. Pants sounded from her lips as her lips clung into Bellatrix's, the kiss becoming harder and rougher with each passing second.

A light moan leaked from Bellatrix's mouth as her hands raked up Nellie's dress, moving to embedd themselves in the beautiful auburn hair. Their lips were forced deeper together in the most passionate kiss Bella thought she ever had. Fingers curled and blindly gripped at her lover's hair, another sound dripping off the witches lips and into Nellie's. That once familiar burn crept between her legs. A burn that hasn't been present for a very long time. The burn was for Nellie, and Nellie only. Forget Narcissa, the bitch, who had wripped the lover's in two. Forget The Dark Lord, who was dead anyway, and his inability to love her.

One of Nellie's hands finally slipped down the front of Bellatrix's open dress. How warm her skin was. It felt alive. Fingertips brushed over the top of pert breasts. Nail's slowly racked down the pale flesh. Her palm gently rubbed. Her fingers brushed over her lover's hardening nipples. This time she moaned as her lips pulled back from Bella's to move onto her long pale neck where she nipped, sucked and flicked over tongue over the smooth skin.

A moan automatically sounded, accompanied by a lusting gasp. Bellatrix's head smoothly tilted and her neck pushed into the lascivious feel of lips and tongue. "Mmm.." She bit her lip and her tight grip released her lover's hair to leave them by her side. She didn't know what to do, she just knew she wanted the pleasure. This was Bella's moment, not Nellie's. Nellie had to make it up to her, and there was no chance in hell the witch would return the pleasure. Even though Bella loved this woman like mad.

Those same lips that had been kissing Bella for nearly a year made their way easily down the side of Bellatrix's neck to her collor bone where she happily kissed and sucked and the pale flesh of the Lestrange witch. "M'sp sorry, love. I really am." Two clever hands lowered Bella into the cold sand. It were there that Bellatrix's breasts were pulled roughly rom her black dress to be placed between Nellie's pale lips.

Back now arched, head tilted back, Bellatrix purred happily. Finally, after all these months, she had Nellie kissing upon her once again. Her mind told her to shove the whore into the wall, grip her neck and make blood spill. However, heart always made mind obsolete. Her heart ached for Nellie's touch, to feel the woman's breath cascading over her flesh. Again, however, mind broke through. "Tell me Nellie, how many times did you fuck my sister? How many times did you fuck someone else other than me? She retorted in a husky tone, huffing out it slight distaste.

Nellie suddenly stopped in her tracks; her lips lingered over Bellatrix's skin as she done so. Both of her brown eyes screwed shut and her hands clentched into fists. "P-Please, Bella... Just lettme pleasure ya, love. I beg ya. I-I don' wanna talk 'bout this." With that her lips went back to Bellatrix's breasts that she sucked on once again.

Fingers gripped at Nellie's curls, forcing her head away from the skin. "Tell me." She growled slightly, gripping tighter to the aubrun curls. A hiss sounded firmly, "Now."

"Bella, your hurtin' me!" A squeal left Nellie's mouth, tears brimmed in her eyes once again. It seemed the pain would never go away. She was panting now, out of fear - Bellatrix did scare her.

"Tell me, and I won't hurt you." Another growl sounded, "Now. Or I'm leaving." Bellatrix didn't want to act like this, she wanted love to happen. Moreover, she had to know. Nothing could be healed if she didn't know.


	63. Chapter 63

"Just t-twice. I promise ya love." Nellie leant into Bellatrix's hand that gripped tightly onto her red locks of hair. "If I'd of know it was 'er then I wouldn' of done it, love. I'm jus' a whore.. I anit worth anythin'."

"I don't believe you..." The witch's grip tightened on the curls. "I know for a fact there were other blokes you fucked, Nellie. besides, if it was just twice, why have I been feeling betrayed for more than a month?" It was true. Bellatrix felt an unbalance in her perfect life. There were times when Nellie disappeared here and there, her mood a bit shaky upon return.

"It was just three of em, Bella! I swear on our childs life." The pie maker was now crying. She didnt want to feel this hurt anymore, it was slowly killing her... Breaking her down into nothing. "Let's me go. Please, love. Ya hurtin' me."

The witch's grip loosened until she dropped Nellie's head cleanly. She growled and squirmed slightly away from the whore. "In total, how many times have you fucked someone other than me?"

"Jus' once fer the men a-and twice with that other bloke... Well, ya sister." Nellie pulled back and turned her head away from Bellatrix. She didn't even think herself worthy enough to look at her beautiful partner anymore.

A huff left Bellatrix's mouth. She couldn't stand the fact that the definition of innocence could be so unfaithful. "Well... You fuck me that amount of times and I might forgive you fully."

"So, ya jus' wan' me fer sex?" Nellie asked, her eyes catching Bellatrix's. "If ya jus' wan' me fer that then anit ya jus' actin' like me? Like a... a whore?"

"Don't you only see it fair that if you spend that many times being unfaithful, you make it up to me by making me yours again through that? I'm not trying to be mean, I'm not trying to be a whore."

"I don't want to make it up to ya jus' by fuckin' ya, Bella. I-I wanna do somethin' and mean it to ya." Suddenly a smile grew over Nellie's face before a slight giggle parted from her lips. "An' I know jus' 'ow to do tha'."

"How's that?" Bellatrix quirked a brow and cast her eyes to Nellie. Maybe Bellatrix was a whore, but she needed love after all she been through. All the months with child drove her crazy. In truth Bella didn't want anything accept passionate love making.

"Ooh. Tha's a secret, love. I can' go tellin' ya all the plans I 'ave up me sleeve. Plans I 'ad in me mind since we first met." Nellie smirked and licked her lips as her eyes caught Bella's.

"Whatever it is, do it soon, love... I want the hurt to stop." Whimpers left Bellatrix's mouth. She couldn't stand the pain any longer. The pain felt like it was literally eating her heart away. She couldn't live like this.

"It will. I promise ya." Nellie leant forward and wrapped her arms tightly around the woman she loved most in this world. "Now. 'Ow bout I get ya home, make ya a warm bath then ge' ya pretty little body to bed?"

The witch nodded and nuzzled against Nellie to brush their lips together. Gently she kissed at the lips for a moment before sighing and pulling back. Her eyes met Nellie's and she whispered shakily, "Carry me there?"

"Course, love." Nellie helped Bellatrix to her feet before she gently scooped up her lover, carried her across the sand back to their little house that was so quiet... So still. Once inside she lay Bella down on the sofa, grabbed her a cup of tea, ran off to make her a bath before coming back downstairs to sit by the little witch. "Drink tha' up, love. It'll help."

Bellatrix sighed gently, moving a hand to hold her forehead. Such a headache she had. Life at the moment was too overwhelming for the softened witch. As Nellie returned into sight, she gripped the cup in her hands and drank. The fluid soothed her throat, a sigh escaping her lips. The road to recovery would be long for her broken heart, but nonetheless, it was simple pleasures that helped the most.

Nellie leant over, placing a small kiss onto Bella's cheek as she done so. "You'll love wha' I got in sort for ya. I've been thinkin' bout it fer awhile, as it is. It'll be nice fer ya, promise, love."

With a nod, Bella sipped more of her tea, enjoying each soothing roll down her throat. "Can you give me a small hint, at the least?" The witch tilted her head.

The pie maker smiled at Bellatrix's question. "Hmm. Well, it's far, far away from here. That's all ya gettin'." Nellie giggled as she teased Bella slightly before she spoke out, "Now. Go get ya arse into tha' warm water. Go relax, love."

A small sigh leaking the witch's lips, she nodded and stood. Her arms stretched out to show her petite form, a yawn sounding from her blood red lips. She set the tea down and strode slowly up the stairs, stopping to look in Evelyn's room. So quiet and peaceful Toby was with their daughter. How happy the two were when the baby came. She wanted those days to return. Sighing, Bellatrix stripped in front of the bath before slowly sinking into the gentle hot water. A small moan of relief escaping her lips as her head rest back.

Downstairs Nellie tried to make the house look as clean as possible. Evelyn's toys were put away, dust was swept clean away, the furniture was put in place and the fireplace was given a quick scrub. Once done Nellie made her way upstairs to get changed. She too checked on Evelyn and gave Toby a kiss goodnight on his head as she went back to her room, got changed and slumped on the bed out of pure exhustion.

Hands gripped the soap bottle and scrubbed it into hands, lathering it up. She lifted a leg and rubbed the soap into her skin, washing it cleanly afterwards. She repeated the motions with her other leg, this time grabbing a razor to perfect her already smooth legs. She shaved her other leg quickly, leaning back and relaxing afterwards. The razor went between her legs, where hair pricked at the tip of her skin. Shivers rolled down her back as contact was made with her soft flesh; it was the first time it had been remotely touched in ages.

Nellie was trying to keep her eyes wide open. It would be harsh to suddenly fall asleep and leave Bella on her own. Suddenly the pie maker sat up. What if she looked... Beautiful for Bellatrix? With another word she pulled her hair from its pin so the long locks tumbled down her back. Makeup was applied to her pale skin and the nightgown she wore was stripped from her body. That same body lay down on the bed, her stomach facing into the bedsheets. A thin white blank was pulled over part of her back and bum, but the rest of her skin was left glowing in the light. Now she shut her eyes but kept her hearing ready incase Bella came into the room.

Pulling the razor away from her skin, Bella sighed. She needed to be touched... And soon. She lathered some shampoo in her hands and rubbed it through her long ebony locks. When she was done, she cupped water into her hands and rinsed her hair slowly, she dunked her head under the water for a final rinse. She quickly washed the rest of her body and decided to relax.

Another layer of dark red lipstick was placed over Nellie's lips before she placed herself back on the bed. "Come on, Bella.." She muttered to herself as she roughed up her hair to try make it look sexy. This would all be for Bella. The witch could do whatever she wanted to the pie maker. Make her bleed, cut her open, scratch her, bite her... Beat her to death. Nellie would die for her lover.

The witch sinked into the water for a bit before she got out of the bath. A towel was grabbed and she slowly dried off her long, silky smooth pale legs. She moved to dry her hair quickly, leaving her hair a sexy mess atop her head. She smirked into the mirror as her eyes cast down to a pair of hard nipples. Wrapping the towel around her body, she drained the bath and began to walk to her bedroom.

Nellie's eyes screwed up a little as she heard Bellatrix come into their bedroom. She shifted a little so the silk white blanket around her showed off a little more of her perfectly round arse in the moonlight that slipped through the window. Bella could easily take charge now; Nellie made herself look sexy... Only Bella got that treatment, those men she spent time with didnt.

"Well, someone made a sexy effort, didn't she?" Bellatrix purred as the towel dropped from her perfectly sculpted body. She slowly strode over to the bed, smirk plastered cleanly on the witch's face. Suddenly, all hurt was forgotten. She was so very wet, and Nellie was right there, naked, appearing as if she was putting on a little show for the witch. A giggle erupted her mouth as she sat on the bed, lightly trailing long fingernails down Nellie's back.

That same old feeling crept inside Nellie's pale body as Bella's skin pushed against her own. Her eyes were still kept shut but the pie maker couldnt help but smirk into her pillow. Oh, how she wanted to moan and squirm against Bella, but she'd let the witch have her fun first... To do what she wanted with the pie maker.

Another purr left Bella's mouth, "All for me?" she teased before gripping the baker's shoulders and rolling the woman onto her stomach. She soon straddled her lover, smirk never leaving her face. Hips grinded into Nellie's stomach, just to show how wet she really was. All for Nellie.

Nellie's eyes snapped open. Her dark smokey makeup gave her a sexy look; it also made her big eyes shine in the dark. Teeth clamped down onto her bottom red lip with a moan as her stomach automatically rolled up to slide against the witches wet flesh.

Gripping tighter to Nellie's shoulders, Bellatrix slid her wet flesh up the woman's stomach and over the breasts, and just next to her lover's chin. Her folds brushed over Nellie's lipstick kissed lips with a teasing purr, "If you want it, come get it..." She crawled off Nellie and positioned herself at the foot of the bed, on her hands and knees with her legs spread widely.

With another moan Nellie's tongue flicked around her lips and the top of her chin. God, even the taste of Bella was making the pie maker wet with excitement. Her eyes drank in the witch, the lover at the end of her bed. Such pale skin was calling to her, begging to be touched. Who was Nellie to put that down? She scrambled across the bed to Bellatrix. Nellie body leant over Bellatrix's, her long hair fall over her shoulders as her lips pushed to the witches shoulder, leaving a red lipstick mark in its place.

Bellatrix looked over her shoulder to see red lip marks on her pale skin. She smirked and cast her eyes to Nellie's. How she longed to have those lips on her flesh, those fingers inside her. Just the thought made her opening happily contract. She couldn't remember the last time she was this wet, this turned on.

Nellie's lips quickly caught onto Bellatrix's as they came into view. This time she wasted nothing; Bella would get all the pleasure in the world. Already her hand was slipped between the witches legs to feel the powerful heat bursting from its place. So wet already and Nellie's fingers happily danced over it.

Soft purrs leaked from the witch's lips as they happily kissed at Nellie's. Her flesh wetted Nellie's fingers, which were now slick with fluids. Lips pulled from her lover's to moan, "Fuck me..."

"With pleasure." Nellie whispered hotly as her lips moved to Bellatrix's ear. Her fingers moved to her mouth, where her tongue happily sucked the fluids clean off. It was then... slowly... they made their way back down. They pushed, teasingly, into the start of Bellatrix's entrance before... suddenly... they slammed hard into the witches hot, wet sex.

"Mmm..." Bella suddenly moaned loudly. Her walls happily ate at her lover's fingers. It had been ages since she felt this good. Nellie always knew just how to tease her, make her scream and beg for more. She wanted nothing more than to hear Nellie's hissing voice in her ear, telling her to scream and spray all over her.

Those teeth near Bellatrix's ear happily nipped and chewed at the soft flesh before them. Right now she had forgotten everything. Forgotten what she had done, those men, Narcissa.. The baby. As her fingers slammed into the witches very soul, her boiling core, she whispered such dirty words into Bellatrix's ear. Oh, she could easily think up sex talk when she wanted to.

Purrs rolled out from Bellatrix's lips as the fingers pounded lustfully still. Soon, she rolled her body over. She had to get a look at her lover who made herself look so very sexy just for the witch. Her dark violet eyes searched around Nellie's body, looking at every curve, every inch of flesh. Then, eyes cast up to her lover's eyes. Those chocolate eyes in which the witch could never stay mad at, even if she tried her very best.


	64. Chapter 64

Parts of Nellie's makeup had smugged as she started to sweat against Bellatrix's body. Her lips were now bare; the lipstick she did have on was given to Bellatrix as the pie maker leant down and crushed their lips together with a small moan of excitement. She too was getting wet, very wet. Sounds of wonder filled the room; most of them coming from Bellatrix's parted lips as Nellie tilted her fingers to hit Bellatrix's spot as she fucked the witch, hard. "I want ya, Bella." She whispered, her dark eyes glowing with pure lust. "I want ya to come all over me."

Each time her little baker's fingers slammed her spot, waves of pleasure surged deeply around her entire body. Every inch of her was pumping with lusting, thick blood. Just the sight of Nellie's fingers was enough to bring the witch to climax. And damn it, she was so very ready to spray her fluids all over the baker's hand. However, teasing had to take place. She held in her climax, a smirk cleanly planted on her lips.

Nellie was panting over of pleasure, and Bellatrix hadn't even touched her yet. As a matter of fact she didn't want to be touched. This was Bellatrix's pleasure, her time, this was all that matter and it didn't help she was still angry... Nellie had no desire to be on the reseving end of that. Her pale lips moved onto Bellatrix's neck, where they sucked happily at the flesh. Still she slammed, her speed increasing so much that it was starting to hurt her hands. She wanted to beg, but that'd make her sound like a whore.

If Bella was to come, Nellie would have to want it more than anything else in the world. "Harder..." she hissed into her lover's ear. Eyes soon started to roll behind her now closed eyelids in pure pleasure. The feel of Nellie's fingers made her nearly flood out. Fuck, she couldn't hold any longer. Hips now rolled up, back now arched highly, fingers now twirling into the bedsheets, she moaned out lustfully, "Nellie.. Come on, harder..."

"Ooh, Bella..." The pie maker was pratically close to a climax herself. Now her thighs were shining in her own fluids. It all spilt down for Bella, all for her beloved witch. At the commands given, which Nellie would happily follow, her fingers plunged right into Bellatrix's very being. It seemed that her fingers were soon buried deep into the Lestrange witch as wet sounds, and moaning, filled the room.

Finally, she had to let it go. Bellatrix nearly screamed as pleasure ripped through her body, fluids now spraying out from her as her walls happily contracted around the baker's fingers. "Fucking hell..." The witch moaned as her body lay back, relaxed on the now sweat soaked bed. Chest heaved as breathing still remained heavy, eyes still shut.

Nellie lapped at her soaked hand like some sort of cat. She didnt stop till her own skin was dry and no traces of excitement were left. A small giggle, just a small one, erupted her mouth as she leant over Bellatrix and kissed her stomach. Suddenly she stopped. Stomach. Baby. It was then it all came back. Bellatrix had killed their own child, without a second thought. "I'll be back, love. Gotta use the loo..." Her body scrambled up off the bed as she charged to the bathroom, tears brewing in her eyes as she slammed to door shut behind her.

Sitting up straight in the bed, Bellatrix watched Nellie run out, worried expression on her face. "Nell?" she croaked, standing up from the bed. Obviously, something was wrong, her baker in some sort of hurt. The witch wouldn't stand for it. She got up, slowly approaching the bathroom door. "Everything alright, hun?" she whispered in a soft tone, knocking gently on the door.

The pie maker was pacing the bathroom, her bare feet slapping on the floor as she tried to brush away her tears with the back of her hand. "M'fine, love. J-Jus' going to the tiolet, like I said." She'd already gone through the lose of one child, another one suddenly seemed to get to her - alot more then she first thought.

With a sigh, Bellatrix leant her forehead against the door. Eyes trailed down, and she too remembered the loss of her child. Hands went to brush the skin of her stomach, wanting to feel the baby against her smooth hands , hoping her eyes were playing tricks. What had the sadistic woman done to herself and her lover? "I'm sorry I killed our babe..." she whispered into the door before slowly walking back to the bedroom to curl up in bed.

Nellie was shaking, yet she didn't know whether it was out of upset or from the fact that she was cold. The woman swept for a good few minutes in the bathroom before her makeup was wiped off and her hair was pulled up in a bun. A deep breath was taken as she opened the bathroom door, made her way to bed (pulling a nightdress on halfway), before she scrambled into the covers close to Bella.

By the time Nellie reached her, Bella was half asleep, driven there by the aftermath of her climax combined with soft sobbing. She was curled up under the covers, knees halfway to her chest, body completely naked. A whimper left her mouth as her concious mind yelled at her for killing a babe, her babe. She couldn't shake the feeling of the weight of the world upon her shoulders. The witch wouldn't be surprised if it was her lover who earned the right to be more angered than her at this point.

Though she was upset, angery and confused, it didn't stop the pie maker from being tired. When she slept everything else could be forgotten. All those bad memories, things that hurt her... They all drifted away when she slept. Nellie sighed, moved closer to Bellatrix and pratically curled her body around the witches. All she wanted now was warmth and comfort. She'd almost lost Bellatrix today and now she had her lover back... Well, that was heaven enough for Nellie Lovett.

The witch slowly rolled her body over, head now resting upon her lover's chest. Her beathing light against Nellie's skin. Arms held tightly onto her little Lovett as if her life depended on it. It felt amazing to be held once again, to know she was still Nellie's lover. When she wandered into this bedroom hours ago, she had felt so hurt, so betrayed, so very broken. Now most of her problems were healed, and she decided it best not to hold on to any hate she might still have for her lover. The hate would soon drift away, so there was no point. As sleep took over her broken form, Bella nuzzled into her lover's chest, whispering, "I love you..."

Nellie mumbled something back under her breath, she was pratically asleep by now. Her breathing was light, calm. Now she couldn't be troubled. Every bad memory had gone and sleep had taken its place. This was were she could be free, nothing could burden her tired mine. Bellatrix's warmth kept her happy enough. She could sleep in the arms of the person she loved most in this world.

It seemed as if the two had slept for the longest time. Though, something had bothered Bellatrix, even in her dreams. Bella didn't know the meaning of dreams anymore. She had only nightmares. Soon, the witch was awakened, a certain hunger in her heart. A hunger for hurt, pain, death. She slowly pulled from Nellie's grip, making sure her partner didn't stir at all in her sleep. She placed a kiss to Nellie's forehead as she grabbed her wand. She muttered ever so gently, "I really do love you... But I have to do this." With that, Bellatrix ran off, down to the beach. So, this was it. The death of her child, who died because of jealousy, a hunger for revenge that ate away at Bellatrix's very core, had brought her here. Down on the beach, alone, naked, and with her wand, which was pointed at herself. A few deep breaths were taken before the witch weakly shouted, "Crucio!" and after that, all was a blur. She shot the curse many times, until she could remember nothing but how sinful she was to kill an innocent baby.

Her breathing was so light it almost looked like little Nellie Lovet was barely alive as she curled up in the white bed covers were she and Bellatrix had just joined together once again. How wrong she had been, and all this had happened because Nellie didn't make the right choice due to fear, lust and upset. Bellatrix was like a drug to the pie maker, she needed a little bit of the witch each and everyday to keep herself going. Without Bella life would be too painful for Nellie Lovett to live out. The warmth left her as Bellatrix pulled away, yet she still carried on sleeping; her body curled up around Bella's pillow that she gripped tightly in between her pale fingers. All she wanted now was a happy future, a happy wife. Bellatrix meant everything to Nellie. THat witch was her life.

All was black now. The witch could barely move a muscle. The only thing Bellatrix was able to see was the slowly rising sun over the hills. Soon the public was to wander out to the beach to find a seemingly dead woman, with a wand in her hand. Of course, to muggles, it would probably appear to only be a stick. With all her heart, the witch was sorry. She didn't want to cheat on Nellie with her sister, she didn't want to do it again like she did, and she didn't want to kill their child which they both made with such love. Bellatrix prayed to the Lord that Nellie would find the witch before anyone else did, and she also prayed Nellie wouldn't wander out to find the witch dead. So help her God, she deserved to be dead. All the terrible things she did, she was sure she belonged in Hell. However, she wouldn't kill herself for one reason, and one reason only - Nellie Lovett.


	65. Chapter 65

**Hello! As you can see, this is a fairly short chapter, and it was meant to be that way. I'm so so sorry you haven't seen anything new for this in probably over a year, and for those of you who are still following this (I do hope there are people still following this..), here's something new! **

**As you can see, this is written in a totally different style and format (at least I think it is). That is because my good mate Charlie has left us.**

**That is to say, she's gone off to college.**

**Ahem. So, being in college, Charlie is unable to write with me anymore and looking at the reviews, I have decided to continue writing this monstrosity on my own.**

**But here's the catch. Read this and review, and I'll continue writing. I need to know if people are still willing to read this. If so, I will continue adding to this.**

**So again, please read this and review and I'll be happy to give you more until the time has come to give it a conclusion!**

**Until then, Bovine!**

**Signed**

**~BellatrixLacedInBlack~**

* * *

A soft and quiet sea breeze trickled in from the large open window of the bedroom Nellie was sleeping in. The salty smell tickled her nose and she groaned, rolling over. The sun was barely above the faraway hills, and it was certainly not time for Nellie Lovett to get up.

A sudden rush of fear tugged at her stomach and her eyes snapped open – where was Bellatrix? She vaguely remembered feeling the weight of the witch leave the sanctity of their bed, but hadn't put much thought into what she was doing.

"Bella..?" The scared baker called out tentatively, biting her lip.

"Bella!" She called out loudly, standing up. She pulled a robe over her bare form and looked inside the bathroom – no Bella. She looked inside the nursery – no Bella. She looked inside the guest room – no Bella.

"Bellatrix!" She called out worriedly.

No, no, God no. Bellatrix can't have left her, not like this, not when her heart had to have her, not when they were planning to slowly build their private utopia again.

The loud and frequent calling had woken their small child, Evelyn. "Bloody 'ell.." Nellie ranted to herself, rushing into the nursery to calm her. "S'awrigh' darlin'." She soothed as she cradled the baby in her arms. "Mummy 'as ta go lookin' fer ya otha mummy, bu' don' ya worry. Toby'll take good carea ya."

"Toby!" She yelled, her heart pounding. "Take carea ya sista while I go look fer Bella!"

The sleepy boy rushed into the nursery, taking Evelyn into his arms without a word of complaint.

"Bella's gone?" He asked, rubbing his eyes with one arm while he held Evelyn in the other.

"Aye. Gotta find 'er. I fink Evelyn's 'ungry. Feed 'er loike tha good boy I know ya are.." Nellie said vaguely, rushing out of the nursery, down the stairs and out the door.

It was more than likely she'd find her on the beach – that is to say, if she didn't run off like Nellie oh-so dreaded. Rushing into the sand with her bare feet, she spotted a limp form about half-way down the beach. "No..!" Nellie shouted, running faster. "Oh God no!" She stopped and leant over the limp, naked form of her lover. "Fuck no, aww, don' let 'er be dead, please don'!"


	66. Chapter 66

Nellie hesitantly placed two fingers on the side of Bellatrix's neck and felt for a pulse. Luckily, there was one, but dull and very slow.

"A'leas' ya aloive…" She breathed out, scooping the woman into her arms as a small tear leaked from her eye. She'd been so worried that Bella had left her…

She sniffled and started to make her way back to their lovely home. Once there, she settled Bellatrix onto the sofa in their parlour – there was no way she'd be able to lift the woman up the stairs, given her weak state at the moment. She grabbed a blanket and tossed it over her, tucking her in before she took the witch's wand and set in on the nearby coffee table, out of reach, in case Bellatrix wanted to do more damage to herself.

"Toby!" She called from the foot of the stairs. "Toby, i'ss awrigh', I got 'er, she's down 'ere."

Immediately she heard small feet pounding on the floor as he ran to the scene. "She awrigh'?" Toby asked, looking at him mum worriedly. He and Bellatrix started to bond, though he thought she still looked scary.

"I ain' gotta clue, luv. She's breathin', I know tha' much. Go sit by 'er while I go get a wet towel fer 'er forehead." Nellie sighed, leaning down to kiss her son's forehead before going into the kitchen. She ran a towel under some warm water and came back to find Toby sitting nearby the sofa, staring at Bellatrix with a worried glare.

"Don' worry.. M'sure she'll be jus' foine. Jus' give 'er a minute, luv." Nellie forced herself to smile, though she too was worried out of her mind. She walked over and placed the towel on her lover's forehead, sighing deeply. She sat on the edge of the sofa and took Bella's pale hand in her own, stroking it while her mind settled deep in thought.

"Mum?" Toby yawned widely, rubbing his eyes.

This caused Nellie to jump. She quite forgot Toby was there while she was locked in memories of her and her lovely Bellatrix. She only hoped those wouldn't be the only memories she'd have of her lover…

"Yes, luv?" She asked, turning her gaze from Bellatrix to her son.

"May I go back ta sleep..?" He asked, sleep clearly in his eyes.

"Course ya can. Jus' stay in Evelyn's room 'case she wakes up again." Nellie smiled, kissing Toby's forehead. She watched him stumble back up the stairs, and then returned her worried gaze back to the lifeless face of Bellatrix.

"God, I luv ya…" Nellie muttered, stroking Bella's hand with both of her own. "I don' bloody know wot I'd do wifou' ya, Bellatrix Lestrange…"

A small tear trailed its way down Nellie's pale cheek and dripped onto Bella's neck as she leant forward and kissed her lifeless cheek.

Surprisingly, the small salty tear was enough to waken Bellatrix. She'd heard all the conversational exchanges between Nellie and her son. She couldn't believe Nellie still loved her, after all the witch had done to hurt her. After she'd cheated on her, twice... After she'd killed their child… It was enough to make Bellatrix promise to never forgive herself. She put a hand to her aching forehead and groaned quietly, causing Nellie to gasp.

"Ya awrigh'!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"Mmn.." Bella groaned again. "No I'm not…"

Nellie bit her lip, getting up and going to Bella's special cabinet. It contained potions the witch brought with them to their new house. She wasn't really sure if one of them would help, but when she saw a potion labeled 'Multi-Symptom Reliever', she grabbed it eagerly and fed a spoonful to Bellatrix.

A few minutes later, Bella's eyes fluttered open with a tiny groan. She blinked, looking around until Nellie's worried face turned from a blur to a solid object. She turned her head and saw her wand, reaching for it. Her first instinct was to torture herself, but Nellie forced her back.

"No! Ya ain' gonna do tha' again, I bloody fough' I los' ya!" She said rather angrily, taking the towel off her lover's forehead, sighing.

"How could you still love me after all I've done…?" Bella asked in a rather weak voice.

Nellie sighed, stroking Bella's cheek. "Luv..." she whispered. "I don' care wot ya do ta me, I will awways luv ya no matta wot." She gave a small smile, pressing a kiss to Bella's cheek.

Bellatrix closed her eyes, trying to fight off tears that sprung to the surface of her eye. She couldn't believe Nellie would still love her. Bellatrix couldn't even love herself anymore... But she wasn't one to complain. If Nellie was willing to push everything that had happened behind them, so was she. "I love you..." she muttered.

She didn't give Nellie a chance to respond before she pressed their lips together in such a loving kiss, no more words needed to be said.

Nellie let her lips remain on Bella's for a few good minutes before she pulled back, her heart swelling happily. Bellatrix loved her... And that alone meant the world to her.

Bella smiled, kissing her a few more times. Nellie's lips were like heaven, she couldn't pull away, she had to keep indulging in her pleasure.

Nellie chuckled, kissing her lover again, and this time she let her tongue slide out to seek Bella's, and soon their tongues were dancing, swirling, searching each others mouths causing moans of delight to erupt from each of the women.


End file.
